Maybe I'm A Lion
by ZephyrSkye
Summary: Squall, a seventeen year old mercenary cadet is about to take his SeeD field exam and hopefully pass. What was suppose to be an easy first mission ends up unraveling a sinister plot of assassinations, secrets and chaos. Squall must become the legendary SeeD and save the world from a corrupt sorceress from the future. Follows the games story line and plot. Canon. SquallxRinoa
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

This story will follow the plot of the game and be canon. I have added extra scenes, dialog and inner thoughts of characters to add a personal touch to this beautiful game. I will include side quests that make sense, and benefit Squall and his team; not the person playing the game. I wanna do each character justice and have tried to nail their personalities to a T, Squall is probably the best I'm at because we are so similar.

AN: This Chapter is a bit of a prologue, featuring a first person account of the trials and tribulations Squall has undergone in his time of being a SeeD, meeting Rinoa, becoming Garden's Commander and finally becoming the Legendary SeeD that saves the world. After this, it will switch to third person and take place right before the first scene of the game with Squall in the infirmary and continue to follow exactly with the plot.

I hope you enjoy my story and keep reading, it gets much better than this boring first chapter; trust me.

* * *

**Chapter I – The Beginning**

Change; I did not think such a thing was possible for me. I always thought I'd remain my same old distant self, never relying on people for the fear I'd be let down. Why risk counting on another person when you yourself should be more than capable of taking care of your own problems, problems that only should be dealt with on your own accord? I did not ever want to be a burden, not to myself, not to anyone. Why risk the chance that you put hope and faith into another and had to face the disappointment of being let down. To have to face that kind of situation once was enough for me, so I put up walls to protect myself. If I was seen as cold and unfriendly then people would leave me alone and I wouldn't become their burden. At that time nobody paid me so much a thought I was able to keep surviving with myself as my sole supporter. I didn't need others when I was so capable by myself, I could solve my own problems. I didn't care that people didn't understand me or how they saw me, that didn't matter to me. People didn't matter to me. I was so oblivious that I didn't even realize I was changing, slowly but surely I was and that maybe confiding in others and opening up wasn't so terrible. I wasn't a burden to them that my feelings did matter and I wasn't alone anymore; that I no longer had to be. I didn't have to be afraid to ask for help because I knew I would get it, I had reliable people**―**friends backing me up. As I finally realized I had changed and what and whom brought on this change I looked back at my old self and I began to remember all the events that led up to this moment. I never realized anything until Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and one special girl entered my life and caused all the darkness to vanish. I'm not afraid of being hurt anymore, having people taken from me; because i'll fight for them. I'm not that sad little kid anymore, crying in the rain for his lost sister. I was an adult capable of doing whatever I had to, to protect my friends and those deeply important in my heart. I always associated myself with lions, creatures known for their pride, strength and courage. I now let it flow freely, all the memories of my journey this far, all the fights and trials I had to undertake. I became the leader i was destined to be, and managed to strike corruption deep in its heart and protect the world I was meant to protect. I had them to thank, my friends and the love of my life for bringing me here, for saving me. I can't do everything on my own, nobody should have to. You really can't take on the world by yourself, but with my friends I was invincible; nothing was going to stop me. After everything I accomplished and all the memories that formed in my mind, I only now had one last simple thought that caused a smile to grace my face.

_Maybe I am a lion after all…_

* * *

It was a start to an average morning for the Balamb Garden's Doctor, Doctor Kadowaki. To most people an average morning would consist of them waking up, going to work at some boring office job or doing daily tasks you know normal things but not for Kadowaki. She was a doctor for a very special type of school filled with aspiring mercenary cadets. There were only three of these schools located in the world one in Galbadia, one in Trabia and finally Balamb, these Gardens were to help raise SeeD's, elite mercenaries. Cadet training normally began at a young age to allow time for skills to develop and become mastered, eventually these cadets would take a final exam and become SeeD's which they would be able to be hired for missions and travel all across the globe. Even though it was still too early for classes the school was bustling with activity; students were conversing and preparing for first period classes even before the first bell rang. The doctor was slowly heading towards the schools infirmary trying to avoid colliding with any of the large groups of students standing idly; she finally saw the corridor leading down to the infirmary. The school's layout was a very simple one, the main floor resembled a clock with eight pathways leading to different areas and each area was colour coded to help avoid confusion. In the center of the school was the main elevator that could take you to the second or third floor, the second floor was where the classrooms were located and the third was the headmasters office; only students with special permission were allowed to go to the third floor.

The Doctor didn't get very far down the hallway before she heard a commotion behind her; she quickly turned around to see a group of students running towards her.

"Doctor! Doctor Kadowaki!" One of the students yelled.

Kadowaki raised her hands in mock surrender and answered in a calm voice "Calm down. What's the matter?"

"Come quickly there's…there's been an accident."

The doctor followed the frantic group of teenagers towards the training centre,

"What kind of accident?" she asked and slowly she prayed that whatever had happened that it wasn't as serious and foreboding as it seemed.

"I'm not sure. I just saw a lot of blood…" One of the girl students answered.

_Just the start of an average day for me… _D**o**ctor Kadowaki thought sadly.


	2. Scarred for Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

* * *

**Chapter II – Scarred for Life**

After the two injured students were carried to the infirmary Doctor Kadowaki began treating the wounds the two had sustained from training. Eventually Seifer Almasy, the blond haired boy, was allowed to leave first. Seifer was always getting into some sort of trouble even though he was the head of the disciplinary committee. The brunette still laid unconscious on the infirmary bed, she left the white bandage that was wrapped around his head on even though the bleeding had stopped; she simply didn't want to accidently wake him. She eventually heard him stirring and quickly approached his bed where she could see him trying to focus and remember what had happened. Kadowaki leaned down towards him her brows knitting together in concern for her awoken patient.

"How are you feeling?"

"…My forehead hurts." the boy grumbled placing a gloved hand on his bandaged forehead.

"No kidding." she paused and looked at his face more closely, "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"Squall…"

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer." Once again he placed his palm to his forehead.

Kadowaki sighed in defeat. "That Seifer…won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?" she suggested.  
Squall dropped his hands back down onto the bed and looked up at the doctor's face. "I can't just run away." he bluntly stated.

"You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process." she placed a hand on her chin thinking, "Let's see, your instructor is…Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

Kadowaki walked over to the small phone she had over by her desk and looked for Quistis' classroom extension number, she quickly dialed it. Squall laid back down on the bed, placing a hand against his throbbing head.

"Quistis?" Kadowaki asked as soon as the young instructor picked up, "Come get your student…yes, yes…his injury isn't serious. It'll probably leave a scar….right. Now please come by."

Squall was still in the same position as before, he was trying to remember what exactly happened during the sparring match he was having against Seifer. The two of them were out in the training centre and it was fairly early in the morning, they wanted to make sure they had enough time to finish the match and make it to lessons on time. It was cold and the ground was soft from the light rain that was enveloping the two boys. Squall picked up his gunblade, it was a heavier model and required two hands to wield it, and he glanced up just as Seifer, also using a gunblade only his was lighter version which allowed him to use only one of his hands, rushed him. Squall quickly reacted and ran into the fray before Seifer could get the upper hand on him. Seifer attacked in a spiral spin and swung his sword in an arc as it clashed against Squall's as he raised it in enough time to block Seifer's attack. Squall quickly dashed behind Seifer hoping to land a blow but Seifer's reflexes surprised him as he quickly spun around to face Squall and parry his blade. Squall hacked at Seifer with no success he was just too quick, so Squall tried another tactic he raised his sword above his head and brought it down in a powerful swing. Seifer nimbly avoided the attack and managed to get behind Squall. Spinning around to face Seifer Squall watched him cautiously and Seifer simply smiled and taunted him in a 'come here' motion. Squall scowled and once again rushed to attack Seifer.

The battle continued to no avail and no successful hits landed, the two of them locked in a dance of blocking and attacking that didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Squall was whittling down Seifer's defenses with each hack and swipe of his sword. As a last resort Seifer summoned a fire spell and hit Squall point blank with it knocking him backwards and onto the ground. Seifer grinned as Squall sat up and slowly began to climb to his feet; he managed to get into a crouching position and glanced up just as Seifer raised his blade, a malicious grin on his face, and Squall just watched in horror as Seifer quickly lowered his blade. Squall had no time to protect himself it was simply happening too fast and he felt the skin spilt diagonally from above his left eyebrow to over the bridge of his nose. His head recoiled from the blow as he turned his face to the side, blood splattering all over his cheek and onto the ground. His face contorted into fury as he quickly climbed to his feet, he dragged his sword along the ground and in a swift backhanded strike he managed to spilt Seifer's face in the same way only his wound mirrored Squall's.

After he wounded Seifer Squall honestly couldn't remember anything that happened after. Did he pass out from blood loss or maybe it was exhaustion, he couldn't really tell all he felt that was throbbing from his head. Kadowaki mentioned it would probably leave a scar, did that mean Seifer's wound also would be the same? Squall was deep in thought that he didn't even notice that a dark haired girl had entered into the room next to his and was watching him from the glass window that separated them.

"Squall…so we meet again."

Squall removed the hand that was still covering his face and glanced over at the girl, he studied her face but he had no memory of her. She then stood from her leaning position and quickly left, Squall silently watched her leave still trying to remember if he knew her. He couldn't place a name to her face, but somehow she knew his…

Quistis walked into the infirmary, she walked past Doctor Kadowaki's empty desk and further into the room towards where the patient rooms were. She looked into the first room she passed and saw a boy laying on the bed, the student she was sent to claim, she sighed and walked over to the side of the bed and peered down at its occupant.

"I knew it would be either you or Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed and then turned away from Squall and was heading out the door she glanced over her shoulder at Squall who was now in a sitting position, "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."

Squall quickly followed after his instructor. The field exam was today, meaning it was a chance to become SeeD members. SeeD was garden's elite mercenary force, and in order to achieve SeeD level the cadets had to go through a final exam and then they would receive special missions. He just hoped he wouldn't have to be on same squad as Seifer for the exam. Squall walked beside Quistis as they walked down the hallway leading back to the main area of the school.

"Squall?" Quistis called his name and when he didn't answer she looked over at him he looked like he was lost in thought, "Is there something on your mind?" she asked sincerely.

"…Not really." Squall answered

"…Not really." Quistis answered at the same time.

Squall kept walking ignoring Quistis' teasing. She stopped and started laughing with her arms crossed over her chest. Squall heard her laughter and turned around, "What's so funny?" he asked no humour in his voice.

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy." She smiled at him, "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."  
Squall placed a hand on his hip. "I'm more complex than you think."

"Then tell me," she uncrossed her arms, "Tell me more about yourself." Quistis moved to continue walking beside her student.

"It's none of your―"

"…Business!" Quistis finished for him.

Squall sighed loudly and placed his hand back on his hip and all Quistis could do was laugh at his reaction. The two of them now walked in silence towards the elevator to head up to the classroom, Quistis was ahead of him with her hands behind her back. They remained silent the rest of the way to the classroom, the door opened and Squall quickly entered with Quistis following behind him. Squall walked over to this seat and sat down, he didn't even look over at the blond boy he was fighting earlier who sat across from him.

"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule." Quistis greeted cheerfully walking over to her desk, "There seems to be some rumours flying around since yesterday…Yes the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last weeks written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam, just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at sixteen hundred hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" Quistis asked while looking around the room as nobody raised their hands and then her eyes fell on a certain blond student in the back, "Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

Seifer who was casually leaning back in his seat with both arms along the back of the blue booth he was sitting on. He just looked at his instructor and quickly glanced over at Squall, whom was just staring at his terminal's screen, and back at Quistis. He slammed his hand onto his terminals keyboard.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later." Quistis watched as her students rose from their seats to leave, "And Squall, I need to talk to you."

Squall rose from his seat and over to Quistis who was surrounded by three of his fellow classmates, once they saw him waiting they moved over to the wall to wait for Quistis to be done her chat with Squall.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

…_I was gonna go this morning but Seifer…_

"Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"

"…Not really." he admitted.

"Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at your study panel over at your seat. I'll be waiting at the front gate so come down when you're ready." With that Quistis left the classroom.


	3. Fire Cavern

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

* * *

**Chapter III – Fire Cavern**

Squall walked back over to his terminal and signed into the Balamb Garden Network and went under the tutorial section. The screen popped up with his login and his GF, Guardian forces, data and according to the system he received one lightning and one ice elemental GF, Quezacotl and Shiva.

Squall logged off the network and walked towards the front of the classroom passing by the three students from earlier.

"I…I'm so jealous! Maybe I should take up that subject too…" The first complained as Squall walked past her.

"Should anything happen to Instructor Trepe, the 'Trepies' will get you back!" The second girl warned.

…_Trepies? Right…the Instructor's weird little group of fan boys…_

"Alone with Instructor Trepe…" The boy snapped his fingers in disappointment and Squall just looked at him strangely.

_It's not like I want to be alone with her…or be around anyone in particular as a matter of fact…_

The three students then left the classroom together. Squall followed them into the hallway and headed towards the elevator.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!" A girl's voice was yelling down the hallway.

Suddenly Squall felt something run into him, "Waaah!" A small figure was sitting on the floor from running into Squall's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

She quickly climbed to her feet, "There. Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is…homeroom over?"

Squall nodded in response to her question and her bright green eyes widened in surprise.

"Woo…Oh, no….This place is sooo much bigger than my last Garden! Oh, hey, hey I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?"

"Sure."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!" she gleefully cried throwing her hands up in the air and jumped up and down.

"We'll take the elevator to the first floor lobby and I'll show you the directory."

The two walked onto the bridge heading to the elevator Squall saw one student looking at a deck of cards in his hand, Triple Triad. It seemed to be a popular game that just suddenly began popping up all across the world, Squall never picked up the game. Playing cards with people involved socializing in unnecessary means which he personally tried to avoid at all costs, if a question only required one word then why wouldn't he use the one word.

Squall pressed the button to summon the elevator, while waiting he looked at the bubbly girl beside him; she was almost too happy. The girl was rather short probably around five feet; she had bright emerald green eye and brown hair with the ends of her hair flipped out in a unique style.

The elevator dinged announcing its arrival and the two students entered. Once the elevator opened again they were on the main floor, "That's the directory." Squall lead the girl down the steps and over to the directory.

"Well, this is it. Balamb Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go, and select it from here. Next, I'll give a quick explanation of the various facilities."

"Yes, sir!"

"You'll find the dormitory to the north." Squall answered pointing to the grey coloured rectangle at the top of the directory, "Majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't many students who commute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms too!"

"You can rest and change in there." he also added. Squall moved over to Side A of the directory, "West of the North block is the cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You better get used to waiting in line." he pointed to the red rectangle.

"Got it!"

"East of the North Block is the parking lot." he pointed at the yellow marker across from the cafeteria, "We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up." Squall then pointed at the blue marker directly below the dorms, "the front gate is located to the south…"

_That's right…I have to meet Instructor Trepe at the front gate._

"Hm? What's the matter?" the girl glanced up at him she noticed he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Nothing…" he answered, "Next we have the quad located in the West Block." The quads marker was pink, "There's an event being planned there…"

"I know! I know! It's the Garden Festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too!?"

_Absolutely not…_

"Let's just continue." Squall said trying to quickly change the topic,

"South of the West Block is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just come here for advice."

_I've already been here today._

"What's the doctor's name?" The girl asked looking at the purple marker on the directory.

"Doctor Kadowaki. Now the East Block, this is the training center. It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training, and they have real monsters running loose here. If you don't take it seriously you may end up dead. Just be careful." Squall said bluntly pointing at the green box.

The girl swallowed loudly and stared at him with big eyes. "…Okay."

"South of the East Block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the classroom on the second floor, right?"

"Yep I remember."

"By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the third floor. You need permission to get in."

"Another question, what's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it, anything else?"

"Got it!" The girl looked up at him, "Hey, um…are you taking todays SeeD exam?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at my pervious Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to the both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!" The girl waved at him and walked off.

Squall looked at the time, he knew he would be fighting in the Fire Cavern with the Instructor so he thought he might go to the cafeteria and see if they had anything left from the lunch rush; he headed towards the red arched hallway.

Seifer was standing in the cafeteria with his posse; Fujin and Raijin.

"SEIFER. DRINK?" Fujin asked.

"…." Seifer didn't answer he just crossed his arms as Squall approached.

"…Can I drink somethin'? I'd like some water, ya know." Raijin asked Fujin.

"…IGNORE." she answered back.

Seifer looked at Squall. "…Squall. Can't you see the disciplinary committee's busy? Don't bother us."

_If that's what you call busy…_

"Yo it's Squall," Raijin said the only member of Seifer's friends that wasn't glaring at him, "Oh yeah. Fujin's gonna treat, ya know. Want somethin'?"

"RAGE!" Fujin yelled and Raijin just looked at her confused.

Fujin walked over to Raijin and kicked him in the shin and he howled in pain and hobbled on his good leg. "Ahh…Ouuuu…Ahhh.." Rajin moaned and as he recovered from the pain he then looked at Squall, "Squall, psst…psst…pssst." Raijin lowered his voice to a whisper, "Fujin's kinda harsh at times so you better watch it too, ya know?"

"WHAT?" Fujin asked a hand on her hip.

Raijin quickly turned around. "O-Oh! I-It's nothing!"

_Sometimes you should just take your own advice._

Suddenly a spikey blond haired boy came running into the cafeteria. He was panting quite heavily. "D-Do you have any…hot dogs left?" he asked out of breath.

"You're a bit late, I'm afraid. We're all sold out." The cafeteria lady answered.

He hung his head. "Damn! Not again…! It's hopeless if you don't get here early…Alright, I'll try again next time…" he then slowly began to leave disappointment evident on his face.

"I'll try to order more, but there's no guarantee!" The cafeteria lady called after him as he left.

"…Speeding." Seifer answered slowly after the boy left, "Let's go arrest that student for violation of academy regulations." Seifer ran off.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin nofded and ran after Seifer.

"Roger, ya know!" Raijin hurried after them.

Squall just shook his head and decided it was time to stop wasting time and go meet the Instructor at the front gate and get the Fire Cavern over with so he would still be able to get ready for the field exam. He walked past a Garden Faculty member.

"Student number four-one-two-six-nine, Squall?" the faculty member asked and squall stopped and faced him, "You're that problem child…Don't you have the final SeeD exam today? And you're making Instructor Trepe wait! What are you still doing here!?"

_Maybe he's a Trepie too? _Squall just rolled his eyes and walked away from the faculty member. _Maybe he should tell Seifer those things instead…I just keep to myself._

Squall walked to the front gate and headed outside, he saw Quistis waiting and walked over to her.

"I have some things to explain before we head out. GF gives us strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. So make sure you equip them before we head off to the Fire Cavern. Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of here."

Squall and Quistis left the school and headed east towards where the cavern is located. They headed up the path to where two faculty members were standing guarding the entrance.

"Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must have support. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Squall saluted.

"I'm his support." Quistis saluted, "Instructor number fourteen, Quistis Trepe."  
Squall and Quistis now stood at ease waiting for the faculty members to allow them entrance into the cavern.

"Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable."

"Ten minutes." Squall picked.

"Very well. Good luck." The two faculty members moved.

Squall and Quistis entered the cavern. As soon as the two entered the heat from the pools of hot lava could be felt, Squall wanted to be done this test quickly and get out of this hot cavern.

"My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you." Quistis explained.

"Fine."

"You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them." She laughed quietly, "I guess my charm makes them nervous."

Squall turned around and looked over at her with an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip. _…Whatever._

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

They continued walking further into the cavern, the path was curved and quite narrow with a river of lava flowing on both sides. They were often attacked by some of the monsters in the cavern which they quickly defeated. Squall kept his eye on the time, there was no way he was going to fail this easy exam and miss out on the final exam. They were making good time, so Squall drew and stocked up on some extra magic spells. They eventually started running into Bombs, Squall summoned Shiva and they were quickly dispatched by her Diamond Dust ice spell.

"I guess I was right. You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential." Quistis complimented as they approached the end of the Cavern.

There was a small area up ahead with a pool of lava centered in the middle, Squall guessed where the GF was residing. The two quickly approached the pool and waited for the GF to make its appearance.

Okay this is it. Are you ready?" Quistis asked and Squall just waved his hand at her, "You seem confident enough."

The pool started to spew steam from it and Squall knew it was time to finish this test. Rocks started being thrown from the lava as the GF started to make its way from the depths of the lava to the surface where Squall and Quistis awaited. Suddenly it jumped out. It was a beast like monster with two large horns upon its head, its face and body reminded Squall of a lion. The two quickly took their stances and prepared for battle. Quistis casted a blizzard spell at the GF, knowing it was obviously a fire elemental GF. Squall began summoning Shiva, Quistis meanwhile kept spamming blizzard spells waiting for Shiva's casting time to charge. The GF started using fire spells at the duo beginning to whittle down their stamina. Shiva had finally charged and Squall quickly summoned her and she hit the GF with her Diamond Dust.

"They have Shiva!?" The GF exclaimed.

Squall didn't want to waste time for Shiva to charge because their compatibility wasn't very high yet, he did just receive her, he also spammed the blizzard spells he drew from one of the monsters in the cavern earlier.

"Hm! Not bad for a human."

Squall had used up the blizzard spells he stocked so he just started hitting the GF with his melee attacks between Quistis' blizzard spells, not wanting to accidently get hit by her magic instead.

"Impudent humans!" The GF jumped into the air and drove his elbow into Squall.

Squall dropped to a knee breathing heavily from the impact he just received, he wasn't expecting that from this 'low-level GF' as the faculty member earlier had claimed. Quistis kept using her blizzard spells and Squall used his gunblade, he starting to feel really worn out his stamina almost depleted. Quistis noticed Squall's tiredness and quickly cast a cure spell, feeling completely rejuvenated he climbed to his feet nodding his thanks to Quistis and continued his melee assault on the boss.

"For me to lose to a human…Very well, I will join you."

Squall received the GF they just defeated, Ifrit a fire elemental GF, with only minutes to spare on their ten minute time limit.

"There isn't much time, but let me go over this real quick. Good you got yourself a GF. If you junction that GF, you'll be able to use the Elem-J ability."

Quistis quickly gave Squall a tutorial on elements, something they haven't really touched yet in class. "There's a lot of fire elemental monsters in here, so junction blizzard to you Elem-Atk which will add ice to every hit of you gunblade. You'll have an easier time with fire elemental enemies."

Squall and Quistis then headed outside of the Cavern and back towards school the two walked up to the front gate.

"Well done." Quistis congratulated Squall, "Let's see…I thought there was something else I needed to go over with you before you take the SeeD exam…Oh yes! Taking care of your GF. This is something you have to watch out for. Now change into your uniform and assemble at the first floor lobby." Quistis then headed inside the gate and back inside the Garden.

Squall entered behind her and headed to his shared dorm to change into his Garden uniform and prepare for the SeeD exam.


	4. The SeeD exam

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks so much for your reviews Nighthill and RaidantKeybladeFantasy you guys totally rock :)

* * *

**Chapter IV – SeeD Exam**

Squall walked back inside Garden and through the main gate and headed north towards the dorms, he entered his shared dorm. His dormmate wasn't around, not that Squall really even knew the guy's name. He entered his room and changed into his Garden uniform. It was a simple uniform with dark blue pants and a button up jacket in the same colour to match, on the shoulders of his jacket they were adorned with a small silver plates with silver lines and swirls on it. He left his room and headed towards the lobby where Instructor Trepe told him to go.

Squall was walking over to the directory when he saw Instructor Trepe standing there waiting for him.

"Squall! Over here." Quisits called and Squall proceeded to walk over to her,

"I'll be announcing the Squad assignment for the exam now. Let's see…You'll be with…."  
_  
…Anybody but Seifer._ He silently prayed.

"Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."  
_  
Zell? Great he's loud and never shuts up, always asking questions…not taking the hint that I don't care or want to know. I don't like this team assignment so far…maybe the Instructor will let me switch?  
_  
"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Over here Zell!" Quistis called.

Squall turned around and saw Zell he was practising his martial arts, punching, ducking and finally doing a hi-kick spinning into a jab. It seems he finally noticed the Instructor was calling him; he started doing backflips in their direction and ended it with a somersault leaving his back facing them. He glanced over his shoulder at them smiling giving them a thumb's up. Squall never understood why Zell would tattoo his face with a black tribal symbol, it simply looked foreign to him.  
_  
I would never want to stand out like that…that's probably why I don't understand the tattoo thing.  
_  
"Whoa! I'm with you!?" Zell whipped his hand on his pants and put it eagerly out for Squall to shake.  
_  
...Whatever…Don't remind me. _Squall just crossed his arms and looked away from Zell towards Instructor Trepe.

Zell sighed he got over the rejection from Squall and put his arm back down by his side. "You don't get along with Seifer do you?" he asked curiously, "Heard he whopped you pretty bad this morning."

"We weren't fighting. We were training." Squall pointed out.

"I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to is ignore him."  
_  
That's the second time today someone's told me to ignore Seifer…  
_  
"That's none of your business."

"None of your business." Quistis quickly copied Squall, "Ahem…Excuse me, but…That Seifer you're talking about…He's your squad leader."

Squall put a hand on his hip. _It just had to be him…this is going to be a disaster….I just know it.  
_  
"SAY WHAT?!" Zell yelled.

"It can't be changed." Quistis said sadly, "Seifer! Are you here?"

Seifer came walking up with Fujin and Raijin behind him.  
_  
Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual…Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee.  
_  
"You're the squad leader. Good luck to you." Quistis informed Seifer.

"…Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck," Seifer said and Raijin and Fujin just nodded and chuckled to emphasize his point, "Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?" The trio laughed again at this.

"Okay then. Good luck, Seifer." she smiled sweetly at him.

Seifer slashed his hand through the air. "Add instructor Trepe to the list."  
_  
The list…? What is it? A hit list?  
_  
"Well then." Quistis said completely ignoring Seifer's earlier comment, "You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!"

"Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way! It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!" Seifer clarified.  
_  
…that's our leader? This isn't going to end well._

Zell turned and looked at Seifer in a defensive stance his hands in tight fists his body seemed to be shaking; probably in anger.  
_  
He's not only loud but a hot head too? Great…  
_  
"Everybody here?" A man's voice asked.

The headmaster approached the small group and stood beside Quistis with his hands crossed behind his back, he carefully looked at what would be Squad B, "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve twelve members from Squads A through D…You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace…Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other." he leaned forward looking them all dead in the face to prove the seriousness of this exam, "How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" he nodded his head and continued, "You will be accompanied by nine SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind"  
_  
…that's a comforting thought.  
_  
"The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD!" The headmaster raised in arms in the air, "Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

Seifer and his posse walked off when the Headmaster finished his speech, Squall quickly followed. Zell was left standing with Instructor Trepe and Headmaster Cid, noticing he was left behind he quickly ran to catch up. The three students entered the parking lot and climbed into the Garden car waiting for their Instructor to join them. Once Quistis got into the vehicle, they left the parking lot heading towards the small town of Balamb to board the ships to take them to their destination for the exam.

Squall was sitting beside Zell in the car, Quistis was beside Seifer. It was silent in the car nobody saying anything, until Zell spoke up.

"Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?"

"…." Squall didn't answer he was still staring at the floor hoping Zell would take the hint he didn't want to talk to him.

"C'mon, man!" Zell was relentless in his pestering of Squall.  
_  
…Whatever, just leave me alone.  
_  
"…" Squall didn't reply again.

Zell was now looking at him. "Just a peek!" he asked putting his hands palms together in a prayer motion.

"…." Squall ignored him again.

"Tch, fine…" Zell sat back in seat.  
_  
Whatever…_

"Yeah, yeah. Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooooge!"  
_  
Why are you so annoying?  
_  
"…." Squall just kept ignoring Zell.

"Say somethin', will ya!? W-what's on your mind?"

"…Nothing." Squall replied finally

"…Nothing." Quistis mimicked Squall; she put a hand to her mouth as she quietly chuckled.

Squall looked over at her and back at the floor. _…Whatever. Tease me if you want. I don't care.  
_  
"…" Zell stood up and started shadow boxing, bouncing around on the balls of his feet.  
_  
That's getting annoying.  
_  
"Stop that… It's annoying." Seifer finally spoke, Zell stopped and looked at Seifer, "…Chicken-wuss." he added.

Zell put one of his hands up the other resting on his forearm, he was vibrating with anger. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Heheheh…" Seifer was laughing now at Zell's reaction.

Quistis stood up finally having enough of the two of them. "Knock it off!" she sat back down as did Zell who crossed his arms over his chest, Quistis shook her head.  
_  
It's been bugging me. That girl this morning… Who was she? Why did she know my name? Did the instructor see her? Maybe she knows her…I won't be able to concentrate on our exam if I don't ask while I have a chance. Seifer will probably make fun of me because of it._

Squall looked over at Quistis. "…Instructor…" he asked hesitantly and Quistis looked over at him, "Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"  
"Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No…not really..." he admitted.

"This is great…I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad..." Seifer laughed and Zell started shaking again.

The four of them exited the car; it was parked at the Balamb docks. There were other ships in the water waiting for the last boat to be boarded so they could leave.

"So that's the vessel..?" Squall asked looking at the waiting ship.

"Ain't no turning back now. Huh? You scared, too?" Seifer asked.

"Hey!" A Garden staff member called waiting over by the ship. "You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!"

Seifer glanced over at Squall. "Don't disappoint me now."  
_  
Disappoint you? Whatever…  
_  
"Come on, move it!" Quistis urged and they began walking over to the ship, she glanced over her shoulder, "Hurry Squall."

Squall quickly hurried to the boat, Zell and Seifer had already boarded. Quistis was standing waiting for him next to another SeeD member, Squall didn't recognize them. Quistis climbed in after Squall and took her seat with the student's she was in charge of. They were silently waiting until a girl with brown hair dressed in a SeeD uniform came walking over.

"Hi, Quistis." The girl greeted.

" Hello Xu. Well, these are the members of Squad B." Quistis informed her.

"Nice to meet ya!" Zell greeted cheerfully saluting.

"Pleased to meet you…" Squall said in a monotone voice while saluting Xu.

"Seifer, how many times has it been now?" Xu commented.  
"Oh, I just love these exams…"

"I'll explain the current situation and the mission."

Quistis and Zell moved out of Xu's way so she could stand over by the screen.

"Be seated!" Xu said and Zell quickly sat down, "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made eighteen hours ago." Xu moved to the side and the screen flickered showing Dollet and then moving to a blueprint of the area, "Dollet has been under attack by the G-army since about seventy two hours ago."  
_  
G-Army…Galbadia?  
_  
The map started blinking and a series of red dots appeared. "Fourty nine hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status." Xu finished with her hands crossed in front of her skirt, "Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region." A blue arrow appeared on the screen showing where Dollet soldiers were being massacred in the mountains, "We're to make a landing at Lapin 're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it ASAP. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" Seifer asked Xu, he was sitting nonchalant with his elbow resting on the arm of his seat and his fist resting on the side of his face.

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city."  
_  
Sounds too easy…and boring.  
_  
"Sounds important!" Zell piped up, he made his hand into a fist and brought his arm downward to prove how excited and pumped he was about this assignment.

"Sounds boring." Seifer murmured, "So what you're saying is, we do all the little, dirty work…"  
Xu didn't answer at first, then she finally spoke, "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but…The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget."  
_  
Seifer would never withdraw…unless the boat was going to leave him behind. He enjoys action…sometimes too much…Zell should learn that engaging Seifer in an emotional reaction is just a part of his weird game.  
_  
"Were almost here. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis."

Zell and Quistis both got up to allow Xu room to leave.  
_  
Hmm…should I talk to anyone? Probably not, need to focus on the mission.  
_  
"My first real battle…I'm getting' pretty nervous." Zell admitted.

"Better not piss in your pants." Seifer added.

"Hah!? You talkin' to me?"

"Heh heh…" Seifer laughed at Zell.  
_  
He's always so sarcastic.  
_  
"…Bastard." Zell mumbled.

"Okay enough talk. We'll be landing pretty soon. Get ready." Quistis said, breaking up Zell and Seifer. Again.

"Roger." Zell replied.

"Alright." Squall added.

"Yeah, yeah…" Seifer said sounding uninterested, "Well then, Squall. Go see what's going on outside." he ordered.  
_  
Can't disobey orders from our Squad leader…  
_  
"…Okay." Squall said getting up from his seat.

"Good. Because it's MY order." Seifer simply chuckled

Squall got up from his seat and headed right. He climbed up the ladder and flipped open the hatch, which lead outside onto a small platform where the gun turret was located. Squall immediately could feel the ocean breeze, it blew lightly through his brown hair making his bangs move in the wind. He pulled up an image that Xu had given them. It was of Dollet, it had some side information and a red arrow showing Lapin beach, where they would disembark from the boats. Also at the top was a red circle sounding the Dollet communication tower. Squall lowered the picture he held in his hand and gazed towards Dollet; it was ablaze with action. Even from where their boated was located in the water, he could see the fighting; the fighting he would soon be joining. There was loud explosions and smoke starting to form from the explosions that could only be seen from the fire they produced. Squall narrowed his eyes as his seriousness kicked in.  
_  
This is it. This battle will determine everything. It is a real battle it's not just a test anymore…  
_  
Squall climbed back down into the ship and prepared for the landing at the beach. The ship shook as it propelled over a small wall in the water, taking a huge chunk of it with it as it clipped the top of it. The four of them stood by the ship's cargo doors waiting for them to open and them to join the battle. As soon as the ship hit the sand the doors opened and Seifer ran out Squall, Zell, Quistis and Xu, who Squall didn't notice was standing with them, were following close behind. The three members of Squad B stopped and looked at Xu and their instructor. Xu waved at Quistis and ran off towards the city.

Quistis held out her arm and pointed towards Dollet. "Okay, you are to secure the Central Square!" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Be sure to equip your GF before you head into battle!"_  
_  
Squall and Zell nodded at Seifer. "Let's move out." Seifer ordered as ran ahead taking point.

Zell and Squall followed behind him, the two approached the end of the beach and climbed the stairs. There was a fire, probably from the explosives earlier, blocking the path on their right so they followed Seifer into the tunnel ahead of them. Before they could enter they were attacked by two soldiers dressed in blue, they were using gunblades.  
"They're Dollet reinforcements?" The first soldier asked his comrade.

The three cadets quickly entered the fray. The battle was over quickly and the trio continued their path towards the Central Square. Up ahead was a large café with a balcony over ahead, another group of soldiers jumped down and attacked them.

"Look out it's SeeD."

The battle also ended quickly, these G-Army grunts weren't much of a struggle for the Garden cadets. Seifer kept leading them down the linear path ahead of them, Seifer stopped outside a small store called Nautilus.

"The Central Square is up ahead." he informed Zell and Squall, "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show you faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!"  
_  
…yeah let's just tell the enemy we're here.  
_  
"…What an idiot." Zell said quietly to Squall as Seifer ran up ahead. Squall couldn't agree more with Zell.

Squall and Zell chased after the leader that was entering the Square already. The two saw Seifer waiting for them. It was empty in the small Square with only a lone dog whimpering to keep them company.

"There may be more…All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies." Seifer commanded.

Squall and Zell scouted the area and found only two soldiers waiting at the two right opening at the north of the square. Zell and Squall easily dispatched the small group of soldiers; they walked back over to Seifer.

"I think that's all of them." Squall told Seifer.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby… How boring." Seifer chuckled.

The lone dog that was in the square with them walked over to Seifer's side and began whining, which annoyed Seifer who put hand to his forehead. Suddenly there was a loud explosion off in the distance.

"Sounds like its starting." Squall told his companions.

"Bring it on." Seifer challenged.

The dog once again was at his side. "Get outta here!" he yelled but the dog didn't move, "Scram!" he yelled swinging at it.

The dog quickly backed up and Seifer ran over to the entrance where Zell and Squall fought the small group of soldiers earlier.

"Hey! Galbadian Soldiers!" he was now swinging his gunblade around in the air, "What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

Time slowly passed and Seifer was becoming impatient, he wanted some action. Yet, all he was doing was standing around simply waiting, the bell in the tower above them started chiming.

"…Nothing." Squall commented.  
_  
There's nobody here…  
_  
"Still keeping us waiting?" Seifer was hitting his sword's dull edge against his shoulder in boredom.

Zell was just pacing and Squall was standing not saying anything.

Seifer snapped and swung his sword in the air, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training?!"

As on cue the dog ran over to the left northern entrance of the square and began howling. Squall and Zell quickly ducked down behind the fountain staying out of sight. The dog ran off as soldiers began entering the Square and running down the entrance towards the communication tower.

"It's the enemy…" Squall said quietly.  
"Where the hell they going'?" Zell asked out loud and he noticed the tower off in the distance, "Hey what is that?"

"Our next destination." Seifer said pointing his sword down the path the soldiers just took.  
_  
That wasn't our orders though…  
_  
"But that's against orders!" Zell pointed out.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer replied.

Zell turned and looked at Squall, "Squall!"  
_  
He's our Squad leader…we have to do as he orders…  
_  
"I stand by the captain's decision."

"…Captain's decision?" Seifer asked Squall as he walked over to him, "You wanna wreak some havoc too, don't you?" Seifer put a hand on his shoulder.

Squall quickly brushed it off. "It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you." Squall remembered the fire spell Seifer used during training, which led him to his new scar.

"You'll thank me when the time comes."

"What the hell…" Zell said coming over towards them, "I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now."  
_  
We're rivals…not friends. We still respect one another.  
_  
"Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts." Seifer replied.

Zell took a defensive stance and was vibrating again. "What was that!?"  
_  
He's trying to get you all fired up…whatever.  
_  
"Don't take him seriously, Zell." Squall said trying to calm the blond down,

Squall turned to Seifer, "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

"Alright." Squall said following his leaders orders.

"Tch…Fine." Zell reluctantly agreed.

Seifer ran off ahead towards the tower, Squall and Zell quickly followed. They crossed over large bridges which lead to some stairs built into the side of the mountain. There were Dollet soldiers laying on the ground on the path leading up to the stairs where Seifer was waiting for the rest of his Squadmates.  
There was a rustling sound as a Dollet soldier crawled out from the bushes.

"Ahh! W-W-Who are you?!"

"Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden." Squall reassured the soldier.

"So what's going on up there?" Seifer asked getting right to the point.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower." The soldier admitted, "On top of that…that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be carefu.."

As on a cue the soldier was being dragged away by a monster hidden in the bushes.

"H-HELP!" The soldier cried out in a panic.

Squall ran over to where he was dragged off and then the monster attacked. It was a giant snake looking creature. The three cadets all began casting blizards spells, hitting the anacondaur simultaneously. The anaconduar slithered over and head butted Seifer, who casted blizzard again from his stocked magic. Zell and Squall repeated the same action also casting more ice magic at the monster. After Squall unleashed the last ice spell the anaconduar's stamina was gone and it was finally defeated with only a couple rounds of magic from the group.

"Monsters huh?" Squall commented.

"That sucks." Zell added.

"More fun for us. Come on…" Seifer replied and ran up the stairs leaving the two behind, again.  
_  
Fighting anything is fun for Seifer.  
_  
"…Fun? Pu-lease…" Zell shook his head as Seifer left.

Zell and Squall ran up the stairs after Seifer, they reached the top of the stairs and followed the narrow path. They found Seifer not far ahead on a cliff outcropping. Seifer ducked down to listen to some Galbadian soldiers standing by the door of the tower, Squall and Zell quickly copied suit to avoid being seen.

The door opened and another soldier appeared. "The generator is up and running!" he announced, "No problems with the boosters!"

"…the hell they doing?" Seifer asked suspiciously.

"Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!"

"Roger." One of the soldiers answered the one that was still in the doorway.

"Repairs…?" Squall guessed.  
_  
The tower looks old after all…  
_  
The three climbed to their feet. "Who cares." Seifer replied, "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"  
_  
…Scared? To be honest I'm not really sure._  
"…I don't know." Squall admitted, "I try not to think about it."

"I love battles. I fear nothing."  
_  
Typical Seifer…always loving seeing some action.  
_  
"The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."  
_  
Seifer has a dream?! Strange.  
_  
"What!? Your dream?" Squall couldn't contain his shock.

"You have one too, don't you?" he asked.  
_  
I don't have time for dreams…I just need to worry about taking care of myself.  
_  
"…Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject."

"Yo! Let me in on it, too!" Zell asked joining their converstion.  
_  
Nosy Zell…  
_  
"Mind your own business." Seifer said to Zell.

Zell got into a boxing stance and started punching the air. "Frickin' hell…" he started vibrating in anger again.

Seifer chuckled. "What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Seifer walked away from Zell.

"Damn you…!" Zell yelled punching the ground.

"There you are!" A voice called.

Squall and Zell began looking around for its source. There was a girl standing above them bending over with her hands on her knees. She was panting heavily. She tried to climb down where they were but she slipped on one of the rocks and lost her balance, she rolled down the hill and landed on the ground in front of them. She rubbed the back of her head and looked up at them.  
_The girl I gave the tour to?  
_  
She climbed to her feet. "Are you…Squad B?" Squall nodded, "Wait a minute…You're the guy who showed me around, right!? Thanks! I don't get so lost anymore. Oh yeah I haven't told you my name yet. I'm…a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The Squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"

Seifer was now visible on the lower path leading to the door of the tower. Squall pointed down at him to answer Selphie's question.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" he called up to Squall and then he ran into the tower.  
_  
…Whatever  
_  
Selphie sighed. "This sure is tough…" she turned and jumped down from the cliff. "Captain! Wait up…!" she called, "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!" she yelled at Squall and Zell.

Squall and Zell walked down the way that Seifer had, not jumping off the cliff.

"What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd jumped." Selphie complained as soon as they had joined her.

"…Much quicker? Pu-lease." Zell scoffed, "…You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK!? Ain't that right Squall?"  
_  
Normal people wouldn't jump off cliffs…  
_  
"…Yeah, I guess so. You wouldn't normally jump that."

"Hmm…I don't know…"  
_  
This girl is not only too happy…she's odd.  
_  
"Well, anyways. Well, let's get goin'." Selphie urged, "Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't forgotten have you?"

The three of them approached the door of the large tower.  
"So this is the communication tower…?" Zell asked in awe.

"Sure is big…" Selphie added.

Suddenly there were screams from the tower and the door opened, two Galbadia soldiers ran out and Seifer appeared wielding his sword and swinging it around.

"Cowards." he mumbled.

"Heyyyy." Selphie greeted wanting to pass on her message.

Seifer ignored her and re-entered the tower.

"The captain`s getting away." she complained.

The three of them entered the tower after Seifer. Inside there was a main elevator that was returning to the ground floor indicating someone just used it.

"…Did he go up?" Squall wondered.

"Heyyy…Squad B captain." Selphie called.

They walked over to the elevator. "I think we can take this lift up…" Squall noted.

The three of them climbed onto the small platform and took the elevator up to where ever Seifer went.

"Wow, this lift is pretty cool!" Selphie beamed.

"Don`t get too excited, or you`ll fall!" Zell warned.  
_  
…Whatever. _Squall put a hand to his forehead.

"Like I`m really going to!"  
_  
…I could see it happening…  
_  
There were two Galbadian soldiers at the top of the tower, the one dressed in red was messing around with the controls. The one dressed in blue walked over to him and saluted.

"Major Biggs! There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on the top of the tower." he reported pointing up and when the major didn`t answer he tried again, "Major Biggs!"

"Be quiet! I`m busy! This goes like this…and…Geez, what`s with these crappy old tools? And…and…Why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!``

The soldier moved to Biggs side. "Sir, I`ll check around while the repairs are being done."

"Let`s see…Hmm…Put this here…and…This goes here…and…There, it`s complete."

The elevator arrived to the top floor with Squall, Selphie and Zell. Suddenly the tower started shaking as it came alive, power flooded the tower and it began to light up. The arms near the top of the tower raised and opened up to reveal a huge satellite dish.

"What do you think you`re doing!?" Squall asked Biggs.

Biggs suddenly turned around. "Huhhh? Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you`re doing!? H-Hey! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of these twerps!" Biggs turned and looked around, "W…Wedge? I…ah…Well…ah…I seem to be done here, so I`ll just be on my…I-I`m leaving…Move it! Move! Move!" Biggs began backing up towards the elevator not realising that it was coming up and it was carrying Seifer on it.

Seifer ran over and slashed at Biggs, knocking his helmet off. "Sorry to crash the party."

"Ah…AHH…AHHHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!" Biggs yelled at Seifer.  
_  
….Yeah, probably...  
_  
"Just shut UP!" Seifer yelled.

Biggs then attacked Squall, Selphie and Zell. "Prepare for the worst, you brats!"

Squall, Zell and Selphie just started using melee attacks against Biggs; Squall with his gunblade, Zell with his fists and Selphie with her nunchaku. Biggs didn`t stand a chance by himself, suddenly Wedge finally joined him in battle.

"Major Biggs…Have you finished the repairs, sir?" Wedge turned and saw the three teens, "What is the enemy doing here!?"

"WEDGE! Where were you?! No pay for you this month!"

"…Should`ve stayed home!" Wedge complained.

The trio kept up their melee attacks against Biggs and Wedge when suddenly they were being sucked up into the air.

"What the!?" Biggs said as he was pulled into the weird bluish vapour.

"Ahhh!" Wedge yelled as the same thing happened to him.

Suddenly a huge flying creature appeared, Squall noticed the GF was carrying Siren. He was unsure of what spell that was, he drew it; Siren wasn`t a spell but a GF. Squall suddenly remembered that sometimes monsters carried GF`s inside of them and you could draw them and keep the GF for yourself. Selphie drew the double spell from Elvoret and cast it on herself. She then began casting double blizzard on the flying monster. Squall and Zell kept attacking in between Selphie`s magic. Suddenly Elvoret used Storm Breath, Zell and Selphie`s stamina we`re still in okay condition but Squall wasn`t. He had been the target for most of Elvoret`s attacks and now with Storm Breathe he was tired. Squall was on one knee, too tired to even stand.  
_  
This ends now.  
_  
Squall stood and decided he would put his gunblade to the test with his special move; Renzokuken. Squall charged forward and leaped into the air so he was face to face with the monster, he began to slash his sword. The gunblade is a very unique weapon; it has a revolver for a handle. When Squall used Renzokuken with each slash of his sword he would pull the trigger on the swords handle, this would cause vibrations to flow along the blade part of his weapon causing extra damage. Squall hit Elvoret eight times and each time he pulled his gunblade`s trigger at the right moment causing the most damage he could inflict. Squall landed and quickly jumped back as Elvoret started glow and explode from being defeated.

Selphie moved over to Seifer. "Squad B captain? S`cuse me! I have new orders!" Seifer turned to look at her, "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen hundred hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!" Seifer said.  
_  
Xu did say withdrawing takes priority..  
_  
"I know, but I`m just a messenger."

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don`t want to miss the vessel." Squall reminded Seifer.

"What time d`you say?" Seifer asked Selphie.

"Like I said…! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen hundred hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Nineteen hundred hours…We only have thirty minutes! You have thirty minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Seifer told them and then hurried and took the elevator down.

"Heeeey! Wait for us!" Selphie called but Seifer was already gone.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" Zell complained.  
_  
Typical Seifer. Selfish.  
_  
"Why don`t you ask him. Let`s go." Squall offered.

The three quickly boarded the elevator and headed down. Biggs heard the elevator go down and he lifted his head up. He crawled over to a small control panel sitting on the ground and began entering commands into it.

"Those little twerps are the targets! Now GO! Go and DESTROY them!" Biggs then fell to the floor unconscious.

The elevator arrived at the ground floor and the three quickly climbed off the small platform and headed out the door, they had to hurry to the shore. Once they got outside they heard a strange noise and stopped, they all looked up at the tower and saw some strange thing climbing on the tower; then it jumped off and landed in front of them.


	5. Waltz for the Moon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RaidantKeybladeFantasy you guys are awesome. So this chapter's for you, the wonderful dance sequence.

* * *

**Chapter V – Waltz for the Moon**

The three cadets just looked up at the thing that had jumped from the tower, a robotic spider. It quickly engaged them in combat.  
_Lightning elements would be our best bet…  
_  
Selphie casted a double spell on Zell, she drew some from Elvoret. Squall casted double on himself, and Zell began using thunder on the giant spider. Selphie summoned Quezacotl and waited for the GF's charging time, meanwhile Squall and Zell kept up with the thunder. X-ATM092 raised one of its legs and smashed it into Zell; Selphie finally waited enough time for Quezacotl and summoned him into the battle, the GF hit X-ATM092 with its Thunder Storm spell. The three stood back and watched as the spider fell onto the ground.

Zell looked at his two companions. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

"I second that!" Selphie added.

The three quickly turned and ran down the path away from the robotic spider, they didn't very far. They heard a strange noise and turned around and saw the robot was getting up and following them.

"I thought we already busted that thing up!?" Zell yelled.  
_  
Apparently not enough…we need to hurry and get away from it. We can't waste any more time trying to fight it.  
_  
"Forget it! Let's go!" Squall yelled turning and running. Zell and Selphie didn't argue and quickly ran after Squall.

The three teens approached the cliff that Selphie jumped off of to go after Seifer. Squall looked behind them and saw it wasn't chasing them anymore; the spider had turned around and was on the lower path it jumped up onto the cliff and almost landed on them.

"We can probably get ahead of it in the mountains." Squall told the others,

"Let's walk and be quiet."

Zell and Selphie nodded at Squall, he led them back down towards the stairs where they fought the monster attacking the Dollet soldier earlier. Once again they heard a familiar noise and glanced over their shoulders, the spider had managed to keep following them as it jumped down the stairs. The three teens quickly started sprinting down the stairs and towards the bridge, X-ATM092 kept hot on their heels. They quickly ran down the bridge and about half way across the robot jumped over them and landed in front of them.

"Go back!" Squall told them as they quickly turned and started running the opposite direction.

The mechanical spider repeated what it did before and jumped again to land in front of its targets. The trio quickly turned and ran the rest of the way across the bridge. They now entered the Square the spider was still following behind them. Squall saw the dog that had warned them earlier of the approaching Galbadian soldiers, he quickly ran over to the canine.

"Run." he said to the dog and it quickly ran off away from the thing chasing them.

Squall, Selphie and Zell ran through the Square and down the street passing by the store Seifer had stopped them at earlier. The car that someone had left in the street quickly buckled under the massive weight of X-ATM092 as it stepped onto the hood of the blue vehicle.

"Think they have insurance?" Selphie asked.

"I don't think insurance companies offer the 'If your car is accidently smushed by giant mechanical spider robots, don't worry your covered' package." Zell answered.  
_  
Whatever! We don't have time to be worrying about that.  
_  
They now approached the café, and the door suddenly opened and two Garden members came running out.

"Squad C, withdraw!"

Squall looked at the time they still had twenty six minutes to get to the store, plenty of time. The two remaining members of Squad B and the messenger of Squad A quickly ran after the two Squad C members, X-ATM092 was still close behind.

Zell and Selphie were in front of Squall, they were running down the final street that led to the tunnel and then they would finally be at the shore. Squall heard a crash behind him as the mechanical spider came smashing out of a side street, wrecking buildings in the process; X-ATM092 quickly picked up speed as it chased after the brunette. Squall ran through the tunnel as did the mechanical spider, due to its large size it ripped a huge chunk from the top of the tunnel Squall just had come out of. Squall lost his balance from the falling debris and fell over the railing and onto the sand. He rolled as he landed which absorbed most of the shock from fall he has just taken. X-ATM092 scanned the area for sight of its lost target, Squall climbed to his feet and the robot set its sight on him and quickly chased after him. It leapt from the stairs and sunk into the sand.

Zell and Selphie had now reached the boat and they turned around when they saw Squall wasn't with them. They spotted him climbing to his feet and they also saw how close the giant spider was to him; it could easy catch up and kill him. X-ATM092 raised its sunken form from the sand and Squall began sprinting to the boat, the robot resumed chasing after Squall once more, using all the speed it could muster up from its power source.

Meanwhile Quistis was sitting inside the ship, waiting. She saw Seifer had arrived but not the others, she asked him what happened and Seifer never responded. Suddenly a dark haired girl ran over to Quistis, Quistis studied her as she leaned over panting. She recognised her as Selphie Tilmitt the new student that had transferred into their Garden.

"Instructor!" Selphie was breathing heavily, "H-help…you nee-need to h-help.."

"Help? What's wrong?" Quistis asked worried.

"S-some…s-something attacked u-us…it's…g-gonna k-k-kill…"

"Calm down, catch your breath. What's going on?"

"Squall…h-he's in danger…o-on the beach…its g-gonna kill…" Selphie didn't finish her sentence.

Quistis bolted up from her seat and ran down towards the hatch Squall had used earlier to go have a look outside. She climbed up the ladder and onto the platform with the turret and gasped at what she saw.

Squall was quickly running to the ship as it slowly began pulling away, the spider was right behind him. Zell was standing in the ship by the cargo doors.

"Squall! Come on! Jump!" he yelled.

Squall jumped from the beach towards the ship's open doors. Quistis ran over to the turret and began open firing on the spider trying to kill her student. The machine was rendered in place as the hot ammo penetrated its steel encased frame. Squall landed half in the water the other half inside the ship. Quistis kept shooting even as X-ATM092 began to climb onto the ship, finally the bullets managed to hit the robots main power source. The spider fell back onto the shore, it could no longer function without power. Squall climbed into the ship and Zell closed the doors behind him, the ship quickly pulled away from the beach and headed back towards Balamb where it docked in the harbour. Squall, Zell and Selphie quickly disembarked the ship, they saw Raijin and Fujin running towards them.

"SEIFER!"

The three turned around and watched as Seifer was now leaving the ship and walked over to join them.

"How'd it go?" Raijin asked.

"Man… All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy."  
_  
What…you're the one who ditched us…  
_  
"SAFE?" Fujin asked and Seifer just scoffed.  
Quistis now emerged from the boat. "Good job!" she walked over towards the three teens, "Where's Seifer?"

Squall turned and pointed at Seifer's retreating figure.

Quistis shrugged and sighed. "Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok dismissed."

Squall, Selphie and Zell headed over to where they left the car they had taken from Garden earlier. Only to watch it pull away with only Seifer, Raijin and Fujin inside.

"H-Hey!" Zell called after the car.  
_  
…he just left us here…whatever, I guess were walking back to school.  
_  
"Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego…"

"Might as well walk it." Squall said.

Zell sighed and just nodded following Squall and Selphie to the entrance of the small town. The three companies walked along the path and avoided the monsters that littered the plains of Balamb; after an hour they finally saw the school gates and entered them.

"Huuuuwahaah!" Zell yawned and stretched his arms, "Finally made it back."

"Seriously…" Selphie mumbled.  
_  
Yeah, remind to thank Seifer later..  
_  
"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. 'Til then. See ya, Squall." Zell said walking into the Garden.

"See ya!" Selphie waved at Squall and followed Zell.

Squall walked into the gate and into the main hall he saw the a Squad C member and D talking about the SeeD exam, Squall walked over.

"Hey, did you hear?" The Squad C member asked, "Looks like Galbadia's real target was the communication tower."

The Squad D member frowned with a hand on his hip. "But radio signals are useless, even if they get the tower to work."

The Squad C member leaned closer a hand on his forehead in confusion.

"Why?"_  
_  
The other boy sighed. "It was on last week's exam, remember? Any form of communication using radio signals can't be used." he turned and looked at Squall, "Squall, how did you answer that question?"

"The worldwide signal interference." Squall replied coolly.

"Correct! Good for you! Worldwide signal interference. It started without warning seventeen years ago. That's why we communicate online, and use chocobos as messengers now. That's why there's no reason to get the tower up and running."  
_  
Whatever. Why think about it?  
_  
Squall was headed over to the directory when he saw Headmaster Cid, Instructor Trepe and Xu all standing around talking, he walked over to them.

"Mission complete! I think we did a pretty good job." Xu praised, "The candidates all got back safely right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower…"

The Headmaster nodded. "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Arm has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational.

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus." Xu turned and saw Squall, "Hey, you did pretty well!"

"Of course! He's my best student." Quistis praised, "He's not very social, though."  
_  
Whatever…I don't want to be social.  
_  
Cid looked at Squall. "How did it feel out there on the battlefield?"  
_  
It felt good…SeeD members can't be afraid of fighting. It's what we train and prepare for.  
_  
"To actually fight…It was a good feeling."  
_  
Better than training with Seifer and his dirty tactics..  
_  
"That's the spirit! But don't let it go to your head."  
_  
I'd end up like Seifer if I did that…no thank you._

Squall left the small group and wandered around Garden waiting for the results to be announced. He was walking past the library when he saw Seifer, Squall walked over to him.

"D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order."

"You were only looking for a fight." Quistis said walking over with Xu behind her.

"My dear instructor, I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

Xu put her arms behind her back. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."

"Isn't it the captain's duty to take the best possible action?" Seifer asked.

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke." Xu replied coldly.

Seifer looked down at the ground, Xu's word seemed to have hit him hard, Xu turned, waved and walked away.  
_  
That was harsh…I mean Seifer and I are rivals. That doesn't mean I don't respect his abilities as a soldier…personality? Well , that's a different story. I bet he's not taking this well. _Squall thought.

Seifer was now shaking in what emotion, maybe anger or sadness, Squall couldn't tell. He only knew that Seifer was upset.  
_  
Is becoming a SeeD his dream?_

The Headmaster now walked over and stood beside Quistis, who just bowed and walked away. Cid turned and looked at Seifer.

"Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behaviour. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am…"

A faculty member approached the Headmaster interrupting his last point.

"Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office…"

"There are so many issues at hand here." Cid sighed and walked towards the elevator.

Squall looked at Seifer, his face was a blank slate, he was emotionless now.

"SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are not a non-profit organization. This incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD." The Garden faculty member.

Squall turned and walked away from Seifer and the faculty member, he kept wandering aimlessly just waiting. Suddenly a voice came over the PA.

"All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students who took the field exam, report to the second floor hallway."

Squall walked back to the directory and up the stairs to the elevator. He pressed the button to call it and waited, once the doors opened Squall walked inside and pressed the button for the second floor. He exited the elevator and walked across the bridge and over to the hallway. There were students anxiously waiting, hoping that their name was called. Raijin looked at Squall as he came around the corner.

"Fujin was sayin' that it'd be your fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know."  
_  
Seifer won't pass…not after what happened downstairs with Xu and Headmaster Cid. Whatever, of course they'll blame me instead of admitting Seifer is at fault. Seifer was the one that wanted the glory and disobeyed orders. Whatever, I don't care what Seifer's posse says about me.  
_  
Zell was pacing along the hallway, Squall walked over to him ignoring the looks Fujin was giving him.

"…RAGE."

"S'up? Said they're gonna call out names, one at a time." Zell said nervously.

The students in the hall waited some more, suddenly a Garden faculty member arrived. You could feel the tension increase.

"Dincht… Zell Dincht."

"OHHHH YEAHH!" Zell jumped up and down, "See ya!" Zell skipped down the hallway towards the elevator.  
_  
Whatever… Zell I get your excited but you don't need to yell.  
_  
"Squall… Squall from Squad B. Please step forward." The faculty member called out and Squall followed Zell, "That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

Squall entered the Headmaster's office, he saw there was already three other students standing at attention. He joined them standing at the end.

_Selphie's here too? Who's the guy between Zell and Selphie? I don't remember his name…I think it started with a M…or maybe an N? Whatever. I'm sure his name won't be important…_  
"These are the four students that passed today's exam." The faculty member announced to Cid.

Cid stood and walked over to his new SeeD's. "First of all, congratulations. However…from now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT…That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes…"  
_  
One aspect? SeeD was made for another purpose? What purpose?  
_  
"Headmaster…It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." The faculty member interrupted, "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependent on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say, sir? Here is your SeeD rank report!"

Cid walked over to Selphie first and shook her hand handing Selphie her report. "Psst…Psst…I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival." Cid whispered quietly then he moved over to the unknown boy and shook his hand and gave him his SeeD report also, "Psst…Psst…Do your best, even if you don't stand out." Cid moved over to Zell, shaking his hand also and handing Zell his report, "Psst…Psst…Try to control your emotions a little." Finally Cid moved to Squall shaking his hand and handed him his report, "Psst…Psst…Finally…A gunblade specialist."  
_  
Seifer and I are the only gunblade specialists in all Garden…Whatever…doesn't stop people always wanna see our swords, like Zell for example…  
_  
Cid walked back over to the center. "This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"

Everyone now stood at ease and left the office, Zell was still skipping. Squall was the only one remaining. Cid walked over to him.

"Oh, Squall. Let me give you this. It's a battle meter. It may come in handy for future battles." Squall nodded and turned to leave.

"It is expected you will be using quite a number of GF's along the way…Be sure to ignore all GF criticism you hear from other Gardens or military forces." The faculty member called after him.  
_Criticism…Like what?  
_  
Squall left and headed down the elevator, he saw Zell and Selphie skipping around and the guy whos name he didn't know standing off to the side, he was mumbling to himself.

"After seventeen years of suffering, my chance has finally arrived!" The boy looked up, "Oh! W-W-What, Squall?"

Squall sighed and began walking over to Zell and Selphie.

"I'll be the ruler of this Garden someday!" The boy mumbled again.

"Yo! Squall! Let's get back to class." Zell said with a huge smile on his face.  
_  
…Why?_ Squall frowned.

"It's written all over your face, 'why?' Don't you remember what new SeeD members do?"  
_  
No…Whatever…  
_  
"They give a speech in front of the entire class! And after that, the inauguration party!"  
_  
A speech and a social party? No wonder I don't remember…  
_  
"SeeD! SeeD! SeeeeeeeeD!" Selphie was chanting cheerfully.

Squall and the other walked back towards the classrooms. Squall saw that Seifer was now in the hallway with Raijin and Fujin. Zell started vibrating at the sight of Seifer  
_  
After what happened downstairs with Xu…I didn't expect he would be here.  
_  
Seifer started clapping and soon everyone joined in congratulating the new SeeD's.

Squall headed to his dorm along the way he finally looking at the report Cid had given him, SeeD rank eight. Achieving a rank of nine on the field test is the highest you can score; Squall had full points in his Conduct, Judgement, Spirit and Attitude. He had lost points in Attack. Squall entered his dorm and saw Selphie, dressed in her SeeD formal uniform, waiting for him.

"HAH! Found you! Well, well!? What do you think!? My SeeD uniform!" she asked showing off her uniform. "You should get changed, too. We have that party to go to."  
_  
…whatever don't remind me.  
_  
Squall walked into his room and saw his new uniform hanging up and put it on. The SeeD uniform had a black jacket with a standing collar and buttoned from top to bottom. The collar which sat a little higher than his actual shoulder had silver lines and swirls on the front, like Squall's regular Garden uniform, and gold trim. The back of the collar was a dark navy and was shaped like a wave with a triangle cut in the center, in the front a silver chain was run from the inside corner of each side of his collar. The cuffs of his jacket were maroon with gold trim. Squall's pant were black, to match the jacket, and had a straight leg which were tucked into his knee high black boots. He also wore a black Sam Browne belt. Squall walked back out to join Selphie.

"Heeey! Lookin' good! Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!" Selphie led Squall to where the party was being held.

Squall leaned on the wall as he watched people dancing. He kept hoping it would end soon and he could leave, social gathering were not his thing. He couldn't leave because this party was for him, Selphie, Zell and the unknown guy, he hadn't seen Selphie or Zell yet.  
_  
Whatever. I bet those two are enjoying themselves.  
_  
A hostess walked passed Squall and handed him a drink, Squall accepted and put it to his lips. Zell was walking around and finally spotted Squall he ran over to him.

"Yo! S'up Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeD's now, huh?" Zell rubbed his hand on his pants and once again put his hand out for Squall to shake,  
"Put it there, man." Squall just looked at him and sipped his drink, "Hah, even as a SeeD you're still the same."  
_  
Whatever…I'm still the same person…a rank won't change that…  
_  
"Well, that's typical of you. See ya."

Selphie was watching the two as they talked and made her way over. Zell walked away from Squall and was headed in Selphie's direction. "Oh…hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden festival committee and…"

Zell interrupted before she could finish. "Sorry, I….ahh…Just remember something! G-Gotta go. See ya!"

"Hmmm…" Selphie said watching him leave and walked over to Squall, "Squall! Hi! Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time. Please?"  
_  
She won't stop pestering me unless I say yes…  
_  
"Sure. You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this."

"Really!? Whoo-hoo! I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but work

hard on the Garden Festival, too. Bye!" she waved and walked off.  
_  
At least she'll leave me alone…  
_  
It was getting later and Squall was still leaning on the wall. He looked up and was looking at the stars and moon through the large window in the hall. Suddenly a shooting star appeared and something white caught his attention from his puerperal vision.

"Hmm?"

He looked over and saw a dark haired girl in a white dress; she was watching the stars just as he was. She turned and her eyes fell on him the girl smiled and raised her index finger pointing to the shooting star that had just faded, Squall slightly cocked his head to the side and she came walking over to him.

She looked up at him. "You're the best looking guy here."  
_  
Do strangers normally compliment other strangers…?  
_  
"Dance with me?"  
_  
…Dancing? I'll pass.  
_  
"Let me guess…You'll only dance with someone you like."  
_  
No. I just don't like being around people.  
_  
"Ok then…" she clapped her hands together she put her index finger inches from Squall's face and he flinched slightly, "Look into my eyes…" she began drawing circles in the air trying to hypnotize him, "You're-going-to-like-me…You're-going-to-like-me…Did it work?"  
_  
…Is…this girl…serious? If I tell her I can't dance maybe she'll just leave me alone.  
_  
Squall chuckled quietly and shook his head. "…I can't dance."

"You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." she grabbed Squall's arm and began dragging him away from the wall and towards the dance floor.  
_  
…Who is this strange girl? I really don't want to do this. Why is she pushing this? Why am I doing this…  
_  
The girl led him to the middle of the dance floor, Squall struggled behind her putting up a resistance. She finally dragged him far enough and turned around to face him surprising Squall, to prevent him from colliding with her he reached his hand out and it landed on her upper arm; he quickly pulled his hand away.

"No, put your hand here like this." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, "And your other hand here." The girl grabbed his other hand, hoding it up in the air and interlocked their fingers.  
_  
…What?  
_  
Squall stood motionless so the girl started trying to lead him.

"It's okay just try and follow my lead."  
_  
…she's not very good at leading.  
_  
The girl was leading Squall awkwardly around, he couldn't follow her steps so he stopped trying. She stepped back and due to the fact Squall stopped moving she pulled him along with her. Squall not expecting the suddenly jerking movement, he ended up colliding with the girl and he stepped back from her.

"It's okay. Let's try again. Now put your hand here again and the other here…" she got into the same waltz position as before.

The girl kept trying to lead again, and decided to spin out. Squall not expecting this was looking over his shoulder and when she span back in she pulled him and they collided again.

"Ouch." She said.  
_  
…I'm done with this. Enough. I'm leaving this party too.  
_  
Squall let go of her hand and turned to walk away, the girl saw him turning his back and walking away.

"No. Just wait a sec. Don't go." she quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Squall turned to face her again. _Leave me alone…  
_  
She held his one hand up began spinning around, Squall tried to follow her movement but his stance only looked as awkward as he felt. The girl took his hand and put it on her waist again and tried he waltz again, she led him too right and they collided with another couple.

"Hey watch it!" The guy yelled.

"…um." Squall mumbled._  
_  
The girl just stuck her tongue out and turned to look at Squall with her dark eyes and smiled.  
_  
Maybe I should show her I lied earlier. I can dance. All SeeD's are trained to dance…I just didn't want to. She hasn't abandoned me yet…right?  
_  
She took Squall's hand and stood in front of him, Squall stepped forward with his left leg and the girl her right. He then did the same with the other, Squall pulled her towards him and she spun around behind him; Squall turned to face her, their hands never letting go of the other. They repeated the same steps again, Squall stepping forward with his left and then his right, and she spun behind and Squall turned to face her. They let go of each other's hands and moved around each other in a box step, they had their back to each other when Squall and the girl turned around. Squall put his hand out for her to take and he spun her towards him, to avoid a collision he placed a hand on her back and spun her back out. He repeated this move another time, and then pulled her back in towards them and they stood together their bodies almost touching. Squall looked into her dark eyes with his steel blue ones.  
_  
…Maybe being around her isn't so bad..  
_  
Suddenly fireworks was released outside and you could hear them booming loudly in the hall. Squall broke their gaze and turned to look at the colourful explosions outside the large window. The girl studied his face as he watched the fireworks, she glanced over his shoulder and saw the person she was looking for earlier.

"Oh."

"Hmm?" Squall said turning his face back towards her and his brows knitting in confusion.  
_  
What is she looking at?  
_  
She turned back to him and put a hand up in apology and winked at him.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"What?"

She turned and walked away from him, Squall lost her as she walked through the crowds of people. Squall couldn't hide the look of disappointment that crossed his face. He turned and headed through a large archway and stood outside on small balcony.  
_  
Who is she…? I didn't even ask her what her name was…Whatver…I'd probably never see her again anyways…  
_  
Quistis watched Squall during his dance with some unknown girl, she saw him leave and head out onto the balcony. Quistis followed him and saw he had his back turned towards her, probably lost in thought.

"You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect."  
_  
She saw me…dancing?  
_  
Squall paused before answering "Thank you."

Quistis was standing silently.  
_  
What does the Instructor want? This is kinda awkward…  
_  
"Yes?" he asked.

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?"  
_  
I was forced to…whatever it's not that. It's just awkward with you standing there…looking at me, not saying anything…  
_  
"…Whatever. You're an instructor and I'm your student. It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."

Quistis chuckled. "That's true. I was like that myself. Oh…I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'secret area.' It's where students secretly meet up and talk after curfew. It's inside the training center."  
_  
Secret area….why?_

"What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone theyre violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it Leave that for the disciplinary committee."

Quistis laughed again and held up a hand. "Go get changed and meet me in front of the training center. This will be my last order."  
_  
What do you mean last order? Whatever…  
_  
Squall walked back through the arch and left the party heading towards his dorm to change._  
_


	6. Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks again for your awesome reviews everyone. You guys rock.

* * *

**Chapter VI – Lone Wolf**

Squall left the party and headed to his dorm to change into his regular clothes. He pulled on black jeans Squall buckled three small black belts that sat on the upper part of his leg, one brown one through the belt loops of his jeans and finally two more brown ones that hung loosely from his hips. Squall pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head and slung his black coat with a fur lined hood over his plain shirt. He grabbed his Griever pendant from where he left it on his desk, he did the chain up so that it dangle and hang in the middle of his chest. Squall pulled on his black leather gloves and slid his ring on over top of the leather on his right hand's index finger and slid on his black boots. He walked over to where his gunblade case was resting and opened the lid, he pulled out his gunblade.  
_  
The instructor did say the training center. Just because it's night doesn't mean the monsters sleep…  
_  
He left his dorm and headed towards the training center and entered the small hallway, he saw Quistis in her regular clothes standing with her arms crossed waiting for him. Squall walked over to her.

"Squall, I was just wondering…Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?"  
_  
…No I don't think I've run into one training…Also with the little para-magic I had from being a cadet…that would be suicide. Only Seifer would take on a T-Rexaur for the hell of it.  
_  
"I'm not sure…"

"You can defeat it quite easily by using Status-J. Use a sleep attack against T-Rexuar, just junction sleep onto your ST Atk-J and attack. Come on, let's go to the 'secret area'. It's just inside the training center."

Squall and Quistis walked down the hallway and entered the training center, the two could feel the cool air as they were now outside Garden. Squall pushed open the large metal doors and led his Instructor over a small bridge; there was a small pool of water located just beneath them. They ran into a few occasional Grat's and Squall stocked up on some extra sleep para-magic just in case they ran into the most dangerous foe in the training center, T-Rexaur. They walked further into the center and Squall saw the entrance for the so called 'secret area', the two then walked along the bridge that connected to the place Quistis wanted to go and entered a small hallway that lead them upwards. Squall and Quistis walked onto the small platform, there was two other couples standing together and chatting quietly.

"I haven't been here for a while." Quistis admitted.  
_  
…I've never been here. It's not like I would come here alone…that's just awkward. Nor would I come here with someone else, that's just annoying.  
_  
Squall walked over to the railing he put on hand on his hip and looked over the small forest they used as their training center, he could see Garden glowing in the distance. Quistis came over and stood beside him both hands resting on the top of the small wall.  
_  
…Okay. Why did we have to come here?  
_  
"What time is it?" she finally asked.  
_  
It's late. But why does that matter? Why am I even here?  
_  
"It's after midnight." Squall answered finally.

Quistis sighed and leaned forward and rested her chin on her arms. "Oh well…"  
_  
…This is awkward. Seriously awkward…  
_  
"I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now!" she announced.  
_  
You brought me here to tell me that…Whatever…  
_  
"I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."  
_  
Whatever…_

Squall felt her eyes on his so he glanced over at her and then back at Garden in the distance.

"…Oh really?" he finally answered.  
_  
What else do you want me to say? The silence is awkward.  
_  
"Is that all you're going to say?"  
_  
…Yes. What can I say? If that is what Garden decided then…that's it. Why does it matter what I have to say? I don't care. I don't want people to unload their feelings on me.  
_  
"If that's how it was decided you have to abide by it." he said finally.  
_  
Whatever…can I go now? This is making me uncomfortable…If you wanted to talk about your feelings then you picked the wrong person…  
_  
"They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities."  
_  
…Because of Seifer? Because her own student disobey orders? Seifer is…Seifer. He's not the type to casually accept orders…that's why he can't be a SeeD. Seifer doesn't like people telling him what to do…  
_  
"I was a SeeD by the age of fifteen, got my instructor license at seventeen…It's only been a year since I got it…"

Squall turned and looked away from Garden, he had his back to Quistis and a hand on his hip.  
_  
What's the point in this? I don't want your back story. I don't care…tell someone who does care…your my teacher….ex-teacher…but it doesn't matter…_

"I wonder where I went wrong…"  
_  
Seriously? Enough. I don't want to hear it…  
_  
"I did my best…" Quistis looked over at him.

These kind of feelings you tell your friends…people you have relationships with…not some stranger. I don't want to hear about your problems. Everyone needs to take care of themselves…no burdens. What could I say about your problems anyways?

"Are you listening?"

Squall sighed. "Are you done yet…?" he turned and leaned on the railing, "I don't wanna talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen."  
_  
Whatever…listen? Then carry your burden? No. No. I don't want anyone's burden. All I need is myself. Not taking my student out to some secluded place to talk about my problems. That won't solve them.  
_  
"Then go talk to a wall." Squall pushed himself off the railing he was leaning on.

"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?"  
_  
…No. Relying on people to do that is…well it's just leaving you open for disappointment. Allowing you to put faith in another and then slowly be left to bask in the rejection. I don't need others. I don't need to face that…again.  
_  
"Everyone has to take care of themselves." Squall replied coolly crossing his arms over his chest.

Quistis just looked at Squall, her brows creased.

Squall stepped forward his back to Quistis. "I don't want to carry anyone's burden."

Quistis watched him walk away from her. "No leadership qualities…Failed instructor…Perhaps they're right…"

Squall left the secret area and headed back the way they came from. He heard movement behind him and knew Quistis was following. Neither of them spoke after what had just happened, they silently walked and they were almost at the entrance to the training center. Suddenly there was a loud monster cry and they stopped.

"Somebody help!" a girl's frantic voice was yelling.

"Come on Squall!" Quistis called as she ran ahead of him.

Squall quickly ran after and the two of them saw a huge flying bug like monster cornering a girl. Squall sprinted over and as he got closer he knew the girl.  
_  
…The girl from the infirmary? The one that knows my name?  
_She turned and saw him there was panic in her eyes she reached a hand out.  
"Squall!"

Quistis ran up and joined Squall.

"Squall! Quisty?" the girl said.  
_  
…Quisty? Quistis? She also knows Quistis. She's in danger…we have to help her.  
_  
Squall drew his gunblade and prepared to fight this monster. The creature turned and saw the new danger, so it charged and prepared for combat. Three Raldo's also joined the fight to help aid the large insect, Granaldo. Quistis drew from one of the Raldo's and cast protect on herself, Squall copied her after he eyed the three rock-like monsters. With protect they would take less damage from the Raldo's who looked like they could deal some damage. Quistis used her whip on Granaldo, while Squall began summoning Shiva and waited for her to charge. Quistis kept hitting Granaldo and when Shiva was charged Squall summoned her, Quistis stepped back not wanting to get hit by the ice woman's attack. Shiva quickly dispatched the three Raldo's with her chilling Diamond Dust attack. Quistis and Squall then just used melee attacks on Granaldo. Granaldo swopped down and took a swipe at Squall with its large pincers and thankfully the protect worked and he could barely feel the pincer graze his body. Quistis had sleep junctioned to her attack so finally Granaldo became incapacitated, the two took advantage of this and summoned their GF's, Shiva and Ifrit. Shiva hit Granaldo with her Diamond Dust and Ifrit with his Hell Fire. Granaldo then fell over and it's heart stopped beating, Squall and Quistis looked over at the girl. She dropped to her knees and the two combatants put their weapons away. Two men appeared they were dressed similar to Squall's SeeD uniform only instead of black theirs were white. They quickly surrounded the girl.

"It is not safe here. Please, let's go." One of the men said to the girl.

"…Alright." She admitted and the men helped her to her feet and they left the training center together.  
_  
…who was she? Who were they? They looked like…white SeeD's? Our uniforms are so similar…  
_  
"Who was that…?" Quistis asked.  
_  
No idea…but she knew us…how? And why? I've only met Quistis at Garden…how could she know?  
_  
The two left the training center and walked down the hallway towards the main floor of Garden, Quistis stopped and turned to look at Squall.

"Squall. It's not like everyone can get by on their own, you know?" she turned and started to walk away.

"..Says who." he said  
_  
…I tried and…I only got hurt.  
_  
Squall headed towards the dorms and stopped when he saw Zell standing, waiting for him.

"Finally! There you are! Where the hell were you? I was lookin' all over the place."  
_  
…I was with Instr―Quistis…I can't call her instructor anymore…  
_  
"We're both now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one. That's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took forever!"  
Squall walked away from Zell and headed to his new room, it was larger and more spacious. He saw all his belongings had been moved into his room. Squall walked over and put his gunblade away in its case, and pulled off his clothes and climbed into his bed to sleep.

The next morning Selphie came and knocked on Squall's door, they had a new mission.

"Squall, it's our first SeeD mission!" she called ecstatic, "Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!"

Squall climbed out of his bed and changed back into his casual everyday clothes and left his room, heading to meet Selphie at the front gate for their debriefing. Squall walked over to Selphie and saw the Headmaster and a faculty member standing. They were waiting on Zell who still hadn't shown up.

"…One more minute…" the faculty member said.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard and Zell jumped the gates on his T-board. He zoomed over to the small group and got off his hovering skateboard. He held it in a standing position.

"Made it!" he announced cheerfully.

"T-boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?"

"Oops, sorry! But this is really may come in handy on a SeeD mission."

"We'll be the judges of that." The faculty member walked over and took Zell's t-board and held it out to another member, "Confiscate it."

The other faculty member took the board and walked off with it. Zell's face was frozen in shock.

"All of you are members of SeeD, but…Nevertheless; you're still students at this  
Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!?"

Headmaster Cid walked over to the trio. "Well, about your first mission…You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of this faction will contact you at Timber Station."

"This person will talk to you and say, 'The forest of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password." The faculty member explained.  
_  
What a dumb code phrase…whoever thought of that?  
_  
"Just follow the faction's orders." Cid finalized.

Zell glanced at this other two comrades. "Uh…Just us three?"

"Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…" The faculty member concluded.

"Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans." Cid explained.

Selphie and Zell turned and headed outside of Garden. Squall was about to follow.

"Oh, and Squall, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help." Cid said handing Squall a black lamp, "Best of luck on your first mission."

Squall hurried and joined the others waiting for him. They started walking to Balamb when Zell noticed the lamp Squall had in his hands.

"Hey Squall. What's that thing you have?"

"Headmaster gave it to me. He said it was cursed but had great power."

"You gonna rub it?"  
_  
Whatever…  
_  
"Ooo. Hey! Maybe a genie will come out! Come on Squall!" Selphie beamed.

"He said cursed…" Squall reminded.  
"Curses aren't real man. We're SeeDs now, I'm sure it's fine." Zell argued.  
_  
I have a bad feeling…  
_  
"Whatever. Don't blame me if something bad happens."

Squall rubbed the lamp and black smoke started to pour out from the lamp and surround them. The three heard a demonic cry from within the lamp. Squall dropped it on the ground, he backed up and drew his gunblade.

"What the hell?" Zell said getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't think it's a genie…" Selphie glumly said drawing out her weapon.

From the smoke emerged what only could be described as, well the devil. The creature had yellow eyes and black and red muscled physique. The demon had large wings on its back and sharp claws.

"The devil!? What the hell!" Zell yelled looking at Squall.

"Prepare for battle." Squall murmured.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" The demon complained.

The demon started casting demi on the Zell, probably because he was the one yelling earlier, it sapped away quite a bit of stamina. Selphie drew demi and stocked it, Squall also started stocking the new para-magic. The creature swiped its claws at Selphie, and Zell stocked up on demi as well. Squall casted his new spell on the monster and took a huge portion of the monsters stamina. The creature then casted Curaga on Selphie.  
_  
…It healed us? What enemy heals its opponent?  
_  
The demon now used his Gravija spell, which hit all three of them draining a lot of their stamina. The trio kept casting their stocked demi spells and their assailant always countered with Curaga which helped replace the stamina it has just stolen with its powerful gravity spell. They eventually ran out of the demi they stocked and they noticed the monster was faltering. The demon casted another Gravija spell and the trio could no longer stand due to their fatigue. Squall used his Renzokuken limit break and Zell used his Duel limit break. Selphie casted blind, the gravity spells wouldn't kill them but the monsters melee attacks would, now that it was blinded they were no longer taking any life threatening damage. Squall hit the monster with one more Renzokuken and then the battle was over.

"Too much sleep… Too weak…"

The smoke dissipated, Zell was sitting on the ground, Selphie was kneeling and  
Squall was bent over his hands resting on his knees. They were all breathing heavily.  
_  
…that was a GF…Diablos.  
_  
"What the hell man! What the hell did Cid give us!"

"A new GF. He did say it was cursed." Squall pointed out.

"No. No. You don't just give someone something that contains the devil! People just do freakin' do that! 'Oh by the way there might be a huge demon inside, do exercise caution' Or something. You gotta warn people about giving them demons!"  
_  
Note to self…don't let Zell junction this GF…  
_  
"Hey! At least we got a new GF, right?" Selphie said.

"Well keep it the hell away from me!"

"…Whatever. Let's just go. We got a train to catch." Squall started walking towards Balamb.  
_  
…I warned you. Don't be curious next time…  
_  
"How can he just act like nothing happened!? How can he junction the freakin' devil!?" Zell complained getting up.

Selphie laughed at Zell's ranting. "Come on Mr. Hot head, our leader is getting ahead of us. Hey! Hey! Squall wait up!" Selphie said jogging after him.  
"Un-freaking-believable…" Zell mumbled and hurried after them.

* * *

They entered Balamb and Squall led them to the weapon shop first, he upgraded his Revolver gunblade into the Shear Trigger model and did the same for Zell's Metal Knuckles into Maverick. They headed over to the train station to buy their tickets to Timber.

"The train to Timber is here." The ticket salesman told them, "For you three it will be a total of three thousand gil."

Squall counted his thousand gil and Selphie did the same. Squall looked at Zell waiting.

"…Well. I kinda…don't have.."

Squall sighed and paid for Zell's ticket and handed it to him.

"Thanks man!" Zell said sincerely.  
_  
…yeah whatever.  
_  
Squall rolled his eyes and led his two companions into the station; they walked over to the platform and boarded their train to Timber.

"This train is awesome!" Selphie exclaimed looking out the window as the train went through an underground tunnel beneath the sea.

"A transcontinental railroad, baby!" Zell added.  
_  
…Really?  
_  
Squall was leaning against the wall looking out the window, not really interested in the train.

"It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber." Zell explained he turned to look at Squall, "Pretty cool, huh?"  
_  
…Whatever. Not really.  
_  
"Sure is…" Squall said uninterested.

Zell sighed and hung his head. "Guess you're not interested."  
_  
Correct…  
_  
"By the way, Squall…You have to use the ticket to get inside." Zell said.

Squall pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the console on the side of the wall he scanned their tickets.

"Okay, we can go inside now." Squall informed the others.

"Confirming…Access granted…" The ID check announced.

"I'm gonna go check out the front." Selphie announced and headed towards the door, "Tee-hee! Thanks!" she ran inside the door.

"Let's go check it out, Squall." Zell said and followed Selphie.

Squall shrugged and followed his two companions.

"Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin!" Zell started to enter the cabin and stopped once he saw the interior, "WHOA!" he walked inside, "OHHH YEAH! AWESOME!"  
_  
…not going to even ask…  
_  
Selphie looked at Squall with a smile. "I love trains. Train. Train. Take us away." she started singing, "Take us away. Far away. To the future we will go."

Squall walked into the cabin to join Zell who was bouncing on the sectional couch inside.

"Heh-heh. This is soooo cool!"  
_  
…We're SeeDs now…not children…no need to get so excited…  
_  
"…I'm glad you're so excited." Squall deadpanned.

Zell stopped bouncing at Squall's comment. "They even have magazines here."

Squall walked over to the couch and sat down he rested his elbows on his knees.

"This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD!"  
_  
…If you say so.  
_  
"Squall, y'know anything about Timber?" Zell asked.

"Not too much." he admitted.

"Thought so. Well, let me fill you in. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But eighteen years ago Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation."  
_  
…Explains why we're helping a resistance faction.  
_  
"It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions, big and small."

"…And?" Squall asked.

"Nope, that's it."  
_  
Whatever…that was pointless information…thanks Zell.  
_  
"…." Squall didn't reply at first, "…Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell."

"Hey, no prob!"

…he didn't catch that I wasn't praising him….

Selphie walked into the cabin now and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not…feeling well…"

Squall looked at her and saw how pale she looked, he stood up. "You should get some rest if you're tired."

"I'm really sleepy…" she said in a quiet voice her words starting to slur.  
Squall looked at her again. "You okay?"

Zell stood up now. "Hey…huh? What the…!?"

Selphie walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it. "Somethin's wrong with me, too…i…feel…sleepy." Zell fell backwards onto the couch.  
_  
…Something is going on…  
_  
"What's going on?" Squall asked seeing his two companions incapacitated. Squall suddenly heard this loud annoying ringing in his head. "Ugh!?" he held a hand to his forehead trying to block out the annoying noise that was now screaming painfully inside his head, "…What is this?" he dropped to his knees and then onto the floor, completely knocked out.


	7. The Man with the Machine Gun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks again Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy you guys are amazing

AN/ So because in the game you hear the thoughts of Squall, Selphie, Zell and Laguna in the "dream world" sequence I have decided to differentiate them by bolding Squalls. It will still be in italics but bolded Laguna's thoughts should be pretty obvious as they are not bolded. Zell's and Selphie's thoughts won't be bolded but I'll put them in [ ]. This is kinda, sorta… how it is in the text in the game, being white and grey. If it's confusing, well… it was confusing in the game the first time I played. Anyways! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter VII – The Man with the Machine Gun**

_**Hmm…? **_

Three soldiers were running through the dense forests of Timber. They all were wearing blue Galbadian Army uniforms. The one that was leading them had long black hair and green eyes, he was followed by a very tall man sporting a blue bandana and he had a large scar that ran from his temple down to his chin. The last soldier that took the rear position had a dark cinnamon complexion, his hair was dark in colour and styled in bead-adorned dreadlocks.

"Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?" The one with the dark skin asked.  
_  
[What the…!?]_

_[Huh?]__  
_  
The one in the lead, Laguna, didn't answer his fellow companion he just kept leading them through a small path that had been carved out of the dense foliage surrounding them. The three companions were occasional attacked by the monsters that were lurking in the forest; the soldiers easily dispatched the small threat. The small group entered a small meadow, still following Laguna.  
_**  
…?**_**  
**_  
[Where am I?]_

_[Dream?]__  
_  
"Hoo-boy, not again…" The tall man with the bandana complained.  
**  
**Laguna now led them back into forest; there was a small creek with a fallen tree acting as a bridge. Laguna crossed the creek and still went further into the forest.  
_  
__[…?]_

_[…?]__  
__**  
…?**_

"Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the almighty Timber army?" The tall man asked Laguna.

"Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?" The man with the dark complexion also asked Laguna.

"Well, you see…It's just that, uhh…"  
_  
I got lost…again…man I always get lost.  
_  
"Don't tell me we're lost again." The dark skinned man complained.  
_  
…maybe…  
__**  
…this guy is…an idiot…**__  
_  
"Anyways…We're goin' home, Deling City, here we come!" Laguna answered cheerfully and ran ahead.

"W-Wait! Laguna!" The tall man ran after their leader and the other man in their group.

Up ahead on the path was a Galbadian Army transport vehicle, Laguna climbed into the driver's seat while the other two climbed into the back seat. Laguna drove the trio back to Deling city; he parked the car in the middle of the street.  
_  
I'm sure nobody will mind if I leave the car here for a bit.  
__**  
…seriously?  
**_  
"H-hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!" The tall man complained.

"Chill man, it's cool." Laguna replied nonchalant, the three of them climbed out the car and onto the street, "Alright then! How's about a drink!?"

"We're not just here for the booze, are we? We've got a war to fight." The dark skinned man asked.  
_**  
He left duty…to drink alcohol…seriously? What….a moron…  
**_  
"So we'll get smashed, and then we'll CHAAAARGE!" The tall man cheered.  
_  
No, not quite. What's wrong with drinking with your friends? The war can wait.  
_  
"Kiros, Ward…you two seem to misunderstand. I just want to have a friendly drink with you two."  
_  
Maybe Julia will be playing tonight…wouldn't that just be my luck!  
__**  
Definitely a moron…  
**_  
Laguna led Kiros and Ward to the Galbadia Hotel, there were two soldiers standing outside.

"Got the HOTS for the pianist in the Hotel Bar?" One soldier asked.

"Hey, Laguna, you back to see her again?" The other asked.  
_  
Hey, hey, hey, Julia is a talented pianist and I enjoy her music…not because I like her or anything…I mean she is really pretty. Okay so I lied, I wanted to come see her, and drink with the guys…  
__**  
…what the hell is going on? When am I going to wake from this stupid dream…  
**_  
Laguna, Kiros and Ward walked into the Hotel's lobby and before they could head downstairs to the bar they heard a commotion outside, they walked back outside to see what was going on. There was a huge traffic jam outside.

"What's with this traffic jam?" A driver complained.  
_  
…is this my fault?  
__**  
…what an idiot..  
**_  
"I told you that you couldn't park in the middle of the street." Ward mumbled.

"…Let's go back inside. I'm sure it's just an accident or something…" Laguna said quietly resting a hand on the back of his head.

Kiros sighed. "Good job Laguna.."

They went back inside and went downstairs to the bar. There were a few soldiers already down in the bar, Laguna walked over to them.

"I…aah…as of today…am assigned to the Engineer Corps. N-Nice to meet you all." The soldier in blue greeted, "What a joyous day for me! Please everyone, don't try to stop me…I would like to propose a toast…to myself!"

"Listen up, soldiers. I'm Julia's private bodyguard. Better not make a pass at her." The soldier in red threatened.

Laguna walked over to the hostess who smiled at the trio.

"Welcome! Your usual table is ready."

"Alright, I'm there. Thanks." Laguna replied as she led them to their seats.  
_**  
Is this a dream…?  
**__  
__[Laguna's pretty cute!]_

_[What's going on!? W-What's happening to me!?]__  
_  
"At ease, men." Laguna said and they all sat down, Laguna stood up, "We're goin' all out tonight, right boys!?" Laguna sat down again.

The hostess came over to their table. "May I take your order?"

"The usual!" Laguna said smiling.

"Me, too." Kiros nodded.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ward added.

The hostess walked away and a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a red dress came walking down the stairs.

"So, Laguna…Julia should be making her appearance soon." Ward hinted.

The woman dressed in red walked over to the piano and sat down and began playing.

"You goin' for it tonight?" Ward asked.  
_  
I mean she's working…I can't bug her.  
_  
"Yeah, go for it!" Kiros added.

Laguna shook his head. "What-ever man! Can't you see she's working?"

"Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her." Kiros encouraged.

"Give me a break…" Laguna mumbled._  
_  
"So you say, but we know you'll do it." Ward teased.

Well, I mean if I just wave…gosh she's so pretty!

Laguna stood and mustered up some courage to walk over to where Julia was playing. Laguna waved and walked over and stood beside the piano .  
_  
Ah… To be this close to Julia…  
__**  
Is this guy serious…?  
**__  
…Uh-oh…my legs cramping up…! Argh…  
_  
Laguna began to hobble around trying to get his leg cramp to go away. Kiros and Ward were shaking with laughter at how pitiful Laguna looked..  
_**  
Sad…this is kinda pathetic…  
**_  
Laguna walked back over to the table. "Good work, Laguna." Kiros praised.

"Mission successful!" Ward beamed.

"Here, have a seat." Kiros offered.

Laguna sat down. "I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone up a point." Ward told Laguna.

Laguna put a hand on the back of his head embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say you're about a negative three on the manliness scale." Kiros deadpanned.  
_  
Harsh, man, harsh!  
__**  
…It was pretty sad looking…  
**_  
"Say what you want!" Laguna grumbled and sighed, "Julia sure is pretty…"

Kiros looked over at Laguna. "Aaa.."

Ward also glanced over. "Hunhh…?"

"Laguna, we're takin' off." Kiros said, him and Ward stood and turned to leave.  
_  
You guys can't bail out on our evening together!  
_  
"H-Hey! What's the rush?" Laguna asked throwing his hands up.  
Ward turned around. "It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna."

"May I?"

Laguna turned around and saw Julia standing behind him. "Aaaa…"  
_  
Thanks for the warning guys! Can't believe she's here…talking to me…she's so pretty up close…  
_  
Laguna moved down the bench so Julia could sit down.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"N-N-N-Not at all."  
_  
I'm so nervous…  
__**  
…whatever  
**_  
"P-Please, s-sit down." Laguna stammered and sat down.  
_  
Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do!? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say!? But man, she is pretty…  
__**  
What's this guy thinking…?  
**_  
Julia chuckled and sat down. "You ok now?"

"Kind of…"

"How's your leg?"  
_  
…of course she saw that, how embarrassing..  
_  
"L-Leg? Oh, this!? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous." Laguna coughed.

"Were you nervous?"  
_  
I still am.  
_"Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda…"

"You can relax." Julia replied, "You don't have to get nervous around me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Say…" Julia lowered her voice, "Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here…"

Laguna bolted up from his seat. "I-In your room!?"  
_  
She invited me to her room! Seriously! Alone with Julia!?  
_  
"Well…" Julia whispered again, "It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's listening in."  
_  
I must be dreamin'…  
__**  
…I sure as hell hope I am…  
**_  
"If you'd like to, please come by. I've been wanting to talk to you." She looked over at Laguna, "You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, okay?" Julia stood and went upstairs.  
_  
Am I dreaming?  
__**  
…this is a dream…this is a dream…  
**__  
No, this can't be a dream!  
__**  
This is too weird to be a dream…  
**__  
Julia…? Wants to talk to me…?  
__**  
…He talks to himself too much…  
**__  
And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna…  
__**  
…Whatever.  
**__  
I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It's always been like that. But not tonight! I'm all ears for Julia! Ahh, time to use my manly charm and help Julia with her problem.  
__**  
…seriously? 'Manly charm'…whatever.  
**_  
Laguna walked over to the bar where Kiros and Ward were standing.

"Can you really carry on a conversation with Julia? Make sure the conversation's sophisticated." Ward offered.

"No worries, man! That's like, my specialty." Laguna said.  
_**  
…moron…**_**  
**  
"One wouldn't say you converse, though…all you do is yap-yap-yap and never listen." Kiros stated bluntly.

Laguna walked away from his friends and headed upstairs to the lobby, he approached the front desk to ask for Julia's room number.

"Welcome! Checking in?" The receptionist asked.

"Whi-Whi-Which…"  
_**  
Is he really going?  
**_  
"…Aah, Mr. Laguna Loire? I've been expecting you. Let me show you to Ms. Julia's room."

Laguna followed the receptionist and suddenly found himself in Julia's room, just the two of them.

"Thanks for coming." she answered sincerely.

"No… Not at all, uh… Thank you for inviting me."  
"Have a seat."

Laguna walked over and sat down on one of the single beds in the room, he then got up and walked over to the small coffee table and sat down in one of the chairs. He then got p and walked back over to Julia, who just simply chuckled at his nervousness.  
_  
Damn nerves…Hope I don't get another leg cramp…  
_  
"Going so soon? We haven't even talked yet." she teased.

Laguna walked over and stood in the middle of the room. "No, it's not that." He said shaking his head, "It's just that I'm a big fan of yours, so I'm really kinda nervous, y'know?"

"So that's why you come to hear me play so often."  
_  
…she saw me?! Oh dear…  
_  
Laguna jumped back in shock. "You… You saw me?" he ran over to the other side of the room in embarrassment and started pacing.  
_  
She noticed me!? She actually noticed ME? I must be dreamin'….  
__**  
…this can't be real…please don't be real…  
**_  
"You were always smiling while listening, right?" Julia asked walking over to the small desk, "You have beautiful eyes. Though they look a bit scared now." she replied brushing a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

Laguna stopped pacing and looked over at Julia.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pluck'em and eat'em. I just want to talk, gazing into those eyes. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?" she offered.

"I must be dreamin'…"

* * *

Julia was sitting on the bed listening to Laguna ramble on, the wine seemed to have gotten rid of his nerves and was able to talk more freely.  
"Yeah, I don't like fightin' too much, but you get to travel, y'know? Seeing new places n' stuff. And it's fun, 'cause Kiros and Ward are always with me. Hey, we should all go out drinkin' sometime! Whaddya say? And, uh… What was I talkin' about?" Laguna looked puzzled trying to remember what he was going to say, "Oh yeah, so I want to quit the army and become a journalist! So I can tell people 'bout all the things I've seen on my travels."  
_**  
He's already loosened up…  
**_  
"So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool…"

Julia nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Oh yeah, and then…"

Julia nooded and listened to Laguna ramble on some more.  
_  
All I'm doing is talking about myself…I'm supposed to listen to her. Not yap-yap-yap as Kiros put it.  
_  
"Yikes… I'm talkin' too much again." Laguna just kept watching Julia.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tell me about yourself. Like…your dreams for the future."

Julia stood and walked over to the window. "I…I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too."  
_  
Julia singing? Man, I'd love to hear that!  
_  
"Oh, I'd really love to hear it."

"But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics…" she admitted.

Laguna crossed his arms and nodded. "Hmm… That must be tough."

"But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something."  
_  
Me?! All I did was ramble on about myself…  
_  
"Thanks to me…?" Laguna asked confused.

"Yes… The many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt, worried…Or felt pain deep inside you…Your smile, your face, your eyes…" Julia walked over to him and chuckled, "You've shown me something…I think I can come up with a song."

"Wow…I must be dreamin'…"

Julia took his hand in hers and pinched him. "It's not a dream, is it?" she let go of his hand.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. "Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!" Kiros called through the door.

"Can we meet again?" Julia asked.

"Of course! I have to come hear you sing!" Laguna replied cheerfully.

Zell was sitting on the couch and Selphie was standing, they were watching Squall who was still passed out on the floor.

"Do you think he's okay?" Selphie asked.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Zell reassured her.

"Next stop, Timber…Timber." The train announcer said into the train intercom,

"Next top, Timber…Timber…"  
_  
Timber?  
_  
Squall climbed to his feet and stumbled backwards, he placed a hand against his forehead. "Were we…all asleep?" he asked.  
_  
Terrorist attack on SeeD?  
_  
Zell leaned forward. "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."  
_  
…Maybe. Better be careful.  
_  
"Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" Selphie began to check herself and her belonging over to make sure.

Squall glanced around. "…I don't think so."

"What a relief!" Selphie nodded and moved to sit down on the couch,

"Everything's cool with me! Hee! I had such a nice dream!" she sat down now.  
_  
I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though…I dreamt I was a moron…  
_  
"We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings." The announcer said into the intercom.

"But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!" Selphie gushed.  
_  
Laguna? If we're talking about the same one…he's not cool, he's an idiot.  
_  
Zell looked over at Selphie in shock. "Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!?"  
_  
…Nope, apparently same Laguna. He's still an idiot though….  
_  
"Laguna, Kiros and Ward…" Squall replied.

Zell had his fingers interlocked and rested them on his forehead. "Huh!?" he turned and looked at Squall, "That's it!"  
_  
There's no way we could have had the same dream…this is weird…  
_  
"That's what…?" Squall asked.

"There's no way we can understand this…Let's just concentrate on or first mission!" Selphie offered.  
_  
…I guess you're right. The mission takes priority…I'll tell Headmaster Cid when we get back…  
_  
"We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden." Squall explained.

Zell and Selphie nodded. "We should be there soon, eh?" Zell asked standing up, "Here we go…Psyche yourself up, baby!" Zell walked out of the cabin.

Selphie stood. "Whew… Still sleepy." she followed Zell.

Squall followed his two companions and they waited for the train to stop at the Timber station. Once the train arrived the three SeeD's climbed onto the boarding platform and watched the train pull away, they walked down the stairs and noticed a man with green pants, a yellow vest and a blue bandana standing at the base of the stairs.  
_  
Our contact?  
_  
"Oh, the forest of Timber sure has changed!" he said looking at the three teens.

"But the Owls are still around." Squall answered.

"Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir." The man ran off.

The three SeeD's followed.

"Please, please, this way, sir!"  
_  
Sir? Really?  
_  
The man ran up a set of stairs and onto a small boarding platform, the trio followed. A yellow train with graffiti pulled up to the small platform, the four of them quickly boarded the train and it pulled away from the platform. Once they entered they saw another man in a blue hoodie waiting for them.

"So, you guys are SeeDs?" he asked.

Squall nodded. "I'm Squall the squad leader. This is Zell, and Selphie." Squall pointed over his shoulder at Zell and nodded his head towards Selphie.

The guy in the blue hoodie put his hand out for Squall to shake. "Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls Zone."

Squall just nodded not accepting the gesture, Zone moved over and shook Selphie's hand. Zell rubbed his hand on his pants and began to put it out also for a hand shake.

"So, let's get on with it. What do we do?" Squall interrupted before Zone could shake Zell's hand, Zell frowned and sighed putting his hand back down at his side.

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you. Looks like you already met Watts." Zone said moving to stand beside the man with the yellow vest who they first met, "I guess it's just our princess then."  
_  
Princess? In a resistance faction…makes perfect sense…  
_  
"It's the princess' nap time, sir?" Watts explained.  
_  
Nap time…? Whatever…This doesn't seem be a professional organization…who takes nap times? Princesses?  
_  
Zell sat down on the stairs, and Selphie was looking out the window at the scenery as the train rolled along.

Zone dropped to the ground. "Ahhh, man…" he stood and walked over to Squall, "Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room up those stairs. Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get lost."

Squall crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, then looked back at Zone with a hand on his hip. "…Were we hired to run errands? Well?"

Zone jumped backwards. "A-Are you angry!?"  
_  
We're not gophers…we're SeeD…special forces. Not a babysitter, or a princess-sitter…  
_  
Squall crossed his arms. "This is the last time for this kinda thing."

Zone dropped to the ground holding his stomach. "Owowouccchhh."

Selphie turned and looked at Squall. "Squall, way t'go! You tell'm! They can't treat us that way!"

Zell looked at Squall. "These guys don't seem to have it together…"  
_  
No, they don't…_

Squall walked up the stairs and passed the first room with some of the other members in the group. He made his way to the back of the train and entered the last room. It was very pink.  
_  
…definitely a princesses room..  
_  
There was a dark haired girl, obviously the princess, laying on the bed in the corner of the room. The train stopped and she rolled over, she had her knees hugging her chest. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a blue duster tha had two white wings on the back, she had blue arm warmers to match. She also had a blue skirt over black biker shorts, the girl wore a set of black ankle boots. Finally she had a silver chain around her neck with a single silver ring on the chain. She sat up and looked at Squall with her dark eyes.  
_  
The girl I danced with at the SeeD ball?  
_  
"Hey… You're…! You know, from the party…So…does that mean… You're a SeeD!?"

Squall nodded and moved to the foot of the bed. "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's two others with me."

The girl climbed from the bed, she jumped and threw her arms around Squalls neck. "YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!" she cried cheerfully; Squall had his hands on her shoulder blades, and using her momentum spun them around to avoid the surprise collision. He pulled her arms from his neck and took a few steps back.  
_  
…I didn't expect that closeness…_

"Take it easy."  
"It's just that, I'm so happy!" she said putting some distance between them,  
"I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing…I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!"  
_  
Is that who she was looking for when she left me on the dance floor?  
_  
"Oh…so you were looking for the Headmaster at the party?"

She shook her head and held up a hand. "You know Seifer?"  
_  
…Seifer? What about Seifer? Oh…her and Seifer…I see.  
_  
Squall crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder at the wall. "…Yeah."

"Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid." She explained, "Cid is such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us. But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away!" she chuckled, "Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!" she walked over to her vanity.

Squall walked over to her and she turned and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.  
"'m goin' back to the others." Squall explained.  
_  
I just had to come and wake you up.  
_  
"Ok, let's go!" she turned and began walking out the door with Squall following behind her she stopped and looked at Squall, "Umm, Squall. Is 'he' here?" she asked hesitantly.  
_  
'He'?  
_  
"Seifer."

"…No, he's not a SeeD."_  
_  
"…Oh." She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face or in her voice. She turned and walked out the door but came running back in, "Oh yeah, my name's Rinoa." She put her hand out for him to shake, "Very pleased to meet you, Squall."  
_  
Rinoa…huh?  
_  
Squall accepted her hand shake and returned the gesture.

Rinoa leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?"  
_  
We're trained in many skills as Cadets. Helps us on missions…lets us blend in better and stay undetected if the mission calls for it…  
_  
"Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party…There may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills." Squall explained.  
_  
I don't remember how many times our instructors repeated that same phrase…  
_  
"Ohhh…So it's work related." She stood and put a hand on her arm, "That's too bad…"  
_  
How is that bad? I would never learn how to dance if it wasn't work related…  
_  
A brown dog came up beside Rinoa, she dropped down to his eye level. "Here, let me introduce you. This is my partner. Angelo is really smart!" she dropped down to Angelo's eye level, "I have some important work to do now. Be good, Angelo." Angelo whimpered, "Ok, I'll meet you there." Rinoa ran out the door.  
Angelo kept whimpering after Rinoa left, Squall followed after Rinoa. Now they could finally start this mission and get back home to Garden so Squall could inform the Headmaster about the train incident.  
_  
_  
_  
_  
**  
**_  
__**  
**_


	8. Train Hijacking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks again Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy you guys are fab as usual.

* * *

**Chapter VIII- Train Hijacking**

Squall walked down the hallway and back into the main compartment of the train, Rinoa was sitting on the ground at the foot of the door waiting for him. Squall walked down the stairs and stood in front of Zell who was sitting with his one leg bent and resting on his knee.

"This is Zell…" Squall informed Rinoa as he turned around to look at her, he then led Rinoa over to Selphie who was still looking out the window, "…and Selphie."

Zell stood and leaned against the wall and Selphie turned around to look at the girl Squall was introducing them to.

"Hi everyone!" Rinoa greeted cheerfully and waved at the SeeDs, she moved over to where Watts was standing, "This way." she led them through a door and into a small room for the debriefing.

"Just stand anywhere you want." Zone said to the trio.

In the room was a long table with a model on top it had train tracks with a few model trains sitting on the tracks.

"This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence!" Zone enthused to which Watts and Rinoa simply nodded, "Exciting, huh?"  
_  
Whatever… _Squall just crossed his arms and turned his head to the side._  
_  
"It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia." Zone explained.

"I got the info, sir!" Watts quickly added.

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber." Zone contuined.

"Super V-I-P!" Watts replied bobbing his head frantically to emphasize his point.

"The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia."

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!" Watts said scowling, "He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!"

"President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital." Rinoa added.

"Our plan is to…" Zone was suddenly cut off.

Selphie turned and looked at Zone her eyes bright with excitement. "…Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?"  
_  
…Selphie and a rocket launcher is a scary thought…very scary…  
_  
Zone jumped back hitting Watts and knocking him back slightly. Zone had a scared and slightly mortified expression. "Ahh…not quite…"  
_  
…Then tell us the plan already…  
_  
Zell was looking at a small board they had set up with Deling's face on it, he started to vibrate in annoyance. Zell turned standing in his regular defensive fighting stance, he was still shaking. "So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!"

"Shall we begin?" Rinoa asked, and everyone turned to the small display on the table, "First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it to look like the presidents car." Rinoa explained pointing at the two trains sitting on the top set of tracks, there was a junction ahead that connected the lower tracks to the upper set. She now began to explain the four cars on the lower tracks of the model, "Their train has three cars. First there's the 'locomotive' followed by the 'first escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the 'second escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president's car with our base. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the two switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, not I'm going to explain the procedure in seven steps."  
_  
Just tell us where we need to be…_

"First, we sneak on board the 'second escort', we'll get on the roof by jumping from our 'dummy car'. Secondly we'll need to proceed cautiously across the roof of the 'second escort'." Rinoa stated.

"The 'second escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir." Watts explained.

"A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later. Thirdly we'll proceed across the roof of the 'president's car' we can move across the roof of the car without worrying too much."

"Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car." Zone added.

"Next we need to uncouple the 'first escort' car, we'll have to complete the uncoupling before the first switch point. If we don't…" Rinoa said a worried expression on her face.

"BOOM!...Game over, right?" Selphie asked.

"…Yeah, so we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later. So fifthly we'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in after the uncoupling. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and moving together. Next step is that we'll have to uncouple the 'second escort' car, this is the last uncoupling. The process will probably be similar to the first one. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly five minutes to complete the seven procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be all over. Don't forget that." Rinoa explained.  
_  
…Being a SeeD means facing possible death on any mission. We never forget the stakes.  
_"Five minutes…? You sure that's enough?" Zell asked.

"According to the simulations that we ran, it should take o0nly three minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?"  
_  
…whatever.  
_  
"Of course! Too easy!" Selphie cheered  
_  
Selphie really likes trains huh…whatever…hopefully everything goes smoothly.  
_  
"…" Squall was deep in thought and didn't reply.

"Ok, now to talk about how to avoid the sensors on the 'second escort'….Go ahead Watts." Rinoa said.

"The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor', sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor' so move across very quietly, sir! The blue guard is carrying this sensor. The 'temperature sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! The red guard is carrying this sensor. When a guard opens the blind, that's means he is checking the sensor, so be careful! The range of these sensors is equal to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir."

"…So exactly how do you avoid 'em?" Zell asked curiously.  
_  
Stop for blue…run for red.  
_  
"Umm…basically, run or stop depending on which guard is below you." Watts answered.

"That's about it for the sensors. Next, let's talk about how to uncouple the escort cars." Rinoa stated.

"Question! How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?" Selphie asked.

"Umm…we can't uncouple the cars directly." Rinoa answered.

"Instead, we'll have to tamper with the control system that manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it we'll have to enter several codes." Zone clarified.

"…And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!"

"I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall, you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the codes into the system." Rinoa said looking over at Squall, who had a serious and slightly emotionless look on his face.  
_  
…whatever.  
_  
"Now I need you to listen carefully." Rinoa said still looking at Squall, "Each code is made up of numbers between one to four and has four digits, two-three-four-one is an example. But the keypad won't have numbers. Instead, it'll have four buttons X, triangle, O and Square. For instance, if I relay the code three-one-two-four, you'll push square, O, X and triangle, in that order. You'll have to be quick and precise. You'll have about five seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and the past entries will become invalid. So like we said, we have to enter all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars, we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember, we only have five minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared."  
_  
…sounds fairly simple.  
_  
"By the way…this model's nice but the president's car looks kinda shabby….Why is that?" Selphie asked innocently.

"Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store." Watts answered honestly.

"Oh…I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too." Zell added.  
_  
...? Yeah…it kind of does…  
_  
"Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents my hatred towards Deling." Rinoa huffed.  
_  
…sounds like an excuse to me…not everyone is artistic…  
_  
"Hatred, eh…? Yeah…right." Zell said sarcastically.

"It's one of the…ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life. You must really hate him." Selphie said.

"…" Squall bit his lip slightly trying not to laugh at Zell and Selphie's teasing.

"Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on with it now!?" Rinoa answered hotly embarrassed by the teasing, "Let's decide on the party!"

"Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" Watts said running out the room.

Zone moved over to the corner clutching his stomach. "OuuuucccHHHH….My stomach!"  
_  
…he probably has an ulcer…  
_  
Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "We're moving again…I'll go take a look." She said running out of the room and then coming back in, "Talk to Watts when you're ready. The sooner the better." she said and left once again.

Squall, Zell and Selphie left the room and headed over to where Watts was standing.

"Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art! I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir!"  
_  
…Tough? Try dealing with Seifer's personality…that's tough…  
_  
"Are you ready, sir!?"

"Yeah." Squall said.

Watts led them over to the dummy car and showed them a small ladder that would allow them to climb onto the roof. Rinoa was already up on the roof waiting for them.

"Squall, over here!" she called and the trio moved their way over to her, "We'll catch up with the second escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now we have exactly…five minutes to complete this operation. Let's try to use every second."

Rinoa ran forward towards the edge of the car, their train was catching up to the second escort and once it was in jumping distance she jumped onto the other car's roof. Squall, Zell and Selphie followed after Rinoa and they also jumped onto the other roof.  
_  
…reminds me of when Selphie jumped the cliff to chase after Seifer…normal people don't jump across trains…  
_  
Zell, Selphie and Rinoa went ahead of Squall. The group moved perfectly along the top avoiding the sensors below. _  
_  
"Squall over here!" Rinoa called.

Squall started to make his way over to the others, the two guards below began testing the sensors. The blue guard was first so Squall waited for his routine check to be done, he ran over the red guard and joined the others. Rinoa moved ahead and was crouching at the start of the president's car.

"This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll proceed with the first uncoupling."

Rinoa ran across the top of the car, the SeeDs jumped over the small gap between the second escort and the president's car. They ran over to meet up with Rinoa.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the president's car, Vinzer Deling was sitting at a table by himself, when a Galbadian soldier entered and walked over to where he was sitting, he saluted Deling.

"Sir, everything is in order, sir!"

"You again…that's twenty seven times now. How many more times do you plan to disturb me with that meaningless report?"

"Sir, I'm sorry sir…But it is my duty, sir!"  
"….It's hard to believe that anyone would put up with his nonsense." Deling answered his voice was irritated, "I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed."

"…! Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier walked away from the president and grumbled lowly to himself, "There goes next month's paycheck. How am I gonna propose to her now? I'm gonna have to put it off again…" The soldier then walked out of the presidents car.

* * *

Back on top of the train, Squall joined where the other three were waiting on top of the first escort.

"This is the first escort. We're gonna uncouple this first." Rinoa explained, "Like Watts said, there should be two guards on this car. Selphie and Zell, you guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know early if you see them coming."

Zell ran towards the middle of the car. "Alright. I'll watch the blue guard."

Selphie also ran over. "I'll take red."

"The red guard is closer. Squall, you might wanna keep an eye on him, too."

Rinoa said to Squall, "Ok, are you ready to enter the codes?"

Squall nodded his head.

"We'll have to enter three codes to disable the circuits for this uncoupling. Okay, Squall. Get the cable ready."

Squall attached a small yellow box holding the cable to the top of the train.

"The system to enter the codes is down there. You can't miss it. Okay let's do this. We have four minutes left! Good luck Squall."

Squall grabbed the cable and dropped down the side of the train, he saw a small cover and flipped it open. Inside was the keypad Rinoa explained earlier.

"The code is one-two-two-four!" Rinoa called down to him.

Squall quickly entered the code and waited for the next one, he glanced over his shoulder at the guards. They were still quite a distance away from the door that had a small window on it. If they looked out the window they would see him.

"The code is one-three-one-four!"

Squall entered this code in.

"Yo, the blue!" Zell called.

Squall looked over and saw the blue guard making his approach, he quickly pulled on the cable and it took him back up to the top of the train.

"And red!" Selphie called over.

Squall waited for both guards to look out the window and head back. Once they started heading back Squall propelled back down and flipped the cover open again to enter the last code.

"The code is one-three-one-two!"

Squall punched in the last code.

"Squall, this way!" Rinoa led Zell and Selphie onto the president's car.

Squall pulled up on the cable and landed up top. He unhooked the cable from the train and ran over to join the others. The first escort uncoupled itself from the president's car. Then the Forest Owl's train came speeding alongside them on the other track, the driver activated the train switch and joined to the bottom track. The dummy car coupled with the first escort and the base with the president's car.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the train, the same Galbadian soldier entered the president's car, which actually was the dummy car the Forest Owl's had made. He stopped before approaching the president, who was now reading the paper.

"What should I do…? I know he's not gonna like it. But it's my job." He murmured to himself before walking over to the president and saluting, "S-sir…..Everything is in order, sir!"

When the president didn't answer the soldier turned slightly to the side.

"Huh…he's not angry. Phew. That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where he got it?" he said quietly out loud.

A Galbadian officer dressed in red ran into the car. "What!? Is there a problem!?" he asked.

"I'm in a bad mood right now! If there is nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" The dummy president answered.

"S-S-ir aye aye…YESSIR!" The officer in red answered and turned to face the soldier, "YOU! Don't just stand there! Get back to your station!"

The soldier turned and saluted his officer. "S-Sir, yessir!"

The officer ran over to the other side of the dummy car and went through the door into the Forest Owl's base.

"There goes another paycheck. That's two in one day." The soldier mumbled.

The officer ran back out. "W-W-What the HECK!? Is this the right train?" he lowered his voice, "The interior look different. Looks shabbier. Maybe not." The officer then left and headed back onto the first escort.

"What am I gonna do? No ring, and now no more candlelight dinner. I'm never gonna be able to get married." The soldier said to himself in a hushed tone before leaving the president's car.

* * *

On top of the train Rinoa and Squall headed across the president's car and onto the second escort to begin the final uncoupling.

"This is the second escort. After this, we're home free. I think there are two guards on this car, too. Zell and Selphie are up ahead, working on uncoupling our train from theirs. So you're on your own this time, watch your right side. Let's get this over with. We'll have to enter five codes to disable the circuit for this connection. Are you ready Squall? We have three minutes left! Good luck, Squall."

Squall hooked the cable once again to the train and slid down the cable and flipped the cover open and waited for Rinoa to tell him the next code.

"The code is one-three-four-four!"

Squall entered the code and glanced over, the red guard was quickly approaching. He tugged on the cable and barely made it up without being seen, the blue soldier was also closing the distance so Squall waited. Once both guards were gone he dropped back down.

"The code is four-four-four-three!"

Squall punched it in and waited for Rinoa.

"The code is four-one-one-three!"

Squall also inputted this code into the keypad. The red guard was on his way back so Squall climbed back up and waited. The blue soldier wasn't in Squall's view so he slid back down.

"The code is four-one-four-four!"

Squall entered the fourth code and glanced over, the blue soldier finally made it back to Squall's side of the train and was closely approaching. He quickly scaled up the train and waited, the red guard also was approaching. Once both guards were gone Squall dropped back down to enter the final code.

"The code is two-one-one-one!"

Squall entered the final code.

"Squall, this way!" Rinoa said running onto the president's car.

Squall popped back up and unhooked the cable for the final time and ran over to join Rinoa as the second escort uncoupled itself from the president's car. Zell and Selphie has successfully completed their own uncoupling as the base uncoupled from the first escort. The president's train kept going straight while the Forest Owl's train turned once the train switch had been activated. The driver switched it back and the second escort also went straight and coupled with the dummy car. The Forest Owl's managed to get away safely with their base and the president's car. The operation was a success.

Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie rejoined Zone and Watts inside the base and waited for further instructions.

"Finally… We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer." Zone said relieved.

"Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!" Watts praised.

Squall crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. _You hired us to do a job…and we did it…whatever, it's not really amazing…  
_  
"Well then…" Rinoa said and Squall turned to look at her.

"Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!" Watts said.

"Owowoucchhh." Zone moaned dropping down and clutching his stomach and then he stood and ran back into the debriefing room.  
_  
Looks like the confrontation is up to Rinoa…from the looks of the other two…  
_  
Rinoa put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You three! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!"

Squall put a hand to his forehead. _'Serious negotiations'…Better make sure my GF's equipped…  
_  
Squall, Selphie and Zell rechecked their equipment and went over to let Rinoa know they were ready.

"…Ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Squall answered.

Rinoa walked into the president's car and the three SeeDs quickly followed after her.

"…President Deling!" Rinoa said walking over to him, "As long as you…don't resist you won't get hurt…" Rinoa said her voice slightly wavering.

"And if I do resist… What would you do…? Young lady?" Deling asked.  
Rinoa gasped and began to back up.  
_  
…something isn't right…a trap?  
_  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked crossing his arms.

"Boo-hoo… Too bad… I'm not the president. I'm what they call…a body double."  
_  
…Definitely a trap.  
_  
"All these rumours about the many resistance groups in Timber… You pass along a little false information and they fall for it… How pathetic… Seems like there are only amateurs around here."

"Ama…teurs…!?" Rinoa said shocked.

Fake Deling leaned forward "Ahh… My butt hurts from all this sitting…Young…LADY…Ahh… So what did you have in stORE for me had I resisted…?" Fake Deling said his voice changing, "Why doN'T you tell mE…" he stepped forward and swung at Rinoa who dropped down to avoid the attack.  
_  
…Rinoa!  
_  
Selphie was crouching with her hands on her head and Zell was shaking with anger. Fake Deling started laughing.

"QuiTE aMUsing thouGH… For beINg such amAtEurs…! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe president!"  
_  
Enough! Let's end this…  
_The three SeeD's engaged the Fake Deling in battle.

"You…fEll…FOr…iT."

Squall ran at Deling and struck him with his gunblade and Fake Deling fell to the ground. He quickly got up and started shaking and morphing into the real monster he was, Gerogero; who was an undead monster-like zombie.

"What the…?" Squall said.  
_  
He was a monster all along? Damn…we're they ever played…  
_  
Selphie and Zell began to cast cure on Gerogero because he was an undead monster. Squall did the same, after a few more cures from Zell and Selphie Gerogero was defeated.

Zone, Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie were all back in the debriefing room after learning about how it was all a scam.

"Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone said sadly.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Rinoa said.

"Info, sir! New info!" Watts said running into the room, "It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!"

"…The TV Station?" Rinoa asked confused, "Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia."

"Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?" Selphie asked.  
_  
…probably. Dollet isn't far from Timber…That's probably why Galbadia tried to seize Dollet and then agreed to leave if it stayed operational…but why? Radio waves haven't been used in seventeen years because of the worldwide communication interference…are they planning a live broadcast using radio waves…? Whatever… _Squall crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"What's that?" Zone asked.  
"Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves." Squall explained uncrossing his arms, "It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian army got it up and running yesterday."

"Ohhhh…I get it…" Zone said nodding, "The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."  
_  
So they are going to do a live broadcast…but why? What is so important?  
_  
"So, what's that supposed to mean?" Rinoa asked.

"They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions without cable." Zone answered.

"I know that…! What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!?"  
_  
Whatever…who knows…?  
_  
"Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?" Rinoa wondered.

Selphie started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet. "Everybody! Love! And Peace!" she cheered swinging her arms around.

Zone, Watts, Rinoa and Zell all placed a hand to their foreheads and shook their heads at Selphie's optimism.  
_  
…I don't think so Selphie.  
_  
"If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years." Zone stated.

"It's been that long?" Rinoa exasperated, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?"

Zone turned to look at Rinoa. "Hey! That might be possible."

"Let's come up with a plan then!" Rinoa offered.  
Watts and Zone nodded they moved over to a small corner and dropped down onto the floor in a small huddle.

Rinoa walked over. "Can you guys give us a minute?" she asked and then joined the huddle.

Selphie looked at Squall. "Can't we go home now?" she asked, "What about our contract? Shouldn't we check it, Squall?"  
_  
Good point…  
_  
Zell looked over at Squall. "They call that a strategy meeting!?"  
_  
Yeah…looks unprofessional. I wanna get back to Garden…  
_  
Squall walked over to Rinoa she stood up. "Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!"

Squall sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?"

"Oh, sure." Rinoa dropped back into the huddle and Squall dropped to one knee, Rinoa held out some documents for Squall. He snatched it from her hands.

Zell and Selphie walked over. "What's it say?" Zell asked.

"…'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') Acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. 'SeeD' (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision…" Squall stopped and scanned the rest of the rambling contract.  
_  
…seriously? What is this?  
_  
Zell crossed his one leg over the other. "…The hell…..?"

"I don't get it." Selphie said her face scrunched in confusion.

"Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing." Rinoa said, "When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one."  
_  
…another one?  
_  
Rinoa held out the second contract for Squall and he again snatched it from her hand. "Cid is such a nice man." she said with a smile.

"What's it say this time?" Selphie asked.

"….To the Forest Owls, This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made. Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer…" Squall read aloud.  
_  
…until Timber achieves independence?! That could be months even years from now…I'm going to be stuck with Seifer's girlfriend…past girlfriend…whatever she is or was to him…for that long? Will they ever get independence? This…is a long term thing…what the hell…?  
_  
"Until Timber's independence!?" Zell shouted.

"That is soooo vague!" Selphie complained.

Squall climbed to his feet. _Very vague…  
_  
Rinoa stood up and turned to look at them putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining!"  
_  
…were your paid slaves for who knows how many years this will take…  
_  
"Ok, let's decide on parties!" Rinoa smiled.

Watts stood up. "Gathering information is my speciality, sir!" he then ran out the door.

Zone clutched his stomach. "OuuucHHHH…. My stomach!"

Rinoa put her hands back on her hips and shook her head. "So, of the four of us, the ones who'll be headed to the TV Station will be…"

"Zell, myself and…"

"Of course I'm coming." Rinoa said smiling.  
_  
…of course.  
_  
Selphie waved goodbye as Squall led his party out of the debriefing room and over towards Watts.

"The TV Station, sir!? It's quite close if you take the local train…But the local and transcontinental trains have stopped running, sir…"  
_  
Due to your resistance actions I bet…whatever.  
_  
"Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows. Are you ready, sir!?"

"Yeah." Squall answered.

"Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!"


	9. Timber Maniacs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Man, if it wasn't for you Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy I would probably would have stopped this long ago.

* * *

**Chapter IX – Timber Maniacs**

Timber sat quietly, the sounds of the local trains no longer filling the now silent streets. It's not a big secret how many resistance factions make up the majority of the populace. Galbadian has had its claws in the small city for so many years now, and President Deling is not a leader for the people. Everyone uses the trains to get around the city it's more convenient this way, but due to one of the more active factions in the city the trains are no longer running. Everyone is on edge about the dictatorial President being here and now with the recent attempted―but not succeeding kidnapping it has made the people even more worried about who is occupying the city.

A small squad of Galbadian soldiers were standing on the bridge overlooking the empty tracks where the trains once ran. There were three standard soldiers and one commanding officer. The small group was doing a routine scouting mission, watching out for suspicions persons. The army had to be more alert with the President being here and with the already attempted kidnapping they didn't want to take any more chances.

"A guy dressed as a cadet… Gathering information?" The officer in red asked his squad clarifying the report they had just given him.

"He was asking about the president's stay!" One of the soldiers answered saluting his superior, "I found it strange that a cadet would keep asking about the president. He was very polite and kept addressing me as 'sir'."

Another one of the soldiers saluted before adding to the first soldiers report. "I think I know who you're talking about! He was taking care of three suspicious looking characters from Balamb! I'll go question every teenager in the area!"

The officer in red quickly turned. "No! We can't go up to anybody and…"

The soldier who suggested questioning every teenager had turned and ran off.

The officer turned back to looking at the tracks. "Ahem. These are citizens. We can't inflict any…"

The third soldier saluted. "How dare they try to kidnap the president! Not only is it disrespectful to the president but also to s Galbadian soldiers as well! I'll be sure to find'em and throw their sad be-hinds in jail!" he also turned and ran off.

The first soldier, the only one now remaining, saluted and ran off to also beginning search for these strange teenagers from Balamb.

The officer hung his head. "…Please… Hear me out…to the very end…"

* * *

The Forest Owl's base pulled up to the small boarding platform that the three SeeDs and Watts used to board onto the train. The door opened and Squall, Zell and Rinoa exited the train followed lastly by Watts.

"…Say! I remember now, sir!" he quickly ran over to a small board with a map of Timber on it, "I think the TV Station is located behind a building called Timber Maniacs!" Watts turned and looked at the group he pointed over his shoulder at a small path that rand alongside the boarding platform, "Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it!"

"WaaaaaaaaaTTTSS! C'MON! The Galbadian soldiers are comin'!" Zone yelled from inside the base.

Watts glanced at the train and back at the teens. "Lot's of guards patrolling the city now! Please be careful, sir!"

The train started to pull away from the platform; Watts was too busy talking he didn't notice at first what was happening.

"Seems like the hotel's not available, either! Should you need to recover, use the Owl's Tear, sir! Heard it works wonders!" Watts explained.

The train had now fully passed the platform and began to traverse down the tracks. Watts still was oblivious to this fact.  
_  
…Your leader just left you behind…_  
"I believe you can find it at the old man's house…I guess you won't be needing it anyways. You're all SeeD's, you'll be fine, right, sir!?" Watts turned and looked at the tracks seeing the train was now gone, "Hey…!?"  
_  
Now you notice…whatever.  
_  
Watts jumped onto the tracks and began to run away the train that left him behind. "Don't leave me, sirrrrrr!"

Squall walked down the small steps on the platform and began to head straight, they walked over the small bridge that over the tracks. Rinoa walked over to the decorative railing and glanced down at the empty tracks.

"Looks like the trains have stopped running…" she commented sadly, "Usually, the local trains would be running here. A lot of hustle and bustle…"  
_  
Yeah…due to your faction's failed-fake-attempted-kidnapping…  
_  
Rinoa walked back over to join the group and they followed the path to the next section of the city. In the next area there was the weapon shop, the hotel and another small store. Rinoa ran into the hotel and the two others followed after her, she was standing talking to a woman wearing a black tank top and shorts.

"Excuse me. This model looks really good…Quite some craftsmanship." The woman in black commented.  
_  
…yeah it looks better than that the thing Rinoa made…or tried to…  
_  
"Don't you think?" she asked looking at Squall

"It's better than Rinoa's" Squall answered.

Rinoa dropped to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. "That's so mean! I worked really hard on mine!"  
_  
…it still looks bad…I think I hurt her feelings though…Sorry Rinoa…  
_  
Squall turned around. "Just kidding…"

"When someone says they're kidding it's only half true…" The woman in black answered.  
_  
…that wasn't nice…  
_  
"…" Squall turned and glared at the woman.

Rinoa looked at the woman's shocked expression she couldn't see what Squall did to make her look kind of scared because his back was to her. "….Squall?"

"Oh… Um… It's just a saying, you know, I'm sorry." The woman said turning back to the small model train set on the table.

Rinoa walked over to the hotel's front desk.

"Oh, Rinoa! I'm sorry…You can't stay here tonight. Can't say this out loud, but there are a bunch of roughnecks from Galbadia staying here right now." The woman behind the desk informed.  
_  
…Rinoa sure seems well-known here…  
_  
"I understand. Thanks, Miss DiMarco."

"Oh, Rinoa. How long have we known each other? Call me Francesca. I'm behind you all the way! Good luck!"

Rinoa smiled at the woman and the trio left the hotel, it seemed like Watt's Intel was accurate this time about the hotel. They headed back to where they were dropped off earlier and headed the way Watts told them to go.

The Timber Maniacs building was just up ahead, Watts said the TV Station was behind it. The trio now just needed to find a way to get over to the Station.

A dark skinned woman noticed Rinoa and came over to her. "Watts got left behind again… He looks so funny when he chases after the train." she said laughing.  
_  
…or just stupid…  
_Squall noticed a man standing over by the Timber Maniacs building, he walked over to him.  
_  
…maybe he knows how to get to the TV Station by foot.  
_  
"Looking for Timber Maniacs? It's right here. Anything else?"

"Where's the TV Station?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, that's in this town. You wanna know more about it? Maybe the lady next door would know…" he suggested.

Squall nodded and looked over at Zell who was staring at the Timber Maniacs building with big eyes.

"Yo Squall, do you think we could go inside for a minute? I used to read tis stuff when I was little…"  
_  
…he won't probably let me say no anyways.  
_  
Squall nodded and the three entered the small building, Zell saw some magazines sitting on the ground in stacks and went over to search through them.

The receptionist looked over at the small group. "Hello. What can I do for you honey?"

"We want to take a look around." Squall informed her.

"Oh, ok. Go right on ahead."

Squall nodded and walked over to where Zell was crouching looking at the magazines on the floor.  
_  
There's a lot of old magazines. Hey, these are the 'battle series'. I've read all of them…I didn't know they were published here…  
_  
Zell pulled out a magazine and showed it to Squall. "Yo, man look at this!"

It was an X-rated magazine called Girl Next Door. Rinoa put her hands on her hips and gave Zell a disgusted look.

Zell quietly whispered to Squall. "What if when we get back to Garden we stick this in Seifer's room. Total payback baby! That will show him!"

Squall shook his head at Zell. _…moron…  
_  
"Put it back Zell…" Squall commanded.

"Fine, fine. I thought you'd be all over my idea. Can you imagine, the leader of the disciplinary committee with dirty magazines hidden in his room!"

"Then what happens when he finds out it was you? I can't imagine it wouldn't end up with you in the infirmary…or worse…"

Zell swallowed loudly. "Good point…nevermind. I don't want to be near him and that gunblade of his."  
_  
…trust me you don't. I have a reminder on my face everyday…  
_  
Zell got up and led Squall and Rinoa into the back where the editors worked, they walked over to a man standing at the back of the room by the window.

"Oh man. Why do battle series books sell so well? We're sure living in a terrible age."  
_  
…hey…I like battle series…doesn't help I'm a teenage mercenary…  
_  
He turned and looked over at the teens standing next to him. "Oh. You're looking around? Is there anything you want to know?"

"About Timber Maniacs." Zell answered.

"Ok. Well as you know, the name of the company is Timber Maniacs. We are a publisher that was established twenty years ago. We used to publish a magazine called Tim Mani, short for Timber Maniacs. It was a compilation of freelance writing: letters, reports, ex cetra…The majority of the fans wanted to become journalists. I joined the company because I wanted to become an editor for Tim Mani."

Squall wasn't sure of how long this man kept rambling on for, but it was awhile. Rinoa had sat down on the ground, she was tired of standing with how long the man kept talking for. Zell was standing by the window, even he was getting annoyed with how long this was taking. Squall was standing with his arms crossed and his head turned to the side.

"But time have changed. Now the only things that sell are books like the battle series. It's so sad. I've lost my will to work here."  
_  
…He's gonna go on forever.  
_  
The man kept rambling and Squall began to tune him out, it was never ending.  
_  
This is so typical. Adults reminiscing and talking on and on about the things they couldn't do or didn't do….I hate it.  
_  
When the editor finally finished the trio quickly made a break for it and left the room before the man could go on another tangent about his life and what we wished he could do differently.

"Hey guys!" The editor called after them.  
_  
…no more of this… _Squall turned his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"A word of advice! You're still young! Don't let your life pass you by!"  
_  
I just wasted a chunk of mine…listening to you talk. Thanks a lot Zell….  
_  
Squall led Rinoa and Zell from the building as quickly as he could. The trio headed over to where the house that was located next door that the guy earlier suggested they go. The group entered the small house, there was an older lady standing over by the sink and a teenage girl over by the stove. The older woman looked over at the people who just entered her house.

"What? You're walking to the TV Station?" she asked incredulously.

"We have no choice. The trains aren't running." Squall explained.

"Let's see… There used to be a way through the back alley of this house… The Pub was built around the time they stopped broadcasting. We haven't used the back alley too much since then. Why don't you look through the second floor window? You should be able to see the back alley." The woman offered, "If you want to go through the back alley why don't you talk to the owner of the Pub? He's scary lookin', but…..Well, I guess he ain't so nice, either. Just go talk to him anyway."  
_  
…huh? Whatever…  
_  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked putting his hands up in confusion.

The teenager turned and looked at the group. "They fight a lot, but my parents totally get along."  
_  
Is the Pub owner the woman's husband?  
_  
"I can't wait to meet a great guy I can scream at and exchange blows with!" The teenage girl said with a weird gleam in her eyes.  
_  
What the―?!  
_  
"That sounds really, really weird." Zell said.  
_  
Very….  
_  
Squall led them upstairs so they could see where this back alley was located so they could finally make their way to the TV Station. Up the stairs was a small bedroom with two kids and a cat. The kid that was laying on the carpet looked up at Squall.

"It's not even r kitty, but it's always shleeping on r bed…Can u believe him! He eats up a wot of r food two…That's y we're charging a look-see fee… We can't help it. It's the kitty's fault..." he explained.  
_  
Look-see fee?  
_  
Squall walked over towards the window and the other small boy was doing handstands using the wall as his support.

"Wanna take a look-see? Go to that… Ughh….window there…"  
Squall approached the window and opened it. He glanced down and small a small alley that had a door that led to the start of it. The door belonged to the Pub just down from the small house. Squall stepped back from the window and the child doing a handstand pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Squall with his hand out.

"That's ten Gil please…"  
_  
…that's the look-see fee? Really?  
_  
There were steps on the staircase as the older woman from downstairs came up; she was apparently the mother of the two boys. She put her hands on her hips.

"HEY! You at it again!?" she yelled and walked over to the boy asking for the money, "How many times have I told you not to take money from people!" she then proceeded to spank the small boy twice.

The boy started crying. "Awwwaah… I…I reduced the pwice from a thousand Gil, though…"

"It's not about the money! I didn't raise you this way!" The mother then went back down stairs.

The boy walked over to where he was doing his handstand earlier. "U don't hav'ta pay me…" he then went back to doing his handstand.  
_  
…poor kid…._

Squall and the others went back downstairs and left the small house and began to make their way towards the Pub and finally the TV Station. In the next area was a small tunnel and stairs that led down towards the Pub, the teens headed down the stairs and spotted two Galbadian soldiers standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was too easy, man. Heh heh…for a country bumpkin he sure had some good stuff." The first soldier said to the second one.

"Yo, better ease off a little. These Timber hicks hate us enough as it is." The second one replied.

The two soldiers turned and saw Squall, Zell and Rinoa standing on the stairs.

"Let's get 'em!"

The two soldiers engaged the three teens in combat. Squall, Zell and Rinoa just used their melee attacks and quickly dispatched the two cadets. Rinoa's weapon was similar to a crossbow and a boomerang, it was places on her arm and shot out a small projectile that would return back to the weapon. Squall noticed a small card on the ground next to the fallen soldiers; he bent down and picked it up. It was a triple triad card of a Buel, he pocketed the card and led the group inside the Pub.

Inside there was a man sitting on the ground in front of the door that would lead out to the back alley they needed to use to get to the TV Station. The man was blasting his mouth off, his words obviously fueled by the alcohol he was drinking.

"I've had enough of this city!" his words were incredibly slurred, "I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now…. Trains are no longer running… Can't even stay in a hotel because of some damn stupid official…! Harrassed by Galbadian soldiers… Had my precious card stolen… This hasn't been my day…"  
_  
Card? The one we found outside?  
_  
"Those jerks… They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell… This town's a good example… Yeah… Everything's jacked up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped… There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place… All because of them! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions!? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing, resistance! You can just kiss my…"  
_  
I bet Rinoa won't take too kindly to this guy's words…  
_  
Rinoa stepped forward having heard enough. "Hey!"

Another bar patron sitting at one of the tables stood up. "You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all doing the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!" The person then sat back down.

"Pshhh…" The drunk drifter slurred.

Squall led the others over towards the door and the owner looked over at them before sighing.

"You wanna go through the back alley? Might be a little difficult right now. He's being pretty stubborn. The guy throws a fit when you try to move him from that spot." The owner explained.

Squall walked over to the drifter he could smell the alcohol on him it was over whelming.

"We need to get through." Squall stated plainly.

"Geez, and now I'm getting dissed by some punk…!? Owner, gimme another drink!"

Squall reached into his pocket and drew out the card. "Is this your card?"

"Huh? It is! Why do you have it!?" he accused.

"…..Found it outside."

"Are you serious?" he paused and looked up at Squall, "…..okay. Thanks. Know what? I'm feelin' generous! So you can keep that card. And also…this one! I'll move out of the way now."

Squall looked at the card the man handed to him. _I don't play this game…  
_  
"Hey, owner. I can't stand up. Can ya help me?"

The owner walked over and dragged the man to the side so he wasn't in front of the door anymore.

Squall, Zell and Rinoa walked through the door and into the small back alley, they followed the small path and came to a bunch of stairs. Squall opened the small gate and led the others up the few flights of stairs. Up the stairs on the side of the building was a large black screen, with illegible red symbols running along the screen.

"Whoa, an outdoor TV!" Zell beamed.

Rinoa looked up at the screen. "This is creepy… What is it?"

"This noise is broadcasting over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air." Squall explained.

"Oh, really? Actually, I was wondering myself." Zell said surprised.

Watts ran up the stairs. "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!" Watts then ran back down the stairs.

"So we can't just rush in…" Rinoa sighed, "We've gotta come up with a new plan now!"  
_  
…we're never going to get Timber liberated at this rate…we're gonna be stuck here for the rest of our lives…  
_  
"If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might now be as influential but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" Rinoa asked.  
_  
Just order us to do what you want…as SeeD we have to follow the order of our client no matter how bad the odds are against us…you're paying for our services to help complete your own goals…what we think is not important…  
_  
"Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty." Squall stated.

"You tell us to go, we go. Even if it is a losing battle." Zell added.

"How sad… Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders…" Rinoa answered.

Zell and Squall looked at each other and shook their heads.  
_  
You don't get it…you hire us for a job, if we disobeyed and did what we wanted we wouldn't get paid. Garden would have no income to pay for all its SeeDs and staff members…or our equipment and technology. Garden would have to close due to insufficient funds and then there would be no special forces…the only power would be Galbadia and its army…  
_  
"Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though…" Squall simply shrugged.

"W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!"  
_  
You really want to push this? Fine.  
_  
"How serious are you…? Really…?" Squall walked closer to Rinoa, "The three of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?" Squall deadpanned.

Zell walked over to Squall and quietly whispered to him. "You're being too hard, man."  
_  
…I know. Sorry Rinoa…  
_  
"…Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Squall reluctantly admitted.

"You know…Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy. You were all hired. It's not like you're one of us. Um, let's see… We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now."  
_  
Rinoa…  
_  
Squall walked closer to Rinoa, who just turned away from him.

"We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right? So…you guys probably think this is all a game to us." Rinoa turned and looked at Squall with hard eyes, "…Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious…it hurts." Rinoa turned and ran back down the stairs.

Selphie came walking up the stairs as Rinoa brushed past her, Selphie turned around and watcher her run off.

"…Heeeeey?" Selphie then walked up the stairs and joined the others on the small walkway in front of the screen.

The TV screen started to crackle and the small red letters disappeared.

"Are they starting?" Zell asked aloud.  
_  
…Yeah they are…Let's see what they have to say…_


	10. Hostages and Disappearing Acts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy you guys are just awesome as usual.

* * *

**Chapter X – Hostages and Disappearing acts**

Squall, Zell and Selphie looked up as the screen began to crackle to life, it was all static at first but then an image of a small podium became visible. There were staff members running around making sure everything was connected and in working order. A blond man in a dark pinstripe suit appeared on the screen and walked over to the podium and began speaking into the many microphones they had set up.

"T-Testing…one…two… Testing…Testing." The announcer said in a shaky voice and he turned and looked at the camera jumping a bit in surprise, "Ohhhh. P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been seventeen years since a live broadcast has been possible!"  
_  
So they managed to get through the interference…  
_  
The announcer turned his head to the side looking off to the side and nodded he turned back to the camera. He coughed and his face became more serious and composed. "Oh, please excuse me… I have seem to have lost my composure." The Galbadian national anthem began to play in the background, "We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling." The announcer turned to his right and held out his arm, "Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling." The announcer then stepped off the podium and moved off stage.

The screen crackled with some extra static as the President made his way onto the podium he held up arms up. "Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition."  
_  
Proposition? What kind of proposition…?  
_  
"We the people of this world have the power to end all wars." Deling told the camera.

"See, See! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!" Selphie exclaimed.  
_  
Why attack Dollet in the first place and force the Communication Tower to remain operational if it was for peace…whatever…It's not my concern…  
_  
"Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved. I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."  
_  
Seems like a lot of trouble just for an ambassador…  
_  
"Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador." Zell exclaimed.

"The ambassador is the Sorceress…" Deling explained.  
_  
…What?  
_  
"…The Sorceress." Squall muttered quietly.

In the background you could hear some strange noises, almost like breaking glass. Suddenly a young blond man in a grey trench coat came running onto the camera. He was being chased by Galbadian soldiers.

"Heeeey!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Seifer!" Zell shouted.  
_  
What is he doing here? And why is he at the TV Station…  
_  
Seifer pulled out Hyperion and took a slash at the first soldier and he fell down out of view of the camera. Deling began to back up and got off the podium just watching the scene before him. Another two soldiers were approaching him from behind, they grabbed both his arms to restrain him. Another soldier entered from the left. He raised one of his legs and boot kicked the soldier in the chest. The man that was taking care of the camera saw what the blond was doing to the soldiers and let go of his control the camera causing it to lean and made a run for it. The two soldiers holding Seifer got knocked back by him elbowing them in the stomach. The one that he kicked earlier turn and made a run for it. Seifer ran over to Deling and got behind him, he was holding his gunblade close to the president's neck. Suddenly Quistis entered the scene.  
_  
What are you doing Seifer!  
_  
"What's he doin'?!" Selphie asked confused at the whole scene.

"Instructor Trepe!?" Zell exclaimed.  
_  
What's Quistis doing here? This doesn't make any sense. What have you done now Seifer…  
_  
A Galbadian soldier appeared behind Quistis and she quickly turned around.

"Stay back!" She told the soldier.

Another Galbadian solider appeared and stood in front of Seifer, whom was still holding Deling hostage.

"Squall, what we gonna do!?" Zell asked.  
_  
Nothing…we need to focus on Rinoa…she's our client.  
_  
"For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him." Quistis tried explaining to the two soldiers.

"…Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls." Squall answered, "Its none of our business."

Quistis turned and looked at the camera. "Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!"  
_  
…I guess were headed to the TV Station…_

The outdoor TV cut out with static and the red symbols from before were back running along the screen.

"Squall!?" Zell asked turning to look at Squall.

"Squad leader!" Selphie called.

Squall turned and ran up the stairs towards the TV Station, Zell and Selphie quickly followed behind him. Once at the top of the stairs there was a long bridge that lead to a large building labeled TV Station. The three SeeDs ran along the path and headed towards the building.

Once they were inside Squall led them back to the recording studio where they found Seifer still holding Deling and Quistis trying to calm his down and get the situation under control.

"We need to restrain him!" Quistis ordered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall asked Seifer putting a hand on his hip.

"It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer asked.  
_  
What?  
_  
"…Planning to do?" Squall asked confused.  
_  
That's right… He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here? For her?  
_  
"I get it… You're Rinoa's…" Zell started but was cut off.

"Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!" Seifer ordered.

Zell started to vibrate in anger at Seifer's insults. Quistis turned and looked at the others with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process."  
_  
…Why?  
_  
Quistis turned around and looked at Seifer.

Zell got into a fighting stance. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  
_  
Zell, please…watch your temper…and be quiet…don't say something stupid now…  
_  
Squall turned and looked at Zell. "Be quiet."

"Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?" Zell asked.  
_  
NO! Shut up! Don't say that in front of Deling!  
_  
"Shut up! NO!" Squall yelled at Zell.

Zell finally realized what he said and a look of pure shock crossed his face.

"I see… So you're all from Garden." Deling answered.

Zell put a hand over his mouth.

"Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden." Deling threatened, "You can let go of me now." The president said to Seifer.

Seifer glared at Zell. "Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth!"

Zell hung his head.

"Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer demanded and he started to back up taking Deling with him. Seifer walked into a small room located to the left of the podium.

Quistis quickly followed after Seifer. Squall sighed led Zell and Selphie quickly after Quistis.

Seifer was standing with Deling on top of a small platform; he felt a strange presence and glanced around trying to determine where it was coming from. A figure appeared, it was a woman in a long black dress with a red helmet over her face.

"…Poor, poor boy…" She said somberly to Seifer as she exited the shadows and stood before him.

"Stay away from me!" Seifer told the mysterious woman.  
"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide." she answered coolly.

"Stay back!" Seifer demanded again.

Quistis ran into the room and the woman held her palms together and conjured up a spell. Quistis dropped onto one knee, she was unable to move or speak.

"The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off." she began approaching Seifer again, "You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!" Seifer yelled.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides you're only a little boy."

"I'm not… Stop calling me a boy." Seifer asked.

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" she asked.

"I am not a BOY!"

She kept staring at Seifer and he released his hold on Deling, who walked off the platform and ran away from the crazed blond.

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."

Squall entered the room and Seifer walked to stand in front of Quistis and Squall. Seifer waved his blade in the air in goodbye and Squall crossed his arms. Zell and Selphie entered the room now and the woman conjured up another spell and froze the three. Seifer walked towards the shadows where the woman appeared from originally and disappeared. The woman followed behind him shortly after and she also vanished.

Once the two were gone, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Squall all were able to move again. Quistis ran up the stairs and onto the platform, she ran over to where Seifer and that woman disappeared to but they were gone. Rinoa came running from the entrance that Deling used to escape after Seifer let him go.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

The four SeeD's turned and looked at her.

Rinoa began to look between Quistis and Squall's group. "Where's Seifer?" she asked.  
_  
She came to see Seifer…of course…  
_  
Squall turned and looked at Quistis who sighed and shrugged indicating there was no hint as to where he went.

Squall turned back to Rinoa. "We don't know." he answered honestly.

Quistis walked back over to join Squall's group. Rinoa looked at the ground.

"…He'll be ok, right?" she asked hesitantly.  
_  
…Knowing Seifer he'll be okay…but where did you go Seifer? Why did you come here and then just vanish? _

Rinoa turned and left through the way she came in, Quistis hurried after her. Squall sighed and then led his squad after the two females. They left the TV Station and walked across the bridge and down the steps; they stopped at the outdoor TV. Rinoa was with Quistis on the stairs going down, she looked up at Squall.

"They found our base. It's completely destroyed." Rinoa explained.

"And everyone else?" Selphie asked concerned.

Rinoa chuckled. "They're fine. They're good at escaping." she then ran down the stairs.

Quistis looked at Squall and sighed, she then followed after Rinoa. Squall led the others after their client and instructor, unsure of what else to do for now. Quistis was standing at the bottom of the steps and Rinoa was crouched down, hugging her knees to her chest. Squall, Zell and Selphie walked over to join them and Rinoa stood up.

"We have to stay away from Timber for a while." she explained and turned to look at Squall, "Is there a safe place you can take me?"  
_  
…really?  
_  
Squall sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

Rinoa crossed her arms behind her back. "This is an order, an order from your client, remember?"  
_  
Why did I mention the order and obligation of duty thing…she won't let that go now…she'll always be ordering now, knowing we have to do it…  
_  
"…Alright." Squall answered finally.

She smiled at him and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. Rinoa ran off ahead, not wanting to remain so close to where soldiers would be eventually coming from to find them. Quistis ran after Rinoa again so Squall, Zell and Selphie ran after Rinoa and Quistis. They entered the pub and saw Rinoa and Quistis talking to the woman that had told them to look out her window to see the pub.

"Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble. Come over to my place until things settle down." she offered.

"I appreciate it. Thank you…"

Quistis turned and looked at Squall. "What are you waiting for Squall? Come on!"

The three women then all left the pub and Squall led his squad after them. They walked outside the pub and headed up the stairs.

"This way!" Rinoa called after them.

They followed Rinoa and headed back towards the woman's house that was located next door to Timber Maniacs.  
"This is it." Rinoa said going inside.

Squall, Zell and Selphie followed suit and entered the small house.

"I'll let you know if anything changed. 'Til then, make yourself at home." The woman explained.

"Thanks, chief." Rinoa said and the woman walked outside.

Selphie was standing over by the window; Quistis was over by the stove. Rinoa was standing near the stairs and Zell was moping in the corner. Squall, who was still at the door, turned and looked at Rinoa while crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side.

"Chief?" he asked uncrossing his arms and looking at her.

"She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'." Rinoa explained, "Almost everyone's a resistance member in this town. But right now, we're the only ones that are really active." she chuckled and Squall just shrugged, "Let's stay here for a while."

"I still don't get it." Selphie said turning and looking at Quistis, "What did Seifer come here for?"  
_  
…yeah why did he? For Rinoa? Or something else…  
_  
"I think…" Rinoa said stepping forward, "He came to help us, the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. So please…don't think too badly of him."  
_  
Badly of Seifer, huh?_

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Anybody in here!?" An angry voice asked.

"What is this!? I have two small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!" The woman whose house they were staying in yelled at the unknown voice.  
_  
They found us already?  
_The teenage daughter came down the stairs. "Upstairs… Hurry!"

Quistis, Zell ran upstairs, Selphie and Rinoa was about to join them when she turned around with a hand on her arm.

"Will she be ok?" Rinoa asked concerned.

"She'll be fine." The girl offered, "The legend goes…that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking and beauty."

Selphie, who was at the foot of the stairs, turned and looked at the girl. "That 'beauty' part sure makes it sound like a legend."

Rinoa, Squall and Selphie now headed upstairs to join the others. Selphie was lying on the bed, Zell was once again moping in the corner, Quistis was standing off to the side and Rinoa was hugging her knees to her chest at the foot of the bed. Squall was standing beside Selphie.

"So tired…" Selphie yawned.

Quistis walked over towards the middle of the room. "He was so angry when he found out it was only the three of you dispatched to Timber."  
_  
Angry…why?  
_  
"'What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatched are three rookie SeeD members!? Dammit! I'm going to Timber!'" Quistis said imitating Seifer's voice.  
_  
…he was worried about us…  
_  
"I never would have guessed he was serious about it." Quistis muttered.  
_  
That guy's always serious. You should know that by now…  
_  
Quistis walked to the window and looked back at Squall. "What's going to happen to Seifer?" she asked.  
_  
Who knows…he might even be dead…Seifer is skilled, my equal actually. But after holding Deling hostage…he can't fight the entire Galbadian Army…  
_Squall crossed his arms. "He may already be dead."

Rinoa looked up at Squall resting her cheek on top of her knee cap. "How can you be so casual? I feel…sorry for him."

Squall shook his head at Rinoa.  
_  
…Feel sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that.  
_  
Squall turned his back to Rinoa and chuckled lightly.

Rinoa stood up. "What's so funny!? You're terrible! So…why do you think Seifer might already be dead?"  
_  
Because…  
_  
"The president of Galbadia and the sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president. It's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it."

Rinoa ran over to him. "Even so!" she bent over and rested her palms on her knees, "I still hope he's alive."

Squall turned his back to Rinoa.  
_  
Think what you want… Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. That's why…  
_  
Squall crossed his arms. "As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything… You feel less pain." Squall uncrossed his arms and turned to face  
Rinoa, "Anyway, whatever wish you have is none of my business."

"…You're mean." Rinoa said.  
_  
Whatever…  
_  
She walked back over to where she was sitting earlier. "MEANY!"  
_  
What's with her…?  
_  
"…Sorry." Squall said crossing his arms and looking at the wall on his right.

The woman came up the stairs. "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!" she then turned and went downstairs.

Quistis went downstairs, she was followed by Selphie. Zell stood and sighed before also following after the two women. Rinoa walked towards the stairs and glanced back at Squall before also going downstairs, Squall was the last one down the stairs.

"Squall, any thoughts on where to go?" Quistis asked.  
_  
We have to get out of here first…  
_  
"Getting out of here is only the first step." he said to Quistis.  
_  
…Then where? Rinoa needs a safe place to go, and so do we.  
_  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at Quistis.

"Garden Code, Article eight, line seven." she offered.  
_  
Eight-seven… In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden…  
_  
"Head for the nearest Garden…" Squall answered.

Quistis smiled. "Very good! From here, that would be Galbadia Garden."

"We can take the train from here and get off at a station called East Academy." Rinoa offered, knowing about the train routes.

"From there, we have to go through the forest west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden." Quistis finished, "I've been there several times. We should be ok."

Squall nodded. "…Ok then… We'll escape from Timber and head to Galbadia Garden. The party will be…


	11. Train Rides and Cliff Diving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

**A/N:** Sorry about my temporary hiatus, I was busy with some personal stuff.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy thanks for your awesome support like usual, you guys inspire me. Thanks Infernal Blossom, KainsMistress and exodia969 for adding my story into your favourites, I appreciate the gesture; it's humbling. Thank you Akiriuu for following me.

* * *

**Chapter XI – Train Rides and Cliff Diving**

"It will be easier if I go alone with Rinoa, the soldiers will be looking for her specifically. A smaller group would be the more logical option." Squall explained.

Zell, Selphie and Quistis nodded in agreement trusting their leader's decision. "Let's go!" Squall said pointing over his shoulder at the door and the three SeeD's ran out of the small house and into the streets of timber.

"You be careful, now." The leader of the Forest Foxes warned, she then turned and looked at Squall, "Take this with you." she handed over a potion, a phoenix down, a vial of soft, an antidote and a remedy.

Squall nodded his thanks in the gift of miscellaneous healing and status recovery medicine.

"Going to Galbadia Garden? You'll have to go through the forest. Get off the train at East Academy, and then go through the valley that leads to the forest. I doubt you'll be walking, but if you do, follow the road. At the fork, take the road on the right. You'll eventually come across East Academy station." The older woman explained just in case.

Squall nodded once again and turned and looked at Rinoa. She nodded her head and the two walked over to the small doorway.

Rinoa turned around and looked at the woman that hid them from the Galbadian soldiers that had almost literally tried to burst into the small house,

"Thank you, again. For everything."

"Yes, now get going. The streets are crawling with soldiers, get out of here while you can." the woman said with a soft, sad smile.

Squall and Rinoa departed the small house and stepped outside. The two of them started to head past the Timber Maniac's building when a Galbadian soldier started to approach them. Squall put a hand out beside him so that it was in front of Rinoa, as a form of protection. Squall's stance tensed a bit.

"Bad timing!" called a voice from behind the couple.

Quistis, Zell and Selphie ran over and joined Squall and Rinoa just in case this soldier wanted to start a fight.

"It's me, sir! It's me!" the soldier announced.

_Watts?_

The four SeeD's relaxed at the known presence, Watt's would be no danger to them or for Squall's client.

"Got some info, sir. Timber station will be shut down temporarily."

"Mega-bummer!" Selphie said with a slight pout.

_He said temporarily… We still might be able to take the train. Worst case we'll have to walk to Galbadia's Garden._

"Not necessarily. It's not completely shut down yet. The last train out of here is bound for East Academy." Watts explained.

_What a coincidence huh? We can still make the train._

Squall nodded at the information Watt's had just provided, "We're getting on that train." He turned and walked to the back of the group.

"You're going, too, right Rinoa?" Watts asked.

"Yeah. What about you, Watts?"

Watts shook his head, "No need to worry 'bout me, I'll go gather more info!"

Rinoa ran over to him and bent over, resting her hands on her knees, "I promise I'll be back. You take care, ok?"

Watts turned and looked at Squall, "Squall, please take care of Rinoa."

_Okay, I will… be careful too Watts.._

"Yeah, don't worry. Client's orders. What about you? Will you be safe here?" Squall asked resting a hand on his hip.

Watts put a hand to his forehead in a mock salute, "I'll be fine, sir! I'll put up the fight of my life!"

The four SeeD's quickly returned the gesture of the salute; Rinoa looked behind her at the four mercenaries and quickly copied them. The five teens stood at ease and Watt's did the same.

"I'm happy, sir!" Watts said and then quickly turned and ran ahead.

Rinoa stepped a few steps after Watts and put her left hand around the ring that hung from a silver chain around her neck. She watched Watt's quickly retreating figure with sad eyes, she sighed softly and turned and rejoined the small group of SeeD's. Quistis, Selphie and Zell quickly took their leave and ran ahead to avoid detection, Squall was right two groups would be easier to sneak around and get to the station unnoticed. Squall looked at Rinoa and nodded his head in the direction the other's had gone, she nodded and followed behind him. Squall led her over to the small bridge that led down towards the pub. There was a curious man standing to the side watching the two of them. He glanced around and saw no soldiers. The other three SeeDs were standing near the stairs waiting for their leader and his client to arrive.

"Rinoa, Squall! It's me!" he declared.

Rinoa stepped forward automatically, "Zone!" she greeted cheerfully.

"You need to go to East Academy right? There's no more tickets left." Zone announced.

_I guess, we have to walk… If it's anything like the walk from Balamb to Garden I can only imagine the complaining I'll have to hear from those two again, like when Seifer ditched us and stole the car with his 'Posse'…_

"Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!" Selphie cried pouting again.

…_I refuse to deal with that complaining. We're SeeD's…we'll get on that train no matter what…_

"We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train." Squall declared.

"You won't have to do that." Zone said with a smile, "Looky here! I have everyone's ticket right here!" Zone walked over to Rinoa first and handed her a ticket, "One for you."

Rinoa smiled and took it from Zone, he then walked over to Squall and handed him three tickets.

"Three for you SeeD people. Here, I'll give them to the leader."

_SeeD…people? Whatever…._

"And the last one is for me…."

_He didn't know Quistis would show up… Nobody did, she did come chasing after Seifer…_

Zone glanced to the side and then at Quistis, then back to the side again. He looked at the older SeeD and walked over to her. "Go on. Take it." he said holding out his ticket for Quistis.

Quistis folder her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I can't take that. It's yours!"

"Ouch!" Zone cried out holding his hands to his head. He looked at Quistis again and shoved the ticket into her hand. He quickly walked over to the corner of the bridge right beside the small tunnel, "OuuuuuucH! My stomach hurts!" the man moaned. "Ouch! Just get going! The train's leaving."

Quistis walked a few steps towards the hunched over man, "Thank you."

Rinoa jogged over to stand beside Quistis; she dropped down to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest, "Zone…. We're gonna see each other again, ok? No matter what, you have to survive. We have to liberate Timber together, remember."

_Whatever…Don't remind me…Who knows how long the three of us will be stationed here after we wait a bit for everything to cool down a bit…_

"I know, I know. I'll go hide in a bathroom or something." Zone replied, "Now get going."

Rinoa stood and looked at Squall. The other three SeeD's ran into the tunnel that led towards the station. Squall walked over to the young woman and the two of them followed the others. The two of them finally arrived at the station; the tunnel led them to a small path where the tracks were located. They climbed up some nearby stairs that led to the platform. The train was located on the opposite side they were standing on. Squall and Rinoa crossed the small bridge where two kids were standing, the bridge had a spilt in the center so when trains arrived they could pass by and still could allow people to cross over to the other side of the train platform. The two of them quickly jogged over to the train.

"This train is bound for Dollet, stopping at East Academy." The announcer replied. "This is the last train for today. Please hurry on board.

_The last train…_

"Come on, let's get on." Squall said to his client.

Rinoa nodded and began to follow Squall; he stopped just before boarding and looked at his companion. "Let me double check… Get off at East Academy and go through the forest, west of the station. Galbadia Garden is located up ahead… Is that correct?"

Rinoa nodded and smiled. "Yes, exactly."

Squall nodded and entered the train with the young woman in tow behind him. Once they entered the small compartment, the door behind them shut and the bridge separated to allow the train to get past. Inside the compartment the other three SeeDs were already waiting. Zell was standing off to the side staring out the window. Selphie was standing in front of the closed door, rocking back and forth anxiously awaiting Squall to open it for her. Quistis was standing beside the control panel where the tickets were scanned for the door to open. Rinoa was standing close by the door, where Squall was standing. The young leader glanced around and saw his group and his former instructor where all accounted for.

"This train, bound for East Academy will depart shortly." The announcer declared as the train rocked slowly and then began to move forward.

"Well…" Squall started to say.

"Open, Open, OPEN!" Selphie interrupted their stoic leader and began jumping up and down swinging her arms.

"…Make it." Squall mumbled.

"Please!" Selphie asked pumping her arm in the air. The small girl in yellow turned and looked at the brooding boy that was holding the key to opening the door for her.

"Open up!" she cheered again.

Squall turned around and looked at the bright green eyes that were staring at him, almost pleading. He sighed softly and put a hand on his forehead.

…_Better let her have her way._

He walked over to the panel and scanned the girl's ticket, with a hand on his hip.

"Confirming… Access granted…" The electronic voice of the ID check announced.

Selphie walked towards the door and it slid open for her, she turned and looked at her squad leader with a huge bright smile on her face. "Tee-hee! Thanks!" Selphie then ran inside and stood by the window to watch the scenery as the train moved forward.

Squall glanced over and saw Zell sigh and look down at the ground with a defeated look on his face. His arms hung loosely at his side.

_He feels bad about the saying we we're from Garden… He needs to control his mouth… Garden could be seriously in trouble for what happened…_

"…Oh man…" Zell moaned.

Quistis glanced over at Squall. "We should get there shortly, so we'll be all right out here."

Squall walked back over to his original spot and noticed Rinoa's eyes on him, he glanced up and met the girl's dark gaze.

"Weren't you just saying something?" she asked noticing that Selphie had cut him off earlier.

_It's nothing important, but…_

Squall turned his head to the side and put a hand on his hip he sighed, "Well… We made it." he said dropping his hand and meeting that dark gaze with his own steely blue one.

"I have Zone to thank for that." Quistis said softly.

Rinoa put her left hand on the upper part of her right arm and looked over at Quistis, "He's into naughty magazines."

_Maybe we should have taken that dirty magazine…_

Quistis crossed her arms and nodded at Rinoa, "I'll keep that in mind…"

_I wonder what Selphie is doing…_

Squall left his spot and entered through the door, the young girl was looking out the window and singing her 'train song' Squall had heard earlier.

"Train, Train Take Us Away. Take Us Far Away. To the Future We Will Go. Where It Leads No One Knows."

Squall shook his head and walked back to join the others, leaving Selphie in her bliss of train rides. Once he entered back to where everyone else was Rinoa and Quistis looked over at Squall. Zell was now looking at the ground with both hands on his hips, his face still looked so upset by what he said.

_We should just leave him alone for now…_

* * *

"Now arriving at East Academy Station, I repeat now arriving at East Academy Station. Those getting off please ensure you have all your belongings." the train announcer said through the intercom.

The four SeeD's and Rinoa quickly got off the train and stood on the small platform, the train pulled away. In the distance Squall could see the forest they needed to head into that led them to Galbadia Garden. The small group walked off the train platform and headed towards the forest. The small group stopped along a small dirt path and Quistis turned and looked at the quiet group.

"We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!" she declared.

Selphie glanced up and looked at their leader. "Heeey, I was just thinking…"

_Not about explosives I hope…_

She walked over and stood beside Squall and looked up at him with a somber expression on her bright normally cheerful face. "There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government." She put a hand over her chest and another over her mouth, "What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world…!?" her voice gave away how worried she was about the incident with Seifer.

_Garden wouldn't turn against its own…_

Zell turned and looked at the small girl, his stance became hostile and he began vibrating with his fist raised and clenched. "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going!"

_He really doesn't want to talk about what happened… He feels guilty… Whatever. Let's just get going and focus on the task at hand here…_

"I… I'm worried about Balamb Garden." Zell admitted.

_The faster we're done with this, the sooner we can go home…and see if there is any damage from Zell and Seifer's actions…_

Zell sighed and hung his head. "If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said were all from Garden…" Zell moved to stand in front of Squall and looked at him with sad, hopeful eyes. Zell held his arms out in front of him, "You think the president will retaliate on Garden?"

Squall turned to the side not looking at Zell. _Maybe…if the threat seemed big enough... Why wouldn't he? A SeeD held him at knife point after all…the possibility of SeeD being hired to execute him seems plausible from his standing. We were assisting a resistance faction for Timber's independence and already attempted to kidnap him earlier that day._

"Maybe." Squall said quietly.

Zell turned and hung his head sighing. "…Figures…" Zell quickly stood and grabbed Squall by his forearms shaking his slightly, "B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army would they?"

_Not only SeeD's…we have basic cadets and even junior classmen. Depending on the strength and numbers they brought. Not every student is fully trained. Plus there are a bunch of SeeD's missing…out on missions. Us included. Balamb could be taken. It's possible._

"Depends how strong the army is." Squall honestly admitted.

Zell let Squall go and hung his head again. "I know…but…"

"Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you…" Rinoa said sarcastically she walked over to the stoic brunette, "Do you have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?" she demanded resting her hands on her knees and glaring up at him with her dark brown eyes.

…_Not again._

"Zell wants your support." she said standing and looking Squall directly in the face.

_I knew it was gonna be something like that…_

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Any kind of encouragement will make…"

_That's just to ease your mind. Am I the only one who thinks that? No, I'm sure Seifer.._

Rinoa raised a hand in annoyance at Squall's silent treatment and lack of response. "Don't you ever worry about or even think about the well-being of your comrades!?"

_I don't believe in relying on others._

Rinoa's voice started to get louder as Squall still didn't answer. "Don't you understand!?"

…_Whatever. An outsider like you wouldn't have the means to be SeeD, or even a mercenary. We can't let our emotions compromise us, like Zell's did. If were undercover doing espionage and we get our cover blown by our emotions then it's pointless. All the training we undergo to be able to be the elite forces we are would be pointless. We're not an army of mindless combatants; we have other roles we perform. Sure, we train to fight if raising our weapons is needed. Emotions get in the way of duty, Zell needs to understand this. If I support his brash behaviour…then I'm not doing my duty. Relying on people also gets in the way, I'm more than capable of doing this on my own._

"Are you listening, Squall?" Rinoa asked noticing his eyes had a slight haze over them.

_Whatever…_

Squall looked at Rinoa his brows furrowed and he leaned forward. He put a hand to his forehead as the loud, crude ringing began to fill his head.

…_What the!? This sensation… Not…Not this…again!_

Rinoa's eye widened at the pain that crossed the brunette's features and backed up a bit. Squall dropped to his knees, and fell forward onto the dirt path. Rinoa dropped down and hugged her knees to her chest, she looked at the still boy in front of her, and his eyes were closed. Quistis soon felt the same ringing inside her head as well, it was unbearable.

"Uhh…" she responded before collapsing onto the soft path as well.

Zell ran over to Quistis' fallen figure and looked down as her unconscious body. Selphie turned and looked at Rinoa and Zell, the familiar ringing was filling her head as well.

"M…Me, too." she murmured.

Zell quickly turned around and ran over to Selphie as she collapsed into the small green foliage that ran alongside the path. Zell squatted down and looked at his fallen companion, knowing exactly what must have happened; the same thing that happened on the train. Rinoa turned her worried eyes away from Squall and looked at Zell, the only remaining SeeD not to have fallen victim to whatever had just happened.

"What's going on!?" she demanded worried for the two fallen SeeD's and their leader she was just yelling at.

Zell sighed and looked at the panicked expression on the girl's face. "I think… they went to the 'dream world'."

* * *

Laguna was standing overlooking the small cliff in front of him, we was wearing his traditional Galbadian uniform. Ward slowly approached the young man from behind, not wanting to startle his squad leader. Ward turned and looked at his dark skinned companion that was just slightly behind himself and Laguna.

"Kiros, you sure this is the place?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Kiros slowly walked over and joined Ward on the uneven path that was carved into the cliff side. "Positive."

"I don't wanna be patrolling the wrong place, like last time." Ward replied glancing over at Laguna's back.

Laguna turned and looked at his two best friends he sighed and put a hand on the back of his side, embarrassed.

_Those two are gonna be so mad…_

"Ahh, sorry… This ain't the place." Laguna admitted.

Kiros and Ward both sighed and shook their heads at Laguna's lack of directions, as usual.

Kiros looked at Laguna confident that this was the place they were asked to patrol. "This is it. Let's go, commander."

Laguna looked at the ground his face changed from embarrassed to confusion. He turned and pulled out the map from his pocket and looked over it once more.

…_This isn't the right map…oops…sorry guys…_

Laguna turned and put a hand again to the back of his head. "I brought the wrong map."

Ward face palmed at Laguna's mistake, and Kiros just sighed and shook his head. Laguna turned around and looked down at the large structure that was located at the bottom of the cliff they were standing on.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this…" Laguna admitted.

_Nah…maybe it's just my imagination._

"Nah, everything's cool…" Laguna said more to himself then his friends. He turned and looked at the two soldiers behind him, "Hey, make sure you guys are fully equipped. Well, we are on duty… Let's get a move on and check things out."

Laguna led his team down the uneven path that was weathered into the steep slope they now walked down. They came down the slope towards the weird structure-like building Laguna was looking at earlier. The small group came to a metal bridge that spilt into two paths. There was a large generator that seemed to be powering a conveyor belt that was carrying rocks and other debris down the cliff.

Laguna stopped on the bridge right before the paths spilt; he put a hand to the back of his head. "But seriously… This place sure is strange."

_I've never seen this kind of place before… looks… high tech._

"What the heck is this big pile of rocks? You think these are natural rocks used for carving tombstones?" Laguna said aloud.

Kiros gave their commander a strange look. "Who knows…or cares?"

"Speaking of strange…" Ward said, "Why have you been…running around so strange?"

Laguna turned and looked at the large man, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Strange…? What do you mean strange?...Just bein' cautious. That's the basic rule of thu…"

There was a strange noise that came from behind Laguna, further down the path that interrupted Laguna's ramblings. At the sudden noise the long haired man jerked around, and his green eyes scanned the desolate paths ahead of him.

"…Hey?" Laguna said.

A soldier dressed in white and wearing advanced looking armor came running towards him, Laguna recognized the strange armor right away.

"Looks like we've got company. Esthar soldiers." he announced to his teammates, "Still wearin' those flashy uniforms."

The same strange noise happened again, and Esthar soldiers flanked the small group. Kiros turned around and saw the threat first. Ward saw Kiros looking behind him and also turned around as more soldiers appeared.

"Laguna…!" Ward called out as another soldier joined the flanking squad behind them.

"Don't be such a weenie!" Laguna teased.

_It's just one soldier…there's three of us._

Laguna looked behind him and noticed they were flanked. "What the…!?" Laguna said not being able to hide his surprise at his obviousness that his friends were trying to warn him of.

The Esthar soldiers drew their weapons and began to attack the three Galbadian soldiers. The one single soldier that was behind them attacked first. Kiros quickly turned around and slashed at the lone soldier with his two Katals he held in his hands. Ward lifted his harpoon and hit the Esthar soldier in the chest. The enemy quickly fell to the ground and Ward ran over and pulled the harpoon from the soldier's chest. The three soldiers that had flanked them were standing watching the small battle, Kiros looked at Laguna.

"Wasn't our mission just to patrol…?" he asked.

"Why does it have to turn out like this?" Ward asked somberly.

Laguna put a hand on the back of his head. "Seriously…! I wasn't expecting this at all!"

Ward and Kiros gave their commander an incredulous look; they weren't even supposed to be here. Laguna led them in the wrong direction, again. The Esthar soldier's got tired of the Galbadian soldier's party banter and attacked, the trio quickly dispatched the Esthar soldiers.

"There's more coming…?" Ward asked.

"There's no end to this!" Kiros complained.

"Better make a run for it!" Laguna suggested.

The group quickly turned and ran along the metal catwalk further into the weird place they had accidently found. They took the left path and followed the catwalk they were on. Below them was strange, ominous glowing blue rock. The catwalk spilt into three paths, Laguna led his friends down the middle path, and there was a ladder that led down into the blue rock. Someone, probably Estharian's, had carved an entrance into the rock. Laguna not wanting to fight the endless supply of Estharian soldiers probably following them quickly descended down the ladder into the weird blue stone. Once they reached the bottom of the ladder they were standing in a tunnel. The tunnel had been carved through the blue rock that seemed to almost glow, lighting up the tunnel. Laguna with no choice led his friends further into the tunnel, he noticed something strange on the ground.

_Hmm? What's this…?_

Laguna bent down and picked up the small key he saw, it was old in appearance. He put the key into his back pocket.

_I feel a draft on my butt…_

Laguna quickly turned around and looked at the back of his pants. "T…There's a hole in my back pocket!"

_The key!_

Laguna bent down and searched around for the key he had found, and lost in a matter of seconds. The key was nowhere to be found.

_Can't find it…_

"Oh well… Nothing cheaper than something free." Laguna said sadly.

"Nothing cheaper…" Kiros stated.

"…Than something free?" Ward finished.

Laguna looked at his two friends. "…What? Is it something I said? C'mon… Let's go."

Laguna led them further down the tunnel they walked over three grey hatches on the ground. Laguna walked over the middle hatch and examined it. "Hmm..? The lever on the hatch is loose." Laguna noted, "….! I know!" Laguna stood up, "If we use this… Some stubborn Esthar fool won't be able to come after us!"

"What the heck are you up to?" Kiros asked cautiously.

"Somethin' stupid again, I bet." Ward said quietly.

Laguna looked at his friends with mock hurt in his voice. "You guys… You're gonna regret sayin' that. They say, one who makes fun of a genius will end up cryin' in the end." Laguna bragged, Kiros turned and looked at Laguna confused.

"…So who's the…genius…?" Ward asked Laguna.

_Ouch! Harsh man, harsh!_

"Erghhhhhhhhh! Just shut up! ANYWAY!" Laguna said trying to ignore his friends teasing and get to the point, "The lever for this hatch is broken. So if we just loosen it a bit more…"

"When they come after us from that side and…" Kiros said finally understanding what Laguna meant.

"YES! Youuu guessed it! They'll walk over it without expecting a thing!" laguna beamed, "Then, all of a sudden, WHOOPS! ...And down they go. I have to admit… I really am a genius."

Ward chuckled. "…Like the Esthar soldiers are really gonna fall for this trap."

Laguna looked at Ward. "We won't know until we try! And those who never try will never know! So… I'm gonna do it. Just remember, if we tamper with the lever we won't be able to make it back to the other side. It'd be idiotic to fall for our own trap… So here it goes." Laguna bent down beside the hatch. "You guys better stand back."

Kiros and Ward moved back onto the third hatch and watched Laguna tamper with the hatch.

Laguna bent down and pulled the lever up, leaving nothing to keep the hatch in place, now if anyone ran over it the hatch would collapse taking whoever to their demise.

"There!" Laguna said rejoining his friends.

The three continued down the tunnel, they could only go forward now with their trap in place. Behind them an Estharian soldier was following the group and stepped onto the second hatch, without the lever holding the hatch closed it opened and the soldier fell and disappeared. Laguna thought he heard a noise and went back to the hatch, he saw the second hatch was open. He smiled at his friends and noticed the lever on the third hatch.

"Wait a minute…maybe this lever, too?" Laguna bent down to tamper with the lever but it wouldn't come up. "This lever… It's not moving 'cause…there's something stuck? Ahh, well…"

Laguna then went back the way they had come and continued going forward. He noticed there were two large holes in the wall and the floor was at a slight incline, Laguna shrugged and kept along the path. The next area had two ways, one which led up and another that went straight, Laguna saw a similar looking item on the ground and bent to pick it up, it was another old key and put it in his shirt pocket instead.

_This time… It's in my shirt pocket…so HA!_

Laguna felt an itch inside his nose. "Ah… Ahh.. ACHOO!" The key ended up flying out of his pocket when he sneezed, Laguna began to look around again for the lost item. "Not again!?" Laguna sighed.

_Can't find it… Ahh well, it's not like I'm gonna die._

Laguna led his friends through the straight path, there was a metal ring placed around the opening for extra support. The trio found themselves out of the blue rock and surrounded by technology that Laguna didn't recognize. They walked along the metal catwalk and climbed the ladder at the very end. Once they reached the top they were back in the area they first started in.

_Maybe I can mess with that first hatch now…_

Laguna led his team back along the left path and all the way to the ladder that led them back down into the blue stone. Laguna led them back to where the hatches sat against the floor.

"Maybe this hatch too?" Laguna bent down and to tamper with the first hatch's lever, "You guys stand back."

Ward crossed his arms. "…You planning to fall for your own trap?"

Laguna put a hand to the back of his head, thinking.

"It's already a dead end." Kiros pointed out, "You still wanna close off the path we just took with a trap? Normally… Even if you raise the lever… It'd be meaningless."

"Ohhh… I get it." Laguna said finally understanding, "Well… Perfect timing… I guess? Ahh, you know what I mean… Since this lever is also loose I just thought…we'd leave it alone."

Ward scoffed. "Yeah…right…"

Laguna puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips and shot his friend a glare for his disbelief in him. "What!? You don't believe me? C'mon guys!"

Kiros just sighed at Laguna being…well Laguna. Laguna turned them around and went back up the ladder and across the catwalk back to the entrance. Once there they climbed back down the ladder and across that catwalk back into the blue stone structure. They took the path that went up, the path was inclined meaning they were going higher and further into this weird blue stone structure. Once they reached the top of the upper path, Laguna led his team to the left path and through the steel metal ring like doorway. The trio saw a large boulder made of the same blue stone like material and a weird switch on the floor just passed the rather large boulder. Laguna bent down to examine the weird looking object.

"The heck's this? A blue and red switch, and two fuses…?"

Kiros put his hand on his chin. "A detonator…? You know."

Laguna turned his friend and crossed his arms over his chest nodding. "Ohhh, I get it. The short blue fuse is for that boulder…And the long red fuse is for the boulder further down?"

"Hey, man…! Are you crazy!?" Ward asked Laguna, "You don't even know how powerful that thing will be!"

"Ahh, I bet it's not all that. The detonator's right here, so as long as we stay behind it, we'll be all right." Laguna explained.

"Well… I guess so." Ward admitted defeat.

"Let's see…what to do." Laguna said gazing down at the switches; Laguna shrugged and pushed the red one first, "The bomb blast won't reach us here. Just stay put." Suddenly the cavern started to shake, probably the impact of Laguna pressing the red switch.

"W-W-W-What!?" Ward asked.

The further boulder, that was in the room the comrades had entered before going along the left path with the detonator, was released and rolled down a large hole and followed the path, it eventually came out from the earlier path the group travelled along with the two holes in the wall. An Esthar soldier was running quickly from the boulder that was now chasing him. The boulder ended up blocking the lower trapping the soldier. The impact from the boulder hitting the wall caused the first hatch to swing open; due to the fact the lever was already loose.

"That was…awfully loud." Kiros commented.

Ward nodded. "Lucky we were here."

Laguna nodded and crossed his arms. "That's what I told you before! You should always check how powerful the thing could be…"

Ward raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't that…me, who said that?"

Laguna turned and looked at the large man and put a hand behind his head realizing his embarrassing mistake. "…Uh…Ahh…Hm… Anyway, we're all still alive, right!?" Laguna knelt down and pressed the blue switch for the closer boulder. "It's gonna blow! Run for it!"

They ran up the path to get out of the way of the blast, just in case it was powerful. The boulder rolled down the path, and chased away another group of soldiers that were starting to follow Laguna and his two friends. The boulder rolled towards the same hole the first boulder went down and stopped, covering the opening. The impact caused the last hatch to swing open.

"That was….awfully quiet." Kiros commented.

The three soldiers came running down the stairs they went up at the end of the path to avoid the blast radius.

"I was expecting a blast of some sort…" Ward added.

"See! I told you! I told you it wasn't all that powerful!" Laguna said with a big smile at being right…for once.

Kiros and Ward shook their heads and followed after their leader who started going back up the stairs they had just come down from. They found themselves along a bridge, the stone in the wall faded from blue to a light pink colour. They walked along the small bridge towards another set of stairs and quickly climbed them and ran along another long bridge that the Estharian's had added so they could get around this weird blue maze. The three soldiers entered another metal ring like door which led to another blue long tunnel. Laguna noted another boulder sitting in a large alcove and approached it, his curiosity got the better of him and he touched the smooth blue stone. The boulder began to move and disappeared down the incline cavern it was hiding in front of.

"Hghh…!?" Laguna blurted out at his surprise of the boulder moving and causing another earthquake.

A loud scream of panic could be heard further in, probably another Estharian soldier that had intended to sneak up on them. Unfortunately, in the end was surprised instead by having to run from the boulder that could potentially crush him.

"Phew, that was close…" Laguna mumbled.

"Geez… You have to go around touching everything like a little kid, don't you?" Ward reprimanded.

"Chill out a little, will ya…?" Laguna said shrugging, "WHATEVER-MAN! Thanks to ME, those Esthar soldiers and that rock are history. It's like killing two pigs with one stone. I am just so awesome… Genius, I tell you…"

"Pigs?" Ward asked in confusion by Laguna's wrong use of sayings.

"Don't you mean…birds?" Kiros asked.

Laguna ignored his two friends and went further along the path, hoping to find an end to this weird, blue stone area. The next area had two paths; Laguna led them along the upper path that contained more stairs at the end. The blue stone began to fade into a more greenish-yellow colour. Once the comrades climbed the stairs they found themselves out of the maze and standing along a cliff out cropping that led to nowhere. It was a dead end. A small group of Estharian soldiers ran up the stairs and trapped the companions from trying to go back down the stairs.

"Don't tell me…" Laguna trailed off.

"Of all the worst possible…" Kiros added.

"Predicaments…" Ward finished.

The Esthar soldiers attacked Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Laguna drew his machine gun and shot a few rounds into the first soldier, who dropped to the ground instantly. Ward threw his harpoon and walked over to pull it out the Estharian's body. The soldier was kneeling and bleeding heavily, he quickly ran and used Soul Crush on Kiros and Ward doing major damage and leaving the two severely wounded. The soldier finally dropped to the ground, the blood loss being too much for him to survive.

Laguna, Ward and Kiros flopped to the ground near the edge of the cliff on their stomachs. They were tired; Kiros and Ward were also injured from that last suicide attack.

"Look, the ocean… We're saved!" Laguna said, "Lady luck is on our side! We can escape to Galbadia!"

"One would say we've been run down… That's what they'd normally say…" Kiros managed to get out.

"Don't say that. It might come true. Didn't your grandmother tell you that?" Laguna asked slowly climbing to his feet.

"…If you say something bad… It will come true… Yeah, I think she did." Kiros said panting heavily.

"Ggghh…rrrhhh…" Ward moaned.

Laguna turned to look at his other fallen companion. "What'd you say?"

"I think…his throat…was…injured… He lost…his voice." Kiros breathing was becoming extremely laboured.

"It…was…fu…you…" Ward managed to get out from his damaged vocal cords.

Laguna bent down beside his friend. "Say again?"

"It…was…fun…you…guys…La…guna…Ki…ros…it…was…fun."

"Ward, that's way uncool. It's not cool to say things like that." Laguna said,

"Just for that, you're gettin' the Cuchi-Cuchi treatment!" Laguna stood up, "How's that, huh!? Want more!? Well!?"

Ward didn't reply, he couldn't the damage was dealt fully now. Laguna walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the ocean; he saw a few boats sitting in the water.

"WHOA! Check it out, a boat! We're getting' on!"

"A…vessel… They'd…normally…call…it." Kiros said his breathing getting even more strained.

"Boat, vessel, whatever. We're going back to Galbadia!"

Laguna walked over to Kiros and helped him to his feet and threw him over the edge of the cliff. Laguna then helped Ward up and also tossed his large frame over the side of the cliff and into the waters below. Laguna leaned over the edge and looked down.

"You guys…sure have guts. You know how high this cliff is…!?"

_I don't know if I can do this…_

Laguna lowered himself onto his knees and began to swing his feet over the edge while facing backwards.

"Oh..sh…!" Laguna began to lose his footing and began to slip, "…No way…" he slipped from the edge and fell down the side of the cliff, "AHHHH!" Laguna yelled just before he hit the dark water below.


	12. Executions, Memories and Assassinations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy thanks for your awesome reviews and praise, it inspires me when sometimes inspiration is hard to come by. Thanks to my follower and those who favoured my story. Thanks for the awesome people I know who read this. It's an awesome feeling knowing you're reading the stuff I work hard on. Your all my muse

* * *

**Chapter XII – Executions, Memories and Assassination Plots**

Zell was pacing back and forth it had been hours and still the three SeeDs hadn't woken up yet from being in the 'dream world'. Rinoa was standing near Selphie's silent form not understanding what the brawler had meant when he said they went to some mysterious and unknown place. Rinoa glanced over at Squall's lifeless body, still there was nothing. Zell's pacing had now become even more erratic as even more time passed. Suddenly, their dark clad leader moaned and began to climb to his feet, once standing Squall stumbled back a bit and put a hand to his forehead as he became more aware and focused. Selphie and Quistis also began to climb to their feet; Quistis was the more confused of the SeeDs not knowing what had happened.

"Was it Laguna again…?" Zell asked hesitantly.

"Sir Laguna's in BIG TROUBLE! I hope he'll be okay…!" Selphie replied her face and voice both showing her worry.

Quistis crossed her arms and looked at the short girl. "Doesn't seem like the first time for you all. What is this?"

Squall looked back and forth between his fellow SeeDs finally settling his stormy gaze on Quistis he sighed and crossed his arms, the stoic young man looked down at the ground.  
_  
If it were just me, I could tell the others it was only a crazy dream…  
_  
He uncrossed his arms and looked at his former instructor. "We'll be wasting our time trying to figure it out." he shrugged, "Let's keep going."

Zell nodded and raised his hand pointing over his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go! I think we're almost there." Zell ran ahead and the two female SeeD members followed after the brawler. Rinoa looked over at Squall's emotionless face and approached him.

"Umm…Squall… I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry."  
_  
Forget about it.  
_  
Squall put up one of his hands in a gesture for her to forget about it. He followed after his comrades and Rinoa quickly hurried after everyone not wanting to be left behind. The group finally got out of the small forest and began their approach to the large Garden that sat in the distance. Once they approached the Garden the feeling in the air became sifter, Galbadia Garden was a more militaristic Garden then Balamb was. Even though all SeeD candidates were transferred to Balamb for the field exam, most of the cadets in this Garden moved on to join the Galbadian Army instead of taking the SeeD exam. Once a cadet reaches the age of twenty they can no longer apply for SeeD candidacy. Galbadia Garden served as a military training academy, specializing in advance weapon technology. The Garden itself didn't allow cadets to use Guardian Forces or really even para-magic, because most cadets would not use such skills in the army. Cadets really only got a feel for the use of para-magic and GF's when ultimately transferring to Balamb for the exam.

Small one man flying machines, which were used by paratroopers, could be seen hovering in the air above Galbadia Garden. Squall led everyone inside the main gate. The school's fellow cadets watched the strangers with slight curiosity.

"Even the uniforms are different." Zell commented watching a female cadet walk by.

Balamb's female cadet uniform consisted of a yellow bow, while Galbadia's uniform was red. The boy's uniform contained a red jacket and pants, unlike Balamb's dark blue one. Even the logo was different, though it still held the black and white SeeD emblem on the front of the school the cross and ring that ran along the outside was red; opposed to the blue that Balamb's had. The group approached the front gate and Selphie stood looking around in awe.

"Wow… Completely different…" she commented.

Zell walked up and joined the happy-go-lucky girl. "Sure is quiet…"

Squall and Rinoa walked over and joined Zell and Selphie. "…I like it." Squall said softly.

Rinoa laughed quietly at the stoic leader's comment. Quistis walked up and joined everyone and turned around to face them all before walking through the electronic gates.

"Could you leave this one up to me? I've been here several times, and I know the headmaster pretty well." she explained and then walked through the gate and before she could go any further turned and faced the others, "I'll go explain our situation." Quistis then walked away.

The four teens then walked through the gate themselves and entered the main lobby of the school.

"Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden: Please wait in the second floor reception room." A voiced announced over the PA system.

Squall looked at the others and shrugged, they took the path straight ahead of them towards the stairs that would lead them to the second floor where they were to wait. There were a few cadets in the hallway with an angry looking drill instructor pacing in front, the cadets dropped down and had to do push ups as punishment.  
_  
Very military like…  
_  
Squall led the group up the stairwell and onto the second floor. There was a room located near the top of the stairs; a stern looking instructor looked at the small group coming up the stairs.

"This is the reception room. Please wait here until you hear from the master." he explained.

Squall nodded and entered the room with everyone following closely behind him. Inside the room were two sleek white couches and a glass coffee table between them. Selphie moved to stand by the large window while Zell sat down on one of the couches and crossed a leg over his opposite thigh. Squall stood by the door, while Rinoa was standing near the end of the other couch that was unoccupied with her back to the group.

"I wonder if they have a Garden Festival here, too?" Selphie wondered aloud.  
_  
…seems too strict for any leisure activities…  
_  
"So Quistis attended classes here?" Rinoa asked.  
_  
Maybe that's why she was a strict instructor?  
_  
"How long are they gonna make us wait…?" Zell asked getting impatient.

The door to the room opened and Quistis walked in.

"How'd it go?" Squall asked.

She shrugged lightly. "They understand our situation." Quistis walked over to a sullen Zell and leaned a bit forward towards him, "And Balamb Garden is safe." Zell jumped up from the couch in shock and ultimate joy.

"The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."

Zell put a hand over his heart and sighed bowing his head in relief. "So, Seifer's taking all the blame?"

"The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out…" she said quietly.  
_  
Sentence…?  
_  
Squall, Rinoa and Selphie turned to look at the blond woman. Zell jumped back a bit in surprise by the news. Rinoa dropped to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

"…He was executed?" she asked somberly, "…Of course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'…" Rinoa said standing up.

"It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this." Quistis reprimanded walking over to Rinoa, "You're a resistance faction, right? You should have been prepared for the worst."

Rinoa walked a few steps from Quistis and turned her back. "I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you." Quistis sat down on the empty couch, "I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't much consolation."

Selphie turned and looked at Zell. "You really hated Seifer, didn't you, Zell!?"

"Yeah, but… He was from Garden… He was one of us." he replied honestly, "If I can, I wanna get revenge."

"I don't have any good memories of him." Quistis admitted, "I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled. Well, he wasn't really a bad guy."

"I didn't like the guy, but executed…?" Zell looked down at the ground.

Squall walked over and stood beside Rinoa.

"I…really liked him." Rinoa said her voice was slightly cracking, "He was always full of confidence, smart… Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."

"Your boyfriend?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa turned and looked at the shorter girl. "I don't really know." Rinoa moved to sit beside Quistis on the couch, "I…I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt…?"

"Do you still like him?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa glanced over her shoulder at Selphie. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it." she pulled her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth, "It was last summer…" she rocked back into a sitting position. "I was sixteen. Lots of fond memories…"  
_  
I liked him…wasn't a bad guy… He was one of us… Seifer… You've become just a memory. Will they… Will they talk about me this way if I die, too? Squall was this and that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want? _

Squall was pacing back and forth; he walked past Zell heading for the door. _So this is what death is all about.. I can't stay here, while they talk about memories…and death.  
_  
Squall was still pacing around the door, lost to his thoughts. _…Not for me. I won't have it!  
_  
Quistis was watching Squall pace around, deep in thought. She stood and looked at him. "What's wrong, Squall?"

Rinoa after hearing Quistis speak also stood and looked at Squall. Squall looked at Quistis, the normally stoic young SeeD was angry, very angry. Squall slashed his arm through the air his voice showing his anger.

"I won't have it!" he declared.

Selphie looked over at Squall and Zell jerked his head up at the angry SeeDs voice.

"W-What?" Zell asked confused.

Selphie unable to contain herself at the emotional outbreak from Squall ran over to him. "Are you MAD!?"

Squall turned and stalked over to the door, he turned around and looked at his fellow companions. His expression was still one of anger.

"I'm not having anyone talk about me in the past tense!"

Zell reached a hand out towards his squad leader. Squall jerked around and ran through the open door. Zell looked at his fellow female companions in the room; they all had the same look of shock. Zell knew Seifer and Squall were rivals it was obvious to see, I mean they had the mark to prove it on both of their faces after all.

"What was that?" Zell asked.

"I'm not sure exactly…" Quistis said looking at the now shut door.

"He was really mad." Selphie replied frowning.

"Should we go after him or something?" Zell asked his fellow SeeDs, "What did he mean he wouldn't have it? Have what exactly?"

"I think it would be best not to bring it up. We should leave him alone for a bit." Quistis offered.

"I'm gonna go find him! He's our leader." Zell said standing up and running out the door.

"That boy will get in a lot of trouble for running in the halls. It's stricter here." Quistis was looking at the door and frowning. She turned and looked at Selphie and Rinoa, "Well, let's go as well."

The two females nodded at the blonde woman and followed her out into the hallway. Zell was jogging down the hallway looking for the dark clad figure of Squall; he had no idea which way he exactly went. Galbadia's Garden was larger than Balamb and its layout was confusing to a first timer in the building. Suddenly Zell was jerked backwards by a hand attached to the white collar of his red and black jacket. Zell turned around and saw an angry looking Galbadian Garden drill instructor.

"No running in the halls. As a visiting party from another Garden you are not excused from the rules."

"B-B-But I." Zell stammered trying to get out of the man's grasp and find Squall.

"No excuses." The man dragged Zell back towards the Reception Room and down the stairs, he handed the brawler to the Instructor they had seen earlier.

"Another trouble maker huh? Drop and give me fifty." The second Instructor ordered.

Zell quickly moved to stand in line with the other Galbadian cadets and do push ups. "This sucks…" Zell mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Squall walked back towards the Reception Room and down the stairs, he had wandered around the school for a bit. He had to find the other's and see what their next move would be in regards to their situation. Squall saw the same cadets still doing push ups and then noticed a familiar looking blonde also going through the same punishment.  
_  
Poor Zell…  
_  
Squall shook his head at the blonde and continued towards the main lobby they had first entered through. Squall thought he heard someone calling his name and turned around and looked up at the second floor balcony. Raijin was standing on the second floor calling down to him.

"Yo! Squall!" Raijin disappeared and quickly ran down to the bottom floor to talk to the brunette, Fujin appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Squall questioned the pair.

"What am I doin'? I'm a messenger, ya know." Raijin looked at the woman beside him and they both nodded, "Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?" They looked at each other again and nodded.  
_  
New order?  
_  
"What kind of order?" Squall asked.

Raijin raised a hand in the air dismissively. "I dunno. Gave it to the head honcho here. Just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?" Raijin and Fujin nodded again at each other.

The silver haired woman looked at the brunette with cold red eyes and slashed the air with her hand. "EXPLAIN."  
_  
Explain? Explain what exactly?  
_  
"We were suposse'ta go to Timber." Raijin began clarifying, "But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here." The two nodded once more to each other.

Fujin looked around and fixed her gaze back at Squall. "SEIFER?"  
_  
…they don't know huh? They know he left to come to Timber after us…Quistis did say he broke out of detention and caused a huge ruckus but… Why don't they know…is it a huge secret. Why? Unless he's not actually dead…Seifer sure wouldn't go down without a fight.  
_  
"Oh yeah! Wasn't Seifer with you?" Raijin asked curiously.

"I believe Seifer may be dead…" Squall answered honestly, not really knowing himself.

Fujin put a hand to her heart, her red eyes wide with shock and worry. She looked at Squall urging him to continue.

"I heard he was tried in Galbadia and then executed…" Squall explained.

Fujin glared at Squall and swiped her hand in the air again. "LIES!"

Raijin started laughing. "BWAHAAHAAHAA! That's gotta be a lie, ya know!?  
There's no way he'd put up with a trial, ya know!? Or an execution for that matter! It's just so not Seifer, ya know!?"  
_  
No…It wouldn't be Seifer. I could imagine it would take a whole army to put him to his knees for an execution. He'd be swinging Hyperion around…  
_  
"FIND!" Fujin said looking at Squall with determination set in her face.

"O'What…! We're gonna meet up with Seifer?" Raijin asked his counterpart,  
"Well, see ya, Squall. We're gonna head off to Galbadia to look for Seifer."

Rajin and Fujin both turned and ran towards the main gate in their search for Seifer. Squall watched the two retreat and sighed, he would have to go find the other's now.

"Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden: Please assemble in front of the gate." A voice over the school's intercom announced.

Squall turned and headed towards the front gate where they were being called to go to. He went through the electric gate and saw Quistis standing and waiting for him.

"Ok, it's time to meet. Let's go."

Squall and Quistis turned and walked down the small tunnel that led to the main gate of the large Garden. Squall looked to his left and saw Rinoa and Selphie walking together, Zell was running trying to catch up and not be left behind. Squall was the last to arrive. Quistis was pacing and Zell was shadow boxing. Selphie was bouncing around on the spot impatient as always and Rinoa was sitting on a large grey planter swinging her feet in the air. Rinoa glanced up and saw a car approaching from the Garden's parking garage.

"Oh! I think that's him." Rinoa said. "Just pretend I'm a SeeD, too. It'll be less complicated that way." she explained.

The three other SeeD's moved to stand at attention in the middle of the path for the meeting of the Headmaster Martine. Squall and Rinoa moved to join them. The car moved closer and turned leaving it slightly angled, the door opened and the Headmaster climbed out and approached the young teens. The four SeeD's quickly saluted their superior and Rinoa glanced over and awkwardly fumbled to copy the motion. The SeeD's then dropped the salute and Rinoa glanced over and copied again, trying to make it look like she belonged.

"Good day." Martine greeted and began pacing in front of the SeeD's, "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid."  
_  
Cooperate? Sounds like a big assignment if two of the three Gardens are collaborating on the task.  
_  
"Actually, we too, have been planning for this for quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation." Martine explained, still pacing. He turned and looked at the soldiers before him, "At ease."

The four SeeD's and Rinoa relaxed their stance and looked at the Headmaster for more details on this mission.

"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base."

_Garden is supposed to remain neutral. Even if this one is located in Galbadia territory…if it was taken over by Galbadia it would cause an uprising at Garden…maybe even a civil war.  
_  
"…We have very few options available to us." Martine explained sadly, "We entrust world peace and the future to you."

The four SeeD's saluted the Headmaster again after he debriefed them on the current situation. Rinoa watching her companions quickly followed suit and also saluted. They dropped their hands from their foreheads and Rinoa also dropped her hands as well.

"Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders." Martine said and walked over to Squall and handed him the envelope. "Any questions?" Martine asked looking at the young group.

Squall opened the envelope and scanned the documents, his eyes stopped and he looked up at the Headmaster. "The orders say by the means of 'a sniper'. We have no one with that skill."

The Headmaster turned and began walking back to the car and called over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." Martine looked over to left at the grass surrounding the school. "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Over in the grass a young boy was laying starring up at the clouds He was wearing a black cowboy hat on his head. The boy was dressed in a long khaki coloured jacket with a purple shirt underneath. He wore brown chaps over black pants. He had his hand raised in the air and a yellow butterfly landed on his exposed finger from his black fingerless gloves. He used his finger as an imaginary gun and shot, causing the butterfly to quickly fly away. He climbed to his feet and picked up his shotgun that was lying beside him. He stood and moved over to join his Headmaster and meet the SeeDs he would be working with.

"This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter."

Irvine began pacing back and forth studying the faces of the SeeDs in front of him. He kept looking at Squall, Zell, Selphie and Quistis more closely than Rinoa.

"Leave whenever you're ready." Martine finished and walked back to the car,

"Failure is not an option." he then walked around to the passenger side door to get in.

Irvine looked at the Headmaster and held out his hand again in a mock gun and pretended to shoot at Martine's back. "BANG!" he turned and shrugged his shoulders innocently at the group.

Martine got into the car and it drove back towards the school and disappeared into the parking garage once again. Everyone gathered around Squall, while Irvine stood off to the side of the group with his back to them.

"What's our next mission?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Our next mission…" Squall said stepping forward a few steps and had his back to the group his voice becoming deathly serious, "This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to…" Squall turned and looked at the three SeeDs. "…assassinate the sorceress."

* * *

A/N: I always wondered why Zell was in the hallway doing push ups with the other students. I believe you can walk around and find the others, but I've never really bothered to attempt this for myself…I kinda get lost in that damn school and hate it. So I made up my own reasoning, seems very plausible to me. Zell is too hot headed for his own good haha, but that's why we love him.


	13. Test of Courage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy you guys have always supported me from the beginning, thank you. Thank you PromiseInTheRain and to all my other followers, favouriters and fellow readers, what can I say? You're all stellar. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter XIII – Test of Courage**

Zell and Selphie both jumped back in surprise, Quistis looked at Squall's serious face; this wasn't a joke. Rinoa clamped a hand around her necklace.

"We're to shoot her from afar, Kinneas will be our sharpshooter." Squall explained, "We're to support Kinneas to our fullest." Squall walked over and looked at the sharpshooter. "Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on."

Irivine turned and looked at his new stoic leader and shrugged. "Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target."

Squall sighed and moved back to the front of the group as he was walking he talked over his shoulder to his squad. "Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're gonna head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City." Squall turned around, "There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan. Let's get going."

Irvine turned and looked at Squall. "Well then… We'll need to choose a party for the trip to Deling City." Irvine moved and pushed Zell and Quistis to stand beside Squall and Selphie and Rinoa beside himself, "How's this?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
_  
…don't tell me…he's a womanizer…great.  
_  
Squall sighed. "I'll decide."

Squall re-arranged the party taking Rinoa and Selphie with him and giving Quistis, Zell and Irvine.  
_  
He's not going to like this set up at all…  
_  
"There." Squall informed the sharpshooter.  
Irvine looked at the brunette is shock and held his hands in the air. "What!? Are you serious….?"

"I've balanced out the party." Squall said dismissively.  
_  
Stop complaining…_

Squall and his party left the front gate and headed over to the small station located not too far from the station. The train would be the fastest way to get to Deling City, once they approached the small platform the train was already docked and awaiting passengers. There was a bunch of students sitting around The East Galbadia Station; they all seemed to be down in spirits. Squall led his fellow females up the three flights of stairs to the platform where the train was waiting.

"It costs three thousand Gil to board this train bound for Deling City. Getting on?" One of the station's staff members asked.

Squall nodded and handed the Gil over and took the tickets, the three companions entered the train. Squall looked around and didn't see the Quistis and the others yet.  
_  
Better open the door for Selphie…or she'll be jumping and pleading.  
_  
Squall moved to stand beside the console as Rinoa and Selphie entered the train as well. Selphie automatically moved to the closed door and Squall scanned the ticket.

"Confirming… Access granted…" The ID check announced.

The bright girl looked at Squall in appreciation. "Hee! You caught on!" she then smiled and walked through the open door to watch the scenery.

Squall heard footsteps and glanced towards the door the two SeeDs and their assassin came walking into the train, now they could head to Deling City and get this mission started.

"This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly." A voice over the intercom informed.

The door closed behind Squall and the train rocked forward as it began to head to its destination.

Rinoa chuckled at the announcement and hugged herself. "This is the only train bound for Deling City anyways."

Zell and Quistis also chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"Hmm… Perhaps it's fate." Irvine said shrugging.  
_  
Fate? In regards to what exactly? Whatever.  
_  
Irvine ignored the silence and walked through the door to join Selphie.

"So, what do we do about HIM?" Zell asked.

Quistis looked at Squall. "…Irvine just kind of went off… Shouldn't you check?"

"Shouldn't you go check on Selphie?" Rinoa also added.

Zell frowned at Squall. "I don't want that Irvine guy using the guest room. Don't open it for him!"  
_  
Whatever…I guess I'll go check up on those two. I'm sure their fine.  
_  
Squall pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door and went through it, he walked over to his two missing companions. Irvine was standing beside Selphie he had a fist to his forehead.

"Selphie… We're destined to be together!"  
_  
Oh Hyne…He really is a womanizer…  
_  
Selphie looked a little embarrassed at the sharpshooter's sudden declaration and stammered. "Y-Yeah right…!"

Irvine turned and looked out the window. "A sigh of love?"

Selphie quickly turned and looked at the tall man beside her. "N-no…."

Irvine turned and began to walk back to where everyone else was, Squall moved to the side to get out of his way. "Pardon me…" Irvine said to Squall.

Squall watched Irvine disappear into the next compartment, he turned and looked at the shocked and embarrassed face of Selphie.

"My heart's pounding… What is this I'm feeling?"  
_  
Uhhh…  
_  
"It's an important mission. Get used to handling pressure while you can." he offered trying to ignore the girl's feelings.

Selphie looked at Squall like he was an idiot, she looked at the floor and turned back to the window sighing. Squall took this as his time to leave and went back to join the others, he saw Irvine standing in front of Rinoa now.

"Rinoa…" Irvine threw his arms in the air also trying the same thing he did with Selphie.

Rinoa quickly retreated from Irvine and moved to stand beside Quistis who went into strict teacher mode and put a hand on her hip.

"Irvine Kinneas! You're playing a major role in this mission. Now behave yourself!" she chastised.

Irvine shrugged. "No one understands me…"  
_  
…yes definitely a 'ladies' man'…  
_  
Irvine moved and stood beside Rinoa. "Sharpshooters are loners by nature… We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet." he then moved back over towards the console, "The pressure of the moment… An instant of tension… That's what… I have to face alone..." Irvine moved over to the door. "…It's not easy. So like… Just do me a favour, and let me be! You get my drift?"

Zell punched the ground in annoyance and the train shook slightly.

"Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration…" The train announcer replied over the intercom.

Everyone looked at Zell and shook their heads.

"I, uh…repeat… Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration…"

* * *

The train arrived at Deling City and everyone got off at the large station, the station itself had multiple gates for trains. Squall led Rinoa and Selphie through the station's exit and up the escalator. At the top you could see a large bridge in the background. The group stopped at the top of the stairs, that if you went down you could catch the bus to whatever district in the city you wanted to go to.

"What's wrong Squall?" Selphie asked.

"We're heading for Caraway's Mansion. It's in the government district. We're here as back-up from Galbadia Garden, Don't blow our cover."  
_  
I wish Zell was here for this talk…  
_  
Selphie nodded and Rinoa looked a bit nervous.  
_  
Is Laguna here now?  
_  
Squall shook his head and led them down the stairs towards the buses. The black and red bus that stopped in front of them was the number eight, it would take them straight to Caraway's Mansion. The trio climbed onto the small public bus and waited for their stop.  
_  
Caraway is the head of the Galbadian army… Could this be a coup d'etat? No… I don't think he's out to overthrow the president…_

The bus pulled into the government district and the party climbed off, to the left was a small bridge that led further into the city. To the right was where the mansion was located. There was a guard standing along the path that led to the gate into the mansion.

"General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate, but… I can't just let you walk in."  
_  
…What?  
_  
"I believe he's been informed of our arrival." Squall explained to the guard.

"Yes, indeed, but… I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."  
_  
We're SeeD… Why do we have to test anything?  
_  
"Huh? What's he talking about?" Selphie asked confused.  
_  
What do we have to do?  
_  
"Test our skills? What does he want us to do?" Squall asked.

"The Tomb of the Unknown King is to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. It's real simple, but… You have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number." The guard explained.

"A code number?" Squall asked.

"Why does SeeD have to do a test?" Selphie asked frowning.

"There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia yesterday, who had yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. The Tomb of the Unknown King is located northeast of the city. Your objective is to go to the Tomb of the Unknown King, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number. You should be able to find what you're looking for shortly after you go in. The ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never make it back alive. Anyways, here's a map for you."

Squall took the map and nodded. "Alright, I'll accompany you out of town. It's quite convenient if you rent a car when you travel outside." The guard suggested and led them towards the car rental place; he turned and headed back to Caraway's Mansion.

_Rinoa should probably stay with the others…she's not trained like we are. If this place is dangerous…a civilian shouldn't go inside. _

Squall looked behind him and saw Quistis, Irvine and Zell. They were probably just at the mansion and heard the same news.

"We came all the way out here for some stupid test of courage? Who does he think we are!?" Zell complained.  
_  
I think Zell should come inside the tomb with us… If I leave Rinoa with him and Irvine and our sharpshooter decides to try and hit on Rinoa again, Zell will probably punch him. So hot blooded. Plus a fight might be what the blonde needs. Quistis will keep Irvine in check._

Squall went and rented a car and the six of them climbed inside and left the city, they headed northeast hoping to spot this Tomb of the Unknown King. In the distance a strange looking cave could be seen, Squall parked the car and they climbed out and walked over to the strange Tomb. It was a ruin of sorts, the pathways had all been weathered down to broken stones. Moss was growing all over the outside structure, and also along was used to be tall pillars that had ultimately crumpled away. There was a small stream flowing in front of the ruin. Two female Galbadian Garden came running out from the ruin, they seemed to be in a panic to get away.

-float!" One of them called as they ran by the group.

Squall turned and looked at his team. "Zell, Selphie and I will enter the Tomb. All of you wait out here until we return."

The two SeeDs nodded and followed their leader into the crumbling structure, Squall took out the map and studied the maze they were about to enter. They walked along the linear path ahead of them, there was a blue saber lying on the ground. Squall bent down and checked the ID number.  
_  
111 huh?  
_  
"So we're done now?" Selphie asked.

"Seems so…" Squall answered.

Selphie walked over and snatched the map from his hand and examined it. "Heeeyyy, what if there's treasure in here!? I say we explore this place!"

"Or maybe it's, oh I don't know death. Like that stupid guard said." Zell countered.

Selphie began bouncing around. "Please Squall! It could be mega-awesome!"  
_  
…treasure? The last time Selphie told us to do something was with that lamp and we got a GF out of it…Maybe we should. Who knows right?  
_  
"What if there's another freaking Devil in here!? Or worse…"

"I think we should explore… We're special forces." Squall replied with a shrug.  
_  
What could happen right?_

Squall took the right path and began leading Zell and Selphie towards the small room on the right of the map. Every hallway was falling apart with age; running parallel along each side of every hallways were small streams of following water. Every time the path spilt into four ways Squall always took the right path. They arrived at the small room, there was a grey pedestal sitting in the middle was a statue that looked similar to a large Minotaur.

"GRRR! WHOS THERE!?" The angry statue asked and began to move.

Zell looked at Selphie. "Demon statues!? Does this look like treasure to you!?"

Selphie bit her lip. "…Maybe?"

"Focus you two." Squall said drawing his gunblade.

The statue stepped off the pedestal and pulled a large mace off the wall. Squall slashed the enemy with his gunblade, but the Minotaur started to regenerate it's health.  
_  
…What the? Wait…Float? Like those girls said earlier?  
_

"Selphie use Float on the Minotaur." Squall instructed.

The girl looked at Squall strangely and did as he asked and casted the para-magic. Due to the fact the creature was an earth elemental, just being on the ground caused it's health to slowly regenerate. The SeeDs stocked up on some life spells from the Minotaur and then just kept using their melee attacks.

"THEY'RE PRETTY STRONG! BASTARDS! IT AIN'T OVER!" Sacred jumped over their heads and ran from the room. The pedestal he was standing on rose without the extra weight keeping it lowered.

"You don't have secret guards and hidden moving things without having something of value to protect." Selphie told Zell.

"Or this place is just a death trap or something…" Zell said looking at the hyper girl.

"Let's go to the other side! To that other room!"  
_  
Better let Selphie have her way…_

Squall nodded and led them back the way they came and again taking the right path. They walked over a stone that was slightly embedded into the path, the pedestal must have triggered this to lower. The trio now found themselves in another room with a chain holding a stone up against the wall preventing the water from entering the large hole in the ground. Squall removed the chain and the stone fell forward and water rushed in and disappeared down the opening. Squall turned and led them back the way they had come and again took the right path and followed the straight path and again kept going right. There was another stone wall that had been lowered, they walked over it and went straight. In this room there was a water wheel, and some gears in the wall with a lever below it. Squall pulled the lever down and the water wheel began turning, they turned and left the room. Squall pulled out his map.

"I think we should head for the center now, we've been to these three rooms here."

Now they headed towards the center of the maze. There was a bridge connecting to a small floating room, the group walked across the bridge and into the room before them. Inside was Sacred, the same Minotaur from before.

He was sitting on a throne with his feet resting on a tomb. "Y-YO, YOU BACK AGAIN!? TOOK IT EASY ON YOU LAST TIME! T-THIS TIME, M-MY BIG BRO IS WITH ME! N-NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY, MAN!"

Zell started laughing. _Man, this guy's a major idiot!  
_  
Sacred stood up and began screaming. "BRO!"

There was a bright white light and a little Minotaur appeared. "yeah bro." he asked.

"Y-YO BRO, THESE GUYS CRASHED THE TOMB! P-PLUS, THEY ATTACKED ME!"

"oh, really… they attacked you? not bad for a human…"

Selphie began bouncing up and down. "Tee-hee! The older brother is so cute!"

"Y-YO, BRO! T-THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF US!"  
_  
Yes Selphie…tease them about their size differences…  
_  
"…foolish little humans." Minotaur said quietly, "…i'll show you not to judge a book by its cover…"

Minotaur and Scared attacked the SeeDs. They began to attack Sacred and quickly dispatched him first.

"BRO, I LOST…" he said dropping to a knee.

Selphie casted Float on Minotaur while Squall and Zell attacked him, due to the fact Minotaur was floating he couldn't use Regen from touching the ground. The SeeDs just kept using the melee attacks.

"the brothers, defeated… mighty ones… may we join you?"

After defeating the two brothers and gaining them as a GF, the tomb opened and a ghost like looking man appeared.

"…You are quite the powerful ones to have defeated the two brothers. Thanks to you, I am now free from this cramped stone coffin… However, there is something I have been thinking of for a very long time. Is it really necessary to entomb those traveling to the other world, after such a long and tiring journey through life?" There was a bright light and the Unknown King disappeared.

"See Zell? We got a new GF and helped our ghost friend!" Selphie said beaming.

Zell just sighed and shook his head. "Can we leave now?"

Squall nodded and they walked straight and headed outside to join the others. They left the area and got back into their car and drove back to Deling City, once inside the city they took the bus back to Caraway's Mansion to tell the guard the code.

"Yes, what is it? The guard asked.

"We're ready to answer, ID number 111." Squall replied.

"That's correct, please right this way."

Squall followed the guard through the gate towards the mansion; they crossed the small bridge and walked up to the large house's front door.  
_  
Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden are joining forces with the general from the Galbadian Army… Why? ...No point in me thinking about it. 'SeeDs aren't meant to question why.'  
_  
The group went inside and were shown to a small office where Caraway would come and meet with them shortly. Irvine sat down at the desk and put his feet up, Zell was pacing around and Selphie was standing by the window looking outside. Quistis was sitting on the small green couch in the room, Rinoa was sitting on a chair and Squall was standing slightly between Irvine and Selphie.

"Hmph… He always does this! So discourteous…making people wait."  
_  
…does she know the general or something?  
_  
Rinoa stood and put a hand on her hip. "I'm gonna go complain." she walked over to the door. "Everyone just wait here." Rinoa opened the door and went through; she then came back in shortly. "Oh, by the way, this is my house. So don't worry."

Zell jumped back in shock and everyone just stared at the dark haired woman in shock and awe.  
_  
Caraway's relative is a resistance faction member against the army her father commands… I hope this doesn't become a family dispute…  
_  
Rinoa looked at Squall and replied hesitantly. "Umm, just don't leave me here, ok?"  
_  
…what does she mean?  
_  
Squall looked at her confused. "Is something going to happen to you?"

"Umm… I don't know." she said vaguely, "Just treat this like an order from your client, ok?"

Squall raised his hand in a gesture saying he understood and Rinoa nodded and went through the door again. _…Hope it doesn't lead to any trouble.  
_  
"What the hell's goin' on!?" Zell asked getting annoyed.

The door opened again and the general came through, Rinoa wasn't in sight. "Where's Rinoa?" Squall questioned the stern looking man in front of him.

"She has not received the type of training you all have, and may become a burden. It's for the best that she stays out of this operation."

"So you're Rinoa's father?" Selphie asked.

Zell jumped back at the straight forwardness of Selphie's question. "I can't remember the last time she called me that." Caraway said solemnly.

"So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction!?" Zell stated ironically, "That's bad… Really BAD!"

Caraway nodded. "Yes, indeed. It's a serious problem." he walked over to the window, "But it doesn't concern you. It's our problem."  
_  
…That's not the case.  
_  
Squall moved towards the general and hoped he would explain the mission details.

"Besides, we have far more important things to worry about." Caraway stated.  
_  
Rinoa is still our client. Her safety is important to us. She ordered us not to leave her behind. Garden's directive and Rinoa's orders have the same value to us.  
_  
"Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract." Squall clarified, "I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."

"And if I do?"  
_  
What's his problem?  
_  
"We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly." Squall said not letting the general get the better of him.  
_  
Garden won't be paid unless we complete this mission for our client. You can't stop us from taking her and leaving.  
_  
Zell jumped back a bit at the threatening tone in Squall's voice, Quistis stood and watched Squall's back. Their leader's stance was still as stiff as always, unfazed by the general's challenge.

"Hey, hey, hey… Fellas…" Irvine said trying to defuse the hostile feeling in the air, "We're here to knock off the sorceress, right?" Irvine leaned back in his chair and launched himself over the desk and leaned on the front of it. "So let's get down to business."

Caraway didn't respond to the Galbadian student and walked towards the door. "Ok, let me explain the plan." he then turned and walked out the door leaving all the SeeDs and Irvine alone in the room, they all sighed and followed after Caraway.

* * *

A/N: I hope Zell doesn't have a seizure from all the hidden GF's in the game. I always wondered how everyone would react to finding a new GF. Squall probably wouldn't be fazed, Selphie excited and Zell…well he would have a classic Zelly reaction, like he does to everything and everyone. Haha. Alright now it's time for some real action, I love the assassination scene.  
_  
_


	14. Speeches, Sacrifices and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy, what can I say? Your both amazing and totally my heroes for the awesome support. Thanks supersonique for adding me to your favourite authors and following my story. Thank you to all my other followers and favouriters (you know who you all are) and to everyone who reads this. I hope so far it's awesome, I wanna give a great game some justice in how I write it and add my extra twist to it. Read & Review.

A/N: I'll add some of Quistis' thoughts in here because she's our temp leader of the gateway team, might prove for some interesting dialog. Plus Zell and Irvine get their thought shown in the game; I think Quistis could use a little spotlight too.

* * *

**Chapter XIV – Speeches, Sacrifices and Secrets**

Caraway led them outside to the front of the mansion, giving them the mission briefing as they walked around Deling. "I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea." Caraway explained.  
_  
So the sorceress' name is Edea…  
_  
Caraway began leading the SeeDs and Irvine from the mansion. "There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event."  
_  
Edea…  
_  
Caraway walked onto the street and passed the bus stops going south. "It'll be held at the Presidential Residence. During the ceremony, you will spilt up into two teams and get into position."

They were now standing in front of the Presidential Residence, Caraway kept walking west towards the sidewalk along the outside of the half circle shaped road.

"The gateway team will enter the gateway and stand by. The sniper team will stand at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over. This is where the sniper team will wait, right here, where I am standing."  
_  
So, we're gonna divide into two teams the sniper team and the gateway team.  
_  
"That's the Presidential Residence. Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open. Lay low until then. The parade may be cancelled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all cost. Once the gate opens, the sniper team will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guards' attention, it should be rather easy to move about. The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress' room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower. There's a clock tower there housing a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the clock tower until exactly twenty hundred hours." Caraway moved towards the gate now, "The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate the vehicle will turn left. Like this." Caraway ran towards the left showing what he meant exactly.  
"This way. The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space." Caraway said standing on the right side now, "It will return on this side. Then it will turn right…" Caraway moved towards the upper road that led to the gateway, "…and head this way. Here's where the gateway team comes into play."

Caraway led the young teens towards the gateway now, showing them exactly what to do. "At exactly twenty hundred hours, the parade will pass under the gateway." Caraway moved to stand under the gateway there was a door on the side of the wall that led inside the gateway. "At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At twenty hundred hours, the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well. There will be no obstruction between the sniper team and the sorceress. Take the open shot… BANG! That is all. Now we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing. Stay out of trouble."  
_  
Who do you think we are? …We're not like your daughter.  
_  
"We are SeeDs." Squall deadpanned.

Caraway starred at the boy for a minute. "Report to my residence when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation." Caraway then turned and walked away.

* * *

The SeeDs wandered around for a bit before heading back for the final meeting with Caraway then they could proceed with the assassination. They found themselves back in the same room as before. Irvine was sitting on one of the end tables and Quistis was back on the same green couch. Squall, Selphie and Zell were just standing idly when the general walked back in.

"It's time to form the teams." Caraway stated, "The sniper team and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team. The leader's role is vital."  
_  
…What does he mean?  
_  
"If the plan fails for some reason…" Caraway turned and looked at Irvine, "…or should the sniper miss…" Irvine waved his hand dismissively, he wouldn't miss.

Caraway was looking at Selphie and had his back to Squall. "…the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost. Even if they uncover our identities. So, who's going to led the operation?"

Squall was looking at the ground when all his other team members turned their gazes on him, seems the decision of the leader was unanimous, Squall looked up. "I will."

"Fine. I'll leave the rest up to you." Caraway said nodding.  
_  
…The sniper team is decided.  
_  
"Irvine and I will make up the sniper team. The gateway team will be…" Squall glanced around at his fellow SeeDs picking all of them.

Zell pumped his fists with excitement, he had his hands raised and clenched at his sides.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cheered.

"Roger." Quistis said standing up from the couch.

"Let's DO IT!" Zell yelled enthused.

"So who's gonna be the leader for the gateway team?" Selphie asked.

Zell started shadow boxing, he couldn't contain his excitement. He wanted to be the leader. Squall looked at him and sighed. _Sorry. Zell.  
_  
The brunette turned and looked at Quistis. "Instructor Trepe… Quistis Trepe, you're in charge." Zell hung his head and sighed in disappointment.

"Ok! Leave it to me." Quistis said nodding.

"Ok. Let's begin." Caraway replied, he turned and left with Squall and Irvine.

Quistis walked over to Zell and Selphie, they would be the gateway team. "We're on your team, instructor. Let's kick some ass!" Zell said with a smile.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cheered.

Quistis walked over and opened the door; she couldn't even go through before a blue clad body slammed into her knocking her back slightly.

"Hi!" Rinoa greeted, "Finally got out of there! Did that man say something?"

Zell crossed one of his legs over the other. "No, not really."

Rinoa looked around the room trying to spot the familiar sullen brunette. "Where's Squall?"  
_  
We don't have time for this. We have to get to the gateway and make sure this mission is completed for everyone's sake.  
_  
Quistis stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry Rinoa but we have to get going."

Rinoa put a hand out asking for them to stop. "Hold on a sec." she reached into the pocket of her blue skirt and pulled out a small bangle. "Take a look at this! This is called an Odine Bangle. I found it in that man's room."

"Odine!?" Zell called knowing the name.

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" Selphie asked.

"It's supposed to supress the sorceress' powers." Rinoa said walking towards the desk at the back of the room, "But, it's effects are still unknown. So I don't think they're going to use it for this mission."

"If it's Odine brand, it should be pretty effective!" Zell told Rinoa, "They're number one when it comes to magical goods."

Quistis chuckled softly to herself. _This is ridiculous. What are we gonna do with a bangle? Ask the sorceress to wear it?_

"Right! Right!" Rinoa replied turning to face the blonde brawler.

Quistis turned around and looked at Rinoa; she put a hand over her heart. "So what exactly do you want to do with it!? Are you planning to have the sorceress put it on!?" Quistis ran a hand through her blonde bands and stalked towards Rinoa, "Who? When? How?" she demanded.

Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "That's what we're going to discuss!"

"We don't have time for that." Quistis said sternly causing Zell to back up a bit as if his teacher was scolding him for running in the halls. "Squall and Irvine are already standing by. We have an operation to carry out, too." Quistis swung her arms down at her side. "You understand, don't you? This isn't a father-daughter quarrel. This isn't a game."

Quistis turned and stalked from the room, Rinoa turned her head to the side and put a hand around her back to rest on her opposite arm. Selphie sent Rinoa an apologetic smile and followed after Quistis. Zell gave Rinoa one last look and followed after this two female team mates.

Rinoa turned her back to the door. "Who said this was a game…?" she dropped to the floor squatting, "I understand what's going on…" Rinoa put her legs out in front of her, slightly bent at the knees. She rested her chin on top of her knees. "It's not like I don't have a plan…"

* * *

Squall was walking out of the mansion with Irvine following behind him. Caraway was waiting for the sniper team before heading to the Presidential Residence for the parade.  
"I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack. I'll try to buy some time." Squall told Irvine in case the shot didn't work.

"That won't be necessary… I'll get the job done." Irvine said confidently.

Quistis led her team outside the mansion, she could see Squall's back. Rinoa didn't distract them as long as she had thought. She urged her team to catch up so they could take their position. The SeeDs and Caraway walked through the mansions gate and onto the street. Quistis went ahead with Zell and Selphie; it would take them longer to get to the gateway.

Squall was still walking with Irvine and Caraway, they walked onto the street it was crowded with people awaiting the parade.

"So like… Is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?" Irvine asked.  
_  
Right. Irvine isn't a SeeD. There are times I'd like to know myself. Like…now for example. But…  
_  
Squall didn't answer he just followed after Caraway, they walked across a bridge located on the opposite side of the street. The path they took before was blocked by Galbadian soldiers, they would have to go around.

"What do you care?" Squall asked.

"So like…if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?"  
_  
…An enemy that is pure evil?  
_  
Squall kept following Caraway. Quistis was ahead of them, they walked along a small path that went through a small park; the gateway could be seen in the distance.  
_  
Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views._

They were now at the gateway; the streets were packed with people. Caraway led them over towards the door he had shown them earlier.  
"The gateway team will wait inside the gate until twenty hundred hours. You can enter through this door. The sorceress will pass through the gateway at exactly twenty hundred hours." Caraway explained, "In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway." Caraway nodded at the gateway team and began to walk back towards the Presidential Residence.

Quistis and her team entered the gateway and disappeared from sight. Squall and Irvine followed Caraway; they walked along the crowded sidewalk towards the place they would wait before sneaking inside the locked gates of the Presidential Residence. Once they reached the spot Caraway had taken them to earlier he turned and looked at the two young men behind him.

"You two will wait here."

"General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?" Squall asked earnestly.  
_  
Why would she wanna make such a public appearance? Wouldn't that make her more of a target?  
_  
"She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen it to serve as her base."  
_  
So that's why Galbadia Garden wants her out… Martine did mention this earlier that she wanted to use it. Now she actually will put a claim on it.  
_  
"It's starting." Caraway announced, "I'm returning to my residence. Good luck." Caraway turned and left.

* * *

Quistis and her team were waiting inside the gateway, the blonde leader quickly stepped back outside causing her two team mates to follow. _…Maybe I was too harsh. She only wanted to help us and I yelled at her…we still have some time. I should go apologize._

"Instructor, what's up?" Zell asked looking at the troubled expression on her face.

"Maybe I was too hard on her…"

"Too hard?" Zell asked confused.

Quistis turned and looked at Zell. "I'm going to go apologize…"

"You mean…Rinoa?" he asked hoping for clarification.

"But..but… We can't just leave our post!" Selphie exclaimed.

"We still have time until twenty hundred hours. You two wait here." Quistis then began to walk away.

"We can't just…" Zell said wearily.

Selphie turned and ran after Quistis leaving Zell alone. "Hey, wait up!" he called after them and ran to catch up.

Quistis led them back the way they had come in the direction of Caraway's Mansion. Up ahead a bit in front of them was Caraway, he was also heading back apparently. They approached the gate and went through and walked towards the door and went inside, Quistis led them back towards the room Rinoa would be.

* * *

Caraway walked into the room he had his meeting with the SeeDs in, he saw Rinoa sitting on the floor with her back to him. He just found out she had broken out of the room he was keeping her quarantined in until the mission was over with. Rinoa noticed a presence in the room and glanced over her shoulder at her father. She rested her forehead against her bent knees and waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder, telling her father to leave.

"It'll be chaos out there soon. You'll be safe here." he said trying to explain himself to his only child.

Rinoa waved her hand again trying to dismiss the man; Fury Caraway just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned and left his daughter alone. He turned and looked at the electronic lock beside the outside of the door. Fury entered in a combination that would lock the door from the outside so Rinoa wouldn't be able to escape this time. She would be safe.

Once her father had left, Rinoa began to climb to her feet; she began to hear a strange beeping noise. She knew right away what it was.

"Oh no! He's gonna lock me in!" she quickly turned and ran over to the still open door, she grabbed onto her necklace for courage, "I… I can do it…" she nodded and ran out before the door could lock on her.

* * *

Quistis quickly ran into the familiar room, she wanted to apologize quickly and then get back to their post. "Rinoa, I'm sorry I…" Quistis said to nobody, Rinoa wasn't in the room.

The strange beeping became frantic and Quistis began to look around for the cause of the beeping. Suddenly the door they had just come through slammed shut as the automatic electronic lock activated sealing them inside the room, with no exit. Quistis ran over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Zell and Selphie just stared at the door in shock; they wouldn't be making it back to their post now.

"Did we get…locked in?" Quistis asked confused.

"…That Caraway guy!?" Selphie said stomping her foot.

"We're smack dab in the middle of a family quarrel here!" Zell complained.  
_  
If we're locked in the room that Rinoa was supposed to be in…where did she go? What happened? I'm worried now.  
_  
Quistis shrugged and sighed. "This is bad. I'm worried about Rinoa, too."

"What do you mean?" Zell asked.

Quistis hung her head. "Rinoa's probably on her way to see the sorceress as we speak. She wanted to help us…"

* * *

Rinoa managed to get inside the Presidential Residence, being the General's daughter did have its perks sometime. She walked over and saw a truck with some stacked boxes, she could climb up them and jump onto the ledge and get inside. Once inside she could find the sorceress and get her to put on the bangle as a gift and then seal her powers. If she couldn't use her magic then Squall and the others would have no problem defeating her. Rinoa approached the first box and pulled herself up onto it.

"I'm not a SeeD, but…" she spoke aloud to herself hoping for it to give her more courage.

Rinoa walked across the two boxes and climbed up onto the bed of the truck and moved towards the back where there were more crates stacked sort of like a staircase. She pulled herself up onto the next one.

"I can do this…"

Rinoa then stood on top of the crate she just climbed on and moved to the next one, she only had to climb this one and another, then she could jump onto the ledge. She climbed the next crate.

"This isn't some kind of game…"

Rinoa stepped onto the next crate and pulled herself up the last crate that was level with the ledge she would have to jump onto. Rinoa steadied herself and took a deep breath; she jumped off the crate and landed smoothly on the large ledge. She ran along the edge, past a large window to a metal ladder tucked along the side of the building. Rinoa climbed up the ladder and stood on a small ledge located near the top of the window. She climbed up onto another ledge that would leave her standing on the roof next to the large balcony with a podium the sorceress would make her speech on. Rinoa quickly moved onto the balcony and into the building she just had to find the room the sorceress was in.

After wandering around for a bit Rinoa finally had located her. The sorceress sat in a chair with her back to the young girl. There were transparent silk curtains draped throughout the small room. Rinoa had her arms crossed behind her back; she was holding the bangle in her right hand.

"Umm… Excuse me…" she was nervous being around this powerful and dangerous woman. Rinoa had never done anything like this before, she was scared. "I'm…the daughter of, um…Galbadian Army's, um…General Caraway. I…thought I'd…come pay my respects… You know…'cause of my father and all… So, I…um…brought you a small gift. Please…"

Rinoa heard no reply from the silent woman and began to walk closer to her. Once she reached the back of her chair there was a bright blue light and the force knocked Rinoa across the room and onto the floor; she was laying on her side. Rinoa sat up and stared at the woman's still sitting form, suddenly her arm began to quiver and then start shaking. Rinoa glanced down at her arms and tried to get her muscle to stop violently shaking. She felt a strong force yank her up and into the air, she was dangling in the air being held up by the same arm was that shaking. Rinoa felt a slight pain in her chest and put a hand over her chest.

"Ugh."

Rinoa head was jerked back and her body that was being suspended dropped roughly to the ground. The long black hair was flowing from the back of the sorceress' headdress began to shorten in length until it was able to be concealed inside. The red pointed face mask that hid her face also began to melt away into the sides of her headdress. The sorceress opened her yellow eyes and rose from her chair, Rinoa began to climb to her feet as well. A large decorative gold half circle sprung from the woman's shoulders and two long pieces of the same transparent silk were attached and followed behind the woman. She held her hands up in the air, her amber eyes hidden behind purple coloured eye lids. She ran her hands down her body and opened her eyes and began to walk forwards towards the closed doors that led to the balcony. Edea held out a hand and materialized the door and stepped through it with ease, she then stepped out onto the balcony and approached the podium. President Deling was standing beside the podium waiting for her.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ground in front of the Residence the sidewalks were being even more crowded as people craned their necks to view the sorceress as she made her way to the podium.

"Here she comes." Irvine told Squall who was still standing beside him.

Edea walked up and stood in front of the podium, a familiar dark haired girl dressed in light blue was following behind Edea. Rinoa was swaying slightly from side to side; she was in a daze or trance of some sort.

Irvine quickly turned to look at Squall. "H…Hey… That girl…!"

Squall looked up at the podium and saw her. "Rinoa…?" he asked confused.

"…Lowlifes." Edea said into the microphone starting her speech she glanced down into the large crowd that had shown up for the celebration, "…Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame?"

Deling sighed and put a hand to his head, this wasn't the speech he had expected from Edea.

"What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now?" Edea asked raising her arms. , "She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHA."

Deling began to walk towards Edea and stand at her side.

"A new era has just begun."

"E-Edea… Are you alright?" Deling asked not recognizing the woman before him, her golden eyes were cold and ruthless, "Ede…!"

Edea jerked her arm out and her claw like fingers sunk into Deling's chest, a dark purple vapour began to surround him. "This is reality." Edea lifted the man into the air, "No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show."

The crowd began to cheer and hoot for their new ruler as she brutally slaughtered their former life-long president that nobody liked. Edea then flung Deling's lifeless body behind her and a strange yellow like substance bubbled around him.

"Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning" Edea flung her arms into the air, "Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." she then spun around and began to walk back into the building, leaving Rinoa alone by herself. Edea stood inside the building next to the small hatch Caraway had mentioned. "Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice." she put her hands together and conjured up some of her magic and then raised her hand in the air.

At the gate there were two bronze covered iguana looking monsters placed on the front of the gate, acting almost as gargoyles. They began to come alive, their hearts beating soundly in their chest, their reptilian like eyes opened and their bodies were no longer bronze; they were alive. The creatures began to scale up the side of the gate and then spring off the wall and onto the ground. They ran through the crowd and sprung onto the balcony where a daze young woman stood. Rinoa heard a strange noise and looked up, the trance she had been in was over. She watched the two lizard's land in front of her. She was the sacrifice.

Irvine shook Squall's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big-time! We've gotta go help Rinoa." he said desperately.

Squall brushed his hand off. "The parade hasn't started yet. The gate's not open."

"You've gotta be kidding!"

* * *

Quistis moved over towards the window and looked outside, they were still stuck inside the mansion.

"Oh no! It's starting!" she turned and looked at Zell and Selphie, "We need to get out of here, quick."

Zell was bouncing around while Selphie was staring at a painting on the wall.

"There's somethin' fishy about this painting…"

Quistis leaned closer and studied the painting; it was of a young beautiful woman she was holding a wine glass in her hand. Quistis turned around and saw a shelf beside the door that had a bunch of the same cup. Next to the shelf was a statue of woman, she looked very much like the same woman in painting.  
_  
I wonder…hmmm?  
_  
Quistis walked over and took a glass off the shelf and moved to the statue, she placed the glass in the woman's hands. The arms of the statue dropped and it turned to the left revealing a hidden passageway, Zell ran over to stand beside Quistis.

"NO WAY!" he shouted.

Selphie also walked over and joined them. "Pretty sneak-y!"

"Let's go." Quistis said.

"But we don't even know where it leads!" Selphie pointed out.

"No use stayin' here!" Zell countered.

Quistis nodded and led them through the dark passageway they had just opened; they had to get out of here and back to the gate. If they didn't close it then the sorceress wouldn't be trapped and the assassination plot would most definitely fail. This was their only hope of even attempting to make it back in time.  
_  
Please…don't let us be too late…_


	15. Sorceress' On Parade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill you guys are just stellar and I love all your reviews and support. Thanks to all my readers, followers and favouriters you're all awesome. Disc one is finally done. Yay. I'm so happy. Only took 15 chapters to do it haha.

A/N: I hate the sewers…I always get lost and have to backtrack. If I was actually in the game I would never have made it back personally in time. Hmm, wouldn't make much of a plot line then huh?

* * *

**Chapter XV – Sorceress' On Parade**

Once inside the hidden passage way there were two flights of stairs that went down. At the bottom of the second flight of stairs was a ladder that took them down even further, Quistis and her team quickly descended into the depths below. Once they reached the bottom of the ladder the group found themselves down in the sewers of Deling City. The sewer had a basic layout there were two paths that ran parallel with water flowing in between; a lot of the side paths were covered in a metal gate that normally had a door that would allow passage In front of the SeeDs was a small platform that connected the two sides and a large water wheel. They crossed over the platform and climbed onto the water wheel that took them to a raised platform, Quistis opened the door that was on the metal gate and stepped through. They started going straight towards the next gate when the ceiling above them, which was the road, began to vibrate with movement. Loud music could be heard even down underground.

"It's starting." Zell said quietly.

* * *

Irvine and Squall were standing in the same place when music started playing and fireworks shot up into the air. The music was loud and was in Latin. The crowd began cheering again as the parade began. In front of the gate was a group of dancers, the gate opened and the float began to pull forward to begin its route around the city showcasing the sorceress. On the float Edea sat on a throne like chair just watching with a twisted gleam in her amber eyes. The dancers moved in front of the float dancing and moving along with the float. There were more dancers coming in behind the float, another set of colourful fireworks lit up the sky. The float began to turn and head to the left just as Caraway said it would.

"Now's our chance. Come on!" Irvine urged to Squall, "What are you waiting for!? Rinoa might die!"

Squall and Irvine began to navigate through the crowd, heading towards the road.

* * *

On the float a familiar looking blonde could be seen. He was wearing a grey trench coat with red crosses on the arms. He wore a blue vest with a white cross in the middle and black pants. Seifer was standing beside the seated sorceress he was holding Hyperion up in the air; he lowered his trusted blade and smiled at the cheering crowd. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair, the float moved further along the road moving away from the Presidential Residence.  
"I hope you're watching my big moment, Squall." he sneered.

* * *

Irvine ducked and ran alongside the float he was on the road weaving between the dancers located behind the float. Irvine dropped to one knee and waited for Squall who was not far behind. Once Squall was beside him they ran in a crotched position towards the now open gate and ran inside. They moved over towards the same truck Rinoa had used to scale up the building. Irvine and Squall climbed up the crates in the same fashion and leaped onto the ledge across from them. Squall ran along the edge with Irvine behind him, they both climbed up the metal ladder onto the small ledge and then up onto the roof. Squall and Irvine moved over to where the balcony was and climbed up another ledge, they walked passed Deling's deceased body and up the small set of stairs towards the door the sorceress had used to appeared and disappear with. Rinoa wasn't on the roof top, when the creatures had landed she turned and ran, she wasn't prepared for a fight not by herself. The duo ran through the open door and ran past the small hatch on the ground. They moved into the room with the silk curtains, the two lizards were hovering over a light blue figure lying on the ground. There were visible bleeding wounds on Rinoa's arms from her attackers, she was out matched.

Squall stared at her still body. "Rinoa!" he yelled and drew his gunblade.

The two monsters, Iguion, turned and looked at the new threat, or meal before them. They turned and tried to swipe at the two fighters, Squall dodge his attack and Irvine almost did, he got one of the Iguion's claws on his shoulder. Squall noticed the monster that attacked him was carrying a GF, he quickly drew Carbuncle from it. Irvine fired a few rounds into the other monster while Squall was drawing, once he was done Squall sprinted over and slashed at the Iguion Irvine had wounded. After Squall swiped it with his gunblade it dropped to the ground, Irvine fired again at the other still standing monster. With another slash from his blade Squall killed the other Iguion. Squall sheathed his gunblade and returned it to his hip, he quickly ran over to Rinoa and bent down.

"I was scared..." Rinoa said her voice was quivering and very quiet. Squall stood up unsure of what to say to comfort her exactly.

Rinoa slowly rose from the ground and grabbed Squall's arm. "…Really scared." she murmured.

"It's over now." Squall reassured her.

Rinoa began tugging on his arm again. "I was scared… I was really, really scared."  
_  
You've fought before though.  
_  
"You're used to battles, aren't you?" Squall asked.

"I couldn't…I just couldn't." Rinoa said looking down but still holding his arm, "I couldn't fight alone…"  
_  
…You're not ready for all this.  
_  
Squall brushed Rinoa's hand off. "Better get going."

Rinoa climbed to her feet and Squall casted a Cura spell on her, the wounds she had sustained from the monsters that attack her closed and healed nicely. Squall began walking towards Irvine when Rinoa quickly ran and grabbed onto his arm again, she was shaking.  
_  
She really was scared… I'm not going to just leave you behind you know. No need to grab and cling to me…  
_  
"I haven't forgotten your order." Squall said and Rinoa still wouldn't let go.  
_  
…fine.  
_  
Squall sighed exasperatedly and looked down at the clinging blue figure beside him. "Just stay close to me."

Rinoa just nodded, she was still shaking but released the brunette from her grasp. Squall walked over to the hatch and bent down to open it, Irvine and Rinoa walked over to join him. Squall opened it and they all climbed down into it, once inside Squall saw the sniper rifle sitting on the platform just before the carousel clock. He walked over bent down and picked it up, Squall turned and held it out for Irvine.

"Irvine Kinneas, it's in your hands now."

Irvine took the rifle and nodded; he stepped onto the clock and walked around to the front. He sat down with the rifle leaning against him.  
_  
Huh…? Why'd he get all quiet? Oh, he must be concentrating.  
_  
Rinoa and Squall moved onto the clock, Rinoa was leaning up against one of the dials and Squall sat down on the opposite side from her.  
_  
Loneliness of the sharpshooter… I guess he has a point. Can't hear anything from in here…What's going on with the parade, I wonder? Seifer… So he's alive. Rinoa will probably want to know…  
_  
"Rinoa." Squall said softly, Rinoa looked up at Squall's face telling him to continue. "Seifer's alive. He was in the parade with the sorceress."

"…What does it mean?" she asked.

Squall waved a hand in the air. "Who knows."  
_  
If I were to face the sorceress directly…Would I have to go through Seifer? …That's the way it goes as a SeeD. You can't choose your enemies…  
_  
"I may end up killing Seifer."

Rinoa leaned forward looking at the ground and sighed. "You're both…prepared right?" she looked up at stormy steel-blue eyes, "That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training." she sat up straight. "But… Of course, I'd rather it not happen…"  
_….Of course.  
_  
Squall stood up. "It's all up to Irvine." he moved over to the sharpshooter and dropped to one knee beside him.  
_  
Huh…? Is he freakin' out!?  
_  
Irvine's normally calm and confident demeanor was cracked. His hands were twitching and he was looking down at the ground, his black hat pulled over hiding his expression.

"Don't tell me you're getting the jitters…" Squall asked.

Irvine looked at Squall with a slight pained and panicked expression. "I…I can't do it."

Squall sighed and smacked a hand against his forehead and shook his head. _Are you kidding me…elite sharpshooter huh? 'I don't miss'…this is just great. An assassin that can't do an assassination…_

* * *

In the sewers the shaking and music was slowly fading meaning the parade was moving and time was begin to run out. Quistis opened the door and kept moving, in the next area there were two water wheels. The trio walked onto the small platform and went through another door, there was a ladder leaning on the wall that fell down as they walked past making a bridge to the other side. They continued straight and through another metal gate, there were steps that led to an upper platform and Quistis opened the door and led her team further into the sewers. She went straight, they ran into some creeps and red bats but they were easy to dispatch. After taking care of the monsters they went through the door and found themselves in a room with the two water wheels. The three SeeDs walked across the bridge and went through the door on the side with the elevated platforms. They just kept going straight, in the next area the SeeDs hopped on the water wheel and used its height to reach the tall platform. There was a bridge that connected the two sides, they walked over the bridge and climbed down using the other water wheel. Quistis led them over to the downwards path and opened the door, she followed the path and went down using another water wheel in the next small area. They took the same path as they did in the last room and repeated going down another water wheel. Once again they took the downwards path, now they were on the opposite side when they felt the parade start. Quistis went straight and went past the ladder they saw earlier it fell over as they went by. The SeeDs kept going straight and climbed on another water wheel, they went through the door at the top and kept going straight. They finally had reached the end of the sewers and saw a sturdy ladder against the wall, they quickly climbed up. The ladder had led them back inside the gateway; they climbed up the ladder and headed to the top floor. Once at the top there was a small window and the control console to the left that would lower the gates.

"Phew! We just made it." Zell said sighing in relief.

Quistis stood beside Zell and Selphie; she looked out the window at the parade below. The clock had just changed to show it was indeed twenty hundred hours.

The clock began to rise as it became twenty hundred hours, the float began to make it way under the gateway.

"Instructor, now! Hit the switch!" Zell yelled.

Quistis moved over to the console and pulled the lever down, the metal gates that were located on each side of the gateway screeched and dropped sealing the sorceress. Once the gates closed Edea sat up from her throne, her eyes bright with anger at what had happened.

* * *

On the clock tower Irvine was still shaking, Squall was getting fed up. He needed the sharpshooter to take the shot.

"Irvine Kinneas!"

"I…I can't… I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always choke like this… I try to act all cool, joke around, but I can't handle the pressure…" Irvine admitted.

"Forget it. Just shoot." Squall said.

"My bullet… The sorceress… I'll go down in history." Irvine rambled not listening to Squall, "I'd change the history of Galbadia…Of the world!" Irvine turned and looked over at the gateway. "It's all too much…"

"Enough! Just shoot!"

Irvine turned and glared at Squall. "I can't, dammit!"

Squall sighed and looked at the sharpshooter with a calm face. "Irvine, calm down. Everyone's waiting on you. I don't care of you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us. Just think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make our move."

Irvine looked at Squall. "Just a signal…"  
_  
That's it._ Squall nodded his head.

"Please." he asked softly.

Irvine stood and walked shakily over to the edge of the clock, he dropped to one knee and leveled the sniper rifle. Irvine began to take his aim.

"…Just a sign." he repeated to himself. Irvine steady himself, shook his head and pulled the trigger, the bullet flew the air and hit Edea's force field. The bullet didn't hit it's mark, she stopped it mid-flight. Irvine threw his hands up and dropped to the ground, he looked over at Squall. "…I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"It's ok. Your aim was perfect. Just leave the rest up to me. I'm goin' in for the sorceress. Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up. Take care of Rinoa." Squall ordered Irvine.

Squall stood and leaped off the clock tower, he landed below and ran down the stairs and moved down towards the balcony. Squall drew his gunblade and leaped off the balcony into the crowd below, there was Galbadian soldiers trying to keep the rioting crowd under control. Squall swung his sword at the soldier and knocked him to the ground, he ran through the crowd dodging all the pushing and shoving. He saw a car and slid along the back and landed on the driver's side, Squall set his gunblade down on the seat beside him and turned the keys. The car came to life and he put it in reverse and corrected himself, Squall then put it into drive and drove towards the gateway. He braked heavily and swung the car to the side to avoid a major collision, the car jolted the side of the gate and Squall slid in between the bars he then began to climb up onto the float. Edea was standing waiting and Seifer was kneeling at her side a sick smirk on his face.

Squall walked up and came face to face with both Edea and Seifer. "Well, this is how it turned out." Seifer said to his rival.

"So you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" Squall asked with a shrug.

Seifer stood to his full height. "I prefer to be called her knight." Seifer smirked and put a hand on his hip, "This has always been my dream."  
_  
…his romantic dream?_

Squall raised his gunblade and prepared himself; Seifer stepped off the platform beside Edea and drew Hyperion.

"Squall, you're mine!" Seifer yelled and charged.

Squall raised his sword and blocked, Squall leaned into his blade and pushed Seifer back. Seifer swung his sword and tried again but Squall nimbly dodged it, Squall charged at Seifer this time only to meet Seifer's block. Seifer was stronger than his rival, he was bigger and had more muscle on his body but Squall was faster. Squall managed to separate himself from Seifer and began to hack at Seifer, who was using Hyperion as a shield he had his hand on his pistol grip and another on the blade's side. As Squall's gunblade hit Seifer's the blonde knight was pushed back slightly each time, slowly losing his footing. Squall kept up the relentless assault on his rival until he saw an opening, the battle seemed endless. One would attack and the other would dodge or parry, Squall was bleeding slightly on his right arm from trying to dodge once of Seifer's spinning arc attacks, but it caught him lightly. The wound wasn't serious enough that a restorative spell was needed. Squall eventually managed to knick Seifer on his torso and cause blood to stain the dark blue vest the knight wore. Both gunbladist was panting slightly blood staining more of their clothing now. Squall charged Seifer who once again blocked but because he was getting tired, Squall managed to hook his blade under Seifer's and disarm him. The brunette took a swipe at Seifer catching him in the shoulder, wounding him but not killing him. Blood began to stain the grey coat he wore, without his weapon Seifer knew it was over; for now.

"I…lost…!?" Seifer dropped to a knee.

"You're losing it, Seifer." Squall criticized the blonde.

Edea was staring at Squall. "…A SeeD. Planted in a run-down Garden." she narrowed her amber eyes and moved to attack Squall.

Squall drew his weapon and took his stance, suddenly he heard footsteps as Rinoa and Irvine joined him on the float.

"I can fight if I'm with you!" she told Squall, "That's why I'm here!"

"I have to redeem myself." Irvine replied.

"…The accursed SeeD." Edea said bitterly.

The sorceress started to cast Thundaga on Squall, the powerful lighting jolted him, Squall groaned slightly and shook off the damage from the spell. Rinoa hit Edea with her pinwheel and Irvine began summoning their new GF, Carbuncle. While Carbuncle charged, Squall and Rinoa kept up the physical melee attacks as Edea kept casting magic at them. Finally Carbuncle had charged and Irvine summoned it into battle. The small green creature appeared and cast reflect on the three party members. Edea casted another Thundaga spell but it reflected off of Irvine and hit her instead. Edea quickly began to cast dispel on the party not wanting to be hit by her own magic again. The trio kept using their melee attacks and whittled down Edea's stamina, she was panting now.

"Impudent SeeDs!" Edea practically spat.

Edea began to glow a light blue as she conjured up her magic into her own limit break. The blue light swirled around her body as she raised her right arm, as the light travelled up her arm she formed three long ice pikes. Edea launched the ice at the party, Irvine ducked and Rinoa turned the side the ice wasn't intended for them, but for the one SeeD member of the party; Squall. The large chunk of ice imbedded itself into the brunette's right shoulder; Squall stumbled slightly as the ice went all the way through. His face contorted to one of anguish, Rinoa turned and looked at Squall.

"Squall!" she yelled she began to panic.

Edea was breathing hard but watched as her ice hit it's mark, she smiled sweetly.  
Squall began backing up to the back of the float, everything started to become blurry and he couldn't stand anymore. Rinoa turned and raced towards him, but it was too late. Squall had reached the front of the float and fell off, Rinoa dropped her knees and held out a hand helplessly.

"SQUALL!" she called more loudly.

Squall landed on the asphalt in front of the float, his shoulder was killing him; it was just too much for him to handle as his eyes shut and he laid there motionless. The gates opened and soldier's surrounded the float, they restrained all those who were involved in the failed assassination attempt. They would be arrested for attempted murder and there's only one place that criminals go, D-District prison.

* * *

AN/ Please insert disc 2. Sorry I had to say it haha.


	16. Monster Hunters and Prisoners of War

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy, Nighthill and monkey of the flame for your awesome reviews they make me so happy when I read them. Thanks to loyalty-and-devotion for adding me to your favourite authors and following me. Thanks again to all my other followers, favouriters and readers, your all just radtatasic. Read and Review.

Finally we've reached disc two. There's so many scenes coming up that I adore so much, especially that good big ol' fight scene, you know the one.

* * *

**Chapter XVI – Monster Hunters and Prisoners of War**

Laguna was standing the bedroom of the house he was staying in, he had been in Winhill for a while now. He didn't remember what happened after he slipped and fell from the cliff, but when he woke up he was bandaged heavily and laying in a bed. Winhill was a small close knit town; everyone knew each other's name; very different from Deling City but a good different.

A little girl wearing a blue dress bounded up the stairs and into the familiar bedroom, standing beside the bed was the man she was looking for. Once seeing Laguna her face light up, dark brown eyes alight with admiration.

"Uncle Laguna! There's someone here to see yoo."  
Laguna walked over to the small girl. "Huh? Me? What's this person look like?"

"He was wearin' funny clothes. He's tawking to Raine right now."

Laguna put a hand on his chin. "Hmm? Is he at the pub?"

"Yup. That's why I came over to get yoo, Uncle Laguna! Am I a good girl?"

"No, you're not! It's dangerous to be out there by yourself. What if a monster comes and attacks you?"

Winhill had a bit of a monster infestation, most people wouldn't go outside in fear of being attacked.

"It's only next door. It's ok."

"It's still dangerous!" Laguna dropped to a knee so he was at eye level with the little girl, "And since you're such a cute little girl, the monsters will especially be after you! They'll catch you and then they'll suck all your blood out! If anything like that should happen, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry…"

The little girl nodded. "I'll be ok. I'll just call yoo, Uncle Laguna! You'll come rescue me, right!?" she turned and ran down the stairs.

Laguna quickly stood. "H-Hey! Ellone! Wait!"

Laguna ran out the door and down the stairs after Ellone, once he reached the bottom she was standing in the small kitchen waiting. On the walls there seemed to be many bullet holes.

"I waited! Am I a good girl?" Ellone asked.

Laguna ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yes, a good girl!"

Ellone began to fix her hair, smoothing it down. Laguna moved over to small hutch that held a few picture frames.

"Dear Ellone's father and mother, Ellone's been a good girl today." Laguna turned and looked at her, "Right?"

She beamed at Laguna. "Yup!"

Laguna and Ellone walked outside, the small girl stood on the steps while Laguna moved next door to the pub. Once he saw no monster's in the area he turned and looked back at Ellone. "Ellone! Now's your chance!" he called.

"Cha-nce!" she ran over and went inside the pub.

Laguna opened the door and stepped inside. Ellone could be seen standing in front of Raine who was wearing white sweater and a pair of jeans. She had long chocolate brown hair slicked back by a yellow head band, her stormy steel blue stared sternly down at the little girl in front of her.

"You understand, Ellone?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, "Now go to your room and play."

The woman walked back to the bar and the little girl turned and looked up at Laguna.

"I got in twouble." she whispered quietly.

"That's 'cause you broke your promise. Too baaaad…" Laguna whispered back.

"Laguna! Use proper English when speaking to Ellone!" Raine reprimanded.

"I got'n trouble." Laguna whispered to Ellone.

"Tooooo baaddd!" Ellone whispered back, her and Laguna chuckled silently.

Kiros was watching from off to the side. He was wearing his casual clothes which consisted of a red body suit and bronze armor.

"It's been a while, Laguna." Kiros greeted.

"Kiros!" Laguna cheered shooting his best friend a huge smile.

Ellone was staring at Kiros, mostly at his clothes. Laguna bent down so they were at eye level.

"He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses funny, but he's not a bad guy." Laguna walked over to stand in front of Kiros.

"You seem well."

"Yeah… You, too."

"Hey, how long has it been? You know, our grand escape from Centra?" Laguna asked with a hand on his chin, him and Kiros were standing in front of the bar.

Kiros copied the gesture. "That was… One would usually call that being chased out…"

Raine nodded she was standing behind the bar. "I thought so…"

"Well, I would say about a year or so." Kiros answered finally.

"I was bed-ridden for over six months. It seemed like every bone in my body was in pieces."

_Stupid cliff…  
_  
"I nursed him back to health." Raine informed.

"Thank you, for taking good care of Laguna." Kiros turned and looked at his friend, "I was able to recover in about a month or so. Ever since then… I've been searching for you."

"Why?"

"After leaving the army… Well, just killing time I guess. Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man."  
_  
Hey…I'm not 'entertainment.'  
_  
"That's a harsh thing to say. I've been living a productive life here."

Rained nodded at Kiros, ignoring Laguna. "I think I understand what you mean, though."

"So what do you want to know?" Kiros asked Laguna.

"Let's see… I think the faeries are here."

"…Faeries?" Kiros stopped and thought about it, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Then our work today should be a cinch."

"I'm looking forward to the battles." Kiros said honestly, "Anything else you want to ask?"

"How's Ward doing?"

"Ward quit the army, too. Luckily, he found a job, and he's working pretty hard."

"What's he doing?" Laguna asked curiously.

"He's a janitor down at the D-District Prison."

"Wow… can't imagine him moppin' floors but I'm glad he's doing well."

"Oh, and he never got his voice back. You could basically tell what he wants from his facial expressions."

"...How's Julia doing?" Laguna asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

"You mean Julia, the singer?" Raine asked curiously.

"That's right. Laguna really admired her and always frequented the night club."

"Shut up! So what if I did." Laguna answered finally being honest.

"Julia used to sing at a night club?" Raine asked looking at Kiros.

"No, she didn't sing. She just played the piano." Kiros answered.

"Then the first song she released was 'Eyes On Me'?"  
_  
'But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something…' That's what she said right? I still remember that day clearly… 'Yes… The many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt, worried…Or felt pain deep inside you…Your smile, your face, your eyes…' Wait…eyes...she kept talking about my eyes…  
_  
Laguna looked at Raine his green eyes wide in realization. "H-How does the song go?" he asked wanting clarification.

"You don't know?" Raine raised an eyebrow at Laguna.

"Well, never let me hear it!" Laguna defended.

"I didn't think you listened to music. The song's about being in love… I really like it." Raine said with a smile.  
_  
…Love?  
_  
"Heard she recently got married." Kiros added.  
_Married…?  
_  
"Oh yeah! To some army general, right? General Caraway or something?"

"I'm not too sure." Kiros replied honestly.

"I read in a magazine that her true love went off to war and never came back. General Caraway comforted her while she was feeling down. That's how they got to know each other."_  
_  
"…So she didn't wait for the soldier to come back…?" Kiros asked looking at Laguna from the corner of his eyes.

"So what! Who cares!? As long as she's happy, right? That's all that matters!" Laguna turned around and dropped down to Ellone's level, "Ain't that right, Elle?"

"Right! Uncle Laguna and Raine are…" Ellone started.

Laguna's eyes widened. "AHHHH!" he quickly stood up, "OK, enough talk about this! Let's talk later. Time to do some work."

Kiros looked at the long haired man wearily "…Ok."

"So, what's your plan? You're gonna stick around here for a bit, right?"

"Would that be ok?" Kiros asked Raine.

"You work for what you eat. If that's fine with you, you're more than welcome."

Laguna and Kiros left the pub and into the main square, there were a few Galbadian soldier's stationed around. They never helped out with the monsters, they were here for watch out for Esthar soldiers.

"You think the Esthar soldiers are really comin'?" A lone soldier called to Laguna.

"That was two years ago, right? They would've been here by now."

"But…" The soldier said slightly hesitant, "You never know what a country ruled by a sorceress could be up to…"

Laguna shrugged and moved over to the bridge, it ran over the small stream that followed through the town.

Kiros stopped. "Laguna… I have a simple question… What exactly do you do here?"

Laguna turned and looked back at Kiros. "It's like this, all the working men in this town were sent off to war. The only ones still left in town are old people, children, chocobos, dogs and cats. And I'm sure you've noticed, but the monsters have made their way into town. This here town took real good care of me. So basically, I want to return the kindness. You're lookin' at the Monster Hunter of Winhill!" Laguna said striking a pose, "So as of today, you'll be my assistant. We're to patrol the town up to the town entrance! If we see anyone in need along the way, we help them. That's our basic duty."  
_  
Not another of one Laguna's patrols…I don't miss those. _Kiros sighed and followed Laguna over the bridge.

Laguna and Kiros left the square and ran down a dirt path, past the a large house and straight towards the main part of town. They fought a few monsters along the way, once they got closer to the entrance a few houses and small shops could be seen; Laguna and Kiros reached the entrance now.

"Alright! Our first patrol, complete! We're to report to the commander and assistant commander."

"Commander… You mean that woman at the pub?"

"Her name's Raine. Raine, OK!? She saved my life. And the assistant commander is Ellone."

"She seems like a relay nice person. But easily taken in by a hotshot." Kiros teased.

"…A hotshot?" Laguna asked confused and shot Kiros a glare, "OK, let's step up our patrol a notch. Assistant Kiros, let's come up with a plan after we get back to the base."

Laguna and Kiros began to head back to the pub, and instead of going straight he started going to the right path.

"Huh? Wha? Hm?" Laguna said shocked and moved towards the straight path,

"I always take this way back from my first patrol…"

"Did the faeries do this?" Kiros asked.

"…Maybe."

Laguna and Kiros took the straight path, the one Laguna always took. They were passing through a path that cut through a large field.

"Hey, Laguna… Are you doing this patrol thing every day?"

"'Thing'!? What're you callin' 'THING'!?" Laguna yelled turning around to face Kiros.

Kiros ignored Laguna's outburst and crossed his arms. "Weren't you aiming to become a world-travelling journalist? You've heard of 'Timber Maniacs', right? I had a talk with the chief editor. He said he's interested in any article related to world travel."

Laguna beamed. "That's great!"

"We should go talk to him sometime." Kiros suggested.

"Y-Yeah…" Laguna stammered.

The two of them kept walking along the path and walked back towards the large house they passed by earlier. Laguna turned around looking at Kiros and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Um, it'd be ok if we stayed here a bit longer, right?"

Kiros looked at Laguna questionably. "You need time to gather more material? This seems like a really nice town. You're gonna write about this place first, aren't you?"

"No way. Can't make this place famous. Too much publicity and you get all those tourists and stuff."

"You're afraid someone might come and take Raine away? Laguna, you've changed, man."

Laguna blushed and quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. "Hey! I see a monster!" Laguna quickly sprinted from Kiros and back to the square.

Once they arrived to the square a bored looking soldier was standing off to the side speaking more to himself than anyone in particular.

"I've been here two years. And boy, is it boring?"

"It's a heckuva lot better than what Esthar soldiers do. They kidnap little girls, you know? I think they're lookin' for a successor to Sorceress Adel, the ruler of Esthar. If they come back here again. I'm sure it'll be for Ellone this time. Hah! But they gotta go through me!" Laguna said proudly.

Two years ago Esthar soldiers had invaded Winhill and kidnapped a bunch of little girls. Ellone's parents refused to give their daughter up to the soldiers and they were ultimately killed. The little girl managed to get away from the soldiers and Raine, who was their next door neighbour, adopted the orphan and raised her as her own.

Laguna and Kiros walked back towards the pub, all the soldiers standing the square had bored looks on their faces.

"C'mon guys, you could kill some monsters, too…" Laguna called out to them.

"We're only on watch for Esthar soldiers. Screw the monsters." One of the soldiers answered.

"Give me a break, guys…" Laguna pleaded again.

"You seem to have recovered fully. Perhaps it's time you came back to the army?" Another soldier suggested.

Laguna shook his head and ignored them; him and Kiros went back into the pub to talk to Raine and Ellone. Once they walked in, neither of them were downstairs so Laguna and Kiros headed up the stairs to the second floor.  
Laguna stopped suddenly before they reached the top of the stairs.

"…What?" Kiros mouthed to Laguna.

"Girl talk… Let's come back later." Laguna mouthed back.

Kiros shook his head at his friend.

"Come on!" Laguna mouthed waving his hand towards the bottom of the stairs.

Kiros pointed towards the top of the stairs. "Something inside me tells me to listen." he mouthed at Laguna.

"Raine… Aren't yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked.

"A guy like that?" Raine asked the small girl, "He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him…"

When Laguna fell from the cliff back in Centra, he had washed up on the shore of Winhill. He was severely injured and Raine was the one who nursed him back to health.

"His crude way of speaking… I don't know if his aspirations as a journalist… Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it… I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep…" Raine said going off about Laguna.

"But he's really nice! I really, really like him!" Ellone said defending Laguna. "Raine, Uncle Laguna and Elle should all be together!"

Raine moved from the bookcase she was standing in front of, Laguna and Kiros quickly moved down the stairs so they weren't seen. Raine was now by the window.

"…But you know…" she then moved to the armoire, "I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that… Ouuu, it makes me so mad."

Ellone frowned. "…Yoo don't like him?"

"…I feel the same as you, Ellone." Raine admitted and moved over towards the stairs. Ellone sat down on the blue couch, "Oh!?"

Laguna knew he was spotted and climbed up the stairs. "Yea! Yoo're back!" Ellone cheered.

Laguna started panting. "I came back in a hurry!"

Kiros walked up the stairs and joined Laguna in the room.

"Report to the commander!" Ellone instructed.

Laguna walked over to Raine. "Here's my report on today's patrol and monster extermination! Including Buchubuchs and Bunbuns that Assistant Commander Ellone oh-so-hates… I've exterminated fourteen monsters!"

Raine smiled at Laguna. "Alright! Thank you. Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol? I'll call you when it's ready, so just wait in your room. You seem pretty tired. You should take a quick nap."

Laguna left the pub and headed into the house next door, Ellone's parent's house. The bullet holes that had covered the walls were the only sign left showing how they had died protecting their little girl. Laguna and Kiros went upstairs to take a break, like Raine had suggested they do.

"Well now, shall we rest up a bit?" Laguna asked.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Kiros asked.

"I get scared sometimes. Scared of waking up somewhere else… Scared of not seeing Ellone…"

"Scared of not seeing Raine?" Kiros finished.

"What happened to me? I feel… What is this I'm feeling? Oh, please let it be this room when I wake up! Please let me be in this puny bed when I wake up!"

"Laguna, you've changed." Kiros said softly.

* * *

…_Where am I?  
_  
Zell opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on the ground; he sat up and saw the familiar faces of Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis. They were in a cell in a prison, they had all been taken here after the failed assassination; they didn't know what happened to their dark clad leader.

"Ahh, welcome back, Zell. The 'dream world' again?" Quistis asked.

Zell nodded. "Uh huh."

"How's Laguna doin'?" Selphie asked.

"Dunno… I didn't see him. It's not like I know everything about Ward, but… Well, you know how Laguna and company went to that Centra place and got into a real fix, right?" Quistis and Selphie nodded, "After that, Ward's been all alone. He's working in some sort of prison-like place. And he's bored outta his mind! All he wants is to be fightin' alongside Laguna."

Quistis sighed and looked down. "So, what is this we're experiencing?"

"How the hell should I know!?" Zell demanded.

"Well… Since we're prisoners… Shouldn't we be trying to break out of here!?" Selphie asked.

"I wonder what happened to Squall… Did they bring him here, too…?" Quistis trailed off.

"Um, didn't you say that Ward was working in some sort of prison?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, so."

"And wasn't he from Galbadia?" Rinoa inquired further.

Zell nodded. "Sure, he's a soldier there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be Ward in that 'dream world'?"

"Just now I was."

"Does this room look familiar?" Rinoa asked.  
_  
Of all the stupid questi…  
_  
Zell glanced around the room. _Hey? Whoa? Wait a sec…  
_  
The blonde jumped to his feet. "I know this place! Everyone listen up! This is the prison that Ward works at! He's a janitor here! There's so many rooms just like this! It's got to be here!"

"There's a prison for political activists in Galbadia… This must be the place where Wards works." Rinoa explained, "Right here, where we are! I'm sure of it!"

"It's no surprise we're in jail. We did attack the sorceress…" Quistis said sadly.

Rinoa hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. "We went up against the president. We'll all be sentenced to death…"

"That president is no longer in charge." Quistis pointed out.

"Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the sorceress… What's going to happen to us?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

"Things don't look so good…" Selphie admitted.  
_  
What's gonna happen to us? And where the hell is that guy, Irvine? And where's Squall…? Did the sorceress…  
_  
Zell swallowed loudly at the thought of Squall being killed by the sorceress.  
_  
Just because she critically wounded him doesn't exactly mean he's dead…right? Squall what the hell happened? And where the hell are you man!?_


	17. Beat Downs and Electrocution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for your continued praise and support, it means so much to me. Thanks monkey of the flame for following me. Thanks to my followers, favouriters and fellow readers. You make all this so worthwild. Read and review.

A/N: I love how Squall and Zell both start their scenes with the same lines. I can't believe people out there actually have theories that Squall died at the end of Disc 1 and the other 3 discs are just some huge dream. I don't buy into that theory or support it in the least bit. That's just dumb…as if Square would do that to a franchise they have had so much success on. It just doesn't make any sense…this isn't 4th English class and you're doing short stories and need an ending, so you pick the "they woke up and it was all a dream". No that's just…illogical and just lacks common sense… Anyways! Now that that's out of the way, I made my stance on the theory just for you Radiant :), onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter XVII – Beat downs and Electrocution**

…_Where am I?  
_  
Squall opened his steel blue eyes and saw he was lying down and staring at a grey metal ceiling. There was no pain in his shoulder where the ice had impaled him, he sat up and took a look around his cell. It was a small metal box, he himself was lying on a cot suspended and attached to the wall. He was alone; the others weren't here with him, wherever here was. Squall sat on the edge of the cot with his feet planted on the ground; he rested his hands behind his head and looked at the ground.  
_  
I…challenged Edea… My wound… …?_

Squall sat up and pulled the collar of his white t-shirt down and inspected his right shoulder, there was no wound. The skin on his shoulder wasn't even scarred; even with advanced para-magic a wound such as his would have left a scar of some sort. Squall returned his hands to the back of his head and stared at the ground again.  
_  
No wound…? How…? The Galbadian soldiers… we were surrounded. He was there…Seifer, leering down at me.  
_"Damn you, Seifer!" Squall yelled in frustration and sat up straight and looked at the door in front of him. Squall dropped to his knees in front of the door.

The small cell he was in jolted forward as an electronic bridge extended out and two cylinders locked into the two bottom holes located at the front of his cell, cell number thirty one. Once the bridge was attached the two long cylinders were in place they began to spin and pulled the cell out from his alcove in the wall and pulled it forwards. Another bridge extended out and locked onto the small hatch like mechanism located on the top of the hexagonal shaped cell, and pulled it all the way forward. The hatch was released and it flipped down onto the top of the cell so the roof was a flat surface. The cell was able to slip fully inside the large mechanical arm like structure they used at D-District to extract their private holding cells. The whole arm turned sideways and detached itself from the side of the vertical tunnel they stored all the private cells in. The whole cell extraction mechanism began to move up the tunnel and into where all the regular cells were kept. Squall's cell went all the way to the top.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the seventh floor, a small group of guards made their way to the cell that had just been recently filled with a group of teenagers. The guards turned to the door and stepped through, their guns in hand.

"What, what!? What was that loud noise?" Selphie asked.

The guards walked over to the teens, and the four of them climbed to their feet. The guards were glaring at them with cold eyes.  
_  
I don't like him at all…  
_  
"It's the sound of your friend being tortured." The meanest looking of the three guards answered Selphie's question.

Zell stepped forward. "What!? Whaddya mean!?"

The guards got into a hostile stance at Zell's defiant stance. "Shut up!" The mean guard said, "Don't screw around with me! You understand who's in charge here!?"

Zell stomped his foot and puffed his chest out. _There's no way I'm gonna let this bastard push me around.  
_The mean guard walked over to Zell and stuck his gun under his chin and forced his head to look up. "I'm asking you a question!"

When Zell didn't answer or change the hard look in his eyes the guard pistol whipped Zell across his cheek. Zell dropped down to the ground on one knee. One of the other guards ran over and pointed his semi-automatic at the blonde, Zell starred wearily at the weapon that was almost in his face. The mean guard then kicked Zell in his lower abdomen, as soon as Zell felt the impact he kneeled over holding his stomach. The mean guard kicked the brawler again and so did the guard beside him, they kept kicking the boy.

"Stop!" Rinoa yelled.

The mean guard pistol whipped Zell in the back of the head, the boy dropped to the ground from the pain.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The guard bent down and grabbed Zell by the back of jacket and yanked his head up, "Hey man, is there a Rinoa with you?"

"I'm Rinoa."

The mean guard released Zell and he dropped to the ground, the guard turned and looked at the girl dressed in baby blue. "Oh, all right. Then come over here."

The guard beside the mean one moved over to Rinoa. "Whaddya doing to Rinoa, you bastard!?" Zell called out.

The mean guard kicked the blonde boy again. "Stop it already!" Quistis yelled.

"Stop. I'll go." Rinoa said.

The guards began to lead Rinoa from the cell. "Rinoa…." Quistis called softly.

The dark haired girl looked back at Quistis. "I'll be fine. Let's go." The guards then turned and left the room with Rinoa.

* * *

Inside Squall's cell he was trying to stand up but the jerky movement was too much for his balance and he dropped onto his knees bracing his hands on the ground. The door opened and Seifer stepped into the cell, he looked down at the brunette on the floor.

"Squall, you're pitiful." Seifer moved to stand behind the brunette.

Squall climbed to his feet but got vertigo from the jerky movements of the cell and stumbled back slightly into Seifer. The blonde put his hands on Squall's shoulder and the brunette looked back at his rival, his stormy eyes meeting bright jade ones. Seifer then moved one of his hands under Squall's chin the other moved into his hair, the blonde spun the brunette around and held him in place by the hand still in his chocolate coloured locks. Seifer's green eyes studied Squall's emotionless and guarded expression, he wasn't happy with the lack of emotion. Seifer flung Squall sideways into the wall, his head hit the steel wall and he landed on the cot. Squall's eyes closed as unconsciousness over took him.

"Take him away!" Seifer sneered and two Moomba's came into the cell and carried the brunette out.

Seifer had them bring Squall to their torture room; they suspended him from the wall rack. Squall's hand were chained and bound, he was helpless.

"I'm sure you can imagine what happens now." Seifer said his green eyes clouded.

Squall struggled against his restraints; the chains rattled but were left intact. He kept trying to break from his hold but it was no use. Seifer was going to torture him.

"…What do you want?" Squall asked calmly with no emotion.

Seifer raised Hyperion and pointed it at Squall. "Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know."

"SeeD…" Squall said slowly.  
_  
…A code name, for Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force… SeeD… Combat specialists… …? Doesn't he know this already?  
_  
"…Don't you already know?" Squall asked confused.

"I'm not a SeeD." Seifer lowered Hyperion and rested his on his shoulder, "There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD!"  
_  
No. There isn't anything. Even so, SeeDs don't give up information. I would never tell him anything… Even with what he plans to do to me.  
_  
"There's nothing. Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"

"You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list."  
_  
That must be the list he meant back during the field exam…  
_  
"Didn't think you'd talk that easily." Seifer said honestly.

"…Geez, I'm honored." Squall said sarcastically.

"So here's a little something' for ya." Seifer looked to the left at the guard standing next to a console, he snapped his fingers and the guard flipped the switch. An electric current followed from the wall Squall was suspended from, the electricity caused the boy to arch his back trying to break contact with the wall; but it was pointless.

"Arrrghhhh…" Squall cried out.

After a few more seconds the electricity cut out and Squall leaned his head forward breathing a bit heavier now, he refused to look at Seifer.

"Even if you don't talk, others will." Seifer threatened, "The instructor, the little messenger girl or that Chicken-wuss… He wouldn't last three seconds!" Seifer laughed.  
_  
Th…They're…  
_  
Squall raised his head and looked at Seifer. "…They're…all here…?" he managed to get out.

Seifer smirked at his rival. "Oh, you bet. But since I like you so much I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So…how'd I look in my moment of triumph?"  
_  
…I won that last battle in case you forgot…  
_  
"My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the sorceress' knight."  
_  
…Sorceress' knight…his…romantic dream…?  
_  
Squall looked up at Seifer with a bit of sadness hidden in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't stay awake for much longer.  
_  
But…Seifer… Now, you're just…  
_  
"…A torturer." Squall said quietly his head and body slumped forward as he closed his eyes.

"What did you say!?" Seifer demanded from Squall, "Passed out cold, eh? This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me! The take of the evil mercenary versus the sorceress' knight… The fun's just started, Squall. Don't disappoint me now!" Seifer snapped his fingers and resumed the torture.

* * *

Zell was leaning against the wall, his body was sore from all the abuse he just took from those guards. They weren't being fair, failing their guns around; not that they would stand a chance in a real fist fight against the brawler. Selphie was kneeling beside Zell, his cheek was slightly bruised from where he was pistol whipped, he would need a cure spell for that bruise and the others one he had to go away.

"Draw…Cure!" Selphie drew Cure from Zell's own stock of para-magic and casted it on him.

Zell flinched and his face contorted to one of agony. "Ow ow ow…"

"It's no use. There seems to be an anti-magic field in here." Quistis informed the brunette.

The door opened and a Moomba came walking in with a tray of food for the prisoners. The large cat looking creature tripped and the tray slipped from its hand and flew across the room.

"What was that noise!?"

The door opened and the mean guard came into the room and glared at the Moomba. "You again!?" he kicked the Moomba in the face.  
_  
Damn him…that numskull! I'll stop him!  
_  
Zell stood and looked the guard in the face. "YO! Who do you think you are!?"

Selphie climbed to her feet. "Yeah, you big MEANIE! Stop that!" Selphie said stomping her foot.

The guard moved to smack Selphie with his gun and Zell grabbed his wrist before it could happen. Zell released the man and puffed his chest out, glaring with cold eyes. The guard backed up slightly.

"Y-You'll regret those words!" he turned and left the room.

"He's so mean…" Selphie said frowning and crossing her arms over her chest."

The Moomba backed up against the wall and Selphie leaned down towards it. "You ok?" she asked softly, "Doesn't work so well but…Cure!" she casted Cure on the Moomba. The Moomba squirmed around from the pain of the anti-magic field.

* * *

"Well now, Squall. I'll ask again." Seifer said trying to stay calm. He had been trying to break the brunette for a while, he would electrocute him and watch him pass out. Shock him again so he'd wake up and ask what SeeD was, when Squall didn't reply he'd shock him again causing him to pass out again. The cycle would just keep repeating, the brunette was breathing heavily now from all of the pain he was enduring. "What is SeeD? And why do they oppose the sorceress?"  
_  
SeeD… Oppose the sorceress…?  
_  
Squall didn't answer Seifer, he didn't even look at him. Squall would never tell Seifer anything even if he knew what he was asking about. It didn't make any sense, the pestering question Seifer kept trying to get an answer for. Squall stayed silent and waited in anticipation for the next round of torture to start. Squall had blooding dripping from his wrists and staining the floor, every time Seifer shocked him the chains would rub against his skin. His body jerked forward trying to find relief from the electrocution, the jerking around just caused the skin to become even rawer and eventually spilt

The door to the room opened and a guard walked in, he moved over towards Seifer to deliver his message.

"Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch."

Seifer's face broke out into a smile. "Excellent." The guard nodded and took his leave.

"Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress."  
_  
…WHAT!?  
_  
Squall jerked his head up and stared at Seifer, his eyes wide in confusion. Balamb was their home, the only home they really knew how could he even think about destroying it.

"It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too… But orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed." Seifer said with a shrug.

"…N-No….." Squall said in a soft voice talking was painful for him.

"After the Garden's gone the SeeD hunt will begin." Seifer began to walk towards the door and glanced over at the panic in Squall's eyes. He raised Hyperion and pointed it at him. "I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down everyone of your kind." Seifer laughed and turned around, "It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me, yet. Continue with the interrogation." Seifer order the guard before leaving the room.

The warden walked over to Squall and crossed his arms. "Ready to talk?"

"…I…don't understand…the question…" Squall said honestly.

"Don't mess with me! Edea says you know something! Now spit it out!" The warden moved over to the lever, "Talk! What is SeeD all about!?" When Squall didn't answer the warden flipped the switch and again electrocuted the boy.  
_  
SeeD… Aren't we… mercenaries…from Balamb Garden… Special forces…?  
_  
The warden flipped the switch and turned the electricity off, Squall slumped forward breathing hard. "Hm? Yeah, so!?"  
_  
I…I don't know any…anything… W-Why…do you…keep…asking…me…Just let me die.  
_  
Squall's lip was bleeding from him biting it to reduce the urge of the cries and screams that wanted to come out of his mouth; he refused to give Seifer the satisfaction. Squall sighed and the warden turned to look at him.

"What's that?" he asked coming over to the brunette.

Squall looked down at him with cold steel eyes. "Your…"

The warden leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"Your…breath st…stink…stinks!" Squall managed to get out, he spat his blood into the guards face as his last act of defiance.

The warden whipped the red liquid from his cheek. "Punk… you asked for it!" The warden ran over to the console and flipped the switch and watched the electricity jolt the boy forward. "How's that!? How do you like me now, huh!?" he turned and cranked up the electricity to pull potency.

Squall couldn't keep his screams of agony inside anymore, not with how much electricity he now had flowing through him. His body was jerking around uncontrollably on this contraption like rack they had him chained to, all that could be heard was his heart wrenching screaming.  
_  
…Good night…  
_  
"Tch! Completely knocked out cold. Hey you two Moombas! Watch him!" The warden said as he stalked from the room leaving the unconscious boy for the Moombas to watch.

* * *

_What now…?  
_  
Zell, Selphie, Quistis and the Moomba were all sitting on the ground in their cell, they had to get out of here.

"What do we do? Just stay here? We'll get tortured for sure!" Selphie said her voice going up a few octaves.

"We can't just sit here. We have to think of a way to escape." Quistis insisted.

"Anyone got a plan?" Zell asked.

"Well, we could skin this little guy and wear him as a disguise…" Selphie said eyeing the Moomba.

The little Moomba backed up and started shaking, terror very clear in its dark eyes. It shook its head even at the suggestion of such a thing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she said quickly.  
_  
Doesn't sound like you are…  
_  
"Well, we can't rely on magic here, so we have to go with weapons." Quistis said thoughtfully, "We have to somehow get them back…"  
_  
Weapons… My weapons are these fists o'mine! I could do some serious damage without weapons! _Zell stood up and got into a fighting stance he began to vibrate with excitement. _It's up to me, baby!  
_  
"Let me go. I'll go get the weapons back!"

Selphie clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah! You worked here as Ward, so you know the place!"  
_  
Not really… All Ward did was mop the floors…  
_  
"Just leave it to me!" Zell said with a huge smile, "You two lie down there." Zell said and walked over to the locked door.

Selphie and Quistis nodded at each other and did as Zell had instructed. "Zell…" Quistis called.

" I hope this works…" Selphie mumbled.

"Guard! Guard! We need some help! Open the door!" Zell yelled.

The mean guard opened the door. "What's the problem?"

"The women are unconscious! I think a snake bit'em!"

"What…?" The guard asked confused.

Zell ushered him over to see the women for himself, the guard looked down at the women and Zell upper cutted him in his solar plexus. The guard dropped to the ground, out cold.

Zell beamed at the women. "Well, I'm off!"

The Moomba pumped its large paw in the air, Zell turned and looked at the furry orange creature. "Huh? You wanna go, too?" Zell asked, and the Moomba nodded its head, "Ahh, I guess… Just don't get in the way!"

The Moomba nodded and left the cell with Zell, there were no guards outside the door either. Zell went up the stairs, he saw two Galbadian soldiers standing with their backs to Zell. They seemed to be crowding around some stuff. The first soldier was holding a familiar looking gunblade; he was slashing it through the air.  
_  
Squall's gunblade! Then that means he's here!  
_  
"Look at this… SeeD weapons…" The one holding Squall's gunblade said.

The other soldier moved closer and examined the weapon. "Is this what they call a gunblade?"

The first soldier dropped down and examined the other weapons. "Check these out, a whip, nunchaku…"

Zell walked over to the soldiers and they stood up and turned around. "Y-You, an escapee?"

"Yo, I'm here to reclaim these!"

The first soldier rushed Zell and swung his saber at him; Zell ducked and drove his fist into the man's stomach. The soldier bent forward and Zell took this opportunity to elbow the guy in the face, clearly breaking his nose. The soldier put a hand to his face trying to stop the bleeding, Zell gave him a swift jab and a large right hook knocking the soldier flat onto his back. The last remaining soldier cam at Zell and swung his blade down, slicing Zell's forearm slightly. Zell dug his knee into the soldier's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. The blonde brawler used this chance to do a swift uppercut, also knocking the soldier onto his back.

"Piece of cake, baby!" Zell said pumping his fists in the air. He bent down and took all the weapons, him and the Moomba laughed at the fallen guards before heading back to Selphie and Quistis. Now they could really go find Squall and get out of this damn place.  
_  
Hang on Squall, we're comin man…_


	18. Daring Escapes and Heroic Rescues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks so much RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for always reviewing my chapters with your praise and feedback. Makes me extremely happy. Thanks to my followers, favouriters and fellow readers, you're all fabulous. Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter XVIII – Daring Escapes and Heroic Rescues**

…_Don't hit…my face… Strop grabbing my…leg. Let me sleep…  
_  
"Laguna!?"  
_  
Shut up…  
_  
"Laguna!"  
_  
…Laguna?  
_  
"Laguna!"  
_  
…Laguna!?  
_  
Squall opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but once he focused he saw two Moomba's, one was resting on the shoulders of the other trying to wake the brunette up. The one on the shoulders of the other climbed off, the Moomba still in front of Squall began to nod its head.

"What? I don't understand." Squall said confused.

The Moomba that had climbed off its friends shoulders was standing next to another Moomba.

"Laguna! Laguna!" The third Moomba began to chant jumping up and down, it then turned and ran from the room. The Moomba standing by the console moved over to it and hit the release switch. Squall's hands were released and he fell forward, he dropped to the ground with his knees resting and hands resting on the ground. The Moomba in front of Squall leaned down and lapped at the blood on his left wrist.

"Laguna." It said in clarification.

"Laguna! Laguna!" The other Moomba chanted jumping up and down.

"Laguna?" Squall asked again.  
_  
…Do they mean the same Laguna…?_

* * *

Zell and his Moomba friend walked back down to the seventh floor and into the cell where Quistis and Selphie were waiting. "Yo, sorry to keep ya waitin'!"

"Zell, the weapons?" Quistis asked.

"Voila!" Zell said holding out their weapons.

"Whoo-hoo! Alright!" Selphie cheered.

"Time to go kick some ass!" Zell said

"YES!" Quistis took her whip and swung it around.

"Right on!" Selphie took her nunchaku and swung it around her.

"Rghhhh!" The Moomba cheered.

"Is this the cell with the uncooperative prisoners?" A voice asked from outside the door.

"Yes, this is it. Please give'em something to really complain about." The mean guard replied.

"Should we be picking on prisoners so soon after getting' transferred here?" A second voice asked.

"Just be quiet, and let me handle this!" The first voice answered.

The door opened and the mean guy stepped in. "T-These are the prisoners, Lieutenant Biggs and Private Wedge."  
_  
Biggs? Wedge?  
_  
Two Galbadian soldiers stepped in through the door, Biggs was dressed in red and Wedge in blue.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zell yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selphie yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wedge yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Biggs yelled.

Quistis looked at the four of them yelling at the same time, she was confused.

"S-So we meet again! Now we'll teach you the lesson we should have taught you earlier. I know it might seem cowardly to fight unarmed prisoners…" The SeeDs pulled out their weapons and flaunted them, Biggs didn't notice; he was looking down and had a hand on his forehead. Biggs kept on rambling. "…But I hope you appreciate our position. Hey, it's a dog eat do…"

The mean guard's eye widened and he bolted from the room. "Uh, they're fully armed, sir…" Wedge said cutting Biggs off.

Biggs dropped his hand and looked up. "W-What!? H-Ho-How…? Ahh, hell with it! Let's go, Wedge!"

The SeeDs got into their fighting stances and prepared for battle. "I was demoted because of you!" Biggs complained, "I'm only a lieutenant now! I'll get my revenge!"  
_  
Oh right, wasn't Biggs a major and Wedge a lieutenant?  
_  
Quistis smacked Wedge with her whip. "O-Ouch! They're always trouble…" Wedge complained rubbing the side of his helmet.

Wedge ran over and took a swipe at Selphie who tried to jump back but Wedge's blade caught her arm leaving a small flesh wound. Zell then ran at the private and gave him a quick combination, Wedge dropped to the ground.

"W-Why…?" Wedge moaned.

Zell, Selphie and Quistis attacked Biggs with their weapons, the two soldiers weren't much of a threat, Biggs then dropped to the ground also.

"What's below lieutenant…?" Biggs mumbled.

Zell led his female team mates from the cell, leaving the two soldiers in an unconscious heap. Biggs sat up, holding a hand to his head.

"D-Don't think you can just walk out…" he then pressed a button, "Ugh…"

Once outside the cell, Zell turned and looked at Selphie and Quistis, he held Squall's gunblade in his hands.

"Squall should be around here, somewhere. You have any idea?" he asked their Moomba friend.

"Srrr…Srrr…" The creature tried to speak.

A Moomba came running down the stairs and looked over at the group. "Laguna!"

"Laguna!?" Zell's Moomba asked.

"Laguna!?" Zell said shocked he watched the two Moombas go up the stairs, "I don't know why, but I feel kinda lucky! Let's just go after them, OK?"

Selphie and Quistis nodded. There was a loud beeping noise that started to blare through the whole prison, an alarm.

"What the…!?" Zell called looking around.

"Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor. If escapee refuses to surrender you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted." An electronic voice called over the PA system.

"Tch! The security alarm!" Zell said frowning.

Selphie casted Cure on Zell, finally being able to take care of the abuse he had gotten earlier from the guard. The ugly bruise he had on his cheek faded, Zell felt better now. They went up the stairs, following where the Moombas had run ahead to. The next floor looked exactly the same the only thing was that was different was when the alarm activated barriers erected beside the stairs. With the barriers in place they had to walk around the circular room, taking more time than needed. The three SeeDs kept going up following the Moombas ahead of them; they fought the few monsters they encountered. They finally arrived at the thirteenth floor, it was different there was only one room up here. Zell walked past another set of stairs that went up, there was a group of Moombas crowding outside the door of the one room up here.

"Laguna!" The Moombas cheered.

Zell walked over to the two Moombas they had been following they were standing the closest to the door.

"S'up, guys? Somethin' there?" Zell asked.

The Moombas nodded and the trio ran into the room, there was an ominous feeling inside this room. There were three Moombas crowded around a dark figure leaning against a strange looking wall with chains attached to it. The Moombas looked over and saw the three SeeDs they moved aside and let them see their leader.  
_  
He is alive! Thank Hyne…  
_  
"Squall!" Zell yelled in relief.

The three ran over to him, Squall had his head resting on his shoulder. He was sore and tired, he had been through hell. The Moombas had licked his wrists and stopped the bleeding; he would have to heal himself later. There was still blood on the ground though. The three look a close look at their battered leader, he looked so dead on his feet.  
_  
…They weren't joking when they said they were torturing our friend…Squall looks so beat up._

"You OK!?" Zell asked worried.

Squall moved his head and looked at his companions his voice came out hoarse. "It was hell…" he admitted.

Zell looked at Squall with concern. "Let's get the hell outta here!" Squall pushed himself off the wall and moved to join them. "Catch!" Zell threw Squall his gunblade and the brunette caught his weapon easily, he swung it around a few times and then hooked it onto his side.

Quistis sighed in relief "Thank goodness you're alright. Let's go."

"We're glad you're okay." Selphie said smiling at Squall.

Squall nodded and they left the room. Squall was tired from all the torture but they had to get out of here first. He would push himself and not let his weakness show to the others, he could rest later; right now they had to focus.  
_  
You know…Laguna?  
_  
"Didn't you come here as Laguna in the 'dream world'?" Zell asked as soon as they were outside the torture chamber.

"…No."

"So Squall doesn't know how to get out, either." Quistis said sighing.

"Well… Either way, we kept goin' up and up. I think we better head back down." Zell suggested.

"It'd be a pain to go down every floor." Quistis pointed out, "The alarm alerted monsters and security guards everywhere."

"By the way, how the hell did they carry you up here, Squall?" Zell asked.

Squall pointed behind them at the crane like contraption they used to carry his cell up here.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Zell asked looking at the device.  
"It's like a crane that can carry a detached cell from downstairs." Squall answered quietly, talking was still slightly painful.

"Oh, so this big hole goes all the way to the bottom." Selphie commented moving over and looking down, "So if we jump ALL the way down, we're outta here."  
_  
…or dead from the fall.  
_  
"Go ahead if you want to be squashed like a pancake." Quistis teased.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! We can move this arm by using the panel above and the control room. I remember Ward doing this." Zell explained, "But we need to operate them both at the same time. Someone needs to stay upstairs and control the panel…"

Selphie and Quistis moved beside the blonde boy and put a hand on each shoulder, Zell glanced back and forth between the two of them; they just smiled at him.

Zell pointed to himself. "…Me?"

Quistis and Selphie turned and nodded at him. "F-Fine…" he hung his head, "I'll give instruction from upstairs. Everyone get inside."

Zell went up the stairs and the others went inside the crane, there was a small console inside.

"So this is the arm control." Quistis remarked crossing her arms.

"Yo, can you guys hear me?" Zell asked his voice coming from the console.

"Hiya Zell, Loud and clear!" Selphie said bouncing up and down.

"So, what do we do?" Squall asked.

"Press the red button on the main panel."

Squall moved over to the panel and did as Zell had instructed.

"I'll take care of the rest… There!"

The crane moved and went all the way down to the bottom, the three stepped out and looked around.

"Heeey, so what are we going to do now?" Selphie asked.

"Well, there's a door over there." Squall noted.

"And?" Quistis asked.

Squall sighed and face palmed. "…Let's go check it out."

They walked over to the door and went inside, the room they entered was empty; it was a long hallway with a strange door at the other side. Squall walked over and touched the door; he heard something move inside and backed up. The door gave way and a large amount of sand came pouring in, the opening was blocked by sand.

"Sand…?" Squall said aloud.

"Buried…? You mean we're underground?" Quistis pondered, "In any case, we can't get out from here…"

Selphie turned around. "What was that?"

"Gunfire?" Quistis asked.

Even down at the bottom, the far-off gunfire could be heard, it sounded like a very heated battle.

"Sounds pretty bad…" Squall finished.  
_  
…Wait. Gunfire? Oh no…we left Zell all by himself. Damnit!  
_  
"ZELL!" Selphie yelled in realization.

"ZELL!" Quistis also yelled at the same time, she turned and looked at Squall, "Let's get back, quick!"

Squall nodded and they all ran out of the room, they had to hurry and get back to Zell. He wouldn't last in a fire fight, being a duelist.

* * *

"There he is! Over there!"

"Seize the escapee, dead or alive!"  
_  
Tch! Too many! I'm outta here!  
_  
Zell took one last look behind him and started running, he had soldiers chasing after him. He had ducked into one of the open cells earlier to escape some of the soldiers. Now he was too overwhelmed and had to get out of there. Zell was looking behind him as he was running and didn't notice the warden in front of him and ran into him.

"Ugh…" Zell moaned.

"You bastard…" The warden said and drew his gun and pointed it at Zells head, "DIE!"  
_  
This is it huh? I never did get to eat those hot dogs…Damn! This sucks!_

* * *

The three SeeDs had been climbing the floors at a fast pace Selphie and Quistis couldn't keep up with Squall, and he sprinted ahead of them. He had gone up almost the top now but hadn't seen the blonde yet, even the gun fire had died down. Squall heard yelling below him and moved over towards the wall that ran along the outside of the circular floor and looked down. He saw Zell, and the guy holding a gun to his head about to kill him.  
_  
…Well. I guess I'm taking Selphie's earlier suggestion.  
_  
Squall backed up a few steps and drew his gunblade; he ran towards the small wall and jumped off of it and down to the next floor. He was behind the warden and slashed his gunblade hitting the guy behind his knees, the warden went down instantly. Squall managed to land just slightly in front of Zell with one knee resting on the ground.

"Didn't think he'd go down that easy." Squall said standing and swing his blade through the air.  
Zell looked up at Squall, so relieved to see him. "Squall!" he got and ran over to him, Zell dropped his knees and hugged the brunette around the waist and clinging to him, "Thanks, man!"  
_  
What the!?  
_  
Squall tried to shake the blonde off. "W-What!?" he said surprised by the affection. "Let go." Squall tried to shake the blonde off more roughly now, "I said, let go!"  
_  
I'm so happy to see you Squall! I thought I was dead for sure!  
_  
Squall put his hand on the blonde's forehead and pulled his head back a few times trying to get him to let go. Zell still had a tight hold on Squall, the annoyed brunette took the butt of this swords handle and hit the blonde once with it. The handle thing seemed to work and the blonde let go, Zell stood and looked at his leader who looked beyond annoyed. Zell gave him an apologetic smile and flushed a bit, embarrassed by his sudden hug.  
_  
...Let's pretend that never happened…  
_  
"Squall! Zell!" Quistis called coming down the stairs with Selphie in tow, "I'm glad you're all right."

"Squall, why did you go on your own?" Selphie asked curiously, "Is Zell that important to you?"  
_  
Uh…Um..I couldn't just let him die…you guys just run too slow…that's all. Nothing more.  
_  
Zell turned and put a hand behind his head with a huge grin on his face knowing that Squall, in some way, did care about him. Squall sighed and face palmed at the sight of Zell's huge smile. Behind them on the floor above them a group of soldiers were watched, they steadied themselves and began open firing. Squall turned around and saw the soldiers, he quickly ducked down and the other's followed suit.

"Eeeee!" Selphie cried out.

"Ahhh!" Zell also cried out.

Quistis and Selphie moved to join the other two, Quistis tried to peek over the wall, when a loud shot went off and she quickly ducked back down.

"There's no way we can get outta here!" Zell said panicky.

The firing started to change from machine gun fire to more of a rifle, until the firing had died down completely.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

Irvine and Rinoa came walking down the stairs, Irvine had a smirk on his face from the body count.

"Come on…!" Rinoa urged the cowboy; she moved closer behind him and kicked his back, "Stop trying to act so cool!" Irvine fell down the stairs, landing in a heap on the ground, unmoving.

"Gee, if only you had agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess." she pointed out with a hand on her hip.

Squall walked over and looked down at Irvine's pitiful form. _…poor guy. I'm sure he's fine though.  
_  
Rinoa looked away from Irvine and over to the brunette, he looked a little beaten up and tired but was alive, "Squall!" Rinoa cried out in relief and dropped to the ground hugging her knees.  
_  
Squall's alive! I knew he would be. Squall's ok!  
_  
"Yeah!" Rinoa replied and ran down the stairs and stood before the brunette looking closely at him.

"Rinoa, you're all right!" Quistis called out to her.  
_  
Seems like everyone is here…huh?  
_  
"Uh huh." Irvine said climbing to his feet, he shrugged. "Of course. Courtesy of my escort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked glaring at the cowboy.

"Ahh…" Irvine started.

"My father pulled some strings with the military." Rinoa said cutting Irvine off, "He told them to get me, and only me, out."  
_  
He probably didn't like my attitude earlier.  
_  
"Then…"

"So this guy here…" Rinoa said cutting Irvine off again, she put a hand to her forehead and shook her head, "He came and got me. Just me! Knowing you were all captured!"

"Ahh, that's…" Irvine stuttered.

"Isn't that horrible?" Rinoa said horrified by Irvine.  
_  
He's not a SeeD though, why would we matter to him anyways?  
_  
"Alright, alright…! I said I was sorry. That's why I'm here to help!"

Rinoa turned and looked at Irvine, resting her hands on her hips. "After I scratched you to death."

"Uh…" Irvine shuddered at the memory and tried to change the subject, "A-A-Anyhow, now's our chance."

"The basement door is buried in sand." Squall informed.

"Of course it is. This place is buried underground." Irvine explained.

"Buried?" Squall asked.

"That's right. This prison is…" Irvine started.

"There they are!"

"It's the escapees!" The guards that showed up started firing again and everyone ducked down. Irvine pulled out his gun and started firing at the enemy.

"Squall! You chose two more party members and head on up. I'll hold'em here." Irvine said.

"Up?" Squall asked confused.

"Don't have time to explain now!" Irvine was still firing, "The exit's up there, trust me."

"….Ok." Squall said nodding.

"I think I know the way!" Rinoa told the brunette.

"Rinoa, Zell. Let's go." Squall said and the two of them nodded and followed Squall up the stairs.

"My turn to boogie now." Irvine said raising his gun he was standing with his back up against the stair case and popping out to shoot some more enemies while Squall led Zell and Rinoa up to the thirteenth floor.

"Oh, man, this is endless!" Irvine said still firing off rounds.

Selphie and Quistis were sitting on the ground staying out the gunfight. "Hey, what do we do?" Quistis asked.

"Hmm…" Irvine mumbled trying to focus.

"I got an idea! Can't we go up again with the arm?" Quistis offered.

"Hey, good idea." Irvine said complimenting the blonde.

"But they have to operate it from the control room upstairs." Quistis said with a frown.

"Leave that to me." Irvine replied, "Alright! Let's head to the floor where the arm's stopped."

They all began their descent back down the prison, they arrived at the third floor where the arm was.

"Hey! Hop on!" Irvine called.

* * *

Squall, Rinoa and Zell reached the top floor; the Moombas were still up here. They went up the stairs Zell had gone up earlier to activate the arm, they walked past the console and towards the stairs. They went up the stairs, they had reached the top floor now, the trio headed through the door and outside. There was a long metal bridge that stretched out to another tower of the prison.

"OHHH YEAHHH! We're out, baby!" Zell said pumping his fists in the air.

"Prisoners may not go beyond this point. You will be terminated." A voice informed and an alarm blared.

Squall drew his gunblade. "They're coming!"

An officer in red and two GIM52A came across the bridge and attacked the group.

"You're not goin' anywhere!"

Rinoa raised her pinwheel and hit the Elite soldier in the back, he fell to the ground.

"Neither is he." Zell said chuckling.

Squall and Zell attacked the first GIM52A, it sparked and collapsed in a heap. The other GIM52A rammed Zell with its metal body, the blonde groaned and shook off the hit; Rinoa and Squall finished the robot off with their melee attacks. It was a pretty easy battle.

"Hey Squall, can you hear me?" Irvine's voice called from the intercom.

They turned and walked back inside the room and moved towards the console where Irvine's voice came from.

"Hey! Hey, you guys!" Selphie called.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Quistis asked, "What if Squall and the others have already gone ahead?"

Squall walked over and held down the button. "I can hear you."

"See! I told you we'd be alright!" Irvine said cheerfully, "Squall, go ahead and operate the arm."

"How?" Squall asked.

"Yo, leave that one to me." Zell replied.

Zell walked over and flipped a switch and pushed some buttons.

"Alrighty! We'll be there in like a second. Wait right there." Irvine instructed.

"Sure takes a while, doesn't it?" Quistis commented.

"So what? What's the rush?" Irvine asked her.

"Looks like they'll be just fine." Rinoa said chuckling.  
_  
Yeah, let's go back outside and get out of here. What could happen right?_

* * *

A/N: I don't remember if it's stated in the game or not, maybe later in Shumi village, but Moomba's remember people by tasting their blood. I think they are so cute… I also think Zell hugging Squall is so funny and kinda cute. He's always wanted to be Squall's friend since the field exam but always gets rejected by the brunette. Heck even Zone ignored him, not shaking his hand! It's nice to see him happy for once knowing Squall does care about him, to some extent during this moment.


	19. Grand Theft Auto & Breaking and Entering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Yay, 35 reviews that's amazing. Thanks RadiantKetbladeFantasy and Nighthill for being there from the very start and giving me encouragement and opinions on certain things. Thanks monkey of the flame for what you said about this being one of the better game novelizations you've read in a long time. That made me so incredibly happy and makes me wanna write so much more. Thanks to my followers, favouriters and fellow readers, you rock. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter XIX – Grand Theft Auto & Breaking and Entering**

Squall led the others back outside to the metal catwalk they had just battled on earlier and began to walk across it towards the other structure. The group got halfway across and looked down and studied the area they were being held captive in. The prison itself was three drill like towers that were connected by three metal catwalks, the structure could lower and raise itself from the sand; D-District Prison was located in the Dingo Desert in Galbadia.

"W-W-What the hell is this!?" Zell demanded looking at how high they were from the ground, "We still can't go anywhere."

"No way…! When I came in earlier, it wasn't like this…" Rinoa explained.  
_  
I bet when the alarm triggered, the prison rises to prevent them from even having the chance to escape…  
_  
"Let's just head for that structure over there." Squall replied.

Rinoa and Zell nodded and headed over to the other side of the catwalk first, Squall began to move to join them. Before he got a chance to get over to the other side the side walls of the catwalk dropped and hung down from the sides of the catwalk. Squall glanced around him in shock and confusion.  
_  
What the hell?  
_  
The bottom of the walkway was made of small rectangular metal plates, the plates began to move forward and disappear, leaving no passage across.  
_  
Damnit!  
_  
Squall turned and began to run back to the other side as the path behind him disappeared. The path in front of the brunette also disappeared; Squall dropped to the side of the catwalk and used the walls that had fallen earlier. He was holding onto the frame of the metal structure and began to shimmy along towards the side with Zell and Rinoa. The prison began to sink back into the desert and if Squall didn't hurry he'd be buried in the sand.

"Squall! Hold on! Over here! Hurry!" Rinoa urged watching Squall.

Squall held onto the wall his body dangling as he kept moving towards Rinoa and Zell, the prison was sinking quicker and he could feel the sand blowing up from the drill spires turning. Once Squall had made it close enough he pulled himself up onto the ledge and ran inside the structure with his comrades.

After the prison had re-entered the sand Irvine, Selphie and Quistis met up with Squall's team, they had found some Galbadian Army vehicles inside one of the prison's spires.

"That was way too dangerous, wasn't it…?" Rinoa asked.  
_  
Being tortured by Seifer and almost swallowed up by sand, yeah I would say so.  
_  
"Yeah." Squall nodded in agreement.

"I thought the arms were movin' kinda slow." Irvine said with a shrug, "They had the submerge system on."

"Let's just get going." Squall said ignoring Irvine.

"I wanna ride the yellow one!" Selphie said beaming.

"I'll take that one, too." Quistis said following Selphie into the vehicle.

"Okay me, too." Rinoa said and went and joined the other two females.

Irvine frowned. "Hey, hey, hey! Ladies?"

"Let's go, Irvine." Zell said shaking his head and getting into the grey vehicle.

Irvine sighed and climbed inside, Squall joined the other two males. They drove through the desert for a bit and came to a cross road, Squall stopped the grey car as the girls stopped theirs just behind the guys. Everyone climbed out and Selphie climbed onto a forgotten yellow car weathered and covered in sand.

Squall put a hand on his hip. "What?"

"The sorceress is about to launch missiles at Garden!?" Quistis asked in shock turning and looking at Squall.

"That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine!" Selphie said frowning.  
_  
Oh, they must have talked about that during the drive…  
_  
"The only thing we can do now is go back to Garden as soon as possible and warn the students." Squall offered, "Alright, let's get in the car and go."

"They're targeting both Balamb and Trabia Gardens!" Selphie cried out.  
_  
There's no way we could make it to Trabia in time...Balamb might have a chance.  
_  
"We have to interfere with the launch! We have to stop the missiles!" Selphie said desperately.

Everyone seemed to shift around and think about what Selphie said, they were all waiting on Squall to decide what to do.

"I'll do whatever Squall decides!" Zell said coming up with his answers he shot the brunette a smile.

"So like…I understand how Selphie feels, but…" Irvine said with a sigh.

"This isn't just about Selphie." Quistis said looking at Irvine.

Rinoa looked at Squall. "You should go talk to Selphie."

Squall waked up and onto the car Selphie was standing on. "I just transferred from Trabia Garden!" she told the brunette panic in her voice, "I can't just sit around knowing that Trabia Garden is in danger! So Squall, please!" Selphie was now pleading with tears pooling in her green eyes. "Decide who's gonna go to the Galbadia Missile Base, before it's too late!"  
_  
It's easier said than done…What if something happens to the party members I choose…?  
_  
"Let's take a vote!" Rinoa suggested, "Squall will decide on the party. Squall will return to Balamb because he's the leader. Anyone against this plan please raise your right hand!" Nobody raised their hands, they looked over at Squall and Selphie; awaiting the decision.

"I don't mind which team you put me on." Rinoa informed Squall.  
_  
But you're an outsider?  
_  
"You're the leader, Squall. What are the teams?" Quistis asked.  
_  
Leader? I never asked to be the leader.  
_  
Squall sighed and hung his head. Off in the distance missiles could be seen being launched from the Missile Base.

"I…heard they were hitting Trabia first, and the Balamb." Irvine said softly.

Selphie dropped to her knees. "Trabia… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it…" Selphie sniffled and whipped away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks, "Please let everyone be all right. Please…" Selphie climbed to her feet and looked up at Squall. "That was a miss…right…?"

Squall didn't answer he just looked down and Selphie leaped off the car and stood with the others.

"Squall, we have to report to Balamb! Who are you taking?" Selphie urged.

"C'mon, Squall!" Zell said also urging the brunette.

"You have to decide, Squall!" Quistis added.

"Squall, think carefully now!" Rinoa advised.  
_  
I've had it up to here with this leader thing… Alright, alright….I'll decide. Just stop already…Selphie will want to go to the base. I'm sure Irvine will also want to go with Selphie…It's too dangerous for an outsider to go to the Missile Base so…Rinoa will come with me to Balamb. That leaves Quistis and Zell. Zell shouldn't be around Irvine and having Zell and Selphie together around explosives…not a good combination. Quistis will be more leveled headed. Okay so Selphie, Irvine and Quistis will go to the base. I'll take Rinoa and Zell with me to Balamb.  
_  
"I'm on the missile infiltration team!" Selphie told Squall, "I have to be! They launched missiles at MY Trabia!"  
_  
This team will now head for Balamb. The rest…to the missile base.  
_  
Squall walked off the car. "Selphie, Irvine and Quistis will go to the base. The rest will go to Balamb." Squall walked over and stood beside Rinoa and Zell, "This mission is unlike any other. It's not an order or a request from anyone…"  
_  
This is about protecting our home…  
_  
"Selphie, do you have some kind of plan?" Squall asked.

"I think if we take this Galbadian army vehicle, we should be able to make it inside the base. But…that's about it. I'll have to think about the rest once we're inside. Do you think that'd be ok?" Selphie looked at Squall's expressionless face, "I'm sorry…I mean, thanks. There isn't much time! You better hurry to Balamb Garden!"

Squall nodded and crossed his arms looking away from Selphie. "See you at Balamb Garden."

Zell and Rinoa climbed into the grey car and Irvine and Quistis into the yellow one, leaving Squall and Selphie still standing outside. Selphie smiled at her leader.

"Squall! Hurry!" she told him.

Squall drove his team over to the Dingo Desert train station, there was one train docked at the station. Squall slid the car into a stop and everyone climbed out.

"Let's take that train." Squall told the others.

The group walked down the side of the small train that wasn't beside the platform over towards the engine car. There was a Galbadian soldier standing inside the car but he hopped out of the train and onto the ground he moved back towards the platform. The two SeeDs and Rinoa climbed onto the front car and Squall started the train and it began to pull away from the platform.

"HEY! STOP!" Yelled the soldier from earlier he was running alongside the train trying to catch up.

Rinoa moved over to the side and glanced back at the running soldier. "Squall! He's coming after us!"  
_  
…He can't seriously think he can catch up to a moving train…right?  
_  
"…." Squall sighed.

The soldier was almost to the engine car but he seemed to be running out of stamina. "S-Stop the train! ERRAAHHHHHHHHH! C'MON!"

Rinoa gave the man a weak small smile. "Sorry!"

"AAAHHhhhhhrghhhh…." The soldier moaned.

"Sorry, it's an emergency." Rinoa apologized.

The soldier couldn't run anymore and fell to the ground, the train pulled away leaving him alone in the dusty sand.

* * *

Selphie looked at her two companions, Irvine and Quistis. They had to get to the Missile Base and stop them from hitting Balamb; Trabia was already a lost cause. Selphie wouldn't allow Balamb, her new home, to face the same fate.

"C'mon!" To the Missile Base!" she urged Irvine who was driving.

They drove straight and then to the left where the base was located. Irvine drove the car up to the front gate, there was a yellow barricade preventing them from entering. One of the soldiers that were inside the toll booth came outside and moved over to the driver's window, he inspected the car and saw it was a military issue.  
_  
Oh no….a check stop already?_

"Alright, go ahead."  
_  
Really? Phew…_

The other soldier inside the booth heard and dropped the barricade allowing the yellow car to drive forward to the green gate. At the car's approach the gate opened and Irvine drove them inside.

"Park over there!" Selphie yelled trying to grab the wheel causing Irvine to drive into the other yellow military vehicle he shot the brunette a glare, "Oops." she said putting a hand over her mouth.

Irvine shook his head and backed the car up into a stall; there was an empty stall now beside the car Selphie had made him crash into. The trio climbed out of the car dressed in the uniforms they had found inside the vehicle, they had to roll up the legs and sleeves on Selphie's uniform because she was so short.

"Following the launch on Trabia Garden, prepare for the launch on Balamb Garden. All personnel, take your positions." A voice informed via the intercom system.  
_  
Ewww… This uniform is so itchy and smelly! And it doesn't even fit…  
_  
"When is launch time?" Quistis asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Selphie declared, "We have to stop the missiles! That's all there is to it, right!? If there's a door, we go in! If there's anything we can break, we break! And in the end, we blow this place to smithereens!"

"Hey, Selphie. I like your attitude. Let's do it up!" Irvine said with a grin.

"Let's get a move on!" Selphie cheered pumping her fist in the air.

Selphie led Irvine and Quistis over to the door and went inside; they went down the stairs and over to some sealed doors. Selphie stood beside a panel that needed an ID Card.

"Insert ID Card!? But…we don't have one!" Selphie panicked.

"Selphie, calm down." Quistis stated.

Irvine moved over to the small girl and handed her an ID Card. "So like… I found this in the car. Give it a try."

Selphie nodded and ran the card through the reader and heard it beep loudly. _C'mon, C'mon. Please work!  
_  
"Verifying… Access granted…" The reader informed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie beamed.

They walked over to the door and it slid open from being unlocked from the ID Card Irvine had found. Inside the base was a large metal catwalk, they walked along it and saw a door with a soldier standing outside.  
_  
Yike! There's someone there! What to do… What to do… Let's walk by quietly. We don't want to have our cover blown; we gotta buy Squall some time and stop this mess from happening!  
_  
Selphie turned around and looked at Quistis and Irvine. "It might look suspicious if we run. Let's just walk by here!"

Irvine and Quistis nodded in agreement, Selphie led them down the stairs and they began to walk by the soldier guarding the door.

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" The soldier demanded.  
_  
Yikes! Do we look THAT suspicious!? Oh no…  
_  
The three of them turned and looked at the soldier, they were all standing in a line from how they were following after Selphie.

"Hah! Walking in a single file line… Your parents must have raised you well. That's very good manners! Always be thankful to your parents for bringing you up!"_  
_  
"Yes, sir…" Selphie mumbled quietly.  
_Wow, that was weird… What a strange man…_

Selphie took this as their time to leave and led the group, now remaining in single file, up the stairs and further into the base. They were on another metal walkway that led to an area that was lower in height; Selphie led them down a set of stairs. In the next area was a door with another guard outside and a stairwell being blocked by a third soldier. Beside the soldier guarding the door was a control panel; Selphie walked over and began to examine it. The screen flashed denying her access.  
_  
This looks important…  
_  
"Hey! Don't touch that." The guard beside the door instructed.  
_  
Definitely important. Nobody says 'don't touch' if it wasn't.  
_  
Selphie left the panel and moved to the door and went through, there was a guard standing around twitching he seemed to be impatient about something. He looked over at the group that had just entered.

"The last launcher should be arriving here soon…"  
_  
Not good! We need to hurry.  
_  
Selphie went back outside, she led her other companions over to the hallway located beside the stairs they had come down earlier. Through the hallway there were two soldiers standing around, they were leaning on the railing that ran along the metal platform they were standing on. Selphie walked up to them.

"Huh? I'm bust now. Whaddaya want?" The first soldier asked lazily to Selphie.

"Oh yeah… Aren't we suppos'ta inspect the circuit room soon?" The second soldier asked the first one.

"Oh, it's that time already? We're doing the real thing today, so there's no way we have for it."_  
_  
The second soldier looked at Selphie. "Sorry to trouble you, but could you deliver a message for us? Tell the guys by the missile launcher to go on ahead, and that we'll catch up with'em later."

Selphie nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks a lot. We really appreciate it."

"Thanks." The first soldier added.

Selphie turned and went back the way they had come earlier and over to the room they had gone in earlier to pass along the message. She walked over to the soldier standing in front of the missile launcher.

"S'cuse me, sir… I have a message for you…"

He turned around and looked at the short cadet. "Well, what is it?"

"It's about inspecting the circuit room. The maintenance team said they were too busy, so that you should go on ahead."

"Oh, ok. But I'm still not done here, you know…" he trailed off, "Hmm… Could you tell them I can't go just yet? Thanks, I appreciate it."  
_  
Tee-hee, now I know why Squall told Zone off about being a messenger. It's a total bummer.  
_  
Selphie went back to the two maintenance soldier's from earlier to tell them the new message.

"They said they were too busy to go, too." Selphie told them.

"Geez… What do we do?" The first maintenance soldier contemplated.

"Guess we have no choice but to go…" The second one replied.

"…. Aahhh, alright… Can we ask you to go?" The first soldier asked Selphie.  
_  
Yes! A chance to break some stuff!  
_  
"What!? Hey, that's not cool! What if the base commander finds out!?" The second one reprimanded.

"Ahh, it'll be fine. All we do is go and make sure everything's up and running, anyway." The first one said with a shrug.

The second one frowned. "Well, I hope you're right…"

"So, that's it. We're counting on you." The first soldier told Selphie.

"Yes, sir!" she said saluting.  
_  
….Whoo-hoo! Blow the place to smithereens!  
_  
They walked back to the first room they came across with the strange man that complimented their polite walking style. Selphie approached the man and saluted.

"The maintenance team asked us to take their place with the inspection." Selphie informed.

"Oh, really? Then I guess my shift is over… I'm gonna call in my relief. Go ahead with the inspection." The soldier then turned and ran ahead to call his relief in.

Selphie walked into the circuit room, there was a huge generator on the wall with a large control panel to the left of it.  
_  
With no power they can't move their missiles around! Let's take out their power source.  
_  
Selphie walked over to the control panel, it was large and had so many buttons on it. She wasn't sure which one to hit exactly.  
_  
Ahh, I'll just hit whatever…  
_  
"I'm not sure what to do so. I'll just press whatever!" She told Irvine and Quistis. Selphie began to hit random buttons on the console, but nothing seemed to happen at all.  
_  
…That's strange… Nothing happened. Maybe I should try again. Banging on it maybe? Stupid technology…  
_  
"Here goes nothing!" Selphie began to slam her palm onto the console, each hit got harder and harder. After banging on the console the generator beside them hummed and then the power was shut off, the lights also cut out. "Huh? Heeey… The lights went out…" Selphie complained.

The backup safety lights turned on tinting the entire area in a red glow. "Electrical System Malfunction. Maintenance team: Investigate Immediately." A voice called over the intercom.  
_  
Uh oh…We shouldn't be here.  
_  
"It would look really bad if they found us here… We should leave this room now." Quistis told Selphie.

Selphie nodded and pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! NEXT!"

The three SeeDs turned and headed through the door back onto the main catwalk, they were standing in front of the door when the two maintenance soldiers from earlier ran over to them.

"Hey, you! What's going on here!?"  
_  
…Ahh, man… Really bad timing. I'll try and talk my way out. What kinda excuse should I use? How about… That we just got here. Yeah! Let's try that one.  
_  
"We just got here, too. We have ABSOLUTELY no idea what's going on!" Selphie lied.

"Bite your tongue! We just saw you come outta there!"  
_  
…Yikes! Mega-bad timing! I'll lie some more. We can't blow our cover!  
_  
"We just took a look inside, but… It's a big mess in there! There's no way we can repair it!" Selphie said lying some more.

"Alright, then. Let us take care of it!"

The two soldiers then entered the circuit room and the three SeeDs followed them and began to beat them up.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?"

"AHHHH! W-Who are you….!?"

"Ugh… Damn it…"

The two soldiers fell to the ground unconscious from the surprise attack. Selphie smiled at their work and they left the room and headed outside.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's keep movin'!" Selphie said pumping her fist in the air.

Irvine put a hand to his forehead. _Geez…Selphie can be a little outta control at times…  
_  
Selphie ignored Irvine's face palm and led them back to the area with the door that led to the missile launchers and the stairs that were being blocked off.  
_  
Let's break something else now!_


	20. Explosions and Civil Disputes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for always reviewing and supporting my story. What can I say? You guys are awesome. Thanks siphere for following and faving. Thanks asdfghjkl anime and supersonique for also faving my story. Thanks to everyone else who followed, faved and read my story thus far, you're all great! Read and Review.

A/N: So I officially have started University so I plan to post a minimum of one chapter a week, probably on either Friday or Saturday. If I have little homework then hopefully I can post more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter XX – Explosions and Civil Disputes**

The door to the missile launcher opened and a soldier walked out, the one standing by the stairs and the other by the door turned and looked at the third soldier. The three of them saluted each other, the one by the stairs moved over to join the other two at the door.

"Hey, could you lend us a hand? The power's down and we need some help."

"Uhhh I guess so…" The one who was standing at the stairs said.

The soldier standing in the doorway turned and went back inside. The one standing by the stairs also turned and began to head inside.

"Come on." he called over his shoulder to the one guarding the door.

The guard standing by the door sighed but followed after the other two, leaving no one in the area. Selphie, Irvine and Quistis came down the stairs and saw it was vacated, nobody watching their every move. Now they could mess around with stuff. Selphie started to walk over to the panel she tried to touch earlier but got scolded. The door leading to the missile launchers slid open and a soldier stepped out.

"Hey! You! Haven't seen you around before…" he said suspiciously.  
_  
What to do…? What to do…? Let's just play it cool. No fighting or running.  
_  
When Selphie didn't reply the soldier just kept talking. "Well, we need some help in here. I guess it doesn't really matter who… Do you think you could lend a hand?"  
_  
What to do…? What to do…? We should help, keeps our cover hidden. _Selphie nodded at the guard.

"This way. Follow me." he turned and walked back inside muttering,

"Unbelievable… Power failure at a crucial time like this? What the heck are the maintenance guys doing…?"

Nothing because they are out cold.

The three SeeDs went through the door after the soldier that had asked for their help. Inside the last missile launcher had arrived and due to the power failure they had to push it into place by hand. There were the three soldiers from earlier standing on one side pushing, but nothing was happening. There was another soldier, the one that had asked the SeeDs to help, standing off to the side he looked at his found help.

"Yeah, that's the one. All right, one in between the two guys, and two on either side." he instructed

Selphie moved and stood in between the two guys while Irvine and Quistis stood at the end, the six of them began pushing on the heavy container. Eventually the force began to move the launcher back; the wheeled cart it was sitting on began to move more smoothly once it had momentum. After pushing the launcher was in place, the platform lowered and locked the launcher into place.

"Good work. All we need to do now is confirm the coordinates on the control panel." The soldier that had asked them to help informed, "The program should be ready to go. You guys get on it."  
_  
Heeeey! The control panel!? Now we're talkin'!_

The two SeeDs and Irvine left the room and moved to the panel they were interested in earlier, but we're told not to touch.

"Ok, what should we do?" Quistis asked their leader.  
"So like…let's just bust it up."  
_  
Yeah, bust it up real good! But…what if we launched the missiles instead? Mega-bummer…  
_  
"It'll be a mega bummer if WE launch the missiles by mistake. So, should we hold back a little and just mess around with it a bit?"

"…That sounds good." Quistis said a little shocked that Selphie was the voice of reason.

Selphie turned the console; there was a map of the world on the background of the screen. A blue box popped up it was the Logging in System, the system began to check the ID, check the system and the safety unit. Once everything was deemed ok a white rectangle appeared near the bottom of the screen saying 'Welcome to the HTMS', Hyper Technology Missile System. A warning under the rectangle began to beep and flash but the writing was too small to read clearly. Finally all the white writing faded from the Logging in System doing its protocol checks, the box also disappeared and was replaced with Galbadia's symbol. The menu popped up on the left side with the option of Target, Equipment, Simulation and Exit, Selphie went under Equipment first and the specifications for the Missile Launcher CGR4083B popped up first; it even gave a three-dimensional picture of the launcher. Next was the Galbadian Army Cruise Missile BAG0003A which was the actual missile they were going to be using, another image popped up with the specifications.

"Looks to me like a coordinate input device. Not very advanced technology." Quistis said leaning over Selphie's shoulder and looking at the specifications, "If you set the error ratio on maximum, I'm pretty sure the missiles will miss."  
_  
Alright!  
_  
Selphie left the Equipment menu and went back to the main menu she selected Target. In the Target menu there was the option of Set Target, Set Error Ratio, Data Upload and Exit. Selphie clicked Set Target but a warning box appeared and prevented her from accessing that data.  
_  
At least we can do the error ratio.  
_  
Selphie selected Set Error Ratio, a long bar appeared with the words Minimum at the start and Maximum at the end; Selphie set it to Maximum which was seventy five percent. The back in the Target menu she selected Data Upload, a box appeared asking 'Ok to upload' with two boxes labeled yes and no; Selphie selected yes. After the three units of data were uploaded Selphie exited out of the system and backed away from the control panel. The relief guard was standing by the stairs blocking the path.  
_  
Maybe we can get by him and mess with some more stuff. _Selphie walked over to him but was eventually stopped by the guard.

"This place is off-limits. You're not allowed up here."

Selphie saluted the relief guard. "But we've come to report on the missile coordinate data!"

"Oh, very well. Go right ahead."  
_  
Whoo-Hoo! Alright!  
_  
The guard stepped aside the three SeeDs went up the stairs. "Did we have someone that puny in our base…?" The guard mumbled.  
_  
Heeeyyyy! I heard that! What a mega-jerk!  
_  
Inside the control room was two soldiers and an officer in red, the two soldiers were standing at the two panels on the right and left side of the room while the one dressed in red stood in the middle.

"All systems go, sir!" The soldier on the right said turning and saluting his superior.

"Everything's all set, sir!" The soldier on the left said also turning and saluting.

"We had some minor setbacks, but proceed as scheduled. We're running behind, but prepare for the final launch phase.

"Roger!" The soldier on the right said saluting once more.

"Roger!" The soldier on the left also replied and saluted.

They both turned and began typing keys and flipping switches. "Attention. This is the control room. We are now entering the final phase of the missile launch. Take your designated positions and prepare for the launch!" One of the soldiers spoke into the intercom.

Selphie and her group made it to the top of the stairs and entered the control room, the officer took notice of them.

"Huh?" he said jumping back a little bit and then crossed his arms, "What are you doing in here!?"

"We've come to report on the missile coordinates!" Selphie said saluting.

"Oh…" The officer paused for a minute, "… Don't move! I thought you looked suspicious. You're the intruders! No use hiding it now!"

The other two soldiers turned and looked at the suspicious group that had arrived.

"That salute you just did was completely wrong!" The officer informed.  
_  
Yikes…! Well, at least we made it this far. It's about time we rumbled!  
_  
Selphie turned and the three SeeDs nodded at each other in agreement, they would drop this cover and fight whoever got in their way.

The officer watched them nodding. "What are you doing!?" he demanded.

There was a bright light that filled the room blinding the Galbadian soldiers. "Ahhhhhhh!" The officer cried out.

Once the light faded the three SeeDs stood before them dressed in their casual clothes, ditching the itchy and smelly uniforms.

"TA-DAH!" Selphie yelled pumping her fist in the air, "Hooooo, finally. This military uniform is itchy, and it stinks!" Selphie said scratching her skin.

The two soldiers unhooked their sabers and got into a fighting stance beside their officer. The SeeDs drew their weapons and also prepared for combat.

"Time for us to get serious!" The officer called out.

"Are they from Garden?" One of the soldiers asked.

Quistis smacked the soldier on the right with her whip, while Selphie hit the one on the left. They both dropped to the ground.

"C-Captain…"

Irvine pumped his shot gun and hit the officer in the helmet, the impact of the shot made him stumble slightly and Selphie hit him one final time also in the face region. He dropped to the ground alongside his subordinates. An alarm was now sounding the base.

"Ok then! Let's stop the missiles, blow the base to smithereens and get outta here!" Selphie told her companions.

"One of these control panels should be the launch control mechanism." Quistis said glancing around.

"So like…let's spilt up and start lookin'." Irvine suggested.

Irvine and Quistis moved to the right and left consoles respectively, while Selphie inspected the one on the back wall.

"Hmmm…I don't think it's this one." The short girl said aloud. She moved beside Quistis and looked down at what the blonde was doing.

"This is it!" Quistis said hitting a few more keys.

Irvine moved over and stood beside Selphie, Quistis kept hitting keys and searching the system for the menu she was looking for. Once she found it she canceled the missiles from launching.

"We stopped the missiles. We're safe for now."

"Whoo-hoo! All we need to find now is the self-destruct mechanism!" Selphie declared fist pumping once more.

"Ahhhh, man… The self-destruct mechanism doesn't seem to be in here…" Irvine said glancing around.

Selphie noticed the small room at the back of the control room and entered through the arch way. There was another few consoles in the back room, Selphie went over to the console on the left and saw what she was looking for.

"Heeeey! This is the self-destruct mechanism for the base! Hmmm… Let's see here…" She began to hit keys while the two taller SeeDs looked over her shoulders; she glanced up at her two companions. "Huh? We have to set a time?"

"Ten minutes." Quistis answered for the girl.

Selphie turned her head and selected ten minutes. "Hmm… Let's see here…"

"Self-destruct mechanism activated. Ten minutes until destruction. All staff evacuate the base immediately. I repeat…" A voice called over the intercom.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's hurry on outta here!" Selphie said. Behind them was a set of doors, the teens went through the doors and hurried out of the base.

* * *

Back inside the control room, one of the soldiers became slightly awake and began to crawl towards the console. He managed to pull himself up using the console as support so he was kneeling in front of it.

"Heheheh… It's not over yet…" He then hit a few keys on the control panel before finally passing out once more.

* * *

Selphie, Irvine and Quistis had made it back to the front of the base when there was a loud noise and the base began to shake slightly.

"Huh? Heeey? What was that noise?" Selphie asked glancing around.

The three headed outside the base to finally escape so they could head back to Balamb and join Squall. Outside in the parking lot there was panic, cars were quickly pulling out of the base and out through the gate. Soldiers were running trying to escape the blast radius and get as far away as possible. A strange blue vehicle began to also head towards the gate. The three SeeDs ran from the door of the base towards the gate, the missile launchers emerged from the ground. The launchers turned and faced the direction of where their target was, Balamb. The top flaps of the launchers opened and missiles began to shoot out of them and into the air. Selphie, Irvine and Quistis stopped and watched the missiles take to the air, the same look of horror all crossed their faces; the missiles had launched anyways. Selphie slumped forward and shook her head.  
_  
I'm sorry…Balamb… I did what I could. Hopefully they will still miss. We need to get out of here though…  
_  
They ran towards the gate and saw a large blue military weapon-like-tank blocking the path. It was large in size and had six pistons on the top of the vehicle all puffing out smoke, a crackle of electricity ran across the front park of the blue tank. A soldier in red was standing beside the large weapon, watching the SeeDs come to a stop.

"There's no way I'm letting you all live!" The captain informed, "It would be inexcusable to Sorceress Edea! I don't want to suffer her wrath! Are you men ready!?"

"Yes sir!" The driver called out.

The captain then turned and ran climbing inside, the SeeDs and Irvine drew their weapons and prepared to fight, they only had eight minutes left. Selphie began to summon Quetzalcoatl and Irvine and Quistis casted Thundara on BGH251F2. One of the pistons exploded, Quetzalcoatl had finished charging and Selphie quickly summoned him. The lighting elemental GF used it's Thunder Storm attack and damaged two more pistons exploded from the damage.

"Let's just get outta here!" The second private inside the tank said panicking.

"Can't let them seize this MRV!" The Captain reminded.  
_  
MRV? Oh, medium reconnaissance vehicle.  
_  
Quistis casted another Thundara spell and another piston exploded. "Keep attacking anyway!" The Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The first private responded.

Irvine hit the BGH251F2 one final time with Thundara and it began to shake and become unstable.

"I can't control it!" The first private cried out.

"What!?" The Captain yelled.

The MRV began to explode and catching fire, smoke was billowing out from the blown pistons. The three soldiers ran out, the Captain was on fire.

"AWW HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled putting out the flames.

Irvine, Selphie and Quistis just used melee attacks and defeated the three soldiers fairly easy. After finishing the battle they moved over to the gate and saw it was closed and locked, same with the door inside the base. They were trapped. Irvine dropped to one knee, as did Quistis; Selphie hung her head.  
_  
…Are we locked in? Squall will take care of the rest, right? I wonder if he'll organize the Garden Festival? Nah, can't count on Squall for that…  
_  
Selphie sighed and dropped down resting her knuckles on the asphalt, she had a somber expression on her face.  
_  
It's all over…  
_  
"It came quite quietly." Quistis said softly, "I thought the end would have been more dramatic…"

"Squall… He didn't trust me. That's probably why he put me on this team…" Irvine said frowning.  
_  
…What are you all saying? …Squall chose us because he believed in us. I'm sure of it! We can do it. That's what he thought when he made this team. Isn't that right, Squall?  
_  
The base began to quiver and shake as the self-destruct went off, the tremors caused the three SeeDs to lose their balance and stumble around. The missile launchers began to explode as well, smoke began to surround everything and it was beginning to become difficult to see and eventually breathe.  
_  
This is it. I'm just sad I didn't get to avenge Trabia…or even go see what is left…to even say goodbye to those w-w-who didn't make it. Please Balamb be ok…please. Squall…it's up to you now.  
_  
The entire base exploded and disappeared inside a veil of smoke and flame.

Squall, Zell and Rinoa had finally reached Balamb Garden, there was no damage and the building was still intact.

"Alright! The Garden's safe!" Zell cried in relief.  
_  
It looks like they did it. Still, the missiles could be on their way.  
_  
Squall turned and looked at his teammates. "We have to report to the headmaster. Come on."

Zell and Rinoa nodded and they followed behind Squall as he jogged through the front gate and was headed towards the schools main gate. Before they could get further there was a Garden Faculty member yelling and students running around.  
_  
What the-?  
_  
"Find the headmaster." The faculty member ordered.  
_  
What's going on? Are they evacuating?  
_  
"Seize him! Kill him if you have to! Go!"  
_  
What!? We need to find the headmaster quick!  
_  
Squall ran past the faculty member and rushing students, Zell and Rinoa followed closely behind. They ran up the stairs and headed towards Balamb's main gate. There was another faculty member standing where Squall, Selphie and Zell had their mission debriefing from the headmaster.  
_  
What the hell is going on?  
_  
The faculty member saw them and ran over. "You three, which side are you on?"  
_  
Huh?  
_  
"Answer the question! Are you with the Garden Master or are you with Cid!?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Squall said truthfully.

"Do you swear your allegiance to Garden Master NORG?"  
_  
…I don't get it.  
_  
"Can you tell me what's going on?" Squall asked still confused.

"I'm the one asking the questions! You're just supposed to follow orders!"

Squall put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at the faculty member. "Hey! What kind of attitude is that!? You're with Cid, aren't you!?" The faculty member blew a whistle and Grat and a Caterchipillar came running over to attack. "NORG is the true ruler of the Garden!"

The faculty member said ran away leaving the monsters to dispatch the SeeDs and their companion. The monsters were quickly dispatched, not being a huge threat. They kept going to the main gate, once they go there the arms for the in and out section of the electronic gates were open and the reception booth was empty. There was a cadet sitting on the ground he was clutching his arm, blood staining his blue cadet jacket; he looked up at the brunette.

"Hey, Squall. The Garden is in chaos. The monsters from the training center are everywhere. The members of the Garden Master's faction set them free. Watch your back, man."  
_  
What is going on?_

Squall nodded and headed inside the Garden, they made their way over to the directory and saw Raijin and Fujin standing alone. Squall approached them; maybe he could get some answers as to why it was chaos in here.

"Hey, you're back!" Raijin said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Squall asked with a hand on his hip.

"I dunno. At first, they were sayin' somethin' 'bout roundin' up the SeeDs, ya know!? Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the headmaster and fighin' everywhere, ya know!?"

"DISTURBING." Fujin muttered.

"Disappointin' for the disciplinary committee. All our work for nothin', ya know!?"

"Why are SeeDs being targeted? And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?" Squall pressed.

"We got no clue." Raijin admitted.

"We need to see him right away. It's important. Galbadian missiles may be heading this way." Squall urged.

"WHAT! We gotta get outta here!" Raijin said freaking out.

Fujin turned and kicked the tanned man beside her; she glared at him with her one visible red eye. Raijin hopped up and down holding his sore calf. "OOOUUCH! Geez, alright! We'll warn everyone about the missiles! Man, this is no time to be fightin', ya know!?"

Squall put a hand on his hip. "We'll go look for the headmaster."

"CAUTION!" Fujin said concerned.

"Yeah, the fighin' is intense everywhere!" Raijin added, "And watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know!"

"Yo, guys…" Zell started

"The headmaster?" Rinoa asked wanting to know their side.

"Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know!? We're with Seifer. Always have, always will."

The two nodded and ran off to warn people and help with the evacuation process before the missiles arrived.  
_  
Seifer… He's sided with the sorceress. You guys alright with that?  
_  
Squall sighed and shook his head, they had to find Cid. They had to warn people about the missiles. It would be much more difficult with students running around, fighting each other, dealing with picking a side, being harassed by this unknown Garden Master and his faction and now with wild monsters running around.  
_  
We don't have time for this… Hopefully we can find Cid and do something about the possible incoming attack._


	21. O Cid, Where Art Thou?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks to RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for your constant reviews and support. Thanks to everyone who followed, faved and read my story, what can I say besides your stellar. Read and Review.

A/N: I didn't wanna include a lot of the random battles and just get to the important stuff. I mean who wants to read about Squall killing Grats and Bite Bugs in one slash of his gunblade? I dunno how to make a battle like that seem…interesting.

* * *

**Chapter XXI – O Cid, where art thou? **

Squall first headed to the library, maybe Cid was here or someone who would know where he was. They headed down the corridor that would lead to the library, there was a faculty member standing in the way.

"What's taking so!? Hurry up!" he then turned and looked at Squall's group, "Another one of Cid's followers!? DIE!"

He blew his whistle and summoned more low-level monsters from the training center, Squall sighed and they quickly dispatched them.  
_  
We don't have time for this.  
_  
They finally entered the library and saw two SeeDs standing by the door, guarding it, as Squall entered they sighed in relief.

"Phew! Thanks for your help. The headmaster isn't here. We're fortifying this area to make them believe that he's in here." The light haired SeeD explained.

"If they attacked us all at once, there's no way we could hold them off even if we are SeeDs." The dark haired boy added.

"Basically, we're cutting them off, making them spread themselves thin. Well, it wasn't my idea."

"Who came up with it?" Squall asked.

"Xu." The dark haired one answered.

"She took charge immediately when this whole thing began."

Zell was looking behind the two SeeDs and further into the library, he was looking at a dark haired girl with pigtails. Squall eyed Zell and led them into the back towards the girl, once she saw Zell her face went red and she looked down.

"Hello… Um, if you would like… I mean…uhh, if you don't mind… Please use this." she handed Zell a Mega Phoenix.

"Thanks a lot!" Zell said with a smile pumping his fist in the air.

They left the library and headed to the next area, the training center. Up just before you could take the left or right gate was a dispute between Garden Master and headmaster followers.

"Over here! She's one of the headmaster's SeeDs." A cadet called running ahead.

"The junior classmen are with her. Don't let them escape." The other cadet called running after the first one.

The Garden faculty member standing with them followed, chasing after the female SeeD and the junior classmen she kept with her.

"Squall, we gotta do something." Rinoa urged.  
_  
Who attacks junior classmen, they can't even protect themselves.  
_  
Squall nodded and they ran after the two cadets and faculty member. The female SeeD member saw she was surrounded, she couldn't take the kids inside the training center; what if they were attacked.

"Oh shoot…! I'm sorry." She apologized to the two kids behind her.

"I'm gonna fight, too!" The boy declared.

One of the cadets walked over to the boy. "Heh heh heh. This should be interesting."

The boy jumped forward and kicked the cadet in the shin, he dropped to the ground holding his sore leg.

"Aahhh!" he moaned in pain.

"I'm not training everyday for nothing. Come on!" The boy challenged with two hands on his hips.

The cadet climbed to his feet. "Why you little…!"

Squall flanked the cadet and climbed up the fence; he leaped from the fence and swung his gunblade landing with one knee in front of the cadet. Squall stood gunblade in hand.

"You'll have to get past me first." Squall informed. The cadet's eyes went wide and he backed up and ran for it.

"Another one of Cid's followers!? DIE!" he blew his whistle and a T-Rexuar came barreling towards Squall, Rinoa and Zell quickly moved to stand with their leader.

"Those opposed to NORG must die!"

Rinoa started casting Blizara and Zell would attack in between her ice attacks, he had sleep junctioned to his attack. Squall summoned Shiva. The T-Rexuar swung his tail and hit the three of them knocking them to the ground. They slowly climbed to their feet after having the wind knocked out of them. Rinoa kept using ice magic and Zell his fists, Shiva was done charging and Squall summoned her into battle. After she finished using Diamond Dust, Squall started to summon her again. After another Diamond Dust and a few more ice spells the T-Rexuar dropped to the ground.

"Thanks Squall." The female SeeD replied after the T-Rexuar was dead, "Here, I hope this helps." she gave him a Remedy.

Squall left the training center and headed towards the parking lot and encountered another faculty member.

"Another one of Cid's followers!? DIE!"  
_  
This is getting old. We're not picking sides. Garden could be destroyed any minute!  
_  
The faculty member blew his whistle and summoned more monsters; the monsters in the training center didn't really stand a chance against them. The trio entered the parking lot and saw Cid standing with two SeeDs, Squall jogged over to him.

"Sir!" Squall greeted but Cid's body began to flicker and disappear. "What the…?" Squall said confused.

"It was just a hologram. Pretty cool, huh?" The light haired SeeD explained, "Take this. It may come in handy." he handed a tent to Squall.

Squall left the parking lot and headed dorms; they encountered another faculty member, but still no sign of Cid. They moved to the cafeteria next, and as expected a faculty member called monsters to come attack them. Inside the cafeteria were two female cadets, a female SeeD and a male SeeD.

"Hey Squall, tell those traitors to bring it on." The female SeeD replied.

"As you can see, the headmaster isn't here." The male SeeD said sadly to the urgent brunette.  
_  
Damn…where is he?  
_  
"Do you guys want some hot dogs?" One of the female cadets asked.

"YEAH!" Zell cried jumping in the air, finally he was getting some hot dogs.

"Hey, give them some of those leftover hot dogs." The female cadet said to the other cadet beside her.

"Oh, we already finished them."

"Oh really? Oh well. Sorry." The first female cadet apologized and Zell hung his head and sighed, his face held a look of disappointment.  
_  
Poor Zell…Still denied his hot dogs.  
_  
"Here you can have this." The first female cadet handed Squall some Gysahl Greens.

They left the cafeteria and headed to the Quad next, they were walking down the stairs to the lower area of the Quad where the stage was.

"Dammit. We need reinforcements." A faculty member complained as he came running up the stairs and past Squall, the brunette looked at his other  
companions.

"Should we go after him?" Rinoa asked.

"I say we go kick his ass!" Zell cried pumping his fist in the air.

Squall sighed; Zell ran past him and gave chase to the fleeing faculty member. Squall and Rinoa hurried after the blonde. The faculty member Zell was chasing stopped and saw he was being followed.

"Another one of Cid's followers!? DIE!" he blew his whistle and called forth more monsters.

The monsters were dispatched and they headed back down the stairs and towards the stage. Squall looked at the stage and saw no damage to all the work Selphie had put into it for the Garden Festival.  
_  
Nothing looks damaged so far…Selphie will be happy.  
_  
"Who's there!?"

Three SeeDs dropped down from the top of the stage's metal frame structure. "Whose side are you on!?" One of the male SeeDs demanded.  
_  
Not this again. I don't even know who this Garden Master is…  
_  
"I'm with the headmaster." Squall replied.

"That's what I thought. Who's this Garden Master anyway?"  
_  
Good question.  
_  
"The headmaster had most of the SeeDs evacuate. He said something about 'the true battle for SeeD' is yet to come, and now's not the time."  
_  
True battle? Wait…I remember during our meeting with the headmaster when we were called to his office when Selphie, Zell, that guy whose name I don't remember and myself passed the SeeD exam. He said that being combat specialist was one aspect of SeeD but was interrupted by the faculty member in the room. What is SeeD?  
_  
"Here take this…" The other male SeeD handed Squall an X-potion.

"You won't find the headmaster here." The female SeeD informed Squall, "We're gonna hold up here for a little longer."

Squall and the others left the Quad and headed to the last area they hadn't gone to yet, the infirmary. In the hallway leading into the infirmary was a confrontation between a faculty member, two cadets siding with the Garden Master and two SeeDs.  
_  
Why are the cadets rioting and siding with some unknown Master?  
_  
"Looks like Cid has some decent pawns." The faculty member retorted. The two SeeD members pulled out their weapons and took a fighting stance.

"This is getting nowhere. Call the monsters." The faculty member instructed.  
_  
We have to help them.  
_  
"Let's get in there!" Squall ordered to his fellow comrades.

The faculty member blew his whistle and a loud cry filled the air, it was a Granaldo; exactly like the one Quistis and Squall fought before. The SeeDs and Rinoa spammed Aero on the bug like creature; it was weak against wind elemental attacks. Granaldo swiped at Squall, its pincer caught him on his upper forearm. Rinoa and Zell casted another round of Aero and Squall gave the finishing blow with his gunblade, Granaldo dropped into a heap on the ground.

While Squall and his team were dealing with the Granaldo, the other two SeeDs managed to disarm the cadet siding with the Garden Master. The cadet was sitting on the ground resting his back against the wall.

"Oh my…" A motherly voice called as Doctor Kadowaki came walking down the hallway from the infirmary; she walked over to the cadet on the ground. "Can you stand up?"

"Why are you helping me? I'm with the Garden Master…"

"Stop being ridiculous. I don't care whose side you're on. We need to take care of those wounds now, you hear?" Doctor Kadowaki patronized, she then turned and looked at the familiar brunette, "Squall, don't just stand there. Give me a hand."

Squall put a hand to his forehead and sighed; he walked over and helped the cadet up and into the infirmary. The doctor set up a bed for the boy and bandaged his wounds from the fight he had earlier with the two SeeD members. After the boy had been taken care of, the doctor looked at Squall and saw the wound on his arm. She shot him a disapproving look and before she could put him into a bed Squall healed himself with a Cure spell.  
_  
I don't remember how many times Seifer and I ended up in here… Too many if I recall.  
_  
"What is all this faction mumbo jumbo? It's ridiculous." Kadowaki asked the group.  
_  
Tell me about it…  
_  
"Where is the headmaster?" Squall asked.

"You're looking for Cid? As you can see, he's not here."

"Do you have any idea?" Squall pressed with a hand on his hip.

"Hmm… Xu might know." Kadowaki said sitting down at her desk, "I have no idea where she is though. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I need to inform him that there may be missiles heading this way. You should get out of here, too."

Kadowaki quickly stood. "Are you serious!? Then I'm definitely gonna have to stay." she said sitting back down, "If anybody gets hurt, who's gonna look after them? Squall, take this. You'll probably need it." Kadowaki handed him an Elixir.

Squall left the infirmary and headed down the hallway, the two SeeDs from before were standing guard.

"Hey Squall." The dark haired SeeD greeted as the brunette approached.

Squall put a hand on his hip. "Who are you?"  
_  
Why does he know my name? There's so many students that go here. I don't know his name…  
_  
"What!? Oh, man, it's me. We passed the SeeD exam together. I can't believe you forgot!"  
_  
Oh…the one I didn't know the name of.  
_  
"Oh yeah…"

"Gee…" he said dropping to the ground disappointed in being forgotten, then remembered who he was talking to. He climbed back to his feet. "Well. It's just like you to forget."  
_  
What does that mean?  
_  
They walked back into the main floor of the Garden and Zell started laughing behind Squall.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked putting a hand on his hip and looking at the blonde.

"Y-Y-You forgot N-Nida." Zell said in between his laughter, "He loo-looked so disa-disappointed."  
_  
I thought his name might have started with an N or something.  
_  
"…Whatever. We need to find Xu." Squall said walking away from Zell.

Zell whipped tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing and calmed his hysterics. He followed after Squall with Rinoa at his side. The group headed back towards the directory, they had been everywhere on this floor and there was no sign of Cid or Xu. A girl was running up the stairs that led to the elevator, she was dressed in a SeeD uniform and looked familiar.  
_  
Wait…  
_  
"Xu!?" Squall called out.

Xu didn't hear him and hit the button to summon the elevator; once it arrived she entered and went up. The group quickly ran up the stairs and saw Xu wasn't here.

"She went up?" Squall said aloud.

Squall pressed the button and rode the elevator to the second floor after Xu. The elevator arrived and the doors opened, the trio stepped outside and ran down the towards the second floor classrooms. Xu heard she was being followed and led her followers down towards the emergency exit, once she saw Squall she took a fighting stance.

"Whose side are you on!?" Xu demanded.

"Neither." Squall replied, "We have urgent news. We need to see the headmaster now. Where is he?"

Xu relaxed and looked at the brunette closely. "I'm listening…"

"Galbadian missiles may be heading this way."

"Here!?" Xu cried in shock, to which Squall nodded. "Alright. I'll inform him right away."

"Where is he?" Squall asked.

"In his office. We made it look like he's hiding, but he's been there all along." Xu jogged towards the classrooms and called over her shoulder. "Follow me."

Squall followed Xu back towards the elevator, she had already gone up. Squall, Rinoa and Zell followed Xu to the third floor. Xu was standing outside Cid's office.

"He's waiting for you." Xu walked over to the elevator, "I'll go tell everyone to evacuate."

They walked into the headmaster's office. Cid was standing off to the side waiting for the group. Squall and Zell saluted Cid.

"Sir." Squall stated.

Cid nodded, Zell and Squall dropped the salute. "Xu has told me about the missiles. The intercom is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate."

"Xu, Raijin and Fujin are taking care of that."

Cid nodded. "I want you to assist them and then evacuate."  
_  
…What's on your mind?  
_  
"But I have a lot to report." Squall urged.

"You can tell me later."  
_  
You might be dead later…  
_  
Cid looked at the brunette's unchanged expression. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
_  
Yeah. What are you going to do?  
_  
"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and see this to the end. After all, this place is like my home." Cid said earnestly with a hand on the back of his head.

Zell stomped his foot and took a step back. "You're plannin' on dying here!?"

Rinoa reached a hand out. "No…! You can't! Just come with us, please! You can always rebuild this place!"

"You can rest assured. I am just going to try something." Cid explained, "There still may be a way to save the Garden." Cid began to walk to the elevator but suddenly dropped to one knee.  
_  
Against missiles…? How?  
_  
Cid climbed to his feet. "Heh Heh… I'm too old for this."

"Sir, I'd like to handle whatever it is you're planning." Squall offered.

"And why is that?" Cid asked curious to hear the normally emotionless young man's reason.  
_  
…I don't know… Because you might screw up. …Because I want to do more than announce the evacuation. Because this place is important to me, too… Because I want to find out your plan. Because this is my home. I have too many reasons. I don't know why… Who cares?  
_  
Rinoa and the headmaster were looking at Squall; the brunette was deep in thought. Squall's expression was a serious one, like always.

"My feelings have nothing to do with it, sir." Squall eventually answered.

Cid smiled and started to laugh at Squall. "Heh heh. Quistis was right."  
_  
Right about what? Why is everyone always laughing at me? I don't get what is so funny…  
_  
"You do have a hard time expressing your feelings." Cid finished.  
_  
Whatever… Why bother? And what is this? Why am I being judged?  
_  
"Sir! Please tell us your plan!" Squall urged irritation evident in his voice.

Cid nodded. "This building used to be a shelter, long before it was remodeled into the Garden as we know it." Cid reached into his pocket and tossed Squall a key. "Use that key to open the lock on the elevator. Opening the lock will give you access to the MD level. Rumor has it that further below the MD level, there is some kind of control system. It was used when this place was still a shelter, so I've never seen it. And I have no idea what it does. All I know is that it was used for the shelter, so it might prove effective against the missiles. That's what I'm betting on."  
_  
Sounds pretty farfetched. But I guess it's better than doing nothing. _

Squall nodded and saluted, Zell copied and also saluted. "I understand. We'll find the control system and check it out."

Cid nodded. "Good luck to all of you."

Squall and Zell dropped their hands, Squall turned and looked at Zell and Rinoa; they all nodded in agreement. They had to try this and maybe save Garden. They entered the elevator and Squall put the key into the elevator's control panel, and the doors closed.

* * *

In the sky the missiles that had been launched from the Galbadian Missile Base were soaring through the clouds, closing in on their destination. They arched and began to descend lower into the cloud banks, it was almost time.

* * *

Inside the elevator going down to the MD level, the elevator shook and the power cut out for a moment leaving the group in the dark.  
The lights flickered for a moment before the backup safety lights came on. The elevator itself was stuck and not moving anymore, they hadn't reached the MD level yet.

"Come on. There has to be a way out." Rinoa said looking around.

Squall looked at Zell. "What!? I don't know what to do!" Zell cried flailing his arms around.

Squall walked over to the panel, he pushed a button on it but nothing happened.  
_  
…It's not responding. What do we do now?_

* * *

A/N: Poor Nida, at least Squall knows his name now. Kinda an important dude, you know? I always talk to him now while he's in the hallway before seeing him on the bridge. It's too funny to pass up. If you speak to him on the bridge and not in the hallway you still get the same dialog.


	22. Squids and Ladders & Uprooted Gardens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for all your support. Thanks Fuyu Aki for adding this to your favourite story list, you rock! Thanks to everyone else who reads, all those who follow and faved my story you guys are unbelievably terrific. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter XXII – Squids and Ladders & Uprooted Gardens**

Squall looked around, they had to get out of this elevator and find the control panel down in the MD level. A small hatch caught the brunette's stormy eyes and he walked over to it. Squall dropped to one knee and fiddled with the hatch, after touching a few things it slid open. Squall looked down and saw a ladder that would take them down further into the elevator shaft.

"Alright!" Zell cheered.

"Nobody's been here for a while, so be careful." Squall warned.

"Right." Rinoa said nodding.

"You got it." Zell agreed also nodding.

Squall went down the ladder first, followed by Zell and then Rinoa. The rungs of the ladder were encrusted in rust from old age. The walls of the shaft were also pretty beaten up from wear and tear. Halfway down the shaft was a small entrance, this entrance was the one they wanted to use to reach the MD level. As they begun to near the small window the elevator above jutted slightly and then began to descend.

"Squall!" Rinoa called down.

"Quickly. Unless you wanna become a pancake." Squall replied.

They climbed down the ladder a little bit faster; Squall was the first one to jump into the entrance first. Once inside Squall moved ahead into the vent like corridor leaving room for Zell and Rinoa to join him without being too cramped. Zell jumped in second he quickly ran over to join Squall, the two SeeDs turned and waited for Rinoa who still hadn't arrived. Rinoa barely made it into the corridor, she landed on her knees just as the elevator had dropped and blocked the entrance they had just used.

"You okay?" Zell asked.

Rinoa stood and moved to join the guys. "Yeah, that was a close one huh?"  
_  
Too close, I'd say.  
_  
"Yeah too close. Let's hurryand find the control room." Squall suggested.

The lights in the corridor flickered and turned on; at the end was a large hatch. Squall bent down and tugged on the handle and opened the hatch. Everyone dropped down through the hatch and into an oil stratum  
_  
Looks like we can't go back this way either. Hmm? Is this an oil stratum?  
_  
Squall crossed his arms. "An oil stratum… Watch for enemies weak against fire around here. If you junction fire elemental magic, battles should be much easier." Squall suggested, "Ok let's go."

The group walked further along the stratum towards another ladder that went down even further. They climbed down the ladder and went through the door on the other side of the circular room; inside the room was a large circular wheel valve. The hatch was coated in rust; Squall walked over and began to tug trying to get the valve to turn. Squall let go of the hatch and rubbed his wrists, they were still healing from being on the wall rack in D-District.

"Zell, come help me with this."

Zell moved to stand beside Squall and they both tugged on the rusted valve trying to get it to turn.

"Need some help guys?" Rinoa teased chuckling softly.

"No, just be quiet." Zell gritted through clenched teeth.

The valve began to give and finally began to turn; the two guys spun it all the way. Something outside make a creaking sound.

"See, we had it covered." Zell said smirking at Rinoa.  
"I think Squall did most of the work actually…" Rinoa said smirking back at Zell.

"What are you talking about! I helped!"

Squall shook his head at the two of them and began to head to the door; he opened it and stepped out.  
_  
We don't have time for pointless bantering…_

"Whatever you say, Zell." Rinoa stuck her tongue out and folded her arms behind her back and followed after Squall.

"…I did help." Zell said frowning.

Squall poked his head back inside the room. "Come on Zell."

Zell looked up at his leader's expressionless face and followed him outside in the room they had just come from. The valve opened the floor, revealing another long ladder that went down.

"Another ladder!? Are you kidding me!" Zell said punching the ground.

Squall put a hand to his forehead. "Whatever. Let's go."

The three of them descended the ladder; they reached the bottom and walked down the metal staircase. There was a large pillar in the middle of the room they walked around the pillar but there was nowhere else to go.  
_  
…A dead end?  
_  
Squall and Zell turned and both saw another ladder on the side of the pillar going up. Zell frowned and looked at the ground. "Man, another ladder…"

Rinoa looked over. "I wonder where this thing goes?"

The three teens followed the ladder up and to the right and then behind them, it led to a doorway. "Oh, over there…" Zell said crossing his legs over one another.

"Well, Squall?" Rinoa said crossing her arms.

Squall crossed his arms and sighed. _…I have to decide? I'll go check it out.  
_  
"I'll go take a look. You two wait here."

"Have fun." Zell said smiling, happy he didn't have to climb another ladder.

"Be careful." Rinoa said.

Squall nodded and began to climb up the ladder; he got halfway up when the ladder began to give way slightly. The ladder's upper hinges gave way and detached themselves from the pillar, the ladder began to fall backwards taking Squall with it.

"Squall!" Rinoa and Zell yelled in concern.  
_  
What the…!  
_  
Squall turned and saw the glass booth that was behind him, he jumped from the ladder and smashed through the glass. He slid across the ground inside the booth and landed on one knee with his left hand resting on the ground. The ladder fell against the frame of the now broken window. Rinoa and Zell watched in horror as the ladder fell and as Squall launched himself through the window.

"Is he okay?" Rinoa asked the blonde panic in her voice.

"I hope so! This is Squall we're talking about. He always gets back up."

"…But." Rinoa said looking back up at the booth.

_That was a little unnerving.  
_  
Squall stood and moved over to the broken window and looked down at his two companions, there was a console off to the right. Squall walked over and examined the screen; it had a picture of the pillar. The brunette pulled the lever that was located below the screen and the image on the screen showed the floor moving. The pillar began to shake as the outer layer of the floor opened up and revealed they could go down more. Squall walked over to the ladder that almost killed him.  
_  
Looks like I'll have to use this ladder again.  
_  
Squall climbed down the ladder and jumped off landing on his feet. Rinoa and Zell rushed over to him.

"Squall, that was close! You all right!?" Zell asked concerned.

"…Yeah." Squall was a little uncomfortable with all the concern his companions were showing for him.

"Gosh, you scared me. That must've been terrifying." Rinoa said with a hand on her heart.  
_  
Yeah, it kinda was.  
_  
"Yeah. But this is no time to be relieved. The missiles might be on their way."

Squall knew they could go down further; along the outside of the circular floor was a guard rail. Squall walked over and noticed a break in the guard rail and walked over. The break was actually a small gate, Squall released the lever and pushed the slide the gate open; there was another ladder they had to go down.

"Another one?" Rinoa sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go." Squall said and climbed down.

Zell and Rinoa begrudgingly followed, they had reached the bottom floor now. There was a bridge that led to a closed off door, oil flowed around the edges of the floor making a moat. There was a large lever in front of the group so Squall flipped it and the closed metal door slid up. The trio ran across the bridge and headed to the door, but before they could reach the door two large monsters jumped out of the oil. The monsters looked like a squid-slug hybrid they were white in colour and had splotches of oil decorating their pale bodies. The three teens drew their weapons and prepared for a fight. Zell summoned Ifrit and Rinoa casted Fira on the first Oilboyle, while Squall used his gunblade in between Rinoa's fire magic. Ifrit finished charging and Zell summoned the GF, the Oilboyle's were weak to fire and Irfrit's Hell Fire attack did some devastating damage. The first Oilboyle dropped dead to the ground while the second one hit Zell with an oil blast coating part of his body in the sticky substance. Rinoa casted one more Fira and the monster collapsed in an unmoving heap.

"Ugh it's all over me." Zell complained trying to wipe the oil from his skin.

Rinoa just laughed at the blonde's disgusted expression on his face and Squall sighed. "We have to hurry. They might be coming any minute now." Squall said reminding them of the urgency.

Zell sighed and gave up trying to rid himself of the oil, the three teens quickly entered through the now open door there was cylinder shaped tunnel that went down; there was another ladder.

"Stupid oil…stupid monsters…stupid ladders." Zell mumbled under his breath.

They quickly climbed down the ladder hoping to finally reach the control panel and never see another ladder again.

* * *

The Galbadian missiles streak across the sky towards their destination, they all began to turn as Balamb Garden drew closer. The missiles were nearing the small country of Balamb; the island could be seen in the near horizon. The targeting systems which used the red eye located on the front of the missile for coordination began to twitch and search the area for its target. It was almost time.

* * *

At the bottom of the ladder was a catwalk that led to a control panel and a large structure, the structure seemed to be all interconnected. "Looks like we're here…" Squall stated.

Zell stared in awe at the contraption in front of them. "Oh man…what the hell do we do now!?"

Squall walked over to the decrypted and outdated looking control panel, the whole thing was covered in dust and even some of the monitors had cracked. Rinoa and Zell stared at the control panel with just as much confusion as their leader.  
_  
…How am I supposed to know? Even the headmaster doesn't know.  
_  
Squall tapped a few keys and nothing even seemed to have been effected, he put a hand on his hip and stared at the panel. This was ancient technology, what could they do now. Squall tried a few more levers and switches and still nothing.

"What the heck are you doin'?" Zell asked with his hands on his hips.  
_  
What the heck are we supposed to do with this thing! Garden could be destroyed any minute! I don't know what to do!  
_  
"I don't know! What else can I do!?" Squall said anger and irritation laced in his voice.

There was a loud noise and the room started shaking. The three teens looked around in shock, not knowing what was exactly going on. The structure behind them sparked with electricity and the gears began to slowly turn.  
_  
It's a generator of some type?  
_  
The part of the floor they were standing on started to rise from the ground climbing up beside the old generator. Cid was still standing in his office, he felt the ground shaking. A bright light started to come out of the floor until it formed a large circle. The platform Squall, Rinoa and Zell were standing on shot out of the ground and took Cid with them high into the air. Two large arms also extended out of the ground from the MD control panel and locked the small tower into place. The halo above Garden started to turn and lower itself to the base of the school. A large cloud of dirt shot up from the ground making a smoke screen around Garden, outside the window the missiles could be seen.

"Missiles incoming!" Squall yelled.

"NO!" Rinoa cried out.

The missiles had reached their target; they shot across the plains directly at Garden. The missiles propelled themselves upwards just before impact, once they had reached good enough height they dropped; they were going to hit their target from the top. The missiles streaked passed the sides of the Garden and exploded; the bright light from the explosion made Squall cover his face with his hands. The missiles had hit the area where Garden was rooted in the ground, but the school itself was mobile and had uprooted itself and moved away from the explosion behind where it once sat. The halo that once floated around the top of the school now floated at the bottom and cause the Garden to actually be able to fly.  
_  
What…?  
_  
"We're moving!?" Squall said staring out the large window in Cid's office; Zell and Rinoa were also watching the terrain outside pass by as Garden moved across the plains. Cid was sitting on the ground also shocked.

Cid stood up. "I see… So this is the secret…"

Zell looked over at Squall a huge grin on his face. "Oh man…! This is awesome!"

"…Wow!" Rinoa said aloud.

"I wonder what is going on outside?" Cid questioned.

"Squall, let's go check it out!" Zell suggested.

Zell ran away from the window and onto the small elevator platform and descended back to the floor that used to be Cid's office.

"Come on, Squall, let's go." Rinoa offered.

The two of them stepped onto the platform and also went down; Zell was waiting at the bottom for them. They climbed into the elevator and went down to the second floor and walked down the hallway passed the classrooms. Just passed the emergency exit was a door that would lead outside to the second floor balcony. Outside on the balcony the azure sky could be seen with white clouds slowly drifting by. A set of birds glided through the sky, flying peacefully. The three teens walked over to the railing that ran around the balcony and looked down. Garden's halo could be seen spinning at the bottom of the building. Rinoa leaned forward and the wind brushed her hair back, she brushed some of her dark locks behind her ear. She gazed up at the bright sky and she felt eyes on her and turned around. Her dark brown eyes locked with a set of steel blue ones, she smiled at Squall.  
_  
She looks peaceful._

"Let's go back inside now." Squall said looking down now instead of at Rinoa.

"Sure." Zell answered. They went back through the door and down the stairs back to the second floor hallway.

"Squall!" Xu called running down the hallway, "It's the headmaster! Get back to the bridge on the double!"  
_  
It already has a name? What happened now?  
_  
The four of them headed back to the elevator and went up to Cid's office. Squall, Rinoa and Zell stepped onto the platform and went up to the bridge where Cid was standing.

Cid turned and looked at Squall panic in his eyes. "Squall! The controls aren't responding I don't know what to do! We're going to crash into the town of Balamb if we don't do something!"

"No way! Can't we do something!?" Rinoa asked.

"Man…! This can't be happening!" Zell yelled.

"Squall, can you think of anything?" Cid asked.  
_  
…No!  
_  
"Squall, C'MON!" Zell pleaded.

"Squall do something!" Rinoa added.  
_  
…How should I know!?  
_  
"DAMN!" Squall yelled and ran forward to the panel he began to press every button randomly. The Garden shook violently and threw them around a bit.

"WHOA! What was that!?" Zell asked alarmed.

"Yes! We're turning!" Cid said smiling.

The Garden was now almost at the town of Balamb, its spinning halo caused an increase in wind for the small town as it drew near. The Garden turned almost crashing into the town; it was now headed for the sea.

"Alright, Squall! You did it!" Rinoa congratulated.

"AHH…! We're gonna crash into the sea!" Zell pointed out.

"Everybody hold onto something." Cid instructed.

The Garden entered the sea and began to drift further away from Balamb. The impact of colliding and sinking into the water slightly caused everyone on the bridge to jerk to the left slightly.

"…Phew. Squall, everyone, a job well done. I think the worst is behind us for now." Cid informed.

"…Where are we heading?" Squall asked a hand on his hip.

"We'll drift along for the time being…until we figure out how to maneuver the Garden. So, it looks like we can finally relax for a while. And spend some time considering what to do next. So much for my room. Where am I going to change now?"

Zell, Rinoa and Squall laughed, it was very true. The bridge took up almost all of Cid's former office. In the meantime, Garden slowly drifted through the sea going to nowhere in particular.

Squall was in his dorm, lying on his back on his bed. His hands were behind his head as he stared up at his ceiling. There wasn't much to do, with Garden being stuck in the sea. _How long has it been since we started moving? _Squall turned onto his side and stared at the wall in boredom.  
_  
There's not much more to do now. We've take care of all the monsters in the Garden.  
_  
Squall turned onto his other side, not having anything to do was making him antsy. _Oh yeah… I still have to report to the headmaster. There's a lot of things I want to ask about, too.  
_  
Squall rolled back onto his back and put his hands back behind his head and looked at the ceiling. _He's probably still busy, trying to re-establish order in the Garden.  
_  
Squall sat up and walked over to his window and looked outside and all he saw was blue sea. _…We're in the middle of nowhere.  
_  
Squall put a hand on his hip, still looking at the vast expansion of blue. _Man, I'm bored… I hate having nothing to do. It gets me thinking too much.  
_Squall walked back over to his bed and sat down, he rested his elbows on his knees.  
_  
I hope Selphie and the others are all right. Was it wrong for me to let them go? I wonder how Quistis and Irvine felt about it.  
_  
Squall laid back down on his bed, sleeping would be a good option for now. _That sorceress… Who is she? Why fire missiles at the Garden? Is Seifer ever coming back? I'll get even with him next time._

Rinoa had been wandering around Garden, not knowing where she was going. This was a huge place, with so many people. She hadn't seen Squall for a while and was wondering where he had gone off to. She saw a familiar looking blonde shadow boxing beside the directory, she walked over to him.

"Hey Rinoa." Zell greeted.

"Hi Zell. Have you seen Squall around?"

"Not for a while, he said he was going to his dorm or something."

"Where is that?" Rinoa asked.

Zell turned and pointed to the grey rectangle on the directory. "It's here, go down the fourth hallway, that's where all the SeeDs stay, his room number is zero-eight-twenty three."

"Thanks." Rinoa smiled at Zell.

She waved at the blonde and headed towards the dorms, following Zell's instructions she found his room. Rinoa knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. She tried again and still nothing, she tried the handle and found it unlocked. Rinoa pushed the door open and peaked into the room.

"Squall?" she called and stepped fully into the room.

She looked around and saw how clean his room was; she turned to the bed and saw a dark figure lying on their back. Rinoa walked over and stared down at the sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful.  
_  
He looks so adorable. This is better than that serious face he always has.  
_  
Rinoa studied the sleeping boy some more, she was leaning slightly over him. "Squall?" Rinoa called softly. The brunette's forehead creased slightly as he was becoming a bit more aware.

Squall?" Rinoa called again a bit more loudly.

Stormy eyes opened and stared up at Rinoa's dark ones; Squall blinked a few times and then began to sit up. Rinoa walked over towards his desk as Squall swung his legs over his bed and sat on the edge of it. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked up at the young woman in his room.

"Hey." she greeted with a smile waving slightly.

Squall just stared at her with a blank serious expression like always. _Why are you in my room?  
_  
Rinoa chuckled at the look on Squall's face. "You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby."

Squall sighed. _Whatever…why are you here, watching me sleep?  
_  
"Come on, get up. Let's go."  
_  
Go?  
_  
"Go where?" Squall asked.

"Give me a tour of the Garden."  
_  
Is this an order?  
_  
"…Is this another one of your orders?"

Rinoa looked down and awkwardly moved her foot around on the ground. "No. I just want you to show me around. You know, to get acquainted with the place. Please?"

Squall sighed. "…Fine."

Rinoa smiled and twisted around from left to right in joy, she smiled at the brunette boy in front of her. Squall stood and headed outside his dorm with Rinoa following behind him.

* * *

A/N: I used Squall's birthday for his room number. I don't know how else Rinoa would have found it. Balamb has a lot of students._  
_  
_  
_


	23. Tour Guides and Garden Masters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy and Nighthill for just your awesome support and what not even though I've been gone for so long. Thanks Fanfiction of the Dead and rsxus for favouriting and thanks to everyone else who reads, faved and subscribed your all stellar!

* * *

**Chapter XXIII – Tour Guides and Garden Masters**

The two of them left Squall's dorm and walked down the hallway from the dorms and entered the main floor of the Garden. There was little to no activity around the large center fountain, with Garden now floating aimlessly all classes were cancelled.

"This place is huge. Do you think it's bigger than Galbadian Garden?" Rinoa asked moving to stand beside Squall; she leaned forward and looked up at his emotionless face.

Squall shrugged slightly. "Who knows?"

Once they reached the circle walkway of the main floor that ran along the huge fountain in the middle of the Garden, Squall led Rinoa left towards the cafeteria. They were walking past the red arrow on the floor when Rinoa stopped and looked down the corridor leading to the cafeteria.

"What's over here?" she asked.

Squall turned and looked where Rinoa's gaze lingered. "The cafeteria."

Rinoa turned and looked behind her. "What about over there?"

"The parking lot."

"Squall… I really appreciate you showing me around."  
_  
Not like I really had a choice you leaning over me like that. It's like déjà vu all over again…  
_  
"But can you try to make it a little more fun? You know, like a normal tour?"  
_  
What does she want from me? Jeez women I don't understand them…_

Squall sighed and put a hand on his hip. "Fine…"

They walked down the hallway and entered the cafeteria, it was always busy here. There was a counter near the entrance so students could order meals and tables near the back, there was a huge line of students buying food; Zell was standing at the back of the line.

"This is the cafeteria." Squall said with a hand on his hip.  
_  
Nothing fun or special about it…she said a normal tour right? I guess I'll try.  
_  
"Obviously, this is where we take our meals, but keep in mind, there's always competition for the good stuff. Especially the hot dogs. Some of the hot dogs are so popular, you'll be lucky just to see someone eat it. That's why you see this long line, every day."

The line had decreased as the cadets walked away with hot dogs in their hands; Zell was now approaching the counter he was bouncing on the balls of feet excited.

"If you get there too late…" Squall trailed off.

"We've sold out for today! Sorry!" The cafeteria lady apologized to Zell.

"…That's what happens." Squall said looking at the blonde.

Zell hung his head and regretfully stepped away from the counter and stood off to the side, he was shaking in annoyance.

"I see…" Rinoa said watching Zell curiously.

The blonde was muttering under his breath and kicking the wall in frustration. _  
_Rinoa looked at Squall and studied the serious expression on his face she started laughing; she hugged herself and leaned forward.

"…? What's so funny?" Squall asked a hand on his hip.

"You're so serious when you're explaining. It just seems…kinda odd…"

"You're the one who asked me to show you around." Squall replied sharply.

Rinoa stood straight and looked at the brunette with an apologetic look on her face; she didn't think he would take her teasing to heart. "Oh, I'm sorry… You don't have to get mad like that…"

Squall crossed his arms and looked over his left shoulder and not at Rinoa.

_Whatever…  
_  
"Ok, next." Rinoa hinted.

"Dammit! Not again…!" Zell yelled out loud.

Squall and Rinoa turned to leave; Rinoa was in front of Squall. Zell looked up  
and saw only the brunette's back.

"…Hey, if it isn't Squall. How long were you here?" Zell asked a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice.

They had stopped walking and Rinoa peaked around Squall's frame. "…We saw the whole thing."

Zell stepped back in surprise. "Huh!? Rinoa's here, too!? Oh man, I'm not always like that, okay?"

"So you couldn't buy any…?" Rinoa asked.

"A-Ah… It's okay to miss one meal a day. I…I've gained some weight lately, too." Zell said sheepishly with a hand on the back of his head.  
_  
…With all that bouncing around you do? I'm sure you burn off enough carbohydrates…  
_  
"W-Well, see ya!" Zell called and jogged away from the cafeteria.

Squall took Rinoa to the infirmary next; they entered the small clinic and found the doctor wasn't here. They heard the door slid open behind them and turned around, Doctor Kadowaki came walking in.

"Hi there, Squall." she smiled at the brunette then noticed the young girl standing at his side her smile became even wider, "Oh my… It's not every day, I see you walk around with a girl! Is she your girlfriend?"  
_  
This should be interesting.  
_  
"Yes." Squall answered nodding.

Rinoa jerked around her eyes wide. "Are you serious!? Squall!? I'm gonna take it seriously."  
_  
…definitely interesting.  
_  
"I'm serious." Squall said in a monotone voice.  
_  
_Rinoa put a hand to her chest. "Woo. I'm speechless."

"I'm seriously joking." Squall added.

Rinoa's shocked expression slipped from her face; she put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Oh… Well, I guess that's a pretty good one for you." her voice's tone was slightly disappointed.  
_  
And people think I can't tell a joke.  
_  
Kadowaki started laughing. "You guys are cute."  
_  
Cute? Me and Rinoa?  
_  
"Oh, do you guys know where Headmaster Cid is?" Kadowaki asked changing the subject, "That guy works too hard. Tell him to come see me when you see him."

Squall nodded his head as a reply to the Doctor's request. They left the infirmary and headed to the parking lot next; Squall stood in the garage and looked at Rinoa. She was looking around at the bland boring gray walls, there was a few Garden vehicles parked in the stalls.

"Just a parking lot. Nothing special."  
_  
…Just where we park our transport vehicles. It's kind of boring.  
_  
"… That's it?" Rinoa asked still looking around.  
_  
What were you expecting? Secret high-tech weapons or something? It's just a parking lot…  
_  
"Yeah." Squall nodded with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Rinoa face palmed and shook her head. "…Never mind. Let's go."  
_  
Huh? Did I miss something? Whatever…_

Squall took Rinoa to the training center next, they were standing in the small clearing that led to the two gates used to enter the facility.

"This is the training center or, as we call it, the monster's lair." Squall explained. "The monsters are left to run loose so the students can get a feel for actual combat. Wanna try?" Squall asked with a slight half smile.

Rinoa shook her head. _He only seems… passionate when something involves SeeD stuff, or training.  
_  
"You know, I can imagine you doing this on a first date." she said chuckling softly. "You're so romantic…"  
_  
…romantic? Dates? What does that have to do with training?  
_  
Squall looked at Rinoa confused and then rolled his eyes, they left the training center. All that was left was the library, they walked inside and Rinoa stood at the entrance her eyes wide. Squall turned and looked at her.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Rinoa beamed bouncing around. "Mind if I look around?"

Squall nodded at her. _Sure, why not? At least this is more exciting that the parking lot…_

Rinoa smiled and leaned forward her arms behind her back. "Thanks!" Rinoa then turned and ran off to look at the shelves of books.

Squall started after her and shook his head, he left Rinoa to look around, and headed to the study tables at the back of the library to sit and wait for Rinoa. There was a dark haired girl sitting at one of the desk, she turned and looked at Squall. She had dark eyes and dark hair, she was wearing a blue and white dress and had a green shawl slung around her. She stared up at the brunette with a slight smile gracing her face.

_It's the girl from the infirmary and the training center.  
_  
"Hi." she greeted tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"…I saw you in the infirmary." Squall answered quickly in hopes of figuring out who this girl was and how she knew him.

"You saved me from the monster." The girl added.

"Who are you?" Squall asked getting to the point.

"Try to remember."

"Remember?" Squall asked confused._  
_  
"It'd be heartbreaking for me to know I was forgotten."

_…Remember? Forgotten? …So I know this girl?  
_  
The girl turned around and sat with her back to Squall. "It'd be nice to talk about old time again."  
_  
Old times? What old times? I'm confused. Looks like this conversation is over… Hopefully Rinoa is done now so we can leave this awkward situation…  
_  
Squall walked back over to where he'd left Rinoa, she was standing at one of the shelves reading the spines of the books.

"Ready?" Squall asked.

Rinoa nodded and the two of them left the library and headed back out to the main floor of the Garden. Squall and Rinoa walked back towards the directory when one of the faculty members spotted the brunette and rushed over to him and Rinoa.

"Student ID number four-one-two-six-nine, Squall?"

"Yes." Squall said nodding.

"The Garden Master wishes to see you. Report to the Master's Room right away."

"Where is the Master's Room?"

"Take the elevator to level B one. You have permission." The faculty member explained.

Rinoa looked at Squall who looked just as confused; he glanced at her and shrugged. The two of them headed up the stairs to the elevator, once inside Squall hit the button for level B one and the elevator headed down into the basement of the Garden. Squall and Rinoa stepped out of the elevator to a small circular room, there were strange carvings along the wall and an ominous blue glow covered the strange paneled floor. They walked down the steps and yelling could be heard further towards the back of the room.

"Please! Listen to me!" A male voice pleaded.

…_that's? The headmaster's here?_

The elevator doors closed and headed up as it was summoned, then came back down and opened again to reveal Zell. Squall and Rinoa walked towards the source of the yelling, Zell quickly noticed them and hurried down the steps to catch up.

"What are you guys doin' down here?" The blonde asked.

The two of them stopped and looked back at Zell who now joined their small group. Squall looked at Zell and raised an eyebrow at Zell while crossing his arms.

_I could ask you the same thing._

Zell looked at Squall confused then he seemed to realize. "What? Oh me?" Zell said pointing his index finger at his cheek, "I came down 'cuz I saw you guys."

"Let go of me! I'm not finished!" Cid yelled as he was shoved backwards into the view of the three teenagers his back facing the. Cid stiffened his shoulders an angry expression on his face, "Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I even bother talking to you!" Cid began to walk back in the direction he was pushed when a faculty member moved in front to block his path. Cid yelled over the faculty member's shoulders, "SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why can't you understand!?"

The faculty member picked the Headmaster up by his throat and tossed his backwards. Cid landed on one knee gasping for breath one hand on the back of his neck. "Damnit! I should've never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years."

The faculty member just walked away from Cid, the Headmaster climbed to his feet and yelled again.

"To tell myself that you're nothing but a money grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place." Cid hung his head rested his hands on his knees, Squall walked around so he was in front of Cid, who looked up at the brunette's face. "Squall!? You heard everything?"

"…Yes." Squall answered quietly.

"I'm embarrassed, but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper. Let's get out of here." Cid turned and began to walk to the elevator.

_Oh…_

Squall stared at the ground and then looked up at Cid's retreating back. "Sir, I still have to give you my report."

Cid turned and looked at the young gunblader and nodded. "Please come to my office later." Cid then entered the elevator and it shot up the shaft.

The same faculty member that was restraining Cid earlier came over to the small group of teens. "You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?"

"Yes." Squall answered.

"It's about time. Master NORG has been waiting for you." The faculty member turned and looked over his shoulder, "Come."

The three teens followed and came to a large pod like structure with two large blue lights sat in the center of the room. A loud grumble could be heard inside the closed structure.

"Whenever Master NORG calls you be sure to be there within three seconds." The faculty member chastised the trio.

"Fushururu… THREE-SECONDS-ARE-UP." A voiced boomed from inside the pod. The front of the pod opened to reveal a large Shumi seated inside.

…_This is the Garden master? The proprietor of Garden? He's not human? Come to think of it, we didn't know anything about him….What a shock._

"FushifuruFushifuru… GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS."

_Now where do I start…?_

"Answer him quickly. Be concise." The faculty member ordered.

Squall sighed and looked up at NORG. _It's going to be a sad report…_

"…We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea. Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party… We set off to carry out the 'Sorceress Assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens…"

NORG swung his fist in the air. "Bujurururu! BALAMB-AND-GALBADIA'S-ORDERS!? Buhururu! YOU-WERE-FOOLED!"

Squall looked at his two companions with the same shock on their faces as was on his. _Fooled!?_

Squall turned back to NORG. "I…don't understand."

"Fushurururu… EXPLAIN-TO-THEM."

One of the faculty members turned to the small group. "Master NORG has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the sorceress. He heard it from the Galbadia Garden master himself."

"The Galbadia Garden master…?" Squall asked even more confused.

"Fushururu… THE-MASTER-OF-GALBADIA-GARDEN-IS-A-SUBORDINATE-OF-MINE-NAMED-MARTINE."

"Yes. In fact the sorceress and Garden are closely connected." The faculty member added, "That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. So, Master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means. But…"

"Bujururu! THAT-SLY-WEASEL-MARTINE-USED-YOU-AS-A-LAST-RESORT-FOR-THE-ASSASSINATION. HE-GAVE-THAT-ORDER-TO-PLACE-THE-BLAME-ON-ME! THAT-THAT-BASTARD."

_No…wait._

"Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?"

The faculty member nodded. "You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out. They used you. But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and… The sorceress retaliated. Just as we suspected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger. In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Bala,b Garden's sincerity."

_Hand over?_

"Wait a minute. That's just…" Squall said but was interrupted.

"Bujurururu! OFFER-THE-SeeD's-HEAD-ON-A-SILVER-PLATTER-AND-PRETEND-WE-OBEY-THE-SORCERESS!"

"Wha… Why aren't we fighting the sorceress!?" Squall demanded his voice rising, "What about the training we endure everyday!? What good is it!?"

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY!? YOU-LOST-TO-THE-SORCERESS! QUIT-YOUR-WHINING!"

"Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing…" The faculty member added to what Squall and Cid had already said.

"H-Hey…" Both faculty members looked at NORG's angry face and quickly ran from the room.

"Bujurururu! CID!? THAT-IDIOT-CID-DISPATCHED-SeeD-TO-KILL-THE-SORCERESS. AND-IF-YOU-FAIL? THIS-GARDEN-WILL-BE-DONE-FOR! MY-GARDEN! IT-WILL-ALL-BE-OVER! THAT-IDIOT-CID. HAS-HE-FORGOTTEN-THAT-IT-WAS-I-WHO-PUT-THE-MONEY-TO-ESTABLISH-GARDEN!? I–WANTED-TO-OFFER-THE-SORCERESS-CID'S-HEAD-ALONG-WITH-SeeD'S. I-ORDERED-THE-STUDENTS-TO-FIND-CID-BUT-THEY-SIDED-WITH-HIM! Bujururu! Bujurururu! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!"

_Your Garden?_

"NO!" Squall yelled slashing his arm through the air, "It's not just yours."

"Bujurururu! THEN-WHAT-IS-IT!? IS-IT-CID'S-AND-EDEA'S!? THAT-PATHETIC-MARRIED-COUPLES!?"

"What…?" Squall blurted out confused.

_The headmaster and Edea are married!? …I don't get it._

"Bushurururu…NOW-I-UNDERSTAND. CID-AND-EDEA-ARE-TRYING-TO-TAKE-GARDEN-AWAY-FROM-ME. YOU'RE-ONE-OF-CID'S-FOLLOWERS-AREN'T-YOU? PREPARE-TO-DIE!"

Rinoa and Zell turned to look at their leader who had his arms crossed and was staring at the ground lost in thought, his face a blank expression. The pod closed once more and sealed NORG inside.

"Squall!" Rinoa called.

Squall looked up at the sealed pod and drew his gunblade for a fight, a fight against Garden's own master. Rinoa and Zell shot each other apprehensive looks and also drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

"BLUE-YELLOW-RED. LOTS-OF-MAGIC-WHEN-RED! AS-LONG-AS-COLOUR-I-WILL-ATTACK-SeeD-WITH-MAGIC!" NORG called out from his pod.

"Attack the center pod!" Squall called out to his teammates.

Rinoa and Zell began to melee the center pod that held NORG the two orbs on the sides slowly began to change from blue to red. Squall ran forward and slashed the center pod and it broke open revealing the large Shumi Garden master.

"DAMN-THOSE-SeeDS! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN. YOU-CAN'T-DO-AS-YOU-PLEASE!" NORG cursed.

Due to the fact both orbs were red NORG began to cast magic on the party, he casted a Water and Bio spell. The water hit Zell and the Bio Squall, Squall dropped to a knee feeling the effects of the poison entering his system. Squall rose and drew from him taking the Leviathan GF into his possession. NORG began casting more powerful spells on the party he hit Zell with a Firaga, Zell winced as the magic hit him. Rinoa casted Cure on Zell while Squall slashed at NORG with his gunblade, the poison affected Squall sapping more of his strength away. Zell charged at NORG and managed to land a critical hit with his punch combo, Rinoa looked over at Squall kneeling and casted Esuna clearing up the poison. Squall nodded thanks in her direction and climbed to his feet, NORG began to cast Blizzara on Squall. The lithe gunblade ran towards NORG and dodged the incoming magic and swung his blade, right before the metal made contact with the Shumi Squall pulled the trigger on his sword. Vibrations shot out of the revolver handle and traveled up the steel blade causing more damage.

"Fushururu… I'M-DONE-FOR! ME-WHY-ME…?" NORG cried as he collapsed on the inside of the pod.

The light of the orbs on the pod quickly faded and a strange large glowing red orb replaced the opening of the pod where NORG was seated. The Garden master could not be seen inside the orb, it was unknown if he was still alive inside his strange seated contraption.

"What the hell was that?" Zell asked his two companions.

_Who knows? We have more important things right now._

"Forget about it for now." Squall replied.

Rinoa turned and looked at the brunette with wide eyes at his lack of urgency or concern. "I can't believe you said that. I think what just happened is really serious."

Squall jerked and looked at the young woman. "What's the point in talking about it now!? You don't know what's going on, either!?" Squall replied sharply he was clearly frustrated and confused.

Rinoa just looked at Squall slightly taken back by his angry demeanour; Squall sighed and turned his back to his two companions. The brunette placed a hand to his forehead and took a few deep breaths before speaking again his voice more gentle and calm.

"This is crazy. I don't know what's goin' on anymore." he admitted, "I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme."

_Does the headmaster know about Balamb not being involved? What does this all mean? Cid and Edea? What should we do next? I don't know anymore… Should I go see the headmaster now?_

Rinoa sighed and moved closer to Squall putting a gentle hand on the agonized young man's shoulders. "Squall…" she spoke softly.

Squall moved away from Rinoa and walked a few steps towards the elevator finally deciding on what the next course of action should be. "Yeah…" he said more to himself than the others, "I'm going to see the headmaster."

Rinoa and Zell nodded and follow Squall to the elevator; they all wanted to get out of this basement. They went up to the third floor but the headmaster wasn't in his office.

_Doctor Kadowaki was looking for him…Then the infirmary perhaps?_

The small group went back down to the first floor and headed to the light purple arrow corridor that would lead to the infirmary. The door slid open and the three teens entered the small clinic, Doctor Kadowaki was standing near one of the small rooms; she smiled at the trio.

"Do you need to see the headmaster?" she asked.

"Yes, now." Squall answered.

"Well, the headmaster is kind of…"

"I'm okay now, doctor." Cid called from the small room, he was laying on the bed inside the room.

"Are you sure?" Kadowaki asked concern looking back at Cid.

"Yes, I believe I'm done crying." Cid replied truthfully.

"…Just take it easy, okay? He's got a lot on his mind."

Squall, Rinoa and Zell walked into the room and Cid stood up he put a hand behind his head embarrassed.

"You all see me in such an embarrassing state. What shall we talk about?"

"I want to make a report."

"No, no. It's not necessary." Cid told Squall, "I can guess what must've happened."

_Seifer asked what SeeD was, does it mean something else?_

"Please tell me the real meaning of SeeD." Squall asked putting a hand on his hip.

"SeeD is SeeD. The elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden." Cid looked at Squall curiously, "Hmm, do you know something about SeeD?"

_I never know anything._

"SeeD will defeat the sorceress. The Garden will train SeeD members. The many missions around the world are only training for the final battle against the sorceress. But now that the sorceress has become a major threat, our true mission has begun."

_Defeat the sorceress, even if she's your supposed wife..?_

"Please tell me about Sorceress Edea. I heard she's your wife."

"You're quite right… She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy. We worked together, the two of us. We were very happy. One day, Edea began talking about building Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea… She laughed and told me that would never happen. However…" Cid just sighed.

_That's…ironic. How does NORG fit into all this then?_

"Tell me about Master NORG."

"He is from the Shumi tribe. A black sheep of the tribe, one might say. We met while I was running around trying to find funds to build the Garden. He became interested in building the Garden, and we hit it off. Thanks to his funding, it was completed. However, we needed an enormous amount of funds to run the Garden. So we began dispatching SeeDs around the world as a means of supporting the Garden. NORG's idea was right on the money. An enormous amount of capital began flowing into the Garden. And the Garden began to change." Cid replied sadly looking at the ground, "Lost sight of our high ideals, the truth was covered up… That's probably enough. In the end, it was my fault for giving up control."

Squall sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do we do now?"

"We must stop drifting around soon… I only hope that we can get things back to the way they were."

_We can hope…but can we really go back to "normal"? I don't really know if that's even possible anymore. Where will the Garden end up now? All were doing is drifting aimlessly… When will that stop? What about the others? What about the sorceress? I'm still unsure… I don't think things will be the same anymore… Not right now at least…_


	24. Intruders, Answers and Crash Landings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy thanks for still reading even though I was MIA for like 8 months. I'm going to try to update more often, hopefully once a week again… Sorry if I'm a bit rusty, writing creatively is now so foreign to me after all those boring University essays I've been stuck with… yay. Nothing like boring old school to ruin your creative edge, also thanks to all those that read the new chapter, you guys are awesome. Read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter XXIV –Intruders, Answers and Crash Landings**

The three teens left Cid to his thoughts and left the small infirmary and headed down the hallway back to the main center floor of the Garden. The three walked in silence around the large fountain towards the directory, they had just reached the directory when a familiar voice called out Squall's name from the top of the stairs that led to the elevator.

"Squall! Squall!" Xu called running down the stairs and sliding to a halt in front of the small group, "Have you seen the headmaster around?" Xu asked she had a sort of urgent look on her face.

Squall put a hand on his hip. "He's at the infirmary." he replied honestly.

"Sounds like trouble. What's wrong?" Rinoa asked taking note of the concern in Xu's dark brown eyes.

"Go to the second floor deck and see for yourself. There's a ship approaching." Xu explained slowly backing up, "It could be Galbadians or worse; the sorceress might be aboard, coming to attack us! I have to tell the headmaster right away." Xu then spun around and jogged towards the infirmary.

_A ship? What kind of a ship? Who's ship? Better go take a look like Xu suggested…_

"Well, I guess going to go see beats just sitting around doing nothin' right guys?" Zell said casually as he put his hands on the back of his neck.

Rinoa turned and looked at Squall. "Zell does have a point you know. There isn't much going on anyways. What do you say Squall?" she asked curiously.

_The leader again huh? Great…_

"Whatever. Let's go." Squall said crossing his arms and walking past the directory and up the stairs to the elevator, he pressed the button to summon it.

Zell and Rinoa quickly hurried after Squall and joined him in the elevator, the doors closed and opened again once they reached the second floor. They stepped out of the small elevator and onto the bridge that led towards the classrooms; there was hardly any students up here with classes being cancelled. The small group headed towards the classrooms and walked down the hallway to reach the second floor deck, the same small balcony they had visited earlier when the Garden first started flying. The trio climbed up the few stairs and stepped onto the deck, there was a large white ship docked along the side, it was Galbadian in its make and origin.

_A ship!? A Galbadian ship!?_

The group approached the edge of the balcony and looked down onto the deck of the ship; it had a gold decorative railing that ran along the edge of the deck. The deck itself was paneled in a dark mahogany with a gold swirls pattern painted on sections of the wood. Three people approached the edge of the deck to greet Squall, Zell and Rinoa; they were dressed in white uniforms similar to the Garden's SeeD ones.

"Is Headmaster Cid here!?" The male standing in the middle of the other two shouted cupping a hand around his mouth.

Zell and Rinoa looked at each other, then at Squall unsure of how to answer these strange visitors. Squall saw the confused looks that Zell and Rinoa were giving each other and himself.

…_Always the leader…_

"No, he's not here. Are you from…Galbadia?" Squall asked.

"We are SeeDs! This is Edea's ship. We are Sorceress Edea's SeeD!" The male called up again to Squall.

Zell jerked back in surprise at this new revelation, that the sorceress who wanted to know what SeeD was had her very own group of them. Rinoa just looked at Squall and Zell unsure of what all this meant.

…_SeeD!?_

"We're coming aboard! We're unarmed!" The male white SeeD informed raising his hands to show he lacked a weapon.

The three SeeDs jumped from the boat onto the small balcony, Zell and Rinoa backed up a bit and took a defensive stance. Squall held his position and drew his gunblade at the intruders.

"Please. We come in peace."

Rinoa and Zell relaxed and moved to stand beside their leader while Squall holstered his gunblade.

"We must speak to Headmaster Cid. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Cid answered stepping through the door and onto the balcony; he had Xu at his side. Squall and his group moved to the side to let Cid talk to the white SeeDs.

"Headmaster, we've come for Ellone. It's too dangerous here now."

"…Yes. I'm afraid so." Cid said reluctantly putting a hand behind his head.

_Ellone? That girl from Winhill?_

Cid looked over at Squall who's eye went a bit wider at the mention of Ellone's name. "Squall. You know who she is? Please go find her. She's here somewhere in the Garden."

_Who are these guys? How are they connected?_

Squall put a hand on his hip and was staring at the ground lost in thought, Cid turned around and looked at the brunette teen. "Squall?"

Squall looked up at the headmaster and saluted before eventually answering. "…Yes, sir."

"I'll help you too." Xu informed Squall.

"Please being her here." Cid asked.

Squall looked at his two teammates and nodded towards the door, the three of them left the small balcony and headed down the steps back towards the classrooms. Squall stopped walking and Zell and Rinoa turned to look at their leader.

"Squall. Ellone's that girl, huh?" Zell asked and then added, "Y'know, that little girl Laguna was taking care of."

Squall put a hand on his hip and sighed. "Probably."

"So she's in the Garden? Where is she?" Zell wondered.

Squall looked at the blonde brawler and simply shrugged clueless as to where this Ellone might even be in the large Garden.

"Let's spilt up and find her." Zell suggested trying to narrow down the search area.

Squall nodded and Zell took off down the hallway and entered the elevator, leaving only Squall and Rinoa in the hallway.

Rinoa looked at Squall a hand on her arm. "Hey Squall, who's Ellone?"

"She's a person in the 'dream world'."

Rinoa put a hand on her chin and nodded taking in Squall's words before turning and running down the hallway to begin her own search for this mysterious girl.

Squall walked down the hallway and entered the elevator and headed down to the first floor. There was no sign of Rinoa and Zell so Squall walked along the outside of the large fountain. He didn't even know how old this Ellone would be or even what she looked like, this would be like searching for a needle in a stack of needles.

_Those SeeDs…I saw them before with Quistis in the training center… Wait! They left with that girl… The one from the infirmary and the library, is she Ellone? _

Squall headed towards the corridor that would lead to the library, he walked on top of the light blue arrow on the floor and entered the library. The library was buzzing with activity of cadets, SeeDs and junior classmen on this temporary down time. Squall walked towards the back of the library where the study desks were located, the brunette girl was still sitting at one of these desks. She heard footsteps and glanced up at the stoic SeeD before her.

"Yes, Squall?" she asked politely.

"Are you… Ellone?"

"Yes…"

"You're Ellone? THE Ellone?" Squall asked trying to clarify if this young woman was the same as the little girl from the 'dream world'.

Ellone looked at Squall with her dark brown eyes and simply nodded her head to his question. Squall just looked at her with his stormy eyes, clouded with confusion.

_What is going on?_

"You know…Laguna, don't you?" Squall asked her.

"I do." Ellone took her eyes off Squall and looked at the ground, "I really love Uncle Laguna."

"Then tell me! What is it that we experience!?" Squall demanded taking a step towards the young woman putting a hand over his chest.

Ellone put a hand over her heart and looked up at the angry and confused teen. "I'm sorry, Squall. It's hard to explain. But…one thing… It's about the past."

…_So we were viewing the past?_

Squall relaxed his stance and looked at the floor trying to understand all this; Ellone stood up and walked past the teen. Squall looked up and looked at Ellone whose back was towards him.

"People say you can't change the past." Ellone turned and looked at him with a slight sadness in her eyes, "But even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try, right?"

Squall put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. _Change the past? Is she serious? Give me a break…_

"Are you the one responsible!?" he demanded wanting answers, he looked up at Ellone. "Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'!?"

Ellone turned her back once more to Squall and replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

Squall returned his hand back to his forehead. _…Not again. So much I don't understand._

Squall dropped his hands and stared at Ellone's back and swung his arms out into air in frustration. "Why me!? I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this!"

Ellone didn't turn around and sighed. "I'm sorry."

…_Not me…don't pick me. Not for this task…of changing the past. Not me. Don't count on me…just don't…_

Squall began to slowly back up towards the study desks. "Don't… Don't count on me." Squall sat down in the same chair Ellone was sitting in and rested his arms on his legs staring at the ground.

_I don't want to be relied on like this. I don't want to rely on others, so others won't rely on me. Change the past? No. That's just crazy. Me change the past? That's even worse._

Ellone looked sadly over at the troubled brunette and watched him sadly. Xu entered the library, she saw Squall sitting on the chair at the back not looking at the young woman standing a few feet away from him.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?" Xu asked.

"Umm… I'm Ellone."

Xu turned and looked at Ellone and nodded, both women then looked again at Squall who wore a blank expression on his face. Xu's face became concerned at the brunette's troubled posture and face.

"Are you alright?" she asked Squall.

Ellone looked sadly at Squall and approached him, she leaned down and whispered quietly before turning and walking and leaving the library with Xu, they left Squall whom was still seated in the same position.

_What Ellone said under her breath was…_'_You're my only hope'._

* * *

Xu took Ellone to the elevator and up to the second floor, they walked past the classrooms and onto the second floor deck. Xu moved to stand off to the side while Ellone moved to stand beside Cid and faced the group of white SeeDs, Then back around to look at Cid.

"We've come to take you to a safe place." The male white SeeD told Ellone.

"It's not safe here anymore, Ellone." Cid added.

"I know." Ellone said nodding in agreement.

She joined the other white SeeD's on the boat, Ellone stood on the dock and waved goodbye to Cid who was still standing on the balcony above. The boat's engines began to turn on and the ship pulled away from the small dock. The boats three large white sails located on the back opened up and the ship moved away from the Garden headed into the vast ocean.

* * *

_Why do people depend on each other? In the end, you're on your own. I've made it this far by myself. Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I was a kid… I've depended on others, but… I'll be the first to admit that I'm here because of other people. I'm fine by myself now. I have all the skills I need to survive. I'm not a child anymore._

Squall was lying in his dorm room, he eventually left the library and managed to stumble and make it to his room while lost in thought. The brunette was lying on his back with his arms crossed over his face, Squall turned and laid on his side pulling his knees up to his chest.

_That's a lie. I don't know anything. I'm confused. I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that? Someone tell me… Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all._

* * *

It was dark outside as the grey clouds covered the sky blocking out any chance of the sun's ray from penetrating the thick clouds. It had been raining almost all day, even well into the night. There was no activity inside the house but one lonely young child stood outside on the back porch in the pouring rain. The rain had plastered his yellow t-shirt and blue jeans to his small petite frame. His chocolate brown locks were dripping water down his face as the young child stared at the ground.

"…Sis…" His lonely voiced called out, his throat was sore from all the crying he had been doing.

The small child looked up at the dark sky above him as he stood alone in the rain, getting completely soaked. The tears were disguised amongst the rainwater that covered his pale face.

"I'm…all alone." he said aloud to no one, "But I'm doing my best…"

The boy looked back down at the ground once more; he wiped the tears from his face and put his hands on his hips.

"I'll be ok without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."

* * *

Rinoa hadn't seen Squall since the ship left and walked towards the dorms. She walked down the hallway that led to his room; Rinoa knocked softly and opened the door. Squall was laying on his back now and stood up as Rinoa walked inside his small dorm.

"Hey, again." Rinoa greeted.

"I wasn't asleep." Squall clarified.

"Oh really?" she replied suspiciously, Rinoa leaned forward and crossed her arms behind her back. "I think I heard you talking in your sleep. I'm not telling you what you said." Rinoa teased turning her head away.

Squall just looked at the young woman not saying anything, Rinoa turned her brown eyes back at Squall and put her hands on her hips. Squall's face was so blank and expressionless; he seemed to be lost inside his head again.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Rinoa offered.

"Again?" Squall scoffed putting a hand on his hip.

"That was a guided tour! This time, it's a walk."

Squall sat down on his bed and looked at the ground. "Just go by yourself. It's safe here."

Rinoa put a hand on her chin. "It's not that I want a guard with me." she hinted and put a hand to her forehead. "You know… You're always too deep in thought." she moved to stand in front of the gloomy brunette. "Why don't you lighten up a little? It's not good to think too much. What I'm trying to say is… It would be my honour…to have your company, your highness, in hopes that I may get your mind off things." Rinoa said bowing slightly, "How about it, your highness?"

_This is stupid…but I guess I'll play along._

Squall stood up and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, your highness!" Rinoa said bowing again, "Alright, let's get goin'!"

Rinoa bounced over to the door and opened it, sweeping her arm in front as a hint she wanted Squall to go through it first. Squall sighed again but obliged Rinoa in her silly game and went through the door. The two of them walked side by side down the hallway, Squall with his arms crossed and Rinoa with her arms crossed behind her back. They had just entered the main floor with the large fountain when the intercom chimed.

"Hello everyone. This is the headmaster speaking. The lines have been fixed, and I'm glad to be back on the air. Hurrah! UM!? WHOAA!"

Cid was standing on the bridge looking out the window in the direction the Garden was traveling. He then began to panic and start pacing around the small platform. The Garden was about to make an unexpected crash landing, a crash landing into the town ahead of them; Fishermans Horizon.

* * *

A lonely fisherman was sitting on dock fishing. He was a master fisherman, very skilled at what he did. Normally the fish were biting more successfully but sadly not today, he always had good luck with this certain spot just not today for some strange reason. Other than his bad luck it was an ordinary peaceful day in Fisherman Horizon, there was no violence in this small town.

"Boy, it's a slow day." The fisherman said aloud, "Come on. Give me a big one."

The fisherman casted his line into the water below him again, hoping for a prize winning catch. There were pillars that stuck out of the water located all around the fisherman's regular spot. These pillars had wind turbines on them for the use of green energy. The fisherman looked to his side and saw a large looming structure smash into one of the wind turbine pillars; this structure was coming right for him. The fisherman quickly climbed to his feet about to flee when he felt his rod jerk as he landed a fish. The fisherman turned and tried to reel the fish in before Balamb Garden smashed into him, he fought the fish hard trying to reel in his catch. The fisherman just didn't have enough time to catch his fish and avoid being squished by the monstrosity approaching him; the fisherman tossed his pole and ran off the dock to safety.

* * *

"Squall! This is the headmaster speaking! Please come to my office!" Cid yelled through the intercom, "Repeat. Please come to my office right away!"

Squall hurried to see the headmaster who was standing in front of the controls for the Garden speaking into the intercom. Squall came up the small lift inside Cid's office and joined him on the bridge.

"Everybody, please remain calm." Cid then added, "Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstance until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order A.S.A.P. Thank you for your cooperation." Cid turned around and regarded the teen behind him. "Ah Squall, thank you for coming. Here are your orders. We've landed on Fisherman Horizon. Please go ashore with Zell and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we come in peace. Take a look around the city while you're there, too."

Squall nodded and stood at ease. "…Yes, sir."

…_Why do I have to go? You're the headmaster of the Garden that crashed into their city on top of them…_

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Cid asked curiously.

"No…" Squall said softly putting a hand on his hip.

"SeeD is not just a special force for combat. I want you to see the world… To broaden your horizons. I have high expectations of you, Squall. Now go. Squall our fate lies in your hands."

_What does he mean by that?_

Cid chuckled. "Scared you there, huh? I was just trying to say be careful. Don't offend anybody in Fishermans Horizon."

Squall just sighed and went down the small lift, his two other party members were waiting patiently for him at the bottom.

"What's up? Are we going to Fishermans?" Zell asked casually with his hand on his neck.

"We're here!" Rinoa said brightly.

Squall sighed. "We'll land at Fishermans Horizon. We'll make an official apology, then observe the town."

Zell and Rinoa nodded. "Yo, go to the second floor deck to get to Fishermans. The front gate's closed." Zell added.

Squall, Rinoa and Zell then headed into the elevator and down to the second floor to go onto the deck. Then from here they would enter Fishermans Horizon to make their apology and look at the town, then report back to Cid.

_Hopefully they're not mad… This should be interesting…_


	25. Peace Talks and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy and the unknown that reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome. Your positive feedback is wonderful and inspires me. Read and Review :)

* * *

**Chapter XXV – Peace Talks and Old Friends**

The three teens stepped onto the deck and saw a small group of people waiting for them. The Garden had crashed into the dock just above where the master fisherman was fishing earlier.

"Here they come."

A man dressed in black that was the closest to the group turned and faced them. "We've come to warn you before you go ashore. Do not engage in any type of armed conflict in the city. We do not tolerate belligerence here."

"Do you understand?" Another person in the group asked.

"Yes." Squall answered, "We are representatives of Garden and we come in peace."

The man in black turned and looked at the others behind him and nodded before turning back to Squall. "Welcome to Fishermans Horizon. We just call it FH. You should go visit the mayor. His house is in the middle of the city."

"He's the head of FH."

"We'll do just that." Squall replied.

"Good. Looks like we understand each other." The man in in black said nodding.

Squall walked up the metal dock and onto the platform where everyone from Fishermans Horizon was standing.

"Man, this is a hell of a mess." A man said before leaving the area.

"I'm terribly sorry." Squall said to the man dressed in black, "It was inevitable… We lost control of the Garden."

"Nah, don't worry about it. What's important is that nobody got hurt. We love fixing stuff anyway. Kick back and enjoy your stay." The man in black then turned and walked away.

Rinoa and Zell came to join Squall on the platform; they then walked along the bridge towards the steps leading down into Fishermans Horizon. From here you could see the middle of town which was a large half dome made of solar panels that led down to a small house in the center. There was an old man standing at the top of the stairs, he looked over at the three teens.

"I heard Balamb Garden lost control. That's why you have to keep up with your maintenance. I would never have let a thing like that happen."

Squall ignored the man's comments; they had only just learned that their Garden was mobile. The control panel itself was ancient in origin, its technology rusted with age. They went down the steps and down a ladder and walked around to another ladder onto the metal arm where the master fisherman was sitting.

"Will you look at this? Lot of the places I've been fishin' for years, all gone. Terrible."

"I'm sorry… We were responsible." Squall apologized.

"Oh yeah… Well, don't worry about it, boy." The fisherman turned around to face the water, "Darn near killed me. Just kiddin'!"

Squall sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm just kiddin', boy. I'm so good I can fish anywhere in this world. I'm not a master for nothin'. Thanks for comin' here. Here, let me give you this." He handed Squall a magazine called Occult Fan three. The fisherman sat down and began casting his line out, "Ok, back to my fishies."

Squall and the other left the fisherman and headed back up the two ladders and along the path towards the small elevator that descended down into the small town below. The man that was dressed in black was standing at the operating controls for the lift.

"Going down?" he asked and Squall nodded and the trio moved onto the small lift, "Ok. So, you guys going to Esthar?"

Squall turned and looked at him. "Esthar?"

"You know…that high tech city. It's just beyond the train tracks. I guess you're not going there. A lot of people who stop here go there. The trains are down, so the best way to get there is walk from here. What a joke, huh? Anyway… You guys had an accident and came here, huh? I guess I shouldn't keep you." The man replied and hit the switch causing the lift to go down.

Once they reached the bottom there was another bridge with the other guy that greeted them standing at the bottom, he really didn't say anything when the shore party came onto the second floor deck of the Garden.

"What? You don't remember me?" he asked the group, "We just met by your Garden's entrance."

_Was it him…? Hmm… I don't pay attention to people._

"…I'm sorry." Squall apologized.

"I can't believe it… Oh well. I'm operating this lift with my brother. You saw him up there, right?"

_Uh…oh yeah._

"Don't we look alike?" he just looked at Squall who didn't reply, "Man, what's wrong with you? Oh well, let me know when you want to go up."

The group left the second lift operator and headed along the bridge, there was another man standing there. He also looked familiar, once he saw the group approaching he turned to look at them.

"Are you a SeeD by any chance?"

"…Yes." Squall answered.

"I heard that you guys are, like, mercenaries, and basically fight anybody for money. Are you happy with that kind of life?"

_What's his problem? Is he trying to pick a fight? Being a SeeD is what I know best…I've been a cadet at Garden since I was little…_

"Never mind. The way you live your life is none of my business. Just don't cause us any problems."

…_He sounds just like me. I guess it doesn't sound very nice. I don't know how many times I've said that to Quistis… _Squall crossed his arms and looked over at the ocean and away from the man.

The group headed past the man and continued along the bridge, they finally reached the large solar paneled dome where the mayor's house was located. They walked down the stairs built into the large dome to lead down to the small house. There was a man sitting on the edge of the dome where the mayor's house rested on a large steel platform. It was Galbadia Garden's headmaster Martine, the one who used them for the assassination plot. Martine looked over his shoulder and noticed Squall, recognition in his eyes at the brunette.

"…A lot has happened since then. Banished from Galbadia Garden… Everything I built up, gone. After wandering around mindlessly…the people of this town welcomed me with open arms. The townspeople encouraged me to start over. Very kind. Even towards a man like me who has nothing."

_Did Edea take Galbadia Garden as her base after all? It would explain why their headmaster would be here and not in the Garden. This isn't a good sign; this would allow her the resources to attack Balamb Garden._

"Squall?" Zell asked nodding his head in the direction of the house, the brunette nodded and they entered the mayor's house.

There was nobody on the first floor, so the teens headed upstairs. The mayor and his wife were sitting on the floor of the large open space. The mayor looked up at the shore party and motioned with hand towards the ground.

"Please have a seat."

Squall dropped to one knee while Zell sat cross legged. Rinoa sat with her knees pulled into her chest her arms hugging her legs.

"Allow me to get to the point. When are you leaving?" The mayor asked coolly.

_He's not wasting any time…_

"…We'll leave as soon as the Garden is capable of moving." Squall replied.

"Any idea when?"

"I'm afraid not. We only discovered that our Garden is mobile a short while ago. Therefore, we don't even know how to move it. We're still in the process of understanding everything."

"Our technicians will assist you. They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?" The mayor offered.

_That means we'll have to let outsiders into the Garden. I can't make this decision alone. _

"Go consult with your leader if you don't have the authority." Mayor Dobe suggested, Squall nodded and rose.

Rinoa put her hand up. "S'cuse me. Why do you want us to leave so bad?"

Squall sighed and put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. _Please just keep your mouth shut! They must have their reasons. Who cares?_

"We don't want military organizations in FH. You rely on force to solve problems. That is in direct defiance of our principles." The mayor explained.

"We believe that any problem can be settled by discussion." The mayor's wife, Flo, added, "If you reach a mutual understanding, there is no need to fight."

_No argument there. Trite, and dull as hell, though._

"Violence only leads to more violence. We believe your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible."

Squall turned around and held up a hand. "Let's go back to Garden."

They left the mayors house and stepped outside onto the steel platform that surrounded the house and towards the steps leading out of the solar powered dome. Zell who was the last one out of the house stopped slightly behind the others.

"Man, that geezer pissed me off! Squall, why didn't you tell him off!?" Zell yelled out in frustration.

_We're SeeD, not everyone will accept us._

Squall continued walking and started to climb the stairs he called over his shoulder to Zell. "Forget it. You can't expect everyone to welcome us."

Zell sighed and shook his head, he ran to catch up with Squall and Rinoa. They were only about half way up the stairs when yelling could be heard higher up in the town.

"G…! G…! G…! G…! G…! Gal…! Galbadian soldiers!"

Squall started sprinting up the stairs towards the top, Zell quickly ran after Squall and Rinoa tried to keep up with both of the males. They reached the top and everyone seemed to have vanished.

"Wait!" A woman called from behind them, it was Flo the mayor's wife. She stood at the top of the stairs. "The Galbadians are here because of you, right? They're after you."

_Maybe._

She took a step closer and poked Squall square in his chest. "You'd better take full responsibility! It's your fault!"

_Fine, we'll take care of them. I don't like the sound of her tone though._

"We mustn't rely on them. They won't be able to do anything without fighting." The mayor replied joining his wife at the top of the stairs.

Squall put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. _Don't tell me he's going to try to reason with them._

The mayor walked past the teens and his wife and called over his shoulder before walking away. "I'll go talk to them."

…_He's dead._

Squall sighed and shook his head. "Let's go after him."

_Or he will be dead…_

Squall, Zell and Rinoa went after the mayor; they walked on top of the train tracks. They ran past the shops and headed towards the large central square of Fishermans Horizon where Mayor Dobe was standing talking to a Galbadian officer dressed in red.

_There he is._

"It kills me to help that old fart." Zell said shaking his head.

_Why are they wasting their time with the old man if they're after us and our Garden? _Squall crossed his arms and crouched down. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

Zell and Rinoa also squatted down to listen to the conversation the mayor was having with this soldier.

"I already told you. I've never heard of this girl Ellone. There is nobody here by that name." The mayor insisted.

_Ellone?_

"Fine. We'll just have to torch this city." The soldier said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute! I'm telling the truth! I've never seen this girl!" The mayor begged.

The soldier laughed. "It doesn't matter, old man. We're gonna burn this place anyway. Edea's orders."

The mayor dropped to his knees and grabbed the soldier's arm. "No, please! I beg of you! Don't!"

"I'll start with you." The soldier grabbed the mayor by the throat and picked him up and held him in the air.

_Maybe we'd better go now? Why is Edea looking for Ellone? We'd better listen a little longer._

Zell shot up to his feet. "Squall!"

"What are you waiting for!?" Rinoa demanded also climbing to her feet.

…_What am I thinking?_

Squall shook his head and the three of them rushed down the stairs into the large square and over to the mayor and the soldier.

"Who the hell are you?" The soldier asked tossing the mayor onto the ground off to the side.

"We're SeeD." Squall answered.

"SeeDs! Get the Iron Clad over here!" The soldier demanded.

Squall dropped to a knee and looked at the mayor who was on the ground. "I'm sorry but we have no choice."

Two Galbadian soldiers came charging at them from behind, Rinoa gasped. "Squall!"

Squall quickly turned and drew his gunblade blocking one of the opposing soldiers blade from hitting Rinoa. Zell quickly ducked the other soldier's blade and gave him a kick to the face knocking him backwards onto the ground. Rinoa quickly aimed her pinwheel at the soldier in red and hit him in the face, Squall used Rinoa as a distraction to charge at the soldier and hit him in the face with the butt of the gunblade's revolver handle. Zell jabbed and upper cutted the last remaining Galbadian soldier and knocked him out cold. Once the three soldiers had been taken care of a loud rumbling could be heard.

"Something's coming." Rinoa said looking around a hand over her heart.

The mayor got up and ran from the square while a large blue tank appeared on the trail road tracks above the square, and launched itself off the upper tracks to land in front of the teens.

"We've got a big on our hands!" Zell called out.

"Let's destroy this thing!"

Rinoa casted a quick scan spell on the large machine to figure out if it had any weaknesses. "Use lightning!"

With its weakness known, Squall and Zell then junctioned lightning para-magic onto their physical attacks to do more damage to the blue vehicle. Squall charged at the machine and slashed his gunblade, once the blade made contact there was a large spark from the Thundaga he had junctioned. Zell meanwhile flanked the tank and did a jab and hook punch combination, also causing sparks. Rinoa stayed in a long range stance firing off her pinwheel after Squall and Zell. The tank used the small gun on the front of it to fire some bullets in Squall's direction, Squall raised his blade to deflect some of the projectiles while Rinoa casted Protect on the brunette. The bullets ricocheted off of Squall's blade and protect spell. Zell attacked again, still flanking the enemy to avoid being hit by anything. Squall leaped on top of the machine and stabbed his sword into a bunch of exposed wires. Even before entering the fight, this machine looked beat up. Squall jumped off from the top and the machine's two pistons started to smoke and shake; they eventually exploded.

The machine backed up and fell off the side of the square and into the ocean below causing a large splash. A hatch had opened right before the machine fell to reveal three people; Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. They climbed up onto the square to join Squall, Zell and Rinoa.

"Squall!" Selphie called with a huge smile on her face.

Squall saluted his former teammates he thought were lost with a slight smile on his face. _Yes! They're alright!_

"Hey, Selphie." Squall greeted, "Quistis, Irvine. It's great to see you guys."

"Say, what happened to the Garden?" Irvine asked curiously.

_A lot has happened…_

"The Garden is safe." Squall informed them.

"Really!? Whoo-hoo!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"What happened to you guys?" Squall asked.

Zell turned to look at their brunette leader. "Yo, let's talk about that later."

Squall put a hand on his hip. _…I guess._

"Zell, Rinoa, why don't you guys take them back to the Garden?" Squall suggested turning to look at Zell and Rinoa, "I'll see you guys later, after I take a look around."

They all nodded and turned to leave, the only three people in the square was the mayor, Squall and Rinoa. Squall looked at Rinoa curiously and walked over to her.

"You know, you just surprised me. You looked and sounded so happy to see them."

_Huh?_

"It was the first time I've seen you so honest. It was…really sweet."

_Well…umm…I was really glad to see them._

"I was just happy to see that they were alright. What's so surprising about that? Is there something wrong?" Squall asked looking at Rinoa.

"No!" Rinoa said holding up her hands, "There's nothing wrong! They're your comrades, but moreover, they're your friends."

…_Friends, huh…?_

"Hey Squall, would you have been worried about me, too? Y'know, if I were with them instead?"

_What? Why is she asking me this? I don't know._

Squall shrugged his shoulders. "I…ahhh…I don't know. Umm…maybe… I don't know." Squall said embarrassed blushing slightly.

"Oh my gosh!" Rinoa said putting a hand over her mouth. "You're turning red!"

_What…? No I'm not. _Squall put a hand on his hip.

"You're so cute! Taking it so seriously!"

Squall scoffed and took his hand off his hip. _The heck!? Why is she toying with me?_

Rinoa smiled and waved at him. "Catch you later, Squall." Rinoa then turned and left the square.

The mayor looked over at Squall. "I guess you saved my life."

"Sorry for butting in."

"No… But I'm not thanking you."

"You don't have to. It's just that…" Squall said putting a hand to his forehead.

_Just what? What am I trying to say? I want him to understand us._

"I wish you could be a little more understanding about us. We're not just a bunch of warmongers." Squall said simply.

"Oh?"

_I don't know what more to say…_

"It's hard for me to explain… I wish…everything could be settled without resorting to violence…and there would be no need for battles. Like you've been preaching, it would be wonderful if things could be settled by discussion. The only problem with that is it often takes too much time. Especially if the others are not willing to listen. So I believe that fighting is inevitable at times. It's really sad. That's all I have to say. I hope you understand someday. I think the world need both people like you and people like us. Thank you for all your help. Goodbye." Squall saluted the mayor and left the square.

Squall walked along the train tracks by the stores and visited the Junk Shop and upgraded his gunblade into a newer model, The Flame Saber. Squall also stocked up on some recovery items before heading back to use the lift to enter the Garden. Irvine was waiting for him near the top of the lift, just slightly down the path; Squall walked over to Irvine.

"The headmaster gave the ok to let the technicians in the Garden. They're in there right now."

"Ok." Squall said nodding and walking past Irvine.

"Say…"

Squall turned around. "Yeah?"

"Uhh… I was wondering. Those technicians seem very handy. So like…would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

…_?_

"As long as it doesn't slowdown the work on the Garden, go ahead. Try not to ask for too much." Squall said shrugging.

Irvine smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Squall and Irvine started to head back towards the Garden, when Irvine suddenly stopped and looked down. Squall turned around to look at the sharpshooter.

"What?"

"…Selphie's feeling down right now. I thought I should let you know, since you're…kind of like everybody's leader. I think you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you."

"…Where is she?" Squall asked.

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad."

Squall nodded and they headed more towards the Garden, they were standing on the walkway just overlooking the ocean when Irvine stopped once again, observing all the machinery.

"Wow." The sharpshooter said in awe and Squall turned to look at him, "I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

"How else are they going to repair it? With hammers and nails?" Squall asked crossing his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't my department." Irvine said defensively.

"Then what is?"

"…Guns and women of course."

Squall shook his head and they walked down the crane and onto the second floor deck and entered the Garden. Irvine and Squall headed to the quad to see Selphie. The stage was smashed and a bunch of its pieces were scattered throughout the quad.

"Whew…this is so bad." Selphie said sadly.

"Yeah. It's been crazy, with Garden moving and crashing into FH. A lot's happened." Squall replied.

"Y'know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage. I even had my eyes on a few people, too" Selphie dropped to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. "Oh well…"

_Man, she's really down. _

"Come on. I'm sure you can still do something." Squall offered.

Selphie looked up at Squall strangely. "…Squall…being sensitive? That's weird. You're the last person I expected to cheer me up. I must really look depressed."

Squall moved to stand on the other side of Selphie with his back facing her. _What's so weird? I care just like everybody else. It's just that there are too many things that can't be helped. So why bother talking about everything. _

Selphie stood up. "Uh-oh! There you go again into your own little world. And you're not gonna share anything, huh?"

"…Yeah, whatever…"

_Why is she teasing me? I was just trying to help._

"Well, I think I'm feeling better. Don't worry about me, Squall."

Squall turned around and looked at Irvine. "Irvine…you help her. I'm out of here."

"…Alrighty." Irvine said shrugging.

"Squall, this is the headmaster speaking. Please come to my office." Cid announced through the intercom.

_What now? _Squall sighed and shook his head and left the quad.

"I guess there's no point feeling blue." Selphie said.

"That's right. Let's get the fun started."

Selphie turned to look at Irvine. "Fun? What fun?"

_I'm so brilliant. _

"So like…first, we'll ask the FH technicians if they can fix the stage. If they can fix the Garden, this should be a piece of cake for them."

"Hmm… Do you think they'll do it?" Selphie wondered.

"Don't worry. I'll back you. I'm sure they'll do it."

"Hey, that means…!"

Irvine smiled. "Yup, you can have 'your band' perform on the stage."

Selphie pumped her arm in the air. "Whoo-hoo! Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

_Score, baby! I'm all set to make my move._

* * *

AN/ I was never a fan of Mayor Dobe and enjoyed making Squall not go to his rescue right away, I love Zell's comment about telling him off. I would have... Oh Irvine…you're too much sometimes. You can really see the change Squall is going through now. He actually cares about these people and maybe considers them 'friends'. I like Rinoa's conversation more so when you bring her with you then letting her go to the missile base. Aw, Squall was blushing how terribly cute.


	26. Promotions and Garden Concerts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks Nighthill and RadiantKeybladeFantasy for your guy's constant reviews, it makes me so happy. Also thanks to Quistiss de Tepr and Like A-Boo for adding me to your favourite stories, you're awesome.

AN: So for the concert scene as a pre-warning for any seasoned player out there, I chose for the Irish Jig score instead of the Eyes on Me one, this is because even though you would think Eyes on Me would be the best choice its actually not. The dialog is different depending on which score you pick, with Eyes on Me Rinoa gets mad at Squall and storms off. This is not the case with the Irish Jig, it's much cuter and I prefer it, soooo that's what I picked.

* * *

**Chapter XXVI – Promotions and Garden Concerts**

After leaving Selphie and Irvine back in the quad, Squall reported to the bridge in Cid's office to give his report on what happened in Fishermans Horizon. Squall was standing at attention saluting the Headmaster as he finished his report.

"…That about covers my report, sir." Squall dropped his hand and stood at ease in front of Cid.

"I see… I also heard a report from Selphie just a moment ago." Cid said nodding and crossing his arms, "She said the diary is open to everyone to see. Maybe you should have a look."

"Oh and one more thing… It appears that the Galbadians were searching for Ellone. That seemed to be their main objective in FH." Squall added putting a hand on his hip before softly replying, "I believe that Sorceress Edea us behind all this."

Cid put a hand on the back of his head and sighed; he looked down at the floor, while Squall turned his head to the side and crossed his arms.

_Ellone has the ability to allow people to experience the past. Maybe the sorceress is after her for this ability. What other reason could there be?_

Cid looked up from the ground and turned around so his back was facing the brunette. Cid crossed his arms behind his back and stared out the window at the azure sky. "So now the Galbadians are working for the sorceress, and were searching for Ellone in FH…"

Squall lifted his head and nodded, he uncrossed his arms and put his left one back on his hip. "And regardless of whether they found her or not… They had orders to burn the city down."

Cid sighed and uncrossed his arms placing them in the pockets of his brown pants. "That would help reduce the number or potential places where she could hide."

…_That's right._ Squall sighed and dropped his hand so they both rested at his sides.

Cid turned to face Squall and ran a hand through his hair. "Most likely, the sorceress will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path." Cid dropped his hand and looked up at Squall. "We can't wait any longer."

…_So he's finally going official. About time._

Cid turned around and pushed the button for the PA system. "This is headmaster Cid. I have an announcement to make."

* * *

Quistis was in Kadowaki's office talking to her and the two were laughing at an old story, Quistis had a hand over her mouth. They both stopped and turned to look at the speaker that was emitting Cid's voice to hear his message.

"I have important news that I must share with all of you. The Garden is being repaired right now. We'll leave FH immediately after it's finished. We're going on a journey."

* * *

Zell was in the cafeteria and was standing in line for some hot dogs. When Cid began to make his announcement, the blonde turned and looked up at the speaker where the sound was coming from.

"This is a journey to defeat the sorceress, Garden will now be used as a mobile base."

Zell jumped back in surprise hitting the girl standing in front of him. Zell moved closer to the box ignoring the cross looking girl behind him that had her hands on her hips. She was glaring at the brawler, who just simply ignored her.

"The administration of Garden will be run by myself and the staff, as usual." Cid explain.

Zell spread his legs slightly and bawled his fists he began to shake in excitement for the upcoming fight, pumping himself up for the challenge he hoped to be a part of. The blonde then turned and left the cafeteria forgetting all about his beloved hot dogs.

* * *

Rinoa had decided to go to the library and admire the large collection the Garden had, she was here when the announcement began. The urgency caught her attention forcing her eyes away from the spines of the books and focus on Cid's voice as it echoed through the medium sized room.

"This journey will involve many battles. A well-qualified leader is needed for this. Therefore, I am appointing Squall as your new leader."

Rinoa jerked her head up at the speaker in shock. _Squall? I doubt he agreed to all this… Now he's gonna retreat back into himself with all this new pressure… we have to do something… to show he's not alone anymore. That he'll never have to be._

Rinoa nodded to herself and left the library in search of the others, they had to do something to help Squall and show that they care and want to support and help however they could.

* * *

"From now on, Squall will be the leader. He will decide our destination and battle plan." Cid said.

Squall stared blankly at Cid's back a hand on his hip. _Are you serious?_

"Everyone, please follow his orders."

Squall dropped his arms and sighed. _I can't believe this…_

"If there are any objections, please come see me in person."

_I don't even have a choice? _Squall put his hand back on his hip and looked away from Cid and at the wall.

Cid turned around to face the Garden's new leader. "Squall, we're under your command from now on."

Squall placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. _You really picked me? Seriously? Great…_

"This is your fate." Cid said in regards to Squall's reaction, "It is your destiny to lead the way in defeating the sorceress."

Squall threw his hands up in the air, frustration evident in his voice and face. "Don't talk about this like it's been decided since my birth!"

* * *

_I don't mind fighting the sorceress. It's unavoidable a long as I'm a SeeD member. What? As long as I'm a SeeD member? What if I quit? Quit… Then what? What do I have left? Don't even wanna think about it. Just stop thinking…_

Squall left Cid's office still frustrated and went straight to his dorm to be alone for a while. He was currently lying on his back on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

_I'll just have to do as I was told… Command the Garden and kill the sorceress. _

Squall sat up and sat on the edge of his small single bed, he rested his elbows on his knees; his stormy blue eyes staring at the floor.

_How does Headmaster Cid expect me to take care of everyone? It'd be best to go fight the sorceress soon, and end this nonsense. …!? But isn't she the headmaster's wife? He wants us to kill his wife?_

Squall sighed and shook his head; he laid back down first on his back with his hands behind his head. Squall switched his position and moved to lie on his side so that he was facing the wall.

_What does it feel like to give an order like that?_

* * *

Meanwhile, the other's had a meeting and decided to head down to Fishermans Horizon to form a plan to help Squall. They all walked down the stairs towards Mayor Dobe's house where the new stage was being constructed for Selphie by the technicians. The new stage was nearly completed thanks to the talented people of Fishermans Horizon. Selphie couldn't have her Garden Festival so they were going to have one here for everyone, but more importantly for Squall.

"Hey everyone." Irvine greeted as they reached the front of the mayor's house where the stage was. "Here's our producer, Selphie." Irvine introduced sweeping his hand through the air to Selphie who was standing beside him.

"Ahem! We'll be holdin' the concert as planned. The performance isn't just for us, though. It's also for Squall. Y'know, to congratulate him on his recent promotion." Selphie declared.

"Sounds fun." Quistis said crossing her arms.

"So, who's gonna perform?" Zell asked curiously.

"We are." Irvine said.

"Yeah right." Zell said not believing Irvine.

"You're kidding." Quistis added and Selphie just kept looking at her with her serious face. Quistis responded by putting both her hands up and shaking her head. "Oh, no way. You can count me out. I have no musical aptitude."

Rinoa looked over at the blond woman and chuckled. "Oh really? I gotta see this."

Selphie stomped her foot. "Let's just give it a try. We have everything ready and all we need is four people."

"This is gonna be fun!" Rinoa beamed.

"Oh, sorry, Rinoa, but you're not gonna be a member." Selphie informed.

Rinoa's shoulders sank a bit at the news. "You're leaving me out?"

Selphie shook her head. "Uh-uh. We have something more important for you to do."

"So what are we gonna do? I mean basically, we're all amateurs, right?" Zell asked taking a step forward, "Even if you hand us instruments, we won't be able to do anything."

"First, I wanna ask you guys something." Selphie stated to which everyone nodded, "Ok, you know I took over this event after I transferred to Balamb, right? I have the composition that the last producer recommended to me, but everything got all messed up after the Garden started moving. There's supposed to be only four scores that go with the composition, but I got eight scores here."

"What does that mean?" Zell asked confused.

"It's pretty simple." Irvine answered hoping to explain further, "Four other scores from a different composition got mixed up with the four scores that Selphie had. So we have to find the four original scores to perform the composition that Selphie has. Only way we're gonna find them is to play all eight scores and see."

"So I want you guys to pick up an instrument, one person at a time, and play it. Irvine knows the composition, so he'll choose which four are the right ones." Selphie added.

Irvine smiled. "Let's get started."

Everyone moved and tried the different instruments to get a rough idea of how to play them, Zell seemed to be confused and Irvine walked over to help him.

"Why are there shoes in here?" Zell asked.

"Tap dancing of course. Zell, these are a pretty small size and you're pretty short and all. I think these should be your instrument to play." Irvine teased moving out of Zell's range so he couldn't attack him.

Zell shot for the shoes and tried to throw them at the retreating cowboy's back but missed. Irvine laughed and walked away from the stage for a bit, allowing the group some space to try the instruments for a bit. Irvine walked up the stairs and over to the bridge leading to the lift up towards where the Garden was. Here there was a guy standing staring off in the distance, he glanced over his shoulder at Irvine.

"That's strange… You don't look like one of them… So why are you with them?"

"Them?" Irvine asked confused.

"Those warmonger SeeDs."

_Technically I'm not actually a SeeD… But…_

Irvine put a hand to his forehead and very dramatically looked up at the sky and declared. "Before, I was just a solo sniper…" Irvine then looked at the guy in front of him, "…A lone ranger. I was alone in my battles: my battles against pressure, my battles against death. It almost drove me nuts at times. And it was 'them' who saved me from it all. 'They' are what you call comrades."

The guy turned and looked back at the ocean and town. "Then you are one of them. Another warmonger."

Irvine put a hand on the back of his neck. "Yup… I guess so. I'm a warmonger." Irvine moved and stood beside the guy putting both hands on the railing and looked over at the man beside him. "And you…judging us… Who are you?"

The man didn't respond and Irvine walked away, he headed towards the shopping district hoping to get a few supplies while he had a bit of spare time on his hands. Irvine walked along the train tracks and reached the shopping area, but there was nobody in sight.

"What the…?" Irvine began to look around him. "Where is everyone?"

Irvine walked into the Inn to see if he could find anyone, there was a news program that was being played on the small screen inside the Inn.

"Be on the lookout for a suspicious man prowling around town. He's wearing a long coat and carrying a rifle. Comments anyone?" The person on the screen informed.

"I was so scared. I saw him by the lift and got the hell outta there." A witness commented.

Irvine crossed his arms. "Rifle… And a coat? Geez, it might be some hardcore assassin…"

Irvine walked back to the stage and saw that Zell was playing an acoustic guitar and Selphie a flute. Quistis was looking at the instruments unsure of what to try to play.

"Zell and Selphie, sounds good." Irvine walked over to Quistis and the instruments picking up the violin. "I'll play the violin and Quistis you'll wear the tap shoes and tap."

Quistis nodded happy to not have to play anything and put the shoes on. Irvine started to play his violin, they sounded pretty close to the original composition.

"Ok, we have until tonight to practice for the performance." Irvine told everyone.

"Rinoa, that's when you're up." Selphie added.

"You can count on me!" Rinoa said smiling at the small girl in yellow.

"It's gonna be a blast." Selphie beamed, excited that she was really going to have a band.

* * *

Squall was still in his dorm room, nobody had come to talk to him all day; this gave him a lot of unwanted thinking time. The teen had now become bored and sat up, wondering what everyone else was up to and doing.

…_I'm bored. What's everybody doing?_

Squall left his dorm room and walked down the hallway, it was now officially late into the evening. Squall began to walk down the stairs and spotted three familiar figures of Zell, Quistis and Rinoa. Zell and Quistis were dressed in their regular street clothes, while Rinoa was wearing the same white dress and white high heels that she wore for the SeeD inauguration ball. Squall just watched them suspiciously, they were all whispering quietly.

Rinoa had spent a great deal getting ready to make Squall want to come to the concert with her. She had even put on the same outfit when they first met, Rinoa last time had managed to get the attractive but introverted young man to dance with her. The dance wasn't so perfect at first, but when the SeeD showed he actually could dance if he tried; the dance was perfect. Rinoa had her back facing Squall who had now appeared without her having to go and get him.

"Shhh, here he comes." Quistis whispered.

Rinoa looked over her shoulder at Squall and the suspicious expression that crossed his handsome features, while she tried to have an inner pep talk with herself. _Okay, you can do this Rinoa. Just do whatever you can to make him come with you. _

Zell smiled at Rinoa and whispered. "Okay, he's all yours."

Rinoa nodded and the two SeeDs left, she turned around and looked at Squall who was still standing on the stairs. Once the others had left he began to walk over to her.

_Why is she dressed like that? I don't think I wanna be a part of this…_

Squall tried to walk past her, but Rinoa grabbed his arms and pulled him back so he was standing in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere." Rinoa walked closer to him to close the gap between them, "So what's up?"

_Tired._

Rinoa looked closely at the brunette's current expression and put a hand on her hip. "You look so down?"

Squall just looked down at the ground, ignoring Rinoa's comment. He really didn't want to talk about everything he knew would be thrust upon him, the orders he'd have to make, the people he'd have to take care of. It was a lot to take in and handle.

Rinoa poked Squall in the chest causing him to meet her gaze. "Come on, Squall, how old are you? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

…_Just tired. _

"Okay, come on. Let's go to the concert." Rinoa said cheerfully, smiling at Squall.

…_What?…I'm not in the mood._

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood." Squall said putting a hand on his hip.

Rinoa put a hand on her arm. "How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Rinoa started to laugh and put a hand over her mouth. "…Quistis was right on… Oh, you're so predictable." Squall rolled his eyes and Rinoa dropped her hand, "…Okay, I'm sorry. I can understand why you wouldn't be in the mood. You're probably still thinking about what the headmaster said today. He put a lot on your shoulders. It all happened so fast."

_You're telling me…I don't even want this. But I don't get a choice…_

Rinoa leaned forward and looked up at Squall. "So we thought it'd be good for you to come and unwind a little. Plus I have something important that I wasn't to talk to you about."

'_We'?_

"Who's we?" Squall asked.

"Who else? Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine and of course me." Rinoa looked down and then back up at Squall she held her hands up in a prayer motion, "Come on… Please, for me? There's no point if you don't show up."

_I don't know… I just can't right now._

"…Sorry, I just don't feel like it."

Rinoa turned her back towards Squall. _Alright…that didn't work. Maybe this will? _Rinoa nodded to herself, "Fine… I guess I'll have to bug you for the rest of the night. And I'm gonna keep chanting 'concert, concert, concert' and drive you nuts." Rinoa turned around and looked up at Squall and shrugged. "Is that what you want?"

Squall put a hand on his forehead. "…Oh man…"

_Yes! It worked. _Rinoa smiled and put a hand on her hip. "I'm getting to you already, huh? Looks like you have no other choice!"

Squall sighed. _No, I never have a choice do I?_

* * *

Rinoa led Squall towards the stairs leading down to the Mayor's house where the stage was. Irvine was standing waiting for them, while Selphie was waiting at the top of the stairs. There was a few Garden students hanging around waiting for the band to start playing.

"So she convinced you, eh?" Irvine asked stepping closer to Squall and Rinoa. Irvine gave Rinoa a thumbs up and pulled Squall over to the side away from everyone. "Looking good together." Irvine was now whispering not to be overheard, and Squall simply shook his head. "So like…I found this place. It's perfect for you guys."

_Give me a break…._

"It's by the stage. You can't miss it. I left an old magazine there. You can thank me later. Have fun. Just let it all out tonight." Irvine whispered clasping Squall on the shoulder.

Squall put a hand to his forehead. _Oh man. This guy is sick._

Squall turned and faced Irvine. "Are you finished?"

"I might be there later with a special someone, too." Irvine moved over towards Selphie.

Rinoa walked over to Squall. "What was that about?"

_You don't want to know…Irvine and his typical womanizing ways…_

"It doesn't matter, let's go." Squall said leading Rinoa over to the stairs where Irvine was about to make his move on Selphie. "Irvine?"

Irvine turned around and glared at Squall before harshly whispering. "Come on, man. I'm about to make my move."

Selphie turned around and looked at the two men behind her. "What's up?" When nobody answered she ran down the steps to take her place on the stage.

Rinoa was silently chuckling, while Irvine shook his head slightly frustrated.

Squall just simply shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Geez… Thanks a lot!" Irvine told Squall and ran down the steps to join the others.

Rinoa walked down the steps beside Squall, they slowly reached the stage. There were four large circular platforms that were staggered at different heights. The floor of each stage was glowing with a bluish-white light, there were small spotlights spread around the bases of the stage. These spotlights were in different colours and moved around adding bright streams of light.

"Squall! You big stud!" Selphie called from her platform, "This is all for you! Congratulations! Enjoy the show! Rinoa, don't let him get away!"

_Whatever…_

"Ready!? A-one, two, three…"

Quistis began to tap dance as the opening before the others began to join in. Then Zell began to strum his guitar, and then Selphie and Irvine both joined in. Squall watched for a few minutes before leading Rinoa over towards the side of the stage, there was a magazine resting on the ground.

_This looks like the place he was talking about. _

Rinoa moved past Squall and looked down at the magazine Irvine had left. "Ohh, a naughty magazine."

Squall face palmed once more. _I thought he was kidding._

"You wanted to talk about something, right?" Squall asked turning to Rinoa and then sitting down on the edge of the raised steel platform that the mayor's house rested on. Rinoa squatted down on the other side of Squall, who looked over at her, "What is it?"

Rinoa looked over at Squall. "Umm…well it's about your promotion. Things are gonna get real tough for you, huh?"

Squall sighed and looked away from Rinoa and at the ground. _I don't want to think about it._

"Squall, I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own."

_I probably will._

Rinoa moved to sit down on the edge. "They know you too well. I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long. Y'know, when you start thinking…" Rinoa and Squall started to move at the same time, they both bested their elbows on their knees and put a hand on both their foreheads, "…you tend to frown like this."

Squall and Rinoa both glanced over at each other at the same time; Squall furrowed his brows and swung his hand at Rinoa. Rinoa quickly rolled out of the way and dodged Squall's hand. Rinoa stood and Squall looked over at her, she began to laugh; holding her stomach.

Squall turned around and sighed. "I'm out of here."

Rinoa stopped laughing. "Oh come on! I'm sorry!" she moved to squat behind Squall, "But really, we were saying that…well… You can't handle everything on your own." Rinoa then pushed Squall off the stage.

Squall landed on the large solar panels located below, Rinoa soon followed and landed slightly in front of Squall. Squall slashed his arm through the air and made an angry growl, he looked at Rinoa frustrated.

"That's it! Just let out anything!" Rinoa looked down and put a hand over her chest. "…Anything. We want you to talk to us a little more. That's all." Rinoa dropped her hand and looked up at Squall's storm blue eyes. "Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more."

Squall put a hand on his forehead. _Am I that untrusting…? Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world. _Squall dropped his hand but continued to look down. _It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on. That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it. _Squall turned so his back was facing Rinoa now. _Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody… It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone… _Squall turned around and was still looking down. _…for the rest of my life._

Rinoa began to leisurely pace around with her arms behind her back. "What a night, Great music… Good-looking guy… Not only is he good-looking. He's the sweetest guy…a great listener. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said. He's shy and doesn't say anything, but I know." Rinoa stopped pacing and looked at Squall. "So, what do you think? None of our business?"

"I appreciate your concern… But…"

Rinoa walked over to Squall and held out her hand in a stop motion. "No 'buts'!" she dropped her hand and leaned peering up at him, Squall was still looking at the ground. "Just think about this. This might be the only time we'll all be together. So, as long as we're all together, we might as well enjoy each other's company and…just talk, right?"

"…Just for now, huh?" Squall looked up at her, "Forget it. I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow."

Rinoa started to chuckle. "Gosh, you're such a pessimist. There are no guarantees in the future. That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is important. Squall, we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can." Rinoa pushed on Squall's chest lightly causing him to stumble back slightly. "We all love you. There, I said it. Please don't freak out. We just wanna live, y'know, live through this time with you, together."

"…Together…?" Squall asked quietly.

"Keep it in the back of your mind. Call on us whenever you need to. We'll be waiting." Rinoa chuckled slightly, "Like I said, who knows what's gonna happen in the future…but I have a feeling we'll be together for a while." Rinoa began to leisurely pace again and glanced over her shoulder at Squall. "So, what's on your mind? Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?"

…_I've never thought about it._

Squall waved his hand in the air. "That's something I'd rather not talk about. What about you?"

"…I don't know. I guess I'd rather not talk about the future, either. But right now…" Rinoa stopped pacing and looked over at Squall. "…I wanna stay right here…like this."

…_With you…_

* * *

AN: See, much cuter and sentimental. I love how Irvine doesn't realize the report was about himself. I love the things you can do with Irvine. Adds more character to the game, these little scenes and stuff.


	27. Freedom, Crumbling Ruins and Red Gardens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates.

Thanks RadiantKeybladeFantasy for your enthusiastic review, as they always are which I adore by the way. You are my inspiration to keep my creativity flowing with my hectic life.

Also thanks Ao Sekai for your review, I know that last line wasn't a part of the in-game text but as you probably can tell I've added extra dialog and little scenes into my story. I know this is canon to the plot of the game, but I wanted to add a special touch to one of my favourite Final Fantasy games (the first one I ever played when I was a kid at like 8 years old). To give it a personal touch and feel, makes it seem a bit more realistic and makes my story slightly individualistic without straying from the wonderful plot that is Final Fantasy VIII.

I also wanna thank Mallobie for following my story and also jaffa3 for also following and favouriting my story. What can I say, other than I'm extremely humbled and you guys rock. Thanks, makes my day so much brighter when I get these emails.

Now onto the story before I ramble more and waste everyone's time! I wanted to add side quests into this story, so here is one before the plot because extremely action packed.

* * *

**Chapter XXVII – Freedom, Crumbling Ruins and Red Gardens**

The concert soon ended and everyone began to walk back to the Garden to get some sleep, while they still could; they were going to go after the sorceress after all. Squall entered his dorm and just flopped onto his bed, he was too tired to change his clothes so he slipped off his bomber jacket. He placed his jacket on the chair sitting in front of the small desk he had in his dorm. The newly promoted SeeD fell into a restless sleep, constantly tossing and turning from side to side.

* * *

A small boy was standing in the rain; he was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His chocolate brown hair plastered to his forehead from the heavy rain, water dripped down his face. He was standing on the back porch of a small building; there was a door alight by two lanterns in-between stone columns.

"…Sis…" The boy called out to no-one.

The boy heard no response, not that he was expecting one to begin with. He sighed and looked up at the grey melancholy clouds that covered the sky in a bleak and dull shade.

"I'm…all alone." The boy sniffled a bit, trying not to cry. "But I'm doing my best…"

He then looked down at the ground in front of him and sighed once more before rubbing at his eyes and putting two hands on his hips. His voice came out meek as he attempted to be strong and not afraid or lonely.

"I'll be okay without you, Sis." He nodded trying to convince himself. "I'll be able to take care of myself."

…_Even if I'm all alone from now on._

* * *

"Squall, Squall! Please report to the bridge immediately." A voice called over the PA system.

Squall was lying on his side on top of his bed; he was now facing the wall. The announcement woke him up from his slumber; he rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

…_What is it now?_

He sat up and left his dorm room and headed out onto the main floor of the Garden and took the elevator up to the third floor. Squall entered the headmaster's office and climbed onto the lift leading up to the bridge. Upon arriving at the bridge Quistis, Xu and some male SeeD were standing waiting for him, they began clapping.

"Greetings commander!" Quistis said smiling brightly, crossing her arms.

Squall scoffed and put a hand on his hip. "Don't call me that."

"We thought you should have a title. So, Quistis and I decided on commander." Xu explained.

"Sorry to carry out things on our own, but Xu and I assigned duties." Quistis added.

"I'll take care of all the supplies needed in the Garden." Xu informed Squall.

"And I'll help take care of the students with Doctor Kadowaki." Quistis finished, "You can just focus on our destination and battle plans. And ah…will you let Selphie rest a while? I think she's exhausted from the missile base mission. She could use some rest. How does that sound to you?"

Squall nodded. "Fine…"

"Alright, I have some reports for you already." Xu said, and then looked expectantly at the boy beside her.

"Hey, Squall." he greeted.

Squall raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "Who are you?"

"What!? Oh, man, it's me. We passed the SeeD exam together. I can't believe you forgot!"

Squall crossed his arms and looked over at the wall. "Oh yeah…"

Nida dropped down onto one knee. "Gee…" Nida then stood up, "Well, it's just like you to forget. By the way, you know the FH technicians were fixing the Garden, right? They just finished. Meaning… The Garden's ready to go anytime. Oh yeah…" Nida put a hand on his chin, "I'll be piloting the Garden. FH technicians taught me everything about piloting this thing. Let me know when you want to go."

"Any suggestions on where we should go?" Quistis asked crossing her arms.

"Hey, why don't we go back to Balamb?" Xu suggested excitedly, "We don't know what's happened since we left. Besides, Balamb may be their next target. It's a harbor town, just like FH."

Quistis nodded looking at Xu and turned her cobalt gaze to Squall. "You're right. Squall, what do you think?"

_Makes sense, Balamb it is…_

"The ship that took Ellone… Where do you think it is? I mean, who are all those people on that ship?" Xu questioned aloud.

_They we're SeeDs that much I know for sure…_

"What does the sorceress really want? It doesn't seem something as simple as world domination…" Quistis added.

_Ellone is at least one thing she wants…because of her ability? But why would that matter? What does the past have to do with all of this? Just…stop thinking._

"Ready to go?" Nida asked Squall.

"Yes, we're taking off. I'll direct you to our destination. Announce the departure."

Nida saluted and turned around to the new control panel that was seriously updated. There was a large lever that acted as a way to direct the halo of the Garden, this would make controlling the Garden much more efficient and avoid any more crash landings.

"Roger!" he turned on the PA system to make the announcement. "May I have your attention please. This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving FH shortly. Please prepare for departure. I will now hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

Quistis and Xu got behind the commander and pushed him forwards towards the mic. Squall was trying to resist them, but it was futile.

_I'm not a…speech person. Forget it, this is not happening._

* * *

Rinoa was standing in the library, she wanted to find a new book to read and there was so much selection. She didn't pay much attention to Nida's voice but once he mentioned Squall's name, she quickly turned and looked up at the speaker.

"A speech…? Forget it." Squall's voice replied from the speaker.

Rinoa started laughing; she put a hand over her mouth. _Oh Squall…_

The commander realized this was being broadcasted and everyone could hear him. "Cut the mic!" he demanded.

* * *

Nida began to maneuver the Garden towards Balamb; they were traveling near the Centra continent, when Nida spot an unusual landmark. "Squall, come look at this."

Squall walked over to the control panel and stood beside the Garden's pilot. There was a large three-dimensional diamond shaped framed structure with a tall tower built into the center. It looked old as the frame was broken in pieces; Squall had never seen this structure before.

"Do you think the sorceress might be involved?" Quistis asked coming to stand with Squall and Nida.

"I'm not sure…" Squall answered crossing his arms.

"Should we go check it out?" Quistis asked looking over at the commander.

Squall met Quistis' gaze and nodded. "Might be worth a look… We should let Selphie rest and Rinoa too. She's seen a lot of action lately, from what happened in Timber, Deling City, D-District, Garden and Fishermans Horizon. You, Irvine and myself will go check it out. Meet at the front gate in ten minutes."

Quistis nodded and left to find Irvine and collect her gear. Squall left the bridge and jogged to the dorms, he entered the hallway where his room was located. He entered and opened his gunblade case; inside was his gunblade Cutting Trigger. Squall hooked his gunblade onto his side and left to go meet his companions, Quistis and Irvine were already there waiting for him; whip and gun in hand.

"Let's go." Squall said nodding his head in the direction of the front gate. They left the Garden and approached the ruins; it looked even more decrepit up close.

"Hey, I think Selphie was telling me about this place…" Irvine said to the others, causing them to stop and look at him. "She's really into reading magazines, like occult fan and timber maniacs. She writes about all this stuff in her diary online at Garden. Anyways…apparently Tonberries are crawling all over this place, if you defeat enough the king will show up who's secretly a GF."

"Is that all?" Squall asked putting a hand on his hip.

_Selphie always finds secret GF's…_

"If you reach the top of the power, there is something powerful up there." Irvine finished.

"So, it's not connected to the sorceress after all, huh?" Quistis said crossing her arms.

"Still worth the look…we'll need all the strength and power we can get for the final fight against the sorceress." Squall said shrugging.

_Maybe Selphie should be on hidden GF research…_

"Alright, lead the way commander." Quistis replied.

…_I guess I'll always be 'commander' from now on…even if I don't like it._

Squall nodded and took point, with Quistis and Irvine following slightly behind him; they approached the ruins in the search of these hidden powers. They approached the structure and stood at the bottom landing, there was a staircase that led higher up the tower. A sign was located near the beginning of the entrance to the ruins and read My Blue Heaven.

"I am Odin…" A deep and powerful voice called out.

The three teens turned and looked at one another with furrowed eyebrows; they didn't question the voice and walked up the stairs in front of them. Then a rainbow spectrum of light ran parallel between the set of stairs, acting as an indivisible handrail and continued up to the top. Once they reached the top of the stairs they found a medium sized round platform, there was broken pillars than ran along the outside of the platform. There were two arches, one over the stairs they just came up and another at another set of stairs. In the middle of the platform sat a ruined fountain that was completely empty.

The teens walked over to the other set of stairs, as it was the only option, they began to walk up them and the same rainbow light appeared acting as a handrail for the stairs. Once reaching the top there sat the large tower, the pillars and arches that decorated the outside of the building were crumbling with age and weathering. Squall led his friends through the large doorway located on the tower, inside there was two small stair cases leading up to a large pedestal. There was a platform located just above the pedestal but it didn't lead anywhere. The teens walked up the right staircase and all stood on the pedestal which was actually a lift, which rose from the ground and took them higher up inside the tower.

The lift took them to another platform located outside the tower; the outside structure of the tower was still visible. There was a large copper arch in front of them, carved into the side of the tower was two ladders and a pair of statues; age had caused them to crack and slowly break down.

"Left or right?" Squall asked looking up trying to follow the path.

"Left maybe?" Irvine said with a shrug.

Squall nodded and began to climb the ladder, Quistis and then Irvine followed suit. There was a small platform at the top of the ladder, which led to another ladder for them to climb. The ladder ended and they stepped onto a large carved platform, in front of the platform was a large arc with a small dark hallway. Inside was a room with a black metal patterned railing running along a circular platform that rested in the middle of the room. There was a console on the platform with a large black button; Squall approached it while Irvine and Quistis waited near the door for him. Squall touched it and it opened revealing a large blue light, the large gear like structures that were encasing the lights on the ceiling began to spin.

They left the room and climbed back down both sets of ladders back down to the balcony. The arch now had a console below it with the same blue light as the one in the room did. Squall walked over and examined it, and a set of stairs pushed out from the side of the tower; they led up.

"Up it is then?" Quistis asked.

"…Seems that way." Squall said nodding, "Let's go then."

Squall took point and the other two followed him up the narrow stair case. It spiraled around the outside of the tower and connected to the small platform that the first ladder led to. The path kept going up passed the door they entered for the first console, the teens kept going up higher along the outside of the tower. They reached another small platform; there was a staircase that led up and a small ladder that led up to a small platform where a statue was resting. The statue was of a gargoyle and had a red jewel for a left eye; Squall walked over and pried the eye out of the statue. They went back down the ladder and up the staircase.

The stairs ended at a large green dome that acted as the tower's roof; there was a small platform that ran along the outside of the dome. Built into the side of the dome was a ladder, Squall climbed up and there was another gargoyle statue on the very top, it had a red jewel for its right eye. Squall put in the left eye he got earlier and left the right eye in, the statue's mouth opened and inside was a set of numbers; six-seven-three-one-eight. Squall took the left eye out of the statue and also the right, he went back down the ladder to join Irvine and Quistis.

They went back down to the other statue and inserted the red jewels into the slots for its eyes. This statue's mouth opened revealing a small keypad of numbers, Squall entered in the code he found at the other statue. Under the platform where the statue rested was a set of stairs that led to a door, the door opened when Squall put in the code; they climbed back down and entered the door. Inside was a large statute seated on a throne; the statue was of a man in silver armor with gold trim. He had a helmet on his head with two large horns coming out of the top of it. Beside the throne was a stone horse with six legs, it had a golden mane and tail. The three teens looked at each other; Irvine shrugged and moved closer to the statue to have a better look.

"Excellent, prepare thyself." A voice called out, it was the same voice they heard earlier, "The weak shall perish. The strong shall triumph. Prevail over my sword, and I shall grant it to thee. For honor…let us fight!"

The statue rose and climbed onto the horse; he had a large curved blade in hand. They quickly drew their weapons and prepared for battle, Squall charged forward and slashed at Odin. Irvine fired a round from his gun after Squall had moved away from Odin and Quistis slashed her whip. Odin sat in the same spot, not attacking them.

"He's not doing anything?" Irvine asked in disbelief.

"Who cares? Just focus Irvine." Squall called over to him.

The three of them kept hitting Odin with their weapons, Squall stayed in close while Quistis and Irvine stayed at long range. Odin still refused to attack them, making the teens feel very confused.

"Thou art strong, mortals! I shall grant thee my powers. Call upon me in times of trouble…" Odin's voice called out and he disappeared.

"…Um what was that?" Irvine asked putting a hand on the back of his head.

"A GF of sorts, I guess. Seems we can't actually junction him. Oh well, let's leave." Quistis turned and walked towards the door.

Irvine moved to walk beside her. "What about the Tonberries I was mention earlier, let's go do that too."

"Fine, may as well right?" Quistis said leaving with Irvine.

_Odin… A GF…? He did say we can call on him in times of trouble…whatever that means._

Squall followed after the others, who went ahead to go Tonberry hunting; he found them at the ruined fountain near the entrance. There were Tonberries lurking all around this area.

"Come on Squall! Come join us!" Irvine called waving his gun trying to entice Squall to join them.

Squall sighed and drew his gunblade; the three of them started fighting the Tonberries. Irvine and Squall stuck to their melee attacks while Quistis used Demi on the small green little creature. The Tonberry would start to move closer and raise the knife it had in its one hand, while its other hand held a lantern. When Quistis used Demi it would counter occasionally with Everyone's Grudge, an attack that did damage depending on how many monsters you've delivered the killing blow to. They continued to hunt the Tonberries, and they number of slain slowly increased.

* * *

Squall used a Curaga spell on himself. "How many more Irvine…"

"I'm not sure…"

"We've already killed nineteen and nothing has happened…" Quistis said rubbing her forehead.

A lone Tonberry appeared from the shadows, and the three quickly got into their fighting stance, Squall stayed close and slashed his gunblade and would swiftly move back to avoid the Tonberry's Chef's Knife. Irvine would fire rounds from his gun in-between Squall's attack to avoid hitting the lithe gunblader. Meanwhile Quistis used Demi and a few occasional Curagas on herself when the Tonberry countered her Demi. The Tonberry started to morph and change in size, it became much larger and a crown was located floating on top of its head.

"It's the Tonberry King." Irvine said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, Gloat later after we deal with this guy." Quistis said rolling her eyes.

The Tonberry King wasn't affected by Demi, so Quistis attacked and acted as support; healing whoever was hurt. The Tonberry King used Junk, causing random objects to fall from the sky; the trio quickly dodged the falling junk. Squall and Irvine kept up the physical attacks; Tonberry King charged at Squall and stabbed him multiple times with his knife. Squall dropped to a knee, he was bleeding in a few different places. Irvine hit the Tonberry King with another round from his gun, Squall climbed to his feet and used Renzokuken; and ended with Rough Divide. The Tonberry King shrunk in size and became a regular sized Tonberry, be began to panic at the situation.

"I…I'm sorry." The Tonberry apologized; he became a GF and joined the party for junctioning.

"Well, that was interesting." Irvine said.

"We have to get back to Garden and head to our next destination." Squall answered.

They all walked back inside the Garden, Irvine waved goodbye and left to go find Selphie. Squall and Quistis both headed back to the bridge to join Nida and Xu once more.

"Ready to leave?" Nida asked.

Squall nodded. "Yeah, let's depart."

"Roger!"

_I just hope Balamb hasn't been affected by any of this…_

Nida directed the Garden towards Balamb, once the town came into view there was a large red structure located next to the small town.

"Is that…?!" Nida asked, his eyes went wide as he turned to look at Squall.

…_Galbadia Garden…and its mobile too…_

"Zell's gonna wanna know. I mean it's his hometown after all. I'm gonna go find him." Quistis replied moving onto the lift and going down to locate the blonde brawler.

_Is Seifer here…? Is the sorceress here as well? Looks like a shore party is needed to investigate the town and the appearance of Galbadia Garden… I just hope they haven't started anything drastic to Balamb. Like setting it ablaze…_

The lift came back up carrying Quistis and Zell; Zell quickly ran over to the window and saw the red Garden.

"Squall, I gotta go with you…make sure my mom is okay." Zell moved over to Squall and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, man."

Squall nodded. "Let's go then."


End file.
